Discordia
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja. Muerte de un personaje. Spoilers temporada 3
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 1

_Edificio del maestro Fu_

_Tres años después de la aparición de Hawkmoth_

Marinette subió por la escalera hacia el apartamento del Guardián de los Miraculous. Por primera vez en los tres años que tenía de conocerlo, Marinette iba a ver al maestro Fu con un poco de miedo. Estaba segura de que el anciano la reprendería por haber cometido un error. Un grave error que provocó una seria herida a Chat Noir y estuvo a punto de hacer dejar que Hawkmoth se hiciera con los Miraculous de ambos.

Mientras subía hacia el apartamento del maestro Fu, Marinette miró de reojo hacia su bolso. Tikki estaba inusualmente callada durante todo ese tiempo. Normalmente, cuando Marinette cometía un error, la kwami no dejaba de regañarla, pero en esta ocasión Tikki se había guardado todo para sí misma.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo, Tikki?- dijo Marinette.

La kwami asomó la cabeza del bolso y sacudió levemente la cabeza mientras que miraba a su elegida con tristeza.

-¿Porqué estaría enojada contigo?- dijo finalmente Tikki.

-Bueno, porque…- comenzó Marinette, deteniéndose en el descanso de la escalera y volviéndose a su bolso abierto- cometí un error. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones y…-

-Y fuiste akumatizada- completó Tikki.

Marinette se mordió el labio. Esta vez sí había metido las patas. Después de que Lila y Chloé se unieran para hacerle la vida imposible, por fin habían colmado la paciencia. La rubia había hecho una broma cruel para burlarse de Luka, y el mismo día Lila había logrado aniquilar toda la fortaleza a Marinette.

Esas dos habían caído demasiado bajo en esta ocasión.

Marinette se había ido del colegio con lágrimas en los ojos, y después de eso no recordaba nada más. Había sido akumatizada en un villano sumamente poderoso que incluso había logrado herir gravemente a Chat Noir, quien apenas había logrado liberarla del akuma con ayuda del Viperion. La chica no recordaba nada hasta que despertó de su trance akumatizado delante de los dos héroes. Una vez libre de su influencia, Marinette se pudo transformar en Ladybug y purificó el akuma, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Hawkmoth ya había descubierto que ella era Ladybug.

Cuando Marinette volvió a su casa, recibió un mensaje del maestro Fu, diciéndole que ya había terminado de curar las heridas de Chat Noir y que necesitaba verla para explicarle su plan para protegerla de Hawkmoth ahora que su identidad había sido revelada al villano.

-Lo siento mucho, Tikki- dijo Marinette- sé que me dijiste mil veces que debería mantener mis emociones bajo control. Realmente arruiné todo y…-

-No fue tu culpa- la interrumpió Tikki, pero seguía esbozando una expresión más triste de lo que Marinette jamás había visto- Chloe y Lila llegaron demasiado lejos en esta ocasión. No te culpo, y sé que ni Chat Noir ni el maestro Fu lo hacen tampoco-

-Creo que lo arruiné todo… y lastimé a Chat Noir…- dijo Marinette, por fin llegando a la puerta del apartamento del maestro Fu y llamando con un par de golpecitos.

-Pasen- escuchó decir al anciano dentro.

Marinette abrió la puerta y entró al pequeño apartamento, y miró sorprendida que el anciano no se encontraba solo. Chat Noir estaba sentado detrás del anciano, con su bastón entre sus manos y una expresión derrotada. El héroe levantó su vista hacia ella por un momento, pero volvió a fijarla en el suelo.

La chica comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, mirando alternadamente al anciano y a su _partenaire_. ¿Porqué todos la miraban como si hubiera muerto?

-Bienvenida, Marinette- dijo el maestro Fu, aun sentado en posición de flor de loto, mirándola fijamente con una expresión seria.

-Maestro Fu, realmente lo siento- dijo Marinette tan pronto como entró al apartamento. No se sentó, sino que se mantuvo de pie frente al anciano. Pasó sus ojos al chico- y tú también, Chat Noir. Jamás quise lastimarte, y mucho menos…-

-Marinette- la interrumpió el maestro Fu en un tono serio que le causó escalofríos a la chica- nadie te culpa por lo sucedido. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Hawkmoth haga su siguiente movimiento. Tenemos que tomar los pasos necesarios para evitar que se aproveche de que conoce tu identidad para hacerse de tu Miraculous-

La chica supuso que eso era lógico y asintió, aún sin entender porqué Chat Noir se veía tan miserable.

-Por supuesto, maestro- estuvo de acuerdo ella- entiendo-

-Bien- dijo el maestro Fu, volviéndose a Tikki, quien flotaba tristemente al lado de la chica- sé que será difícil para ambas, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Les puedo dar un poco de tiempo para despedirse-

Marinette tardó un par de segundos en caer en cuenta de lo que quería decir el maestro Fu, pero cuando lo hizo, palideció mortalmente.

-¡No!- dijo Marinette, llevándose las manos a los oídos y dando un paso atrás- ¿pretende tomar mi Miraculous?¡No!¡No me puede quitar a Tikki!-

Tikki asintió tristemente, pero ni el maestro Fu ni Chat Noir dijeron nada, solamente el chico dejó escapar un gemido triste desde donde estaba sentado, pero no se movió.

-Marinette, sé razonable- dijo Tikki tristemente- a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta esta solución, pero es lo único que podemos hacer para proteger el Miraculous, y protegerte a ti-

-Yo me puedo cuidar…-

-Sabes bien lo que significa el hecho de que Hawkmoth sepa tu nombre- dijo la kwami- si te quedas con el Miraculous, Hawkmoth no dejará de atacarte y podrá lastimar a tu familia y a la gente que amas con tal de obtenerlo. Créeme que no quiero separarme de ti, tú eres la mejor Ladybug que he tenido. Pero quiero que estés a salvo-

-No…- comenzó a decir Marinette, dándose cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Un nuevo gemido de tristeza escapó de los labios de Chat Noir, pero el chico continuó inmóvil- por favor, Tikki. Dime que debe de haber otra solución. No quiero perderte. No quiero estar sola…-

-Marinette, por favor sé razonable- dijo Tikki- piensa en tus padres, en tus amigos, en Ad…-

-¡Pienso en ellos!- dijo la chica- ¿cómo los voy a poder proteger si no tengo poder?-

-¡Marinette!- dijo el maestro Fu, alzando la voz por primera vez desde que tanto Marinette como Chat Noir lo habían conocido. Esta vez no parecía el anciano benévolo y sabio que conocía. Parecía mucho más joven, una fuerza de la naturaleza que podría fulminarlos en cualquier momento- esto no es una negociación. Como Guardián de los Miraculous, te ordeno que regreses el Miraculous de la Catarina inmediatamente-

Marinette miró alternadamente al maestro Fu, a Tikki, y finalmente a Chat Noir, que por fin se había puesto de pie, aunque seguía mirándola con una expresión sumamente afligida.

-Maestro…- comenzó a decir Marinette, pero cayó en cuenta de que no iba a servir de nada. El maestro Fu quería el Miraculous, y había previsto su resistencia, por eso había pedido a Chat Noir que se quedara ahí: para que él lo tomara por la fuerza si se resistía- ah, ya entiendo cómo es esto, es una trampa. Pero no voy a perder a Tikki. ¡No me la quitarán!- frunció el entrecejo- Tikki…-

-¡Marinette, no!- dijeron Tikki y Chat Noir al mismo tiempo.

-…¡transfórmame!-

Antes de que los otros pudieran hacer algo, y una vez transformada en Ladybug, la chica salió rápidamente por la ventana del apartamento del maestro Fu dando un salto y desapareció sobre los techos de París. Chat Noir la miró alejarse, boquiabierto, y se volvió al Guardián de los Miraculous.

-Bueno, esto fue un desastre- dijo el chico, rascándose la nuca con una expresión incómoda. No le gustaba nada esa situación.

-Realmente tenía confianza en que Marinette me escuchara y fuera razonable- dijo el maestro Fu en un tono decepcionado mientras que se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-¿Ladybug, razonable?- dijo Chat Noir en un tono irónico y dejando escapar una carcajada sin humor. Se sentía igual de desolado desde el momento en que el maestro Fu le había dicho lo que sucedería con su _partenaire_\- es la chica más terca que existe en el mundo-

El maestro Fu sonrió tristemente. Sabía bien cuál era el siguiente paso que tenía que dar para recuperar el Miraculous de la Catarina. Sabía que tanto Marinette como Tikki estarían en peligro mientras que la primera tuviera el Miraculous: Hawkmoth bien podría estar preparando su ataque en esos momentos.

-No quería que tuviéramos que llegar a esto- dijo el anciano, volviéndose al héroe que estaba a su lado- es tu turno de hacer esto, Chat Noir. Sabes lo que está en juego-

-Lo sé, maestro- dijo el chico.

-Y sé que tienes idea de donde encontrarla- continuó el maestro Fu, mientras que Chat Noir asentía. El anciano pudo un par de pequeños discos dorados en sus manos- toma esto, lo necesitarás para cumplir esta misión. Recuerda bien que…-

-Marinette jamás debe descubrir mi identidad- dijo el chico tristemente mientras que caminaba hacia la ventana- lo sé-

Chat Noir se lanzó por la ventana hacia los techos de la ciudad, pensando que todo lo sucedido había sido el peor escenario posible. Hubiera preferido ser él quien perdiera su Miraculous. Él no era nadie sin ella, y ahora…

_FLASHBACK_

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Horas antes_

_Adrien abrió los ojos y se encontró en el apartamento del maestro Fu, tirado en el suelo sobre el futón y escuchando la suave música del gong que el Guardián hacía sonar sobre él. Plagg flotaba a su lado, mirándolo con una expresión preocupada._

_-¡Por fin despertó!- anunció el kwami, volviéndose al maestro Fu- maestro, el idiota ya recobró la conciencia-_

_-Hey- dijo Adrien, pero inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor. El kwami se sentó sobre su frente, impidiéndole que se levantara._

_-¡Quédate quieto, cachorro!- dijo Plagg, volviendo a flotar a su lado- deja que el anciano te regrese a la normalidad- _

_Adrien respiró hondo mientras que se llevaba una mano a la frente. Marinette era Ladybug. ¡Marinette era Ladybug! ¿Cómo había podido haber sido tan ciego? Por supuesto que su maravillosa compañera del colegio tenía que ser la heroína. Y sí, la habían akumatizado, pero al menos él ya lo sabía. Ya no había razón para esconder sus identidades, y podrían estar juntos finalmente._

_Pero la expresión entristecida de Plagg y del maestro Fu lo tomó por sorpresa._

_-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Adrien._

_-Acaba de suceder algo muy grave, Adrien- dijo Plagg- Hawkmotho conoce la identidad de Ladybug. Eso la expone, a ella y a su familia-_

_Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Tenía razón._

_-Bueno, eso no es bueno- dijo Adrien- entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para protegerla? No podemos dejarla a la merced de Hawkmoth-_

_-No, no podemos dejarla desprotegida. En eso ambos estamos de acuerdo- dijo el maestro Fu tristemente- tendremos que hacer un sacrificio. Y creo que tú vas a sufrir las consecuencias más que los demás-_

_Adrien frunció el entrecejo. _

_-Haré lo que sea, maestro. Todo con tal de que ma lady… Marinette esté a salvo- dijo el chico con convicción. Sonrió levemente. Marinette era Ladybug. Ya sabía quien era la chica de quien había estado enamorado desde hacía tres años. _

_-Me temo que no te va a gustar nada la solución, cachorro- intervino Plagg tristemente, ignorando la mirada de advertencia del maestro Fu._

_-Tenemos que recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug- dijo el maestro Fu finalmente._

_-¿Qué?- dijo Adrien, palideciendo mortalmente- ¡no!- sacudió la cabeza repetidamente- maestro Fu, no puede hacer eso. Yo no puedo… ella es la fuerza que mueve el equipo. Si recolecta su Miraculous…- _

_-Es la única manera de mantener a salvo a la coccinelle- dijo Plagg- por supuesto que no le va a gustar, pero es la mejor opción para ella y para mantener a salvo el Miraculous. Si lo dejamos…-_

_-Sí, sí, me imagino- dijo Adrien tristemente, cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba eso. Ladybug no volvería a pelear a su lado. Marinette perdería a su kwami. Y ella no podría saber jamás su identidad secreta. Pero si eso significaba que su Lady estaría a salvo…_

_Adrien asintió tristemente, completamente desolado._

_-Tengo que pedirte otra cosa, Adrien- dijo el maestro Fu- en caso de que Marinette no quiera entregar su Miraculous, tendrás que ser tú quien lo recolecte-_

_El chico palideció, si era posible, aún más. La idea de hacer algo como eso hizo que sintiera como si se hubiera tragado una piedra. Pero si no lo hacía y Hawkmoth la atacaba. O atacaba a los Dupain-Cheng. O a Nino y Alya…_

_-De acuerdo, maestro. Lo haré- dijo finalmente Adrien. _

_-Bien, entonces transfórmate- añadió el Guardián- Marinette no debe de tardar en llegar-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Deja de atormentarte por Marinette, chico", le dijo Plagg en su mente "sabes lo que tenemos que hacer. Es por el bien de la chica y de Sucrette"

-Lo sé, Plagg, lo sé. No soy yo quien necesita convencerse- dijo Chat Noir tristemente- es solo que quisiera que hubiera una forma más fácil de hacer esto-

"El maestro Fu te dio un arma para que tengas la ventaja sobre Ladybug", dijo Plagg.

-No me refería a eso, y lo sabes- dijo Chat Noir tristemente mientras que se acercaba al balcón de Marinette- el maestro Fu me está pidiendo que lastime… que le rompa el corazón a la chica que amo-

x-x-x

_Balcón de Marinette_

_Poco antes_

"Marinette, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"

-No puedo perderte, Tikki- dijo Ladybug con lágrimas en los ojos- no puedo renunciar a ti. El maestro Fu no entiende-

"El maestro Fu tiene ciento ochenta y seis años, la mayoría de los cuales ha estado cumpliendo sus deberes como Guardián de los Miraculous, y sabe bastante bien lo que está haciendo", le dijo Tikki " además, incluso tú sabes bien que está en lo correcto"

-¡No!- dijo Ladybug mientras aterrizaba sobre el balcón- debe de haber otra solución. No quiere intentarlo, quiere quitarme mis poderes después de todo lo que hice por él y por París…-

"Marinette, tu familia estará en peligro si no entregas el Miraculous al maestro Fu"; dijo Tikki "yo no quiero separarme de ti, pero prefiero eso a que tú o tu familia sufra por esto. Parece que a ti no te importan tus seres queridos"

-No lo entiendes, Tikki- dijo Ladybug.

"No, lo entiendo mejor que lo que crees", dijo Tikki "te olvidas que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos. Prefieres retener tu poder, sin importar de lo que le pueda pasar a tus padres, a tus amigos, a Luka, ¡a Adrien!"

-Tikki…-

"Si prefieres el poder a la seguridad de tus seres queridos, entonces yo estaba equivocada. ¡No mereces ser Ladybug!"

Ladybug hizo una mueca, pero no respondió, pues había visto a Chat Noir acercándose a ella. Frunció el entrecejo y saltó hacia L'Ile de la Cité, con la intención de llegar al campanario de Notre Dame, pero el chico la siguió y la alcanzó en el techo del palacio de Justicia, junto a la Sainte Chapelle.

-Por favor, Ladybug, detente- dijo Chat Noir al alcanzarla- sé razonable, por favor. No quiero tener que pelear contigo-

-Entonces no lo hagas- dijo Ladybug en un tono agresivo- no tienes que hacer el trabajo sucio del maestro Fu-

-No es el trabajo sucio. Sabes bien que esto es por tu propio bien, y el de la gente que amas- dijo Chat Noir, lanzándose hacia ella- estoy tratando de mantenerte a salvo-

-Tienes una forma bastante curiosa de demostrarlo- dijo la heroína, evadiéndolo.

-_Ma lady,_ por favor- dijo el chico en un tono lastimero- por favor, realmente no quiero tener que hacer esto-

-Entonces no lo hagas- Ladybug comenzó a girar su yoyo de manera amenazante- yo tampoco quiero pelear contra ti. Solo déjame en paz, Chat Noir-

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo él tristemente- lo siento, lo siento tanto…-

La mano de Chat Noir se cerró alrededor de uno de los discos que el maestro Fu le había dado. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que entre más tardara en tomar el Miraculous, más probable sería que Marinette o su familia estuviera en peligro. Sabía que era injusto pelear con ella con esa ventaja desleal, pero no tenía tiempo para convencerla.

-Lo siento mucho, _ma lady_\- repitió Chat Noir tristemente- espero que algún día entiendas que lo hago porque… porque te amo y no quiero que nada malo te suceda-

Ladybug lo miró boquiabierta. No sabía que iba a pasar, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡No, Chat Noir, espera…!- dijo Ladybug, levantando las manos como una señal de que se detuviera.

Pero Chat Noir no la escuchó. Tomó en disco con cuidado y lanzó el disco contra ella. Ladybug lo evadió, impidiendo que el artefacto la golpeara, pero éste comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje y flotó sobre la cabeza de la heroína como si fuera una aureola.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo ella en voz baja.

"Lo siento mucho, Marinette, pero es hora de despedirnos", Ladybug escuchó decir a Tikki en su mente en un tono que hizo que sintiera como si el pánico la inundara "fuiste la mejor Ladybug que he tenido. Te deseo toda la felicidad que te mereces por todo lo que has sacrificado por proteger la ciudad"

-Tikki, no…-

Una luz apareció sobre ella, proveniente del disco, que la rodeó por completo y la obligó a detransformarse. Marinette trastabilló y cayó de lado, como si toda su energía hubiera desaparecido, absorbida por el disco y por su Miraculous.

-No…- dijo Marinette, intentando en vano levantarse.

-Lo siento tanto, Marinette- dijo Chat Noir, caminando hacia ella- es por tu propio bien-

-¡No lo hagas, Chat Noir!- dijo Marinette con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por cubrirse los oídos con sus manos- ¡por favor!-

Chat Noir sentía como si su corazón se rompiera al ver así a la chica que amaba. No podía soportar verla tan triste. Se acercó a ella y tomó sus aretes de sus oídos tras darle la oportunidad a Tikki de despedirse con una expresión triste.

-No, Chat Noir…- dijo ella de nuevo entre sollozos.

A pesar de sentir el corazón roto, el chico no respondió y la alzó en brazos, dando un salto por los techos de París rumbo a la casa de Marinette, aterrizando finalmente en el balcón y poniéndola con cuidado sobre el suelo.

-Por favor, Chat Noir, no te lleves a Tikki- dijo Marinette sin dejar de sollozar cuando el chico se levantó y se dispuso a irse- por favor… creí que me amabas-

Chat Noir se volvió tristemente hacia.

-Precisamente porque te amo es que tengo que hacer esto- dijo él en voz baja, inclinándose frente a ella- aunque me rompa el corazón. Lo siento tanto, _ma lady_-

Marinette se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Había perdido todo ese día. Su identidad secreta, su Miraculous, a Tikki e incluso a Chat Noir. No podía creer que el maestro Fu le hubiera hecho eso. No podía creer que su _chaton_, su _partenaire_, le estuviera haciendo eso.

Mientras eso sucedía, Chat Noir había tomado su mano y colocado un beso en el dorso de la misma, como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella. Marinette frunció el entrecejo y se soltó de él.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo ella, furiosa- ¡creí que éramos amigos!¡Creí que eras mi _partenaire_!-

-Lo somos- dijo Chat Noir.

-¡No más!- dijo Marinette, dándole la espalda y abriendo la trampilla para entrar a su habitación- ¡te odio, Chat Noir!¡Te odio, y jamás quiero volver a verte!-

-Marinette…-

-¿Porqué no te vas y me dejas en paz?- dijo la chica entre lágrimas- no querrás hacer esperar al maestro Fu-

Chat Noir la miró con una expresión triste mientras que desaparecía por la trampilla hacia su habitación.

-Lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar, _ma lady_. Yo nunca te dejaré de amar- susurró él antes de lanzar el segundo disco sobre la casa de Marinette y desaparecer sobre los techos de París, llevando consigo los aretes de Ladybug- al menos gracias a esto estarás a salvo de Hawkmoth-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Gabriel Agreste se frotaba la barbilla mientras que miraba con atención la pantalla de su computadora. No entendía que era lo que había pasado. La noche anterior había esperado akumatizar nuevamente a esa chica, pero había sentido una barrera a su alrededor.

-Esto debe ser obra del Guardián de los Miraculous- dijo Gabriel en voz alta, volviéndose a su kwami- ¿qué sabes al respecto, Nooroo?-

-Creo que es así, _maître_\- dijo Nooroo en voz baja- una vez que Ladybug estuvo comprometida, estoy seguro de que el Guardián debió haber recolectado a Tikki, para proteger el Miraculous y a la portadora. Y si así lo hizo, debió haber lanzado algún encantamiento protector sobre ella-

Gabriel miró pensativo al kwami.

-Bien, si yo no puedo acercarme a ella, entonces haré que ella sea la que se acerque a mí- dijo Gabriel sonriendo de pronto- sé que Adrien es su amigo, y que conoce sus ambiciones y sus habilidades de diseño- acentuó su sonrisa- será bastante fácil que la ex Ladybug esté en mi poder-

Nooro miró a su portador, preocupado, pero Gabriel lo ignoró y tras salir de la oficina fue a buscar a Adrien, quien estaba desayunando en el comedor. El chico se sorprendió de ver a su padre en el desayuno, e incluso Nathalie parecía sorprendida.

-¿_Père_?- dijo Adrien, quien no se esperaba ver a su padre esa mañana. Normalmente tenía programadas las comidas que hacía con su hijo durante la semana- ¿está todo bien?-

Gabriel alzó las cejas al ver los ojos enrojecidos de su hijo, pero supuso que estaría siendo dramático como siempre, así que decidió ignorar ese hecho.

-Todo está bien, _mon fils_\- dijo el hombre en un tono amable- pero necesito tu ayuda con un asunto de la compañía…-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin estoy de regreso con esta historia nueva. Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Como pueden ver, las cosas no están nada bonitas en estos momentos. Iba a subirlo mañana, pero como me enviaron a casa del trabajo a unas vacaciones forzadas (coff… coff…incapacidad) aproveché para terminar la historia y subirla de una vez.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 2

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_La mañana siguiente_

Marinette llegó al colegio al día siguiente con los ojos hinchados y arrastrando los pies. No entendía cómo no había vuelto a ser akumatizada durante la noche, la que había pasado llorando por perder a Tikki y lo que ella veía como una traición de parte del maestro Fu y Chat Noir, pero ya no le importaba.

A pesar de no haber dormido nada bien, esa misma mañana Marinette se había levantado temprano y salido de su casa mucho más temprano de lo habitual. En vez de dirigirse al colegio, la chica se había apresurado hacia el apartamento del maestro Fu para disculparse por su conducta el día anterior e intentar hacerlo entrar en razón para que le regresara su Miraculous.

Pero al llegar al apartamento que había visitado regularmente los últimos tres años, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vacío. La comprensión de lo que había pasado le provocó un horrible vuelco: el maestro Fu se había mudado en el transcurso de la noche.

La chica se había dejado caer de rodillas en la puerta del apartamento vacío, nuevas lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos. No volvería a ver al maestro Fu, ni a Wayzz… ni a Tikki. Y seguramente en el siguiente ataque de un akuma aparecería en París una nueva Ladybug, tomando su lugar en la pelea al lado de Chat Noir.

Marinette cerró los ojos. Chat Noir la reemplazaría.

Un rato después, Marinette entró al colegio y tras ignorar las preguntas de Alya sobre si estaba bien después de su akumatización del día anterior, se arrastró hasta su sitio en el salón de clases, con su vista fija en su banco y sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Sabía bien que Alya no tenía idea sobre su identidad secreta. Con excepción de Chat Noir y el maestro Fu, nadie en París sabía que Ladybug había sido akumatizada el día anterior.

Marinette suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su escritorio, ocultando su rostro con sus manos, dándose cuenta de que por primera vez estaba sola. Por primera vez no estaba Tikki a su lado. Y por primera vez estaría indefensa si un akuma decidía atacar.

No sabía cómo podía enfrentarse a ese día de colegio. No sabía cómo soportaría volver a ver a Chloé y a Lila después de lo habían hecho, lo que habían causado. Tenía tantos deseos de hacerlas pagar por lo que hicieron, pero no tenía ninguna manera de hacerlo.

Sintió que su estómago se revolvió al escuchar la estúpida risita falsa de Lila, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Arrggg…", pensó Marinette sin levantar la vista "¡cómo me gustaría borrarle su estúpida sonrisa falsa de una vez por todas!

Después de unos minutos sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Marinette resistió la urgencia de rodar los ojos y decirle al recién llegado que se largara y la dejara en paz, pero suspiró y levantó la mirada para ver quién se había acercado a molestarla.

Era Adrien.

-Hey- le dijo el chico en un tono lleno de cariño que Marinette jamás había escuchado antes- te ves un poco triste. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Yo…- comenzó a decir, pero la chica no pudo dejar de notar que, como ella, Adrien tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, como si hubiera tenido una noche tan mala como la de ella. Sonrió tristemente- ¿tú estás bien?-

-Digamos que… ayer no fue un buen día. Al parecer para ninguno de los dos- dijo el chico tristemente.

Marinette dejó escapar una carcajada sin humor.

-Esa es la subestimación del siglo- dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

-Me da pena escuchar eso, Marinette- dijo Adrien en voz baja mientras que volvía a poner su mano en el hombro de Marinette, sin quitarle los ojos de encima- no quisiera molestarte, sobre todo si no te sientes con muchos ánimos esta mañana, pero hay un asunto del que necesito que hablar contigo-

La chica parpadeó sin imaginarse de qué querría hablar con ella, pero asintió dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

-Verás, _père_ habló conmigo esta mañana- comenzó a decir Adrien, sonriendo levemente- me dijo que si conocía alguna chica que estuviera interesada en ser diseñadora de modas, porque necesita una asistente diseñadora para su compañía. Le hablé de ti, y me dijo que quería entrevistarte esta tarde para ofrecerte un trabajo. Es decir, si quieres-

La chica lo miró, sorprendida. Abrió la boca por un segundo, y la cerró. Se sentía terrible por haber perdido su Miraculous, y decididamente no era el mejor momento para entrevistarse con su ídolo diseñador, con sus ojeras y ojos enrojecidos, pero sabía que oportunidades así solo aparecían una vez en la vida. Y si aún tuviera a Tikki (reprimió un escalofrío ante ese pensamiento), ella le habría dicho que aprovechara esa oportunidad sin importar que se sintiera triste. Era su sueño, después de todo, y sabía que no podía ser Ladybug para siempre.

Quizá esa era una señal. Una manera de que su vida regresara a la normalidad.

-Yo… ¡por supuesto, Adrien!- dijo ella, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo- gracias, ¡gracias! Realmente necesitaba recibir buenas noticias-

-Ge…genial- sonrió Adrien, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- le enviaré un mensaje a _père_ diciéndole que irás a verlo. ¿Cuatro de la tarde está bien?-

Marinette asintió mientras que Adrien la abrazaba rápidamente. No pudieron seguir conversando, pues _mademoiselle_ Bustier llegó al aula para iniciar las clases de ese día. Cada uno regresó a sus asientos, y Marinette estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó la sonrisa triste que el chico le dirigió antes de volverse hacia la profesora.

_FLASHBACK_

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_La noche anterior_

_Chat Noir entró por la ventana del apartamento del maestro Fu y se detransformó en su interior. _

_-Está hecho- dijo Adrien, extendiendo su mano tristemente hacia el Guardián, entregándole los aretes de Ladybug. El anciano asintió y los tomó con cuidado, liberando a Tikki._

_-Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto, Adrien- le dijo el anciano en voz baja- todo hubiera sido más sencillo si Marinette no se hubiera resistido-_

_-No… no puedo decir que no la comprendo, maestro- dijo Adrien tristemente- yo tampoco querría perder a Plagg, pero…- se aclaró la garganta y se cubrió la cara con las manos- todo esto fue mi culpa, maestro. Debí haberla protegido mejor-_

_-No fue tu culpa que Marinette haya sido akumatizada- dijo el anciano con calma- de hecho, tú la salvaste, a ella y a Tikki, de caer en las garras de Hawkmoth-_

_Adrien no estaba convencido. Las palabras de Marinette, diciéndole que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo, resonaban en su mente. Su Lady lo odiaba, no podía volver a acercarse a ella, al menos como Chat Noir. _

_Antes de que el chico dijera algo, Tikki se acercó a él y puso su manos en su mejilla._

_-Gracias por haberla salvado, Adrien- le dijo Tikki en voz baja- sé que ella no lo entiende, pero hiciste lo correcto. La salvaste de ella misma-_

_-Lo sé, es solo que…- comenzó a decir, pero bajó la mirada tristemente. Le dolía el alma al recordar sus lágrimas y la manera en que la chica le había rogado que no se llevara a Tikki._

_-Marinette es una chica con un buen corazón, Adrien- dijo la kwami- sé que eventualmente ella entenderá que cometió un error, y que era lo mejor para todos, ella incluida. Mientras tanto- añadió, besando la mejilla del chico- por favor, cuida de ella, sobre todo en el colegio-_

_-Lo haré, Tikki- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente- no dejaré que ningún mal llegue a ella. Tienes mi palabra-_

_Hizo la nota mental de proteger a Marinette de Chloé y de Lila. Se acabó su actitud pasiva de no ponerlas en su sitio. Había cometido un error. Nunca más. _

_-Ahora solo queda un problema que resolver- dijo el maestro Fu, poniéndose de pie e interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico- no puedes pelear tú solo contra Hawkmoth. Tenemos que elegir a una nueva Ladybug para…-_

_-¡No!- dijo Adrien en voz alta, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber gritado- lo siento mucho por haber gritado, maestro, pero no quiero tener otra compañera que no sea Ladybug. Si su Miraculous tiene que ir a una nueva portadora, entonces yo ya no quiero ser Chat Noir-_

_Los kwamis miraron boquiabiertos al chico, sorprendidos de la convicción en su tono de voz. Sobre todo Plagg, que sabía muy bien que ser Chat Noir significaba que Adrien tenía la libertad que su padre le negaba, manteniéndolo encerrado en su casa. Sabía que Adrien no querría perder eso._

_-Adrien, sé razonable- dijo Plagg finalmente tras unos momentos de silencio- sabes mejor que nadie que solo el portador del Miraculous de la Catarina puede purificar los akumas-_

_-Lo sé, Plagg- dijo el chico seriamente- pero no quiero pelear al lado de una nueva Ladybug. Si es necesario que alguien más tome su Miraculous, entonces regresaré el mío también- _

_El maestro Fu miró pensativo al chico. Sabía que su enorme corazón era al mismo tiempo su fortaleza y su debilidad. Y estaba muy enamorado de Ladybug, así que podía entender su extremada lealtad hacia ella. Pero no podía permitir que los dos Miraculous cambiaran manos. No podía dejar que dos héroes sin experiencia se enfrentaran a un muy experimentado Hawkmoth._

_No, necesitaba que Adrien siguiera siendo Chat Noir. No podía arriesgarse. Si Hawkmoth detectaba que ambos héroes eran nuevos, se aprovecharía de ello. _

_-Bien- dijo el maestro Fu en un tono resgnado, abriendo un pequeño cajón oculto en el fondo de la Miraclebox y tomando un pequeño collar con un dije redondeado en forma del símbolo del yin yang- este amuleto te ayudará a purificar los akumas y regresar todo a la normalidad con tu bastón. Pero no es una solución permanente-_

_-No, pero al menos mientras busca un sustituto para ambos- dijo Adrien, tomando el collar. Tikki puso las manos sobre el amuleto, haciéndolo brillar de color rojo y llenándolo de su poder de creación._

_-Solo podrá purificar diez akumas- continuó explicando el maestro Fu- después de ello tendrás que venir a que Tikki lo recargue de nuevo con su poder de creación-_

_-Entiendo, maestro- dijo Adrien._

_-Finalmente, esta misma noche tendré que mudarme. Marinette sabe dónde vivo y Hawkmoth podría obtener esa información de ella, poniendo el peligro la Miraclebox- dijo el anciano mientras que le pasaba una nota con su nueva dirección. El chico tomó el papel y se lo guardó antes de volver a transformarse para regresar a casa._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Adrien suspiró mientras intentaba concentrarse en la clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier. Tras su conversación con el maestro Fu, éste le había puesto un disco parecido al que él había usado en Marinette para protegerlo de Hawkmoth. Adrien estaba seguro de que esa fue la única razón por la que no fue akumatizado también esa noche.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Al terminar el día de clases esa tarde, Adrien acompañó a Marinette a su casa para que recogiera su libreta de diseños, y después llamó su auto para que los llevara a la mansión para la entrevista con su padre. El Gorila abrió para ellos la portezuela del auto negro para dejarlos entrar. Adrien, a su vez, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a entrar.

Normalmente Marinette se habría derretido al ser el objeto de todas esas atenciones de parte de Adrien, pero estaba tan deprimida que apenas respondía al chico con monosílabos y tenía la vista perdida. Adrien le preguntó una vez que cómo estaba, pero no se atrevió a repetir la pregunta. Solamente tomó discretamente la mano de la chica y la apretó suavemente. La chica se volvió hacia él y se esforzó por sonreírle.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión, Adrien salió rápidamente y rodeó el auto para abrir la puerta de la chica, ayudándola a bajar y caminando junto con ella a la entrada, donde _monsieur_ Agreste los estaba esperando.

-Bienvenida, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng. ¡Qué amable al aceptar venir el día de hoy!- sonrió Gabriel amablemente, como Marinette jamás lo había visto. En la mayoría de las ocasiones anteriores en las que lo había visto, Gabriel Agreste le había parecido una persona fría y desapegada de todo el mundo, incluido su hijo, pero ahora le parecía extrañamente cálido- por favor, pase a la oficina. Adrien, ¿nos disculpas?-

Adrien parpadeó con una expresión decepcionada, pues había creído que iba a poder acompañar a Marinette durante todo el tiempo, pero supuso que era porque se trataba de un asunto de trabajo, así que finalmente asintió y se quedó fuera de la oficina mientras veía a la chica desaparecer tras la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo a solas con el padre de Adrien, Marinette comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué pensaría _monsieur_ Agreste de su trabajo?¿Pensaría que es buena para eso, o no?

-Me da gusto volver a verla, _mademoiselle_ Marinette- dijo Gabriel con la misma sonrisa cálida con la que la había recibido- Adrien siempre habla muy bien de usted-

-Muchas gracias, _monsieur_ Agreste. Es muy amable-

-Seguramente Adrien le comentó- continuó el hombre seriamente- que necesito un diseñador talentoso que sea mi asistente. No puedo confiar en cualquier persona ya que el prestigio de mi firma está en juego, sobre todo porque el último asistente no hizo un muy buen trabajo-

-Yo…- dijo Marinette nerviosa. ¿Qué podía decirle? Por supuesto que se moría por hacer ese trabajo, pero era evidente que Gabriel Agreste esperaba mucho de su asistente. Marinette solamente esperaba estar a la altura.

Mientras ella esperaba nerviosamente, el hombre tomó el libro de diseños de Marinette y lo examinó en silencio, ajustándose sus gafas de tanto en tanto.

-Realmente tiene talento, _mademoiselle_ Marinette- dijo Gabriel tras al menos diez minutos de examinar con cuidado los trazos en el cuaderno de la chica- además su curriculum habla por usted. Creó para mí un _chapeau melon_, y también hizo los lentes de Jagged Stone y la portada de su álbum hace tres años, ¿correcto?-

-Así es, _monsieur_\- dijo ella.

-Impresionante- dijo Gabriel, mirándola tan fijamente que Marinette sintió la necesidad de pasarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja para que el hombre no se diera cuanta de lo nerviosa que se sentía- realmente impresionante. No me queda duda, tengo que tenerla como diseñadora en mi compañía. Inmediatamente-

Marinette lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Había escuchado bien?¿Era que Gabriel Agreste le había dicho que la contrataría? Todo ese asunto parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Yo… ¿en serio, _monsieur_ Agreste?-

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Gabriel- siempre he creído que usted es realmente talentosa. De hecho, me sorprendió mucho cuando, hace tres años, Audrey Bourgeois la dejó quedarse en París y no se la llevó con ella inmediatamente a Nueva York-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, _monsieur_\- dijo Marinette, apenada. No estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran lo talentosa que era. Bueno, quizá sus padres se lo decían, pero lo hacían porque la amaban, no porque realmente entendieran de moda. _Monsieur_ Agreste, por otro lado…

-Me gustaría que comenzara a trabajar conmigo- dijo Gabriel, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- inmediatamente. Claro, hablaré con sus padres para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden mientras sea menor de edad, pero estoy seguro de que estarán conformes con el contrato que tengo en mente. Encargaré un nuevo escritorio para usted-

-_Monsieur_ Agreste, es muy amable, pero…- comenzó a decir la chica. Todo aquello nuevamente le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-No es más de lo que merece, _mademoiselle_ Marinette- dijo el hombre, sonriendo amablemente con un gesto muy paternal- no voy a aceptar un "no" como respuesta. Si lo hago, me arriesgo a que usted abra su propia firma y me destrone en el futuro. No, no, definitivamente tengo que tenerla en mi marca-

Marinette sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias, _monsieur_ Agreste- sonrió Marinette- significa mucho para mí-

Mientras tanto, Adrien estaba esperando en la entrada de la mansión, caminando en círculos mientras que el Gorila se mantenía de pie, mirando seriamente hacia la puerta cerrada. El chico estaba seguro de que su padre aprobaría del talento de Marinette, sobre todo porque en el pasado la chica ya lo había impresionado con el _chapeau melon_ que diseñó.

Esperaba que eso la hiciera feliz, porque su conciencia lo estaba matando desde la noche anterior por la manera en la que le había quitado su Miraculous.

Después de media hora, la puerta de la oficina de su padre se abrió y ambos salieron a encontrarse con él. Adrien iba a preguntar, pero Marinette se lanzó a abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Gracias a ti también, Adrien!- escuchó decir a Marinette mientras lo abrazaba- gracias por hablarle de mí a tu padre-

El chico sintió un vuelco. Su Lady lo estaba abrazando. Y estaba sonriendo a pesar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Adrien respiró y sonrió también, estrechándola contra sí mismo, aliviado de que Marinette se sintiera mejor. Eso significaba seguramente que la vería todos los días, aun cuando su padre no lo dejara ir al colegio por alguna sesión de fotos.

-_Bonsoir, mademoiselle _Marinette- dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa amable- Adrien, ¿podrías acompañarla a su casa?-

-Será un placer, _père_\- sonrió ampliamente el chico mientras se volvía hacia Marinette y le ofrecía su brazo. La chica no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlo.

Tan pronto como los dos adolescentes salieron de la mansión y el Gorila cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo, Gabriel Agreste borró su sonrisa y regresó a su oficina, seguido rápidamente de Nathalie.

-_Monsieur_ Agreste, ¿acaso…?-

-La chica ya no tiene los aretes- la interrumpió Gabriel bruscamente, frunciendo el entrecejo, aún dándole la espalda y mirando el retrato de Emilie Agreste- eso significa que el Guardián debió haberlos recolectado tan pronto como supo lo que sucedió-

-Es lógico- dijo Nathalie mientras que escribía algo en su portapapeles- debió haberse imaginado que usted se intentaría acercar a ella para tomarlos. En ese caso, parece que no tiene caso que sigamos con el plan porque…-

-Oh, todo lo contrario- sonrió maliciosamente Gabriel Agreste, volviéndose a Nathalie- por supuesto que seguiremos con este plan. Puede que no tenga su Miraculous, pero aún puede ser muy útil tenerla cerca. Seguramente tendrá información sobre el Guardián o sobre su ex _partenaire. _Y si no, podremos usarla como rehén. Después de todo, Chat Noir está enamorado de ella, ¿no es así?-

La asistente asintió.

-Tendremos que hacerlo con cuidado- dijo Gabriel- poco a poco ganarme su confianza y su afecto hasta que sea el momento adecuado. Y sus sentimientos por Adrien serán bastante útiles también- amplió su sonrisa maliciosa- le daré todo lo que ella desea para que confíe completamente en mí-

-Entonces me encargaré de hacer los trámites necesarios inmediatamente- dijo Nathalie, apuntando algo más en el portapapeles- de una manera u otra, Marinette Dupain-Cheng será útil a la causa-

x-x-x

_Panadería Dupain-Cheng_

_Más tarde_

Adrien acompañó a Marinette de regreso a casa. A diferencia del trayecto hacia la mansión, en esta ocasión Marinette no dejaba de sonreír. El corazón del chico se sentía en paz al ver que la chica lo miraba con esos enormes ojos azules y tomaba su mano.

-Gracias, Adrien- sonrió Marinette- en serio, realmente necesitaba escuchar buenas noticias hoy y… llegaste tú, como caído del cielo-

Adrien sonrió, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se notara lo culpable que se sentía. Tomó la mano de Marinette y la acercó a sus labios.

-No hice más que decir la verdad, Marinette- sonrió él tras besar sus nudillos, ahora que no podía hacerlo como Chat Noir- espero que a tus padres no les moleste este arreglo. Sé de buena fuente que _père_ puede llegar a ser muy terco cuando se propone algo-

-Me imagino- dijo Marinette encogiendo los hombros levemente- pero estoy segura que _papa_ y _maman_ no tendrán inconveniente con el hecho de que trabaje para él-

Por fin, el Gorila detuvo el auto frente a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, y nuevamente Adrien rodeó el auto para abrirle la portezuela y ayudarla a salir.

Marinette tomó su mano y sonrió ampliamente. ¡Cómo le gustaba ese chico! Parecía como si se hubiera dado cuenta de toda su tristeza por lo sucedido el día anterior con el maestro Fu y Chat Noir, y había hecho todo lo posible por hacerla sonreír. Y vaya que lo había logrado.

-Gracias por todo de nuevo, Adrien- dijo Marinette, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, y Adrien notó nuevamente la ausencia de los aretes negros que llevaba tres años usando. Hizo un esfuerzo por seguir sonriendo.

-No es nada, Marinette, en serio- sonrió él- me dio gusto haber podido ayudar. Supongo que nos veremos mañana. ¿No te gustaría…?-

-¡Marinette!-

Ambos se volvieron hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron que se trataba de Luka Couffaine. Marinette palideció al verlo llegar, pues con todo lo sucedido el día anterior se había olvidado completamente de él. Ahora que lo pensaba, además de Chat Noir y el maestro Fu, Luka también sabía que ella había sido Ladybug.

-¡Marinette!- repitió el chico, lanzándose a abrazar a Marinette, incluso empujando a Adrien en el proceso. El chico rubio perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó de espaldas, pero se recuperó justo a tiempo apoyándose en la pared y mirando a Luka con una expresión molesta- ¡Marinette! Menos mal que estás bien, yo…- pero se interrumpió, volviéndose a Adrien- lo siento mucho, Adrien. Hay un… asunto importante que tengo que hablar con Marinette, pero…-

-No, no, entiendo, Luka- dijo Adrien sin sonreír, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su estómago como si se hubiera tragado una caja de clavos- yo solo vine a traerla a casa- se volvió a la chica, sonriendo levemente- te veré mañana en el colegio, Marinette-

-Gracias por todo de nuevo, Adrien- dijo Marinette, sonriendo también mientras se ponía de puntillas y besaba su mejilla- nos vemos mañana-

Adrien entró al auto y el Gorila comenzó a conducir hacia la mansión Agreste. Mientras que miraba a través de la ventanilla, Adrien sintió todo su cuerpo tenso, y apretaba las manos con una expresión furiosa.

-Hey, chico- susurró Plagg desde su bolsillo al ver a su elegido tan molesto- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Perfecto- dijo Adrien entre dientes.

-Ajá, claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo el kwami mientras que rodaba los ojos- anda, escúpelo. Sé que estás celoso de ese chico _cool_-

Adrien entrecerró los ojos y bufó frustrado. Sí, estaba celoso de que se hubiera lanzado a abrazar así a su Lady. Todo ese tiempo Adrien había sospechado que Luka estaba saliendo con Marinette. Ya sabía que no era así, pero también era evidente que Luka estaba enamorado de ella, y que la chica no era indiferente. ¿Acaso Luka era ese otro chico del que Ladybug estaba enamorada cuando lo rechazó?

El chico sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento. Todo iba a estar bien. Vería a Marinette en el colegio y en su casa cuando estuviera trabajando con su padre. Y se encargaría de hacerla feliz para compensar lo que se había visto obligado a hacer para mantenerla a salvo.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Tras saludar a los Dupain-Cheng, Luka siguió a la chica a su habitación. Una vez que se quedaron solos, ambos tomaron asiento en el diván, y Luka tomó sus manos.

-Marinette, yo lo sé todo- dijo el chico en voz baja, mirándola fijamente- sé que tú… tú eres Ladybug-

Marinette bajó los ojos. Había estado tan feliz con Adrien, y la presencia de Luka le había recordado lo que sucedió el día anterior: el hecho de que fue akumatizada, el maestro Fu ordenándole que entregara su Miraculous, y Chat Noir le quitó a Tikki.

-Ya no lo soy, Luka- dijo Marinette tristemente- anoche, después de… de lo que pasó, el Guardian de los Miraculous envió a Chat Noir a quitarme mi Miraculous- y para mostrarle que era así, se recogió todo el cabello hacia atrás, descubriendo sus oídos y mostrándole que ya no tenía los aretes.

-¿Qué?¿Porqué?- dijo Luka con una expresión indignada- ¡si tú eras Ladybug! Si no fuera por ti, estoy seguro de que Chat Noir ya habría perdido su Miraculous una infinidad de veces en el pasado-

Marinette asintió.

-El Guardián y Chat Noir… creyeron que lo hacían para protegerme, pero me traicionaron- dijo Marinette, entre afligida y furiosa- sé que se volvieron contra mí y me quitaron el Miraculous solamente para protegerse a sí mismos-

Luka frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo por un momento la misma rabia que ella, pero finalmente el chico rodeó a Marinette en un abrazo.

-No temas, Marinette- dijo el chico en voz baja cuando ambos se separaron- creo que aún hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudarte-

Ante la mirada confundida de Marinette, Luka metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una pulsera de color turquesa, mostrándosela.

-Finalmente fuiste tú quien me diste el Miraculous de la Serpiente, así que si quieres que te devuelva este poder…-

-No- lo interrumpió Marinette, deteniéndolo y haciéndolo cerrar su mano alrededor de la pulsera- necesitas quedarte con él y mantenerlo a salvo. Nadie sabe que tú eres Viperion, y…- sonrió levemente- no, Luka, es mejor que lo guardes tú. No hay nadie en quien confíe más…-

Luka parecía radiante al escuchar aquello, y Marinette hizo lo posible por evitar una mueca al reconocer las palabras que siempre decía de Chat Noir. Pero Chat Noir la había traicionado, tomando el lado del maestro Fu en vez del suyo. Y ahora Luka sería en quien confiara.

-Sabes bien que puedes contar conmigo, Marinette- dijo Luka, guiñando un ojo- a diferencia de Chat Noir, yo nunca te abandonaré-

Marinette sonrió. Sabía que era una actitud infantil, sabía que lo que sentía realmente era impotencia y frustración por algo de lo que no habían tenido culpa ni Chat Noir ni el maestro Fu, pero tendría su pequeña venganza contra ellos. Ocultaría de ellos el paradero del Miraculous de la Serpiente. Sabía lo celoso que era Fu con los Miraculous y lo mal que se había sentido cuando perdió el del Pavorreal y el de Papillon. Y ahora, gracias a Fu, Tikki no estaría ahí para ser su conciencia y decirle que estaba haciendo mal. Sería su pequeña venganza contra el anciano.

Después de todo, no era tan malo. No era como que se había unido a Hawkmoth.

X-x-x

_Clase de Esgrima_

_Al día siguiente_

Como cada vez que algo le preocupaba, el trasero de Adrien estaba siendo sistemáticamente pateado por Kagami Tsurugi. Incluso _monsieur_ D'Argencourt había dejado de reportar esos incidentes a _monsieur_ Agreste, pues sabía lo duro que podía ser el hombre con Adrien cuando éste se alejaba de lo que él consideraba la absoluta perfección.

Pero no era culpa de Adrien. El pobre chico no podía consigo mismo de la culpa por lo que había sido obligado a hacer. Él hubiera seguido a Ladybug hasta el fin del mundo, pero había tenido que tomar su Miraculous para mantenerla a salvo. Aunque ella no lo hubiera entendido, aunque ella no lo perdonara jamás, estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto y…

PAFF

Con un golpe certero de su florete, Kagami lo tiró al piso y puso la punta de su espada sobre el pecho de Adrien.

-¡_Touché_!¡Punto!- dijo el maestro de esgrima- necesita poner más atención en el próximo entrenamiento, _monsieur_ Agreste-

Adrien asintió avergonzado y se incorporó sobre el colchón de prácticas. Una vez que se puso de pie, caminó con dirección a los vestidores con una expresión derrotada y arrastrando los pies, pero Kagami lo detuvo y lo empujó contra la pared.

-Ouch…- se quejó él.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede, Adrien?- dijo ella en un tono furioso, su antebrazo en el pecho del chico, impidiéndole separarse de la pared- patear tu trasero el día de hoy fue mucho más fácil que de costumbre. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

El chico parpadeó sorprendido por la repentina agresividad de su compañera de esgrima, y su mente comenzó a correr a mil por hora buscando un pretexto para contarle, pero la mirada de Kagami lo silenció.

-¿Necesitas hablar con alguien de esto?- dijo la japonesa.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, Kagami- dijo Adrien tristemente antes empujarla levemente para hacerla soltarlo, y entrar a los vestidores con una expresión cabizbaja- no tengo una excusa para esto. Es solo que he tenido un terrible par de días y no me siento muy bien que digamos. No estoy de humor para continuar con el entrenamiento…-

La chica lo miró alejarse frunciendo el entrecejo antes de cruzarse de brazos y rodar los ojos con una expresión frustrada.

-Si crees que me engañas, no sabes lo equivocado que estás- dijo Kagami en voz baja para sí misma- eres un idiota si crees que no conozco tu secreto…-

Después de unos minutos, la chica respiró hondo y se fue a buscar a Adrien. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que acongojaba a su amigo, y al menos valía la pena intentar animarlo.

Escondido en el anuncio fuera de la escuela, el maestro Fu sonrió mientras que tocaba su barba en gesto pensativo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos!

¡Sorpresa! Solo por esta ocasión decidí adelantar la publicación de este capítulo, principalmente porque en la madrugada se estrenan dos episodios, y MUERO de ganas de ver a Kagami patear el trasero de Lila, y sé que todos estaremos bastante eufóricos como para tener ganas de leer (o yo de subir un capítulo). Antes de que pregunten, el próximo capítulo será seguramente el domingo por la mañana.

Para los que ponen reviews anónimos, les sugiero que creen una cuenta. Eso me permitirá contestar sus reviews, además de otros beneficios que tiene hacer una cuenta (no es publicidad, realmente me gusta poder contestar los reviews).

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 3

_Mansión Agreste_

_2 años después_

Adrien ya había tenido suficiente. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a ser constantemente ignorado por su padre desde que su madre desapareció, pero que también Marinette hiciera lo mismo comenzaba a rayar en lo ridículo. Desde el día en que Adrien descubrió que había sido Ladybug y la había presentado con su padre para intentar aliviar su conciencia culpable por haber tomado su Miraculous por órdenes del maestro Fu, poco a poco el chico comenzó a notar que su Lady se estaba transformando en una persona completamente diferente.

Segura de sí misma, hermosa, talentosa. Todo eso ya lo era desde antes. Pero ahora parecía que se había propuesto fingir constantemente ser algo presumida, seria y fría… como su padre. La gente en los desfiles remarcaba lo mucho que Marinette se parecía a Gabriel, y murmuraban que parecía más su hija que Adrien. Al principio el chico lo tomó como un cumplido hacia Marinette, pero después comenzó a molestarle.

Marinette no era como su padre. Ella era dulce y preocupada por los demás. Y le constaba que seguía siéndolo, pero parecía que se esforzaba por parecer presumida, algo que no era.

Un día después de haber tenido una discusión con su padre, quien se negaba a que Adrien entrara a la universidad a seguir su pasión y haber sido apoyado por Marinette, el chico salió furioso de la oficina, seguido por ella.

-Adrien- dijo Marinette siguiéndolo- Adrien, espera- añadió, tomándolo de la mano para que no siguiera caminando. El chico se volvió hacia ella- ¿qué es lo que te pasa?¿porqué te pones tan dramático? Gabriel solo está tratando de ayudarte-

El chico frunció el entrecejo. "Extremadamente sensible", lo llamaba constantemente su padre. Y con Marinette estaba en términos de primer nombre. Ni siquiera Nathalie se había atrevido a llamarlo por su nombre. Pero él aún tenía que llamarlo _père_ y no _papa_. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso no era importante.

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Adrien- ¿acaso no acabas de pelear con tus padres y mudarte de tu casa porque te dijeron que no deberías faltar a clases en el lycée para ir a Milan al desfile con _père_?-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo también- esto es mi futuro, y ellos no entienden. Además, ya soy mayor de edad y no dependo de ellos. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera-

-Marinette, tus padres te aman- dijo Adrien, tomándola por los hombros- sé que _père_ ha sido muy amable contigo y está intentando ayudarte, pero tus padres son los que siempre quieren lo mejor para ti. Pueden tener diferentes opiniones que tú, pero no debes de dudar de que ellos quieren que seas feliz y que no tengas dificultades en el futuro-

-¿Y tu padre no?-

-No. _Père_ solo quiere tener total control sobre mí- dijo Adrien en un tono derrotado- no es una persona que deba ser tu modelo a seguir, al menos no en tu vida personal-

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso atrás.

-Gracias por tus consejos, Adrien, pero creo que yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- dijo la chica.

-Marinette, por favor escucha…-

Pero la chica le dio la espalda y regresó a la oficina. Adrien bufó frustrado y salió de la mansión, ignorando al Gorila y tomando el metro. No quería saber nada de su padre o de Marinette en un rato.

Mientras tanto, la chica miró de reojo la puerta de la oficina y suspiró frustrada.

"Adrien no entiende nada", dijo Marinette "no entiende la frustración que siento. No sabe que yo era Ladybug y perdí mi Miraculous. Yo solía ser alguien importante, solía hacer algo para mejorar el mundo. Y ahora solo tengo mi talento y esta oportunidad es lo único que tengo".

-¿Está todo bien, Marinette?- dijo Gabriel en voz baja, levantando los ojos de su computadora.

-Sí, todo bien- dijo la chica rodando los ojos con una expresión cansada- supongo que Adrien decidió salir a tomar algo de aire fresco-

Gabriel rió en voz baja.

-Bien, dejémoslo hacer lo que quiera por ahora- dijo el hombre mientras se ajustaba las gafas- nos viene bien, porque hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-

La chica olvidó por un momento la discusión que había tenido con Adrien y se acercó al hombre.

-Lo escucho-

-Supongo que conoces a una estrella de rock llamado Jagged Stone- dijo Gabriel, haciendo que Marinette sonriera levemente mientras que asentía- bueno, su asistente se comunicó con Nathalie porque quiere que se le diseñe el vestuario completo para su nueva gira. Pero como estoy muy ocupado con los últimos detalles de la colección de inverno, creo que será mejor que tú te encargues de ello-

El corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco.

-¿Yo?- dijo la chica- ¿el… vestuario de Jagged Stone?¿Está seguro?-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Gabriel, encogiendo los hombros- ya diseñaste sus gafas favoritas y las portadas de sus últimos tres discos. ¿Porqué no diseñarías su vestuario? De todas maneras, antes de proponerte esto le comenté esa posibilidad a su asistente, y _mademoiselle_ Rolling dijo que a _monsieur_ Stone le encantaría que tú hicieras su vestuario-

Marinette sonrió ampliamente. Finalmente Penny había sido la primera que había sugerido a Jagged Stone pedir a Marinette diseñar su primera portada.

-Me… me encantaría, Gabriel- dijo Marinette emocionada- claro, si cree que estoy a la altura-

-Por supuesto que lo estás- sonrió Gabriel- sé que apenas llevamos dos años trabajando juntos, pero estoy realmente orgulloso de ti y del progreso que has hecho-

Desde la puerta de la oficina, Nathalie frunció el entrecejo levemente. En esos últimos dos años la mujer había le tomado cariño a Marinette a pesar de saber que ella había sido Ladybug, su enemiga. Pero le dolió un poco que Gabriel le dijera esas palabras, sobre todo cuando Adrien llevaba años esperando escucharlas.

x-x-x

_Panadería de los Dupain-Cheng_

_Más tarde_

Adrien había salido para tomar aire fresco, y tomó el metro hacia la Place des Vosges. No sabía que tenía la plaza junto a su antiguo colegio, pero le traía memorias de una época más feliz de su vida. Cuando recién comenzó a ir al colegio. Cuando parecía que su padre comenzaba a preocuparse más por él. Cuando Marinette era Ladybug.

El chico bajó los ojos ante ese último pensamiento. Marinette era su Lady, la chica de sus sueños. Siempre alegre y sonriente a pesar de esa sombra de responsabilidad que llevaba al ser una heroína. No esa chica caprichosa en la que se estaba convirtiendo. No, no era eso. Eso era el resultado de la influencia de su padre sobre ella.

Adrien gruñó. Jamás debió haberla dejado acercarse tanto a su padre. Una parte de él le decía que Marinette estaba siendo manipulada por Gabriel Agreste, quien no tenía escrúpulos en manejar a la gente para conseguir lo que quería, y la melancolía de haber perdido su Miraculous la había dejado vulnerable.

El chico se pasó la mano por los cabellos y suspiró. Él había jurado proteger a Marinette y asegurar su felicidad, y parecía que era feliz trabajando para su padre, eso debía ser suficiente para él.

Al salir de la estación de metro vio la familiar panadería de los padres de Marinette y sonrió levemente. Seguramente sus padres estarían en casa, y sería lindo saludarlos.

-¿Qué te está molestando, chico?- dijo Plagg, asomándose bajo su camisa.

-Estoy preocupado por Marinette, es todo- dijo Adrien- ya sabes que _père_ siempre tiene un motivo oculto para lo que hace-

-¿Y ese motivo oculto no puede ser que quiere que una chica tan talentosa como Marinette sea su sucesora?- sugirió Plagg, alzando las cejas- si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás un poco celoso de ella-

-Quizá lo estoy, ahora que lo mencionas- admitió Adrien- digo, no estoy enojado con ella, pero me gustaría que _père_ se comportara conmigo como…-

-Eso es solo porque él y Marinette comparten intereses comunes- dijo el kwami- seguramente se ve a sí mismo en esa chica, cuando estaba intentando convertirse en el diseñador que es ahora-

Adrien tenía que admitir que Plagg tenía razón. Tras suspirar, empujó la puerta de la panadería, haciendo sonar la campanilla. Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng se volvieron hacia el recién llegado y le dedicaron la más enorme de las sonrisas al verlo.

-Adrien, bienvenido- dijo Tom, limpiándose las manos con su delantal y pasando al otro lado del mostrador y le dio un enorme abrazo de oso, levantándolo del suelo- ya teníamos mucho tiempo sin verte-

-_Salut, monsieur _Dupain- dijo Adrien con el poco aliento que le quedaba tras el abrazo.

-Fue una semana, Tom- le dijo Sabine, poniendo una mano en el brazo de su esposo para que soltara a Adrien y lo dejara respirar- ¿cómo has estado, _chéri_?- añadió, acomodando un mechón de los cabellos dorados del chico cuando Tom lo soltó, en un gesto muy maternal.

Adrien jamás había podido mentirle a Sabine Cheng. Cuando estaba con ella, recordaba la sensación de estar con su propia madre.

-Yo… estoy un poco frustrado- admitió Adrien tristemente- problemas con _père_, lo de siempre-

Los Dupain-Cheng hicieron una mueca pero no comentaron nada al respecto. El chico sabían que ambos estaban molestos por la influencia que tenía Gabriel Agreste sobre Marinette, pero jamás se habían atrevido a criticarlo, al menos no delante de Adrien. Después de unos segundos, los esposos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Creo que tengo una manera de ayudarte a liberar toda esa frustración- dijo Tom Dupain, abriendo un compartimento bajo el mostrador y sacando un delantal, lanzándolo hacia el chico, quien lo atrapó en el aire- ven a ayudarme, _monsieur le mannequin_-

Adrien lo miró incrédulo por un momento, pero mentiría si dijera que no había tenido curiosidad de preparar algo de pan como el padre de Marinette. Sonrió travieso y se puso el delantal en la cintura.

-Sí, _monsieur_\- sonrió Adrien con verdadero entusiasmo- ¿qué vamos a preparar hoy?-

-No lo sé, tú eres el _boulonger_ esta tarde- dijo Tom. Adrien se quedó pensativo por un momento, pero tuvo una idea al sentir a Plagg bajo su camisa.

-¿Podemos hacer baguettes simplemente? Para comer el pan con un poco de Camembert- dijo Adrien.

-_Du pain au fromage_\- dijo Tom, sonriendo mientras que Sabine se acercaba a él y le ajustaba el delantal, pues Adrien se lo había puesto al revés- ya sé, lo llamaremos pan a la Adrien-

El chico rubio se echó a reír, sintiéndose más en familia de lo que se sentía en casa. Y en esos momentos se sintió aún más confundido. ¿Cómo podía Marinette cambiar a unos padres tan cálidos y amorosos por Gabriel Agreste?

x-x-x

_Oficina de la Mansión Agreste_

_Un mes después_

Marinette miró boquiabierta a su jefe tras escuchar lo que acababa de decir. No recordaba exactamente cómo habían llegado a tener esa conversación, pero el shock que sentía era real.

-Yo soy Hawkmoth. Y sé que tú eras Ladybug- le había dicho Gabriel Agreste.

La chica tembló y, si Gabriel no estuviera deteniendo sus hombros, ya se habría caído de espaldas al suelo de la impresión. Reconociendo su sorpresa, el hombre la ayudó a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Tranquila, Marinette- dijo Gabriel en voz baja en lo que la chica entendió como un gesto comprensivo- respira hondo. Sé que es algo impresionante. Así es, respira. Le pediré a Nathalie un poco de té para…-

-¡No!- dijo Marinette, quitándose de encima las manos de Gabriel, al parecer saliendo de su impresión, y empujándose junto con su silla con sus pies para alejarse de él- ¿cómo… cómo puede ser Hawkmoth?¿Porqué…?-

Gabriel Agreste suspiró al ver la mirada horrorizada de la chica hacia él. Desde que había decidido revelar su identidad a Marinette, el hombre había calculado la impresión de la chica, pero estaba seguro de que su confesión tendría el desenlace deseado: no en vano había pasado los últimos dos años cultivando y ganando el cariño de esa chica. Estaba seguro de que lo escucharía.

-No tienes que alarmarte, Marinette- dijo Gabriel sin hacer ningún esfuerzo de acercarse a ella para no parecer muy amenazante- no te voy a hacer daño. Eres demasiado importante para mí como para ello-

Marinette se levantó y rodeó la silla, colocándola entre ella y Gabriel mientras que seguía caminando hacia atrás, acercándose a la puerta.

-No te creo…- dijo la chica.

-¿Porqué no lo piensas lógicamente?- continuó el hombre- llevo dos años sabiendo que tú fuiste Ladybug. He trabajado contigo durante todo este tiempo. Has estado sola conmigo muchas veces. ¿No crees que, si quisiera dañarte, ya lo habría hecho mucho antes?-

La chica parpadeó, sin saber qué decir. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Gabriel Agreste tenía razón. Si hubiera querido dañarla, ya lo habría hecho y no le habría dicho que él era Hawkmoth.

-Su… supongo- dijo Marinette, tranquilizándose un poco y relajando sus hombros. Gabriel oprimió un botón en su comunicador, y pidió a Nathalie que trajera una bandeja con té y que se asegurara de que Adrien no los interrumpiera.

Una vez que llegó la asistente con el té y se retiró, Gabriel tomó asiento a una distancia segura de la chica para que no se alarmara.

-Sé que es mucho pedir- dijo Gabriel- pero como tengo completa confianza en ti, incluso más que en mi propio hijo, quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de explicártelo todo. Supongo que, como Ladybug, te debo al menos una explicación por mis acciones-

Marinette lo miró, dudosa. Parecía preguntarle con la mirada porqué debería confiar en su palabra. Como respuesta, Gabriel se quitó la corbata, revelando su Miraculous. Se lo quitó y lo ofreció a Marinette.

-No tengo nada que ocultar- dijo Gabriel- solo te pido una oportunidad de explicarme-

Marinette lo miró sin decir nada y sin atreverse a tomar el Miraculous. La parte trasera de su cabeza le gritaba que lo tomara, saliera corriendo de ahí tan pronto como pudiera y que buscara a Chat Noir para decirle quien era Hawkmoth y terminar por fin con la amenaza contra la que ella misma había peleado por tres años hasta que perdió su Miraculous. Pero, ¿porqué no lo hacía?

Le tenía afecto a ese hombre que en esos dos años se había convertido en un segundo padre. Y quería darle una oportunidad.

-Le escucho- dijo finalmente Marinette.

-Verás, hace muchos años, cuando mi hijo era pequeño, Hawkmoth era un portador de Miraculous que protegía París en secreto a una banda de mafiosos, secuestradores y contrabandistas, basados en los suburbios de la ciudad- comenzó a decir el hombre- mi esposa también portaba un Miraculous en ese entonces. Nunca salió a la luz, ni en las noticias como tú y Chat Noir, porque no queríamos poner a nuestro enemigo en sobre aviso de que los estábamos vigilando para desmantelar las bandas criminales. Y además por razones obvias, estábamos muy preocupados por la seguridad de Adrien-

Marinette asintió levemente para indicarle que estaba escuchando, mientras que se llevaba la taza de té a los labios y le daba un sorbo.

-Después de varios años, uno de los líderes de una banda de secuestradores nos eligió en nuestra como sus próximas víctimas, sin saber quienes éramos- dijo Gabriel- el Gorila capturó a uno de los secuaces de la banda criminal intentando secuestrar a mi hijo. Lo había sacado de su propia cama, y estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando mi guardaespaldas lo atrapó. Adrien no recuerda nada al respecto. El hombre lo había dormido con cloroformo antes de que siquiera supiera que era lo que estaba pasando, y gracias a los cielos no lo lastimó- hizo una pausa mientras se Marinette llevaba las manos a la boca, imaginando a un pequeño Adrien indefenso y en brazos de un hombre encapuchado- tras asegurarnos de que Adrien no hubiera sido lastimado, nos dedicamos a interrogar al invasor, y nos dijo algo escalofriante-

Hizo una pausa y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír maliciosamente al mirar la expresión de Marinette. Lo iba a lograr. Esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

-Después de un poco de… persuasión, el hombre nos confesó que el jefe de la mafia trabajaba nada menos que para un miembro del templo de los Guardianes llamado Fu, quien había hecho un trato con ellos para que recuperara nuestros Miraculous-

Marinette reprimió un grito ahogado. ¿Fu había ordenado que atacara a otros portadores para quitarles sus Miraculous? El maestro Fu no era capaz de ello. Aunque… él había enviado a Chat Noir a quitarle el suyo, pero era porque su identidad se había visto comprometida. ¿O era acaso porque…?

-Su plan era que los criminales secuestraran niños, preferentemente de familias famosas, para sacarnos de nuestro escondite y poder arrebatar nuestro poder- siguió diciendo, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Marinette- afortunadamente Fu no conocía nuestras identidades, y los criminales solo habían atacado a Adrien porque era hijo de un diseñador y de una actriz, y esperaban cobrar un rescate por él. Desde que tuvimos esa información, mi esposa y yo dejamos de transformarnos. Los mafiosos misteriosamente desaparecieron de París tan pronto como mi esposa y yo dejamos de aparecer- continuó Gabriel- pero después de que Emilie desapareciera, mi kwami me dijo que Fu podía usar el poder de los Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro para cambiar la realidad. Como tenía miedo de que una persona tan horrible ya tuviera esos Miraculous en su poder, decidí comenzar a mandar akumas para forzarlo a entregarlos a un par de héroes y, con suerte, un akuma los tomaría para mantenerlos a salvo de esa malvada organización-

Marinette escuchó boquiabierta la historia de Gabriel Agreste. Había admitido ser Hawkmoth, había admitido haber intentado tomar su Miraculous, pero por otra razón muy diferente a la que ella había creído. ¿Acaso podía creer eso del maestro Fu? Si el anciano jamás había hecho nada para que ella desconfiara… excepto insistir en quitarle su Miraculous en el instante en el que su identidad se vio comprometida. No, en el instante en que Hawkmoth supo su identidad.

-Espero que sepas que estoy confiándote este secreto no solo con mi vida, sino con la vida de mi hijo- dijo Gabriel- si tú conociste al Guardián, estoy seguro de que hubo momentos en el que no fue digno de confianza, ¿me equivoco?-

Gabriel no se equivocaba. Ella había comenzado a dudar de él cuando le quiso quitar su Miraculous. Cuando usó a Chat Noir para hacer su trabajo sucio. Además, había fingido no poder caminar cuando lo salvó de ser atropellado en esa ocasión. ¿Había otras ocasiones en las que el Guardián le había mentido? ¿Era por eso que Fu estaba tan renuente en dejar más Miraculous a pesar de la gente de confianza a quienes Marinette los había otorgado?

Todo aquello tenía un significado diferente después de escuchar el relato de Gabriel Agreste.

-_Cometí un error y el templo de los Guardianes fue destruido. Ese día perdí dos Miraculous: el de Papillon y el del Pavorreal-_ había dicho el maestro Fu en el paso. Y Marinette recordó la pesadilla del anciano: los antiguos maestros reclamando su error por haberlos perdidos. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso eso tenía otro significado oculto?

Si Gabriel tenía razón, eso significaba que… ¿acaso Tikki estaría en peligro?¿Chat Noir estaría en peligro?¿El chico ignoraría la maldad en las intenciones del maestro Fu, o estaría coludido con él? No, quería pensar que su ex compañero tenía buen corazón. Era Fu quien había causado todo ese dolor. Era Fu quien había arrebatado a Tikki. Fu fue quien la hizo pelear durante tres años contra un hombre inocente, y se había deshecho de ella tan pronto como su identidad estuviera comprometida.

-Oh, por todos los…- dijo Marinette cubriéndose la cara- no puedo creerlo-

Gabriel mostró una sonrisa triste.

-Lamento haber cargado tu corazón con estas revelaciones, Marinette- dijo Gabriel- pero como Ladybug, merecías saber la verdad. La he guardado durante mucho tiempo-

-Pero…- dijo Marinette, bajando los ojos- ¿qué se puede hacer al respecto? El maestro Fu envió a Chat Noir a quitarme mi Miraculous hace dos años y cambió de domicilio, así que no tengo idea de cómo encontrarlo- se cubrió la cara con las manos- no puedo creer que…-

Pero se interrumpió al sentir las manos de Gabriel sobre sus hombros.

-No te preocupes, Marinette- dijo Gabriel en voz baja- sé que eres inocente en este asunto, seguramente igual que Chat Noir. Ese malvado hombre solo los estuvo utilizando y aprovechándose de sus buenas intenciones para sus propios propósitos. Lo mejor sería detenerlo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Además- añadió, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su silla- ya no tengo energías para continuar después de todo este tiempo. Incluso ahora que lleva dos años peleando solo, Chat Noir es demasiado poderoso gracias a toda la ayuda que Fu le ha dado-

La chica se quedó pensativa. Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer. Quizá podría contactar a Chat Noir y convencerlo. Pero conociendo lo terco que era su ex _partenaire_, jamás la escucharía. Después de todo, no la había escuchado cuando le suplicó que no le quitara su Miraculous. No, Chat Noir podía ser inocente, pero era un lacayo del maestro Fu, y si éste llegaba a saber que conocía la verdad, haría que su Chat Noir la llevara a él para interrogarla, poniendo en peligro a todos a su alrededor.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Gabriel Agreste, quien estaba cabizbajo y sacudía tristemente la cabeza, como si se hubiera rendido ya. De pronto separó los labios: Marinette sabía que aún había otra cosa que podía hacer.

-Quizá…- comenzó a decir Marinette- quizá hay algo que yo puedo hacer para ayudar…-

Gabriel levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió. Todo había salido mucho mejor de lo previsto. De los dos héroes, Ladybug siempre fue quien tenía los mejores planes, mientras que Chat Noir siempre fue un seguidor. Y si Marinette tenía el conocimiento de cómo hacer las fórmulas para desbloquear los poderes ocultos de los kwamis, incluso podría sobrepasar fácilmente al único héroe que quedaba en París.

-Gracias, Marinette- sonrió el hombre con una fingida expresión de alivio que Marinette creyó sinceramente- sabía que entenderías. Eres… como la hija que nunca tuve-

x-x-x

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Un mes después_

Chat Noir había llegado gravemente herido al escondite del maestro Fu y se había desplomado en la entrada tan pronto como se había detransformado. El anciano se apresuró a llevar a Adrien al interior de su apartamento y a tratar sus heridas con sus poderes de curación. Finalmente, y después de algunas horas de tratamiento bajo la mirada preocupada de su kwami, el chico estaba otra vez como nuevo.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así, chico- dijo Plagg cuando el maestro Fu se levantó a devolver el gong a su sitio tras curarlo- creí que me iba a quedar sin mi proveedor de Camembert-

Adrien rió levemente.

-No tendrías tanta suerte de deshacerte de mí, Plagg- dijo el chico en un tono cansado, pero borró su sonrisa y se volvió al anciano- maestro Fu, hace un mes que Hawkmoth está más agresivo. No solo eso, su estrategia cambió drásticamente. Es más organizado, y descubrió los poderes secretos de agua y de hielo. Creo- tragó saliva- creo que por fin aprendió a descifrar el Grimorio-

-Tienes razón. Eso es algo sumamente grave- estuvo de acuerdo el maestro Fu, asintiendo y tocándose su barba pensativo- y lo más grave es que acabamos de perder cualquier ventaja que teníamos sobre Hawkmoth. Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no puedes seguir haciendo esto solo, Adrien. Te he tenido que curar más veces de las que…-

-¡No!- lo interrumpió el chico, entendiendo a lo que se refería el Guardián- no quiero otra compañera diferente a Ladybug-

-Adrien…-

-No, maestro- dijo Adrien sacudiendo la cabeza- obedecí cuando me pidió que tomara el Miraculous de manos de Marinette, y hacer eso me rompió el corazón y se lo rompió a ella. No quiero tener que pasar por eso otra vez-

El maestro Fu iba a decir algo más, pero Plagg fue el que habló primero.

-Cachorro, escucha al maestro Fu- dijo el kwami, haciendo que Adrien hiciera una mueca- sabes bien que si pierdes tu Miraculous, la herida que sufrió Marinette al perder el suyo va a haber sido en vano- Adrien bajó los ojos- no puedes seguir haciendo esto solo, y lo sabes. No tienes la energía para ello y Hawkmoth es más peligroso que nunca-

Adrien asintió tristemente.

-Supongo… que tienes razón, Plagg- dijo él en un tono derrotado y resignado. Cerró los ojos. Realmente no quería hacer eso, pero tenía que. Se lo debía a su Lady. Volvió su vista al maestro Fu- pero no quiero saber quién es, maestro. No quiero tener que elegirla yo-

Plagg y el maestro Fu se miraron entre sí, pero el anciano asintió.

-Que así sea- dijo el anciano- la elegiré yo mismo. Ya tengo en mente a alguien que será una buena compañera. No sustituirá a Ladybug- añadió Fu antes de que el chico protestara- pero los portadores tienen que trabajar en armonía, y sé que ella funcionará bien-

-De acuerdo- dijo Adrien tristemente- solo… no quiero saber quien es-

X-x-x

_Balcón de Marinette _

_Esa noche_

Marinette regresó a casa. De nuevo habían intentando tomar el Miraculous de Chat Noir, y de nuevo habían fallado. Incluso comenzaba a preocuparse por su compañero. Además de ser un cabezadura de lo peor, su ex _partenaire_ había resultado seriamente herido después de la pelea contra el último akuma y, a pesar de que había devuelto todo a la normalidad, sus heridas no se curaron por completo.

"Seguramente Fu lo curó después de la pelea", pensó ella para aliviar su conciencia "seguramente ese idiota estará bien"

La chica salió de su habitación hacia el balcón a tomar algo de aire fresco, cuando notó algo extraño sobre la mesita de té que tenía junto al barandal. Una rosa con una pequeña etiqueta atada con un listón rojo. En la etiqueta de cartón, con elegante caligrafía, solamente habían dos palabras escritas.

_Ma Lady_.

-Ese gato estúpido- dijo la chica en voz baja, antes de encogerse de hombros y regresar a su habitación, llevándose la rosa consigo, pero aliviada de saber que estaba lo bastante bien para haber dejado esa rosa en su balcón.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Marinette cayó en las mentiras de Gabriel Agreste y ahora está trabajando con él, ayudándole a planear la estrategia y contándole los secretos que Fu le confió (las fórmulas). Chat Noir no quería tener otra compañera, pero ya no tiene opción aunque seguirá sintiéndose culpable.

¿Qué piensan de Boulangerix y de Onichan? Yo solo quise abrazar a Kagami.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 4

_Grand Palais_

_Una semana después_

Adrien se miró al espejo mientras se probaba uno de los muchos diseños originales de Marinette que modelaría en ese desfile de la marca Gabriel. Como de costumbre, su padre estaría ausente, esta vez argumentando que tenía un leve dolor de estómago después de todo el trabajo que tuvieron para preparar el desfile y quería descansar, siendo representado en el evento por Marinette y por el mismo Adrien. Nathalie también se había quedado en casa con Gabriel al menos en esa ocasión, al parecer terminando un tipo de trabajo administrativo, aunque Adrien sospechaba que era porque estaba preocupada por su padre.

El chico se miró al espejo de nuevo e hizo una mueca. El diseño de Marinette era una obra de arte, como siempre, pero su corazón se sentía pesado desde la semana anterior, cuando el maestro Fu le dijo que entregaría temporalmente el Miraculous de la Catarina a una nueva portadora para lograr finalmente vencer a Hawkmoth.

-Adrien, tienes que dejar de sentirte culpable por este asunto cada vez que te encuentras con Marinette. Ya han pasado dos años- dijo Plagg mientras que Adrien se miraba tristemente al espejo.

-No puedo evitarlo, Plagg- dijo Adrien en voz baja- su rostro asustado y su voz diciéndome que me odia han plagado mis pesadillas estos últimos años. Y la idea de que el maestro Fu dijo que otra chica la va a reemplazar- bajó los ojos- que en el siguiente ataque de akuma habrá otra persona portando su Miraculous…-

-Ladybug es irremplazable- le dijo el kwami en un tono firme que hizo que Adrien casi sonriera- pero el viejo Fu tiene razón: necesitas una compañera para esta batalla o terminarás hecho papilla. Y si eso sucede, tu Miraculous terminará en manos de Hawkmoth, y todo lo que sufrió Marinette por ello habrá sido en vano-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Adrien cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- es solo que… para Marinette, eso va a poner más sal en la herida-

Plagg asintió tristemente. Sabía que Tikki tampoco estaría muy contenta de que le fuera asignada una nueva portadora cuando la anterior aún estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero ninguno de ellos tenían opción. Dolería, pero sería lo mejor para todos. Después de todo, tenían que pensar en proteger la ciudad antes que otra cosa.

Adrien se ajustó la corbata y se forzó a dirigirle una sonrisa a su reflejo. Estaba a punto de salir a la pasarela, tenía que verse lo mejor posible para lucir los diseños de Marinette. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

-Así está un poco mejor- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos. Al menos el chico estaba haciendo un esfuerzo- no me engañas con esa sonrisa, pero sé que a los demás sí. Sal e impresiónalos-

Adrien asintió y salió de los vestidores, pero tan pronto como abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Marinette.

-_Salut_\- dijo Marinette.

-Hey, _salut_\- sonrió Adrien, olvidando su anterior amargura y sonriendo sinceramente- parece que tenemos casa llena. ¿Estás lista para hacer esto?-

-Supongo que debo estarlo, porque… espera- dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa, extendiendo sus manos hacia él y ajustando su corbata, que estaba un poco desviada hacia un lado. Después, Marinette dio un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ellos y mirarlo mejor- perfecto. Wow, tenía razón. Con ese traje te ves más guapo de lo que pensé-

Adrien estuvo seguro de que se ruborizó levemente ante ese comentario tan despreocupado de ella, como si lo hubiera dicho pensando en voz alta, y tras unos segundos el rostro de Marinette también se tiñó de rojo al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡NO!- dijo ella nerviosamente, toda su anterior seguridad había desaparecido por completo al ver la expresión apenada del modelo- quiero decir, que mi diseño te hace ver más guapo. Digo, no quiero decir que seas menos guapo cuando vistes otra cosa, pero… argggg- añadió, frotándose su frente- ¿qué estoy diciendo?-

El chico rió en voz baja. Esa realmente era la Marinette que conocía y amaba. Por supuesto que seguía siendo ella misma. Al menos a solas con él Marinette actuaba como cuando eran adolescentes.

-No te preocupes, creo que entiendo- sonrió él.

-¿Listo para comenzar con el desfile?- dijo Marinette, sacudiendo su cabeza para que el rubor de sus mejillas desapareciera.

-¿Te refieres que si estoy listo para cambiar de ropa al menos quince veces?- dijo Adrien, y la chica hizo una mueca mortificada que lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa- por supuesto que estoy listo. Lo que sea necesario para que la diseñadora más talentosa del mundo luzca sus diseños-

-Ten cuidado que Gabriel no te escuche decir eso-

-Bah. _Père_ lo sabe tan bien como yo. Sabe que vas a destronarlo en cualquier momento- sonrió el chico, y miró hacia el público. Frunció el entrecejo como si estuviera buscando a alguien- no veo a Tom y Sabine. ¿No pudieron venir?-

Marinette se mordió el labio. Había olvidado de nuevo invitar a sus padres al desfile. Sabía que Adrien les había tomado mucho cariño, e insistía constantemente en que Marinette volviera a acercarse a ellos. La chica estuvo a punto de decir que lo había olvidado cuando el Gorila los interrumpió, caminando hacia donde estaban ellos y entregándoles un celular en altavoz con una videollamada de Nathalie.

-Marinette, Adrien, necesito hablar con ustedes urgentemente- dijo la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste. Se veía un poco pálida, menos compuesta que de costumbre.

-¿Qué sucede, Nathalie?- dijo Adrien- ¿hay algún problema?-

-Tu... tu padre acaba de sufrir un infarto, Adrien- dijo Nathalie. Su tono era seco, pero se notaba que la mujer estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer impasible. Los corazones de ambos chicos dieron un horrible vuelco- está internado en la terapia intensiva del hospital Hôtel-Dieu, pero…-

Ninguno de los dos chicos escuchó una sola palabra más de lo que Nathalie dijo. Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre ellos con idénticas expresiones de horror, repitiendo en voz baja la noticia. Gabriel Agreste. Infarto. Terapia intensiva…

-No podemos quedarnos aquí. Hay que cancelar el desfile…- dijo Marinette finalmente, siendo la primera que salió de su sorpresa al escuchar al anunciador pedir a los asistentes que tomaran asiento.

-…e ir a ver a _père_ en el hospital- completó Adrien asintiendo mientras que se quitaba la corbata.

Los dos se miraron entre sí de nuevo.

-Yo haré el anuncio- dijo Marinette- te veo en cinco minutos-

-Yo iré a ver que el auto esté listo- añadió Adrien- nos vemos ahí-

Ambos se echaron a correr en direcciones contrarias para hacer parte de su trabajo. Ladybug, Hawkmoth, el reemplazo de su Lady… todo había sido olvidado por Adrien. Justo ahora solo quería ver cómo estaba la única persona que le quedaba en su familia.

x-x-x

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Más tarde_

Cuando Adrien estacionó el auto en la plaza Parvis de Notre Dame, ambos chicos bajaron a toda prisa y llegaron corriendo a la terapia intensiva del hospital, en cuya puerta los esperaba Nathalie caminando de un lado a otro nerviosamente y con una expresión imposible de leer. Parecía que, por primera vez, la mujer había demostrado tener sentimientos, y estaba genuinamente preocupada por su jefe.

-¡Nathalie!- dijo Adrien, que fue el primero en recuperar el aliento- ¿cómo está _père_?-

La mujer no respondió, solamente sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Tanto Adrien como Marinette palidecieron mortalmente ante esa actitud de la estoica asistente. Ninguno podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Gabriel Agreste estaba en un estado que logró alterar a Nathalie. ¿Acaso eso significaba que iba a…?

-_Monsieur_ Agreste está en condiciones graves, pero solicitó hablar con ustedes dos por separado- dijo el médico, saliendo de la terapia intensiva e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los dos chicos- y me pidió que primero pasara a verlo _mademoiselle_ Marinette-

Adrien se volvió a la chica, quien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Seré breve, tienes mi palabra- dijo Marinette mientras que entraba a la terapia intensiva, siguiendo al médico antes de que Adrien pudiera responderle.

Tras cruzar la puerta, los sonidos de alarmas y aparatos de la terapia intensiva hicieron que la chica se tensara, pero su atención estaba fija en la última cama de la sala, donde descansaba su jefe, Gabriel Agreste, tumbado con una bata de hospital y una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la cara. Al verla acercarse, Gabriel sonrió levemente y señaló la silla junto a su cama, y Marinette obedeció, tomando asiento inmediatamente donde se le indicó.

-Marinette- dijo Gabriel cansadamente mientras que se volvía hacia ella- parece que jamás voy a terminar mi misión de vencer el mal que hay en esta ciudad-

-No diga eso, _monsieur_… Gabriel- dijo Marinette mientras que tomaba su mano- tiene que ponerse bien. No puede abandonar a Adrien y…-

-Sé que Adrien estará bien- dijo Gabriel sin dejar de sonreír- y sé que tú también estarás bien, _ma fille_. Nathalie se aseguró de arreglar todo para que puedas continuar con tu prometedora carrera. Ya lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo. Pero hay algo que quiero pedirte-

-Nómbrelo- dijo Marinette, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían al ver que su mentor se estaba despidiendo de ella.

Como respuesta, el hombre le mostró su broche, el cual estaba en su mano derecha.

-Nooroo, renuncio a ti- dijo Gabriel en voz baja antes de poner el Miraculous en manos de Marinette- no hay nadie en quien confíe más. Sé que harás buen uso del Miraculous y cuidarás de Nooroo-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Tiene mi palabra que terminaré su misión, Gabriel- dijo Marinette solemnemente- libraré este mundo del mal que es Fu y sus aliados-

Gabriel sonrió.

-_Merci, ma fille_\- dijo el hombre cansadamente, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- ahora, me gustaría despedirme de mi hijo…-

Marinette asintió y, tras poner su mano en el hombro de Gabriel por un momento, salió de la terapia intensiva intentando contener las lágrimas que rodaban profusamente por sus mejillas.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Al ver a Marinette salir de la terapia intensiva con lágrimas en los ojos le rompió el corazón a Adrien, y le hizo caer en cuenta de lo grave que era la situación. ¿Eso significaba que su padre no iba a lograrlo? Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello hasta que hablara él mismo con él.

-_Monsieur_ Adrien- dijo el médico- su padre desea hablar con usted-

Adrien asintió y siguió al médico, imitando el mismo camino que había tomado Marinette, con idénticas sensaciones de miedo y tristeza conforme se acercaba y veía a su padre tumbado en la cama de hospital con una apariencia tóxica.

-_Père_\- dijo Adrien, tomando asiento a su lado sin esperar invitación- ¿qué sucedió? Nos preocupamos por ti-

Gabriel sonrió tristemente.

-Parece que todo el estrés terminó conmigo, tal y como me lo habías advertido todo este tiempo- dijo él.

-No digas eso- dijo Adrien tristemente, ajustando la sábana sobre su pecho- sé que te pondrás bien. Estás exhausto después de todo tu trabajo. Sé que solo necesitas descansar y…-

-Adrien- lo interrumpió Gabriel- no tienes que mentirme. Los médicos ya me dijeron que no me queda mucho tiempo y…- bajó los ojos- hay un par de cosas que necesitas saber antes de que… suceda lo inevitable-

-_Père_, por favor…-

-Déjame hablar- dijo Gabriel apretando su mano derecha- te dije que no queda mucho tiempo. Primero que nada quiero que sepas que… cuando descubras lo que hice con tu herencia, entenderás que fue por tu bien y… es la primera vez que tomé tus deseos en cuenta… algo de lo que debí haber hecho más frecuentemente cuando tuve la oportunidad-

Adrien iba a decir algo, pero la mirada de su padre lo silenció.

-Como dije, la manera en la que escribí mi testamento fue pensando en tu felicidad, _mon fils_. Espero que lo entiendas- continuó Gabriel.

-No necesito cosas materiales, _père_\- dijo Adrien con lágrimas en los ojos- tú siempre has sido lo único que necesito-

Gabriel sonrió levemente.

-Lo único que quería era encontrar a tu madre para que fueras feliz- dijo el hombre con una expresión arrepentida- ahora me doy cuenta que debí haber pasado el tiempo que tenía contigo. Espero que puedas perdonarme…-

-No hay nada que perdonar, _père_\- dijo el chico, reprimiendo un sollozo.

-Te has convertido en un buen hombre, _mon fils_\- dijo Gabriel, cerrando los ojos- siempre he estado… orgulloso de ti…-

Tras decir eso, el hombre enfermo cerró los ojos, y las alarmas de los monitores que estaban conectados a Gabriel Agreste comenzaron a sonar insistentemente. Adrien palideció al ver que los médicos y enfermeras corrieron inmediatamente hacia su padre, intentando reanimarlo y empujando al chico para hacerlo salir a la sala de espera mientras realizaban sus maniobras.

Una vez afuera de la terapia intensiva, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Marinette y no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarla. Ella lo hizo apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, y Adrien se dejó consolar mientras esperaban noticias.

Veinte minutos después, un médico salió a encontrarse con Adrien y Marinette, quienes estaban en la sala de espera junto a Nathalie y el Gorila, y les informó que habían hecho todo lo posible pero que Gabriel Agreste había fallecido.

x-x-x

_Guarida de Hawkmoth, mansión Agreste_

_Al día siguiente_

Con lágrimas en los ojos y fluyendo profusamente por sus mejillas, Marinette accionó el mecanismo que abría la ventana en forma de mariposa de la guarida secreta que había conocido hacía un mes y donde había pasado el tiempo ayudando a Gabriel Agreste a crear una estrategia para vencer a Chat Noir. Mientras que la luz iluminaba la guardia, la chica se puso el broche de Papillon sobre el pecho, llamando a su kwami.

Nooroo apareció frente a Marinette y la miró tristemente.

_FLASHBACK_

_Guarida de Hawkmoth_

_Una semana antes de revelar la verdad a Marinette_

_-Nooroo, tengo una pregunta importante que hacerte- dijo Gabriel fríamente al detransformarse una vez que su último akuma fue vencido por Chat Noir mientras que se llevaba una mano al pecho y hacía una mueca de dolor- te ordeno que me digas toda la verdad-_

_-Sí, maître- dijo Nooroo con su habitual tono resignado._

_-Si te ordeno que cuentes una mentira, ¿por cuánto tiempo tienes que obedecerme?- dijo Gabriel._

_-Hasta que usted me lo ordene, maître- dijo el kwami en el mismo tono._

_-Y si acaso cambiaras de portador, ¿tendrías que seguir mintiendo?- preguntó Gabriel._

_-Si así me lo ordena, no tendría opción más que seguir mintiendo. Pero si mi nuevo portador me ordena que diga la verdad, tendré que revelarla- dijo Nooroo._

_Gabriel sonrió maliciosamente a pesar del dolor que evidentemente estaba sintiendo._

_-Bueno, en caso de que Marinette Dupain-Cheng te lo pregunte- dijo Gabriel- dirás que mi versión de los hechos es la verdadera. Es una orden-_

_Nooroo lo miró. Odiaba tener que hacer ese trabajo sucio, pero no tenía otra opción que seguir mintiendo a la chica._

_-A sus órdenes, maître- repitió el kwami finalmente._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Nooroo miró a la chica, su nueva portadora. No podía decirle la verdad sobre cuales fueron las intenciones de Hawkmoth para comenzar a pelear contra Ladybug y Chat Noir, incluso si su antiguo amo había fallecido.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, _maîtresse_\- dijo el kwami en voz baja al ver a la chica. Las lágrimas de Marinette aún rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Nooroo, transfórmame- dijo Marinette.

El kwami fue absorbido hacia el broche, y la chica se transformó en una versión femenina de Hawkmoth, excepto por el hecho de que su máscara era de color morado y solo cubría sus ojos y el dorso de su nariz.

-A partir de hoy yo seré Hawkmoth. No debo dejar que Chat Noir se entere de que el Miraculous cambió de dueño- dijo la chica, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo- siento… un gran enojo contra…- sonrió levemente- ah, sí. Chloé Bourgeois. Esperé dos años para pagarte el favor de haber contribuido a que fuera akumatizada y perdiera mi Miraculous…- la chica tomó una mariposa blanca y la convirtió en un akuma- vuela, mi pequeño akuma, y ennegrece su corazón-

Hawkmoth miró al akuma alejarse por la ventana.

-Yo vengaré a Gabriel Agreste y terminaré con su misión de purificar al mundo del mal- dijo seriamente la chica mientras veía a la mariposa alejarse sobre los techos de la ciudad- es una promesa-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

El chico se ajustó tristemente la corbata y se miró al espejo. El funeral de su padre comenzaría en una hora, y no estaba seguro de poderlo enfrentar solo. No había visto a Marinette desde el día anterior, pero no la culpaba: seguramente ella también estaba pasando por el mismo duelo que él, al perder a un mentor que consideraba como un segundo padre, pero le hubiera gustado poder compartir su tristeza y, no quería admitirlo, pero soñaba por ser consolado por ella.

-Chico, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el kwami, posándose en el hombro de su elegido y mirándolo con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, Plagg. En serio- dijo Adrien- _père_… al menos pude despedirme. Y me dijo que… estaba orgulloso de mí- sonrió levemente.

El kwami sonrió tristemente y frotó su cabeza contra la mandíbula de su elegido, ronroneando suavemente.

-No, no estás bien, pero sé que muy pronto lo estarás- dijo el kwami- sabes que no estarás solo en esto, ¿verdad? Tienes a Marinette, a todos los idiotas de tus amigos, y me tienes a mí-

-Lo sé- dijo él en voz baja- gracias, Plagg. Yo…-

Pero se interrumpió al escuchar una explosión en el puente fuera de su casa. El chico corrió hacia la ventana, y vio con horror que había un akuma causando desmanes en la ciudad.

Tanto Adrien como Plagg gruñeron.

-Oh, no, no, no… ¿porqué, Hawkmoth?- se quejó el chico, cerrando los puños con enojo e impotencia- ¿ni siquiera el día del funeral de mi padre…?- pero se interrumpió.

-Chico, hoy va a pelear tu nueva compañera- dijo el kwami, poniendo una de sus patas delanteras en la mejilla de su portador en un intento de consolarlo- no tienes que hacerlo. Podrías dejarla encargarse de esto ella sola por esta vez-

Pero Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo dejarla sola- dijo Adrien obstinadamente- es la primera vez que va a pelear, y Hawkmoth tiene mucha experiencia y nuevos trucos bajo la manga que ella no. Aunque no sea Ladybug, no puedo abandonarla, menos en su primera pelea. Además, sé que si algo le pasa a Tikki, tú no me dejarás vivir-

Plagg sonrió tristemente. Su chico tenía razón, aunque no le gustara ni un poco la idea de que saliera a pelear a pesar de que aún estaba de luto por la muerte de su padre.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero démonos prisa, antes de que noten tu ausencia- dijo el kwami.

-Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Afuera de la Ópera de París_

_Más tarde_

-Ya hiciste suficiente daño, akuma- dijo la seria voz de Coccinelle, la chica que ahora portaba el Miraculous de la Catarina- te libero del mal-

Chat Noir la miró mientras que cruzaba los brazos con una expresión nada impresionada. Esa chica tenía un aire familiar, pero supuso que sería porque le recordaba un poco a Ladybug. Y aunque no fuera la Ladybug original, era realmente agradable volver a tener una compañera y no tener que atrapar los akumas él solo y cuidarse su propia espalda.

Coccinelle tenía cabellos negros cortos, con ojos color marrón y su traje era ligeramente diferente que el de Ladybug. Sus guantes y botas eran de color negro, además de una línea negra en su cintura.

El akuma le había dado a Chloé Bourgeois el susto de su vida, pero Chat Noir no sentía ninguna simpatía por ella, tanto por lo sucedido hacía dos años con Marinette como por el hecho de que la rubia había provocado un akuma el día del funeral de su padre.

El héroe suspiró derrotado mientras que sentía que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Había mantenido sus sentimientos bajo control, su trabajo estaba hecho, y solamente quedaba despedirse de Coccinelle para poder ir por fin al funeral de su padre antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

-Hey, Chat Noir- dijo la voz de Coccinelle antes de que se fuera. Su voz era seria, incluso quizá un poco brusca, pero en ella se podía notar claramente un sincero tono de preocupación- ¿te encuentras bien? Hiciste un buen trabajo, pero te noto un poco triste-

-Hoy… digamos que no es un buen día para mí- dijo Chat Noir tristemente- acabo de… perder a alguien importante en mi vida-

-Lo siento- dijo Coccinelle en voz baja. Nuevamente, su voz era seria y un poco brusca- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte a sentirte mejor?-

El héroe le sonrió tristemente.

-Estaré bien- dijo Chat Noir, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda antes de accionar su bastón para desaparecer en la distancia- nos vemos luego, _partenaire_. _À bientôt_\- añadió antes de desaparecer sobre los techos de París.

Coccinelle se cruzó de brazos y suspiró frustrada mientras que lo miraba alejarse, con algo de tristeza en su expresión.

-Ese idiota…- dijo Coccinelle mientras que bajaba a un callejón cercano- detransformación-

La kwami salió e sus aretes con una expresión entristecida y se posó en una de las manos de su portadora mientras que con la otra la chica se acomodaba la falda del vestido negro que llevaba puesto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tikki?-

-No te preocupes por mí, Kagami- dijo la kwami, sonriendo levemente. Era extraño que su nueva portadora fuera la chica que Marinette había tenido miedo que conquistara a Adrien, cuando el chico evidentemente aún amaba a la Ladybug original- eres tú la que me preocupa. ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Realmente no quería hacer este trabajo- dijo Kagami en voz baja, apoyando la espalda en la pared y respirando hondo- Chat Noir tiene razón. Sí, sé que lo piensa aunque no lo diga. Yo no soy Ladybug y…-

-No eres Ladybug, pero Chat Noir necesita tu ayuda- la interrumpió Tikki- escuchaste lo que dijo el maestro Fu. Cuando Hawkmoth sea vencido, yo podré regresar con Ladybug-

Kagami asintió, suspirando resignada.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo ella en tono resignado- por supuesto que no puedo abandonarlo-

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo la kwami- no puedes dejar solo a tu amigo en un día como este-

Kagami asintió tristemente antes de salir del callejón y llamar a su chofer para que la llevara al funeral de _monsieur_ Agreste.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al día siguiente_

-Te ves terrible, chico- comentó Plagg, aunque sin ánimo de importunarlo. La verdad era que su elegido tenía ojeras oscuras, los ojos enrojecidos y la piel pálida.

El funeral el día anterior había sido un asunto bastante desgastador para Adrien. Además de haber perdido a su padre y haber tenido que luchar con un akuma, el chico tuvo que soportar que Nadja Chamack y otros reporteros fueran a intentar importunarlo. Incluso Bob Roth se acercó a él para decirle que su padre le había debido dinero, y si no fuera porque Marinette y después Nathalie lo pusieron en su lugar, no sabía si se hubiera contenido de golpear su estúpida cara.

Pero a diferencia de él, Kagami no se contuvo y le dio una buena bofetada por importunar a Adrien cuando estaba en esas circunstancias.

La idea de su amiga golpeando a ese desagradable hombre por importunarlo lo hizo sonreír tristemente por un momento, pero pronto regresó a su estado melancólico. En el funeral estuvieron todos sus amigos. Nino, Alya y Marinette prácticamente no se separaron de él, pero incluso Luka había llegado también, haciéndolo incluso olvidar sus celos hacia él hacia el fondo de su mente.

Adrien respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. No podía caer en esa tristeza. No podía arriesgarse a ser akumatizado y poner en peligro al maestro Fu y la Miraclebox, porque sabía que decepcionaría a Ladybug.

-Estaré bien, Plagg- dijo Adrien finalmente- solo…-

-Sé que necesitas algo de tiempo- dijo el kwami en un tono compresivo- esperemos que Hawkmoth se comporte en los siguientes días. Necesitas descansar. Ahora, solo falta que te enfrentes a una última tarea-

Adrien asintió tristemente. Ese mismo día el abogado de su padre asistiría a leer su testamento, junto a Nathalie y, extrañamente, Marinette. El chico no podía negar que estaba algo ansioso por saber a qué se había referido su padre antes de morir.

-_Como dije, la manera en la que escribí mi testamento fue pensando en tu felicidad, mon fils. Espero que lo entiendas_\- le había dicho su padre.

-Adrien- dijo Nathalie, golpeando la puerta de su habitación- es hora. ¿Ya estás listo?-

-Gracias, Nathalie- dijo él- ¿ya llegó Marinette?-

-Sí, y también el abogado de tu padre- dijo Nathalie.

El chico siguió a la asistente hacia el comedor de la mansión, donde todos las personas mencionadas le estaban esperando. Adrien sintió a Plagg bajo el cuello de su camisa, poniendo su diminuta pata en su cuello para tranquilizarlo, cosa que agradeció.

-Ah, _monsieur_ Agreste, gracias por acompañarnos- dijo el abogado. Adrien tardó unos segundos en entender que se dirigía a él y no a su padre- procederemos a la lectura del testamento de Gabriel Agreste-

Adrien sintió una mano debajo de la mesa tomando a suya, y levantó los ojos. Marinette había tomado su mano, apretándola suavemente y sonriéndole.

-Gracias- susurró Adrien en un volumen casi inaudible, pero la chica lo entendió.

-_Yo, Gabriel Agreste, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y…_\- comenzó a leer el abogado, leyendo, pero Adrien apenas podía poner atención al sentir la mano de Marinette sobre la suya. Le parecía extraño que la chica estuviera tan tranquila, sobre todo porque el día anterior había aparecido Coccinelle en París. No daba señas de estar molesta o afectada por la aparición de la chica que había tomado su lugar (y su Miraculous) protegiendo París el día anterior. Parecía preocupada por Adrien más que otra cosa.

"Quizá después de dos años, Marinette ya resignó a lo que sucedió. Entendió porqué tuve que tomar su Miraculous", pensó Adrien.

-_Primero, a mi hijo Adrien_\- continuó leyendo el abogado, atrayendo la atención del chico de nuevo- _dejo el penthouse en la Avenue des Champs-Elysées_-

Adrien parpadeó. ¿Su padre tenía un apartamento en los Champs-Elysées? Era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba eso. ¿Acaso su padre tenía propiedades secretas?

-_Además de dicho apartamento, dejo a Adrien el fideicomiso que mi amada esposa abrió para él desde su nacimiento, además de sus ganancias de su trabajo como modelo que cuidadosamente guardé en la cuenta 92922 en el banco de Suiza. Es mi deseo_\- el abogado hizo una pausa en su lectura, levantando la mirada y fijándola en el chico rubio mientras que se ajustaba las gafas- _que Adrien cumpla el suyo de entrar a la universidad y que no modele más para la compañía si así lo desea_-

Adrien palideció. ¿Su padre había escrito eso?¿Respetar sus deseos? ¿En serio era el testamento de su padre, y no el de otro Gabriel Agreste hablando sobre otro Adrien?

-_Para lograr esto_\- continuó leyendo el abogado- _y sabiendo que mi hijo no podría cumplir sus sueños si tiene que cargar con los míos después de mi muerte, además de conocer su pasión por su trabajo y su deseo por continuar con mi legado, he decidido dejar mi mansión y la compañía de la marca Gabriel a mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng_-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Adrien y Marinette al mismo tiempo.

Adrien miró de reojo a la chica: estaba pálida, como si ella también estuviera dudando la veracidad del documento que se estaba leyendo. La mano de Marinette resbaló y Adrien la escuchó tragar saliva. Estaba horrorizada.

-_Nathalie podrá seguir asistiéndola en el manejo de la compañía_\- continuó leyendo el abogado, ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los dos chicos- _no hay negociaciones en este punto. Es mi deseo expreso que Adrien y Marinette cumplan con sus sueños_-

Marinette se volvió hacia él con una expresión mortificada, pero Adrien sonrió como respuesta, entendiendo por fin lo que su padre le había dicho. Había arreglado todo para que él pudiera ir a la universidad y cumplir su sueño sin tener que hacerse cargo de la marca Gabriel. Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente con agradecimiento hacia su padre. Y Marinette también cumpliría el suyo: podría diseñar lo que quisiera, tenía toda una compañía a su disposición.

-_A mi asistente, mademoiselle Nathalie Sancoeur, dejo un apartamento en Montparnasse y…_\- continuó leyendo el abogado mientras Adrien y Marinette seguían medio escuchando, cayendo en cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que acababan de escuchar.

Al terminar la reunión, ambos chicos se quedaron solos. Sabía que tenían que hablar. Adrien estaba genuinamente feliz del desenlace, sobre todo para Marinette. Gracias a eso podría ser feliz con su sueño y olvidar lo sucedido cuando era Ladybug.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir Adrien- felicidades, nueva dueña y CEO de Gabriel-

Marinette se ruborizó levemente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

-Aún no puedo creerlo- dijo Marinette, mirándolo preocupada- ¿estás bien con esto? Porque si no te gusta ese arreglo, podemos…-

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Adrien sacudiendo la cabeza- vivir en mi propio apartamento, ir a la universidad, no tener que modelar a menos que así lo quiera… No puedo creer que _père_ hubiera pensando en todo esto. Además, ya escuchaste lo que _père_ escribió: no tenemos opción-

-Gabriel te quería mucho, Adrien- sonrió la chica.

-Lo sé- dijo él, sonriendo apenado y miró a su alrededor- bueno, ¿cuándo necesitas que saque mis cosas de la casa?-

La chica palideció.

-No, Adrien, no digas esas cosas- dijo Marinette, levantando las manos- jamás me atrevería de pedirte que salieras de tu casa, y…-

-Bueno, supongo que ahora es tu casa- sonrió Adrien- no te preocupes, vaciaré mi habitación tan rápido como pueda. Si no te molesta, me gustaría llevarme conmigo las pinturas-

-Por… por supuesto- dijo ella, aún apenada. Adrien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Eres una chica genial, Marinette- dijo Adrien, acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla- sé que vas a estar bien. Ambos vamos a estar bien.

-Lo sé- sonrió ella- pronto estaremos bien-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Apuesto que no esperaban que fuera Gabriel quien muriera. En mi defensa, en el resumen de la historia está implícito. Como pueden ver, preparó todo para que Marinette tomara el papel de Hawkmoth. Kagami es el sustituto temporal de Ladybug, que obviamente no le va a gustar ni un poco a Marinette.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 5

_Edificio de la compañía Agreste_

_Cuatro años después_

Marinette entró al edificio, los pequeños tacones de sus zapatos sonando contra el suelo conforme caminaba. El guardia de seguridad en la entrada abrió la puerta del elevador desde que la vio acercarse y se inclinó levemente. A pesar de que el lobby del edificio estaba lleno de gente, la llegada de la chica provocó un ensordecedor silencio.

-_Bonjour_, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo el guardia tras oprimir el botón del elevador para la oficina de Marinette.

-_Bonjour_, Jacques- dijo la mujer en voz baja, pero a pesar de que no había sido fría ni grosera, el guarda de seguridad se inclinó levemente cuando pasó al interior del elevador.

Una vez en el séptimo piso, Marinette salió del elevador y caminó hacia su oficina. Todos los trabajadores y su secretaria temblaron levemente al escucharla llegar, y se apartaron de su camino, murmurando tímidos saludos que Marinette respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Entró a la oficina y tomó asiento frente al escritorio, sobre el cual descansaba una bandeja plateada que contenía una taza de café, leche y un plato de fruta con yogurt que había dejado uno de sus internos.

Nathalie entró tras ella con su tablet en la mano.

-_Bonjour_, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo la asistente seriamente- todo está casi listo para el próximo desfile de la colección de verano. Lamentablemente tenemos algo de mala prensa por culpa del incidente de de-Luc y Henri, pero está siendo manejado-

Marinette asintió seriamente. El mes anterior, una de sus trabajadoras más valiosas había sido descubierta en una posición comprometedora con un representante de una casa diseñadora rival dentro de un armario en ese mismo edificio, y Marinette la había despedido inmediatamente, incluso antes de que la policía descubriera que su empleada había estado robando algunos diseños de Marinette para venderlos a su rival. La prensa había vuelto a atacar la casa Gabriel, pero la chica mantuvo su decisión.

Marinette encendió la pantalla de su computadora y accedió el sitio de noticias. Nadja Chamack se encontraba reportando.

-_Nos encontramos reportando sobre el incidente sucedido en la compañía Gabriel, manejada por la CEO, diseñadora y sucesora del genio Gabriel Agreste, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng_\- dijo la reportera en la televisión- _mademoiselle Sancoeur, la asistente personal de la CEO de Gabriel, declaró esta mañana que mademoiselle de-Luc fue encontrada en un armario con monsieur Henri, y que se encontraron en su posesión algunos diseños originales de mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, por lo que su permanencia en Gabriel estaba fuera de discusión. No hemos obtenido ninguna declaración de una de las CEO más jóvenes en la historia, heredando su compañía a la edad de diecinueve años…_-

La mujer sonrió levemente mientras que dio un sorbo a su café.

-Este asunto estuvo manejado perfectamente como siempre, Nathalie. Gracias- dijo Marinette, dando otro sorbo a su café mientras la asistente asentía y salía de la oficina, mientras que su jefa continuaba desayunando y mirando el reportaje, en el que Nadja Chamack parecía muy interesada en recordar a los teleespectadores el curriculum de Marinette.

-_…mantuvo a flote la compañía de Gabriel Agreste después de la muerte de su fundador y sobrevivió hábilmente los constantes ataques y críticas de la revista de la reina de la moda, Audrey Bourgeois_\- continuó Nadja Chamack- _recordemos que es la diseñadora de los vestuario sde grandes personalidades como Clara Rossignol, Luka Coffaine y Jagged Stone, habiendo diseñado la portada de un álbum de este último a la edad de catorce años_-

Marinette volvió a sonreír. Luka había sido el único de sus amigos que había mantenido contacto con ella hasta ese momento. Tras colaborar junto con Jagged Stone para ayudarlo a derrocar la compañía de Bob Roth al apoyar a Penny Rolling para crear su propia disquera, Marinette había ayudado a Luka a independizarse de Kitty Section, y se había convertido en un rockero que incluso podría derrocar a Jagged Stone. El famoso cantante no parecía molesto por la presencia del amigo de Marinette. Al contrario, ambos habían tocado juntos en innumerables ocasiones y eran buenos amigos.

La chica no solo había ayudado a Penny o a Luka, sino que también había contribuido para destruir a las personas que le habían hecho mal, a ella o a la gente que amaba. Además de que Bob Roth y su hijo perdieran su fortuna, Marinette había provocado que André Bourgeois no volviera a ser elegido alcalde de París, negándose a apoyar su campaña y apoyando oficialmente a _monsieur_ D'Argencourt. Audrey Bourgeois intentó vengarse, escribiendo duras críticas contra sus diseños en su revista, pero ella también perdió credibilidad al notar que se trataba de una venganza. La familia Bourgeois se había tenido que mudar a Versailles.

Y finalmente estaba Lila Rossi. Marinette había esperado pacientemente para su venganza, y Lila se la entregó en una bandeja. La italiana, envidiosa del éxito de Marinette después de unos meses de la muerte de Gabriel Agreste, había calumniado a la chica diciendo que solamente había recibido esa herencia porque era la amante de Gabriel o porque lo estaba extorsionando de alguna manera. Con toda la batería legal de Gabriel a su disposición, Marinette la demandó por difamación, y como Lila había hecho un video con pruebas suficientes de que había mentido, perdió el juicio por completo. La italiana tuvo que pagar una cuantiosa multa y todo París supo lo mentirosa que era. Poco a poco nuevos reportes de fraudes y estafas realizadas por la familia Rossi contra otros parisinos fueron apareciendo en las noticias, por lo que la familia se vio obligada a salir de París y de Francia.

Marinette sonrió levemente al recordarlo. Había sido muy satisfactorio para ella. Finalmente las dos chicas que la habían hecho perder su Miraculous habían recibido su merecido.

-_En conclusión, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng es una joven extremadamente talentosa_\- dijo Nadja Chamack-_ la única presencia de la época del fallecido Gabriel Agreste que todo el público de París extraña es la del único hijo del fundador y ahora modelo juvenil retirado, Adrien Agreste_-

La chica hizo una mueca. Ya se imaginaba que llegarían a mencionar a Adrien. Siempre lo hacían, sobre todo cuando querían correr alguna teoría de conspiración descabellada en la que ella había robado la herencia del chico y lo había dejado en la calle para hacerse con la compañía de su padre.

La mueca no era por los rumores, sino porque Adrien, al igual que todos sus amigos, había perdido el contacto con ella poco después de entrar a la universidad. Se justificaba a sí misma diciendo que, diferencia de todos sus amigos, Marinette tenía una compañía que administrar y tomaba clases particulares en vez de asistir a la universidad.

Alya y Nino fueron los últimos en abandonarla, justamente un día antes que Adrien, por supuesto. El problema había sido que Marinette tuvo una fuerte discusión con él, y después de ello no se volvieron a hablar.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mansión_

_Dos años antes_

_Marinette vio llegar a Adrien a pie, con una expresión fresca y optimista. No sabía porqué, pero en los últimos meses se veía más feliz de lo que jamás había visto. El color había regresado a sus mejillas después de algunos meses de la muerte de su padre, y ahora parecía mucho más relajado. Además, ahora que era libre pasaba más tiempo con Nino y Alya. _

_Ese día, sin embargo, Adrien no parecía muy contento con ella. Tras ser recibido por Nathalie, fue conducido a la oficina de la mansión a ver a la chica._

_-¿Sabes algo, Marinette?- dijo Adrien fríamente al entrar a la oficina antes de siquiera saludarla- después de todo este tiempo, jamás pensé que sería convocado a esta oficina de nuevo- _

_Marinette se sonrojó levemente. Había olvidado lo sensible que era Adrien en cuanto a la memoria de su padre, sobre todo la parte en la que el hombre le dejó de prestar atención para perseguir otros objetivos. Si Adrien tan solo supiera que su padre estaba preocupado por él y su seguridad, no por dinero, y que por eso se había convertido en Hawkmoth._

_-Lo siento mucho, Adrien. Lo olvidé- dijo ella._

_-Qué suerte tienes…- respondió Adrien en voz baja, y Marinette levantó sus ojos verdes hacia él con una expresión interrogante- Nathalie dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Un café en Montmartre no hubiera sido preferible?-_

_Marinette hizo una mueca. Estaba muy ocupada, además de que acababa de terminar una batalla contra Chat Noir y Coccinelle, y no había tenido oportunidad de salir de la mansión. No que le pudiera decir eso a Adrien, por supuesto._

_-Me encantaría haber podido tomar un café contigo para comentarte esto, pero he estado muy ocupada entre el curso y las…-_

_-Ah, entiendo- la interrumpió Adrien con la misma expresión molesta- no te preocupes, ya estoy bastante acostumbrado a que mis seres queridos me dejen de lado con el pretexto de tener trabajo-_

_Marinette sintió como si se hubiera tragado una piedra enorme. Ese sí que era un golpe bajo. ¡Su trabajo no era un pretexto! ¿Qué no veía que estaba asegurándose de que el legado de su padre continuara y… _

_Momento, ¿acaso Adrien la había llamado…?_

_-Adrien…-_

_-¿Hay algo importante de lo que quieras hablar?- la interrumpió Adrien antes de que pudiera hacer algo- como dices, estás ocupada y no quiero desperdiciar más tu valioso tiempo-_

_Marinette tragó saliva. ¿Porqué tenía que ponerse así? Sacudió la cabeza para no responderle de la misma manera. Quizá Adrien solo había tenido un mal día. Necesitaba tenerlo contento, porque necesitaba su ayuda en esos momentos._

_-Lo lamento, Adrien. No volverá a pasar. Pero hay algo que… quisiera pedirte- dijo Marinette, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. La expresión de Adrien se suavizó levemente._

_-Te escucho- dijo él, su voz también más suave que antes._

_-Sé que también estás muy ocupado con la universidad y tu trabajo, pero quería pedirte un favor- dijo Marinette- acabo de crear un par de trajes formales, pero ninguno de los modelos funciona para ellos, porque… los hice pensando en ti- añadió en un tono apenado- y bueno, quisiera que…-_

_-¿Los modelara?- terminó Adrien, mientras que la chica asentía levemente- lo siento mucho, Marinette, pero no creo que sea una buena idea-_

_-¿Porqué no?- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo levemente con una expresión frustrada- son solo un par de fotografías y…-_

_-Me gustaría mucho ayudarte, en serio, pero… no quiero modelar de nuevo. No quiero volver a ese tiempo…- dijo Adrien, haciendo una expresión preocupada. Realmente no quería hacerlo, y sabía que eso iba a hacer que Marinette se sintiera mal- espero que lo entiendas- _

_-¿Esperas que entienda que no quieres ayudarme? Sí, lo entiendo muy bien- dijo ella, encogiéndose los hombros._

_-No es eso, Marinette, y lo sabes- protestó el chico- eres una persona muy importante para mí, pero entiende que realmente no quiero regresar a modelar. Es algo… muy desagradable para mí- _

_-¡Son literalmente dos fotografías, Adrien!- dijo Marinette cruzando los brazos- pero está bien, no me ayudes. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que mis supuestos amigos me traicionen o me abandonen solo porque…-_

_-Si te refieres a Nino y Alya, te olvidas que yo conozco su versión de la historia- la interrumpió Adrien, pero hizo una mueca para calmar su enojo. Explotar contra ella no iba a ayudar en nada a su causa- Marinette, los tres te queremos, y eres importante para nosotros. Para mí, tú realmente eres…-_

_La puerta se abrió de pronto, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que ambos se volvieran hacia la puerta, donde un chico alto se detuvo en seco._

_-Salut, ma souris, vine temprano porque no podía esperar a…- se interrumpió al ver que Marinette no estaba sola, haciendo un gesto apenado- oh, disculpa. No sabía que estabas ocupada-_

_La expresión de Adrien cambió drásticamente al ver llegar a Luka y escuchar ese apodo cariñoso de parte del chico. De un gesto sorprendido, su rostro se volvió una máscara imposible de leer. Miró alternadamente al recién llegado y a Marinette fríamente._

_-No es necesario, Luka- dijo Adrien fríamente mientras que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta de la oficina para salir de ahí- ya terminamos aquí-_

_-Adrien…- _

_-Lamento no ser capaz de ayudarte en esta ocasión, Marinette- dijo el chico rubio fríamente sin escucharla- pero estoy seguro de que muy pronto encontraras a alguien adecuado que pueda reemplazarme-_

_-Espera…- _

_Pero el chico no la escuchó, sino que salió de la mansión y se dirigió a toda prisa a la estación de metro. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Luka se dirigió a ella. _

_-Supongo que eso significa que Adrien no te ayudará- dijo Luka mientras que encogía los hombros. Sin esperar que respondiera, Luka tomó la cintura de Marinette y la acercó a él- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por mi diseñadora favorita?-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Desde ese día, Marinette jamás había vuelto a escuchar de Adrien. Y los dos trajes que había hecho pensando en él seguían guardados en lo más profundo de las bodegas de Gabriel, jamás fueron usados o reproducidos.

Marinette suspiró, mirando de reojo su hermosa pulsera. Era de oro y sencilla, relativamente barata, pero tenía un gran significado. Había sido el primer regalo que Luka le había hecho cuando ambos comenzaron su relación, un mes después de esa última visita de Adrien. Cansada de esperar por el chico rubio, Marinette decidió dar una oportunidad a Luka.

Para ser justa, Adrien sí la había estado buscando constantemente después de la muerte de su padre, pero parecía tener mala suerte, pues siempre estaba ocupada cuando Adrien tenía oportunidad de poner en pausa su tesis para ir a verla. En cambio Luka necesitaba verla para su vestuario junto con Penny Rolling y Jagged Stone, y finalmente su querido "tío" el rockero había actuado de celestino, insistiendo en convertirlos en una pareja.

Había otra razón por la que Marinette había elegido a Luka. A diferencia de Adrien, Luka conocía su secreto; al menos sabía que había sido Ladybug.

La chica terminó de desayunar y dejó la bandeja a un lado, tomando papel y lápiz para continuar con sus diseños. Su interno entró a la oficina y se llevó la bandeja.

-_Merci, _Laurent- dijo ella en voz baja antes de continuar. Sus ojos siguieron al interno y sonrió levemente. Parecía que el chico estaba molesto por algo. Quizá podría serle útil para su otro trabajo.

x-x-x

_Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-_Salut, madame et monsieur_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Adrien con una leve sonrisa al llegar a la panadería, dejar su mochila y tomar un delantal detrás del mostrador.

-_Salut_, _chéri_\- dijo Sabine cariñosamente al ver llegar al chico mientras que Tom lo saludaba con un gesto de su mano. Sabine dejó por un momento la caja registradora y se volvió al chico, atando las cintas de su delantal- llegas temprano. ¿No tienes clases hoy?-

-Tengo clase de economía a las cinco de la tarde- dijo Adrien encogiendo los hombros y caminando hacia el lavabo para lavarse las manos antes de que volverse a Tom y tomar una bandeja de pastelillos recién horneados, para acomodarlos en el mostrador.

-Trabajas mucho, Adrien- comentó Tom al mirar de reojo al chico rubio mientras que seguía amasando el pan- deberías tomarte un respiro. No es como que necesitas el dinero-

-Lo dice el hombre que se levanta a las cuatro de la mañana para comenzar a trabajar- dijo Adrien en tono de broma, vaciando la bandeja en el mostrador y volviéndose a un cliente que quería una caja de macarons, sirviendo la orden que se le indicó en una caja-_ et avec ceux-ci, monsieur_?-

-Es muy diferente- comentó Tom al ver a Adrien entregar un éclaire de chocolate a un pequeño que iba a comprar pan con su mamá, mientras que ésta estaba en la fila para pagar- yo trabajo solo ocho horas para atender mi panadería. Tú trabajas todo el día y estudias el resto del tiempo. Quien sabe cuándo duermes o sales con tus amigos-

Adrien sonrió levemente. Desde que su padre falleció hacía cuatro años, el chico había encontrado consuelo visitando a los Dupain-Cheng, quienes lo habían adoptado en un sentido, recibiéndolo en su casa durante los fines de semana y contratándolo en su _boulangerie_ como un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero principalmente porque Adrien no quería gastar el dinero de su fideicomiso y también quería aprender a cocinar, entre otras cosas que su padre no le permitió aprender cuando era más chico.

-No se preocupe, _monsieur_ Dupain- dijo Adrien con una amplia sonrisa- ayer vi a Alya y Nino después de clases. Y el sábado estuve con Kagami-

-¿En serio?¿Cómo están esos dos?- preguntó Sabine con una sonrisa- escuché que ya están comprometidos. Siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro-

-Y pasar tiempo con Kagami no cuenta, chico- dijo Tom- te recuerdo que entrenas con ella, es más trabajo que otra cosa-

-No digas eso, Tom- sonrió Sabine, volviéndose hacia los dos tras atender al último cliente de la fila- ¿acaso no has visto cómo mira Kagami a Adrien? Estoy segura de que deben pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, ¿no?-

Adrien se ruborizó más que los macarons de frambuesa que llevaba en la bandeja.

-_M… madame_, por supuesto que las cosas no son así- dijo Adrien- es cierto que Kagami y yo salimos juntos en el pasado, pero solo es una buena amiga y…-

Los esposos se echaron a reír.

-Tranquilo, chico- dijo Tom Dupain, dándole lo que pretendía ser una palmada en la espalda, pero que casi tumbó a Adrien al suelo con todo y los macarons- estamos bromeando. Excepto cuando dijimos que trabajas demasiado. Y hablando de trabajar, ¿podrías traer un saco de harina de la bodega?-

-Por supuesto, _monsieur_ Dupain- dijo el chico, dejando la bandeja y corriendo a la parte trasera de la panadería.

Una vez que estuvo solo y sacó la llave para abrir la bodega, Plagg salió de su escondite.

-El padre de Marinette tiene razón, chico- dijo el kwami en voz baja- entre tu trabajo, el entrenamiento, la universidad y defender París contra los akumas ya tienes el aspecto decrépito de un anciano-

-Gracias, Plagg, tú siempre tan amable- dijo Adrien, nada contento.

-Te molestó lo que dijeron de Kagami, ¿verdad?- dijo Plagg- sabes bien que no estaban tan errados-

El chico sacudió la cabeza. Era verdad que, después de su pelea con Marinette hacía dos años, Adrien había corrido a consolarse con Kagami. Quizá había sido un poco estúpido de su parte, y quizá había estado un poco ebrio cuando todo aquello había sucedido, pero después de salir durante unos meses se separaron, creyendo que estaban mejor como amigos. Kagami era una chica con un enorme corazón, pero su carácter era demasiado fuerte para Adrien.

Plagg miró a su elegido fijamente, como si quisiera leer su alma. Sabía que su chico estaba sufriendo desde que había peleado con Marinette hacía dos años. Realmente su actitud no le había molestado tanto, pues Adrien estaba acostumbrado a que su padre era igual en cuestión de trabajar incluso descuidando a sus seres queridos, pero lo que había roto su corazón había sido Luka. La llegada del chico, la manera de decirle _ma souris,_ implicando que había una relación entre ambos, y eso lo había destruido.

Después de todos esos años, Adrien no había logrado superar a Ladybug. A Marinette. Y no era justo para Kagami que estuviera con Adrien si él estaba enamorado de otra mujer.

El chico siguió meticulosamente con sus ocupaciones intentando olvidarla, e incluso había hecho algo drástico como emborracharse y caer en casa de Kagami buscando un consejo y terminando pasando la noche con ella, de lo que se arrepintió tan pronto como pasó la borrachera y espabiló, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Adrien tomó el saco de harina y regresó a la panadería, entregándolo a _monsieur_ Dupain.

x-x-x

_Arc du Triomphe_

_Más tarde_

Chat Noir aterrizó en el mirador del Arco del Triunfo y suspiró frustrado. Había tenido que interrumpir su descanso de su trabajo para pelear contra el más nuevo akuma. Parecía un adolescente de dieciocho años vestido como una extraña parodia de Edward Scissorshands, con largas tijeras en vez de manos.

-Yo soy Scissor Avenger- dijo el akuma mirando amenazadoramente a Chat Noir y a Coccinelle, quien acababa de aterrizar a su lado- ¿dónde está Fleur de-Luc? ¡Va a pagar por haber traicionado a _mademoiselle_ Marinette y vendido sus diseños a la compañía!-

Chat Noir alzó las cejas, recordando vagamente que había escuchado en las noticias algo sobre un ladrón de diseños en Gabriel, y que Marinette se había encargado del mismo. Pero, ¿quién podría ser ese chico que estaba tan defensivo con Marinette?

Coccinelle, a su vez, se puso las manos en las caderas y rodó los ojos.

-Pfff… Marinette sí que sabe elegir a sus admiradores- comenzó a decir cruzando los brazos, y alzó las cejas al ver a Chat Noir mirarla enfurecida- ¿qué? La conoces, ¿verdad? Y sabes que ha tenido algunos admiradores algo zafados-

Chat Noir gruñó en voz baja, pensando que seguramente Coccinelle no sabía que su comentario lo incluía a él, como admirador de la antigua Ladybug. No que su compañera lo supiera. En esos cuatro años, su relación con su nueva compañera había sido fría y distante, pues Chat Noir seguía con la idea de que no era posible que nadie tomara el sitio de Ladybug.

-Guárdate tus comentarios sobre Marinette, Coccinelle- siseó él entre dientes, mirando fijamente hacia el akuma- tenemos trabajo que hacer-

La heroína rodó los ojos de nuevo.

-Pfff… alguien está enojado- dijo Coccinelle, encogiéndose de hombros- date prisa, Chat Noir. Tengo una cita que no quisiera perder-

Chat Noir asintió y se lanzó contra el akuma, distrayéndolo mientras que Coccinelle utilizaba su Lucky Charm.

-¿Quién eres, chico?- dijo Chat Noir, defendiéndose de las tijeras del akuma con su bastón. El chico tendría diecisiete o dieciocho años, pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes. ¿El hermano de alguno de sus amigas?- perdona que te lo diga, pero a pesar de que creo que tienes muy buen gusto, Marinette es un poco… mayor para ti-

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella!- dijo el chico akumatizado, lanzándose contra él e intentando partirlo en dos con sus tijeras, el héroe apenas logrando evadirlo- ¡es la mujer más talentosa del mundo!¡No merece que la traicionen robando sus diseños!-

-Woooo, tranquilo, chico. No lo niego- dijo Chat Noir, volviendo a evadir un corte- muy al contrario, creo que es la diseñadora más talentosa que existe. Y hermosa también-

Al escuchar sus palabras, la víctima dejó de atacarlo y sonrió como estúpido.

-¿Verdad que sí lo es?- dijo el chico akumatizado sonriendo- ¡_mademoiselle_ Marinette es tan guapa y hábil! Y tan gentil en haberme dado una oportunidad de…-

-CATACLISMO-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Chat Noir activó su poder de destrucción y lo utilizó en la tijera de su mano derecha, destruyéndola y liberando el akuma. A pesar de que estaba un poco molesta por no haber podido usar el Lucky Charm, estaba también impresionada con la manera en la que su compañero había manejado la situación, Coccinelle purificó el akuma y regresó todo a la normalidad.

Una vez que la víctima estuvo libre, Chat Noir se acercó al chico. Como lo pensaba, tendría unos dieciocho años, y usaba sobre su ropa un gafete de la compañía de la marca Gabriel, pero Chat Noir no alcanzó a leer el nombre.

-Hey- le dijo el héroe amablemente mientras que le ponía una mano en el hombro- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Yo… ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?-

-Fuiste akumatizado por Hawkmoth- le dijo Chat Noir- pero no te preocupes. No hiciste daño a nadie, y todo está bien-

-¡Oh, no!- dijo el chico, mirando la hora y mostrando una expresión asustada- ¡no estoy en mi trabajo! ¡_Mademoiselle_ Marinette va a estar muy decepcionada de mí!-

Chat Noir le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Hey, tómate las cosas con calma- dijo el héroe- Marinette seguramente entenderá que fuiste akumatizado por querer defenderla de la traición de de-Luc y que no fue tu culpa, eh…-

-Laurent, me llamo Laurent- dijo el chico, sonriendo tímidamente- muchas gracias, Chat Noir. Y eh… Ladybug dos-

Coccinelle gruñó al ser llamada Ladybug dos a pesar de que ya llevaba dos años protegiendo París, y Chat Noir hizo todo lo posible por evitar echarse a reír.

-Ve con cuidado, Laurent- dijo Chat Noir mientras que el chico se alejaba.

El héroe se levantó y se dispuso a accionar su bastón para subir a uno de los techos para regresar a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, al menos para despedirse antes de ir a clase, cuando Coccinelle volvió a bufar frustrada.

-No sabía que eras un fan de esa chica Marinette, Chat Noir- comentó la chica de nuevo.

El héroe se volvió a ella.

-La conozco desde que comencé con este trabajo, y sé que es una buena persona- dijo fríamente Chat Noir, mirando a Coccinelle como si la retara a decir algo en contra de la chica- te lo advierto: déjala en paz-

Y diciendo eso, el héroe accionó el bastón y desapareció sobre los techos. Coccinelle rodó los ojos y murmuró "idiota" bajo su aliento.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, dimos un último salto en el tiempo, pero esta ya va a ser la línea del tiempo oficial. Adrien, Marinette y Kagami tienen 23 años y Luka 25. Y sí, Kagami se imagina quien es Chat Noir, mientras que él no tiene la más mínima idea. Marinette quemó todos los puentes y ahora solo tiene la amistad de Luka.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.

PD: Oh sí, acaban de ver un akuma y Chat Noir fangirleando juntos.


	6. Capítulo 6

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 6

_Oficina de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Cuando Laurent llegó a la oficina disculpándose incesantemente por haber sido akumatizado y descuidado sus deberes como su interno, Marinette lo tranquilizó diciéndole que entendía y que nada de lo sucedido había sido su culpa, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberlo hecho pasar por eso. Era un buen chico y realmente se esforzaba por impresionarla. Le recordaba un poco a ella misma cuando tenía diecisiete años y estaba intentando impresionar a Gabriel.

Además, estaba lo que ese idiota de Chat Noir había dicho al akuma. ¿Cómo podía seguir estando enamorado de ella después de todos esos años?¿Después de que ella le dijo que lo odiaba y que no quería verlo jamás? Una persona normal ya habría superado esa decepción.

"Esa es tu respuesta", pensó Marinette frustrada y rodando los ojos "Chat Noir no es una persona normal"

Marinette bufó. Ella había esperado ya haber vencido a los dos héroes para ahora. No era culpa de Chat Noir que esta pelea se hubiera prolongado por tanto tiempo. Seguramente su antiguo _partenaire_ era solo un peón del maestro Fu, tal y como le había dicho Gabriel antes de morir, y el anciano había estado ayudando a su ex _partenaire_ y (Marinette gruñó ante el pensamiento) a su reemplazo.

-¿_Maîtresse_?- dijo Nooroo en voz baja.

-Lamento haberte molestado hoy, Nooroo- dijo Marinette, volviéndose a su kwami al escuchar su diminuta voz y abriendo el cajón donde tenía algunos bocadillos especialmente para él- ¿quieres algo más de comer?-

-Las galletas de avena están bien, _maîtresse_\- dijo el kwami, sonriendo levemente- pero es por usted que estoy preocupado-

Marinette sonrió levemente. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Nooroo, el kwami de Hawkmoth, quien podía causar tanto caos con sus poderes, sería un ser tan dulce? Bueno, la verdad era que incluso cuando había conocido a Plagg, la mismísima encarnación de la destrucción, había pensado exactamente lo mismo. Sonrió levemente cuando Chat Noir había perdido su Miraculous y Plagg la había defendido de Style Queen a pesar de tener una actitud presumida y despreocupada.

No pudieron conversar más, porque Nooroo se escondió rápidamente en el cajón de su escritorio al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y Nathalie entró a la oficina.

-Lamento interrumpir, _mademoiselle_\- dijo la asistente- pero nos acabamos de percatar de que hay un problema en la próxima colección de verano. Nos hace falta un diseño de hombre para la colección. ¿Desea que dejemos vacía esa página o…?-

Marinette parpadeó, y comenzó a pensar que era lo que podía hacer. Que la página quedara vacía estaba fuera de discusión, pero ¿qué diseño podía usar?

-Pensaré en qué es lo que podemos usar y te avisaré en una hora. _Merci_, Nathalie- dijo Marinette, y la asistente la dejó sola.

La chica tomó papel y lápiz de su escritorio, y comenzó a hacer algunos trazos, pero después de lo sucedido ese día estaba agotada y no tenía la bastante creatividad para crear algo nuevo y digno para el catálogo en esos momentos y con tan poco tiempo. Pero la página que no debía estar vacía.

-Eh… ¿_maîtresse_?- dijo Nooroo tímidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No ha considerado usar los diseños de hace dos años?- sugirió el kwami- ¿los que usted quería que Adrien modelara?-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo pensativa, recordando los dos trajes que estaban guardados desde aquella pelea con Adrien y cayendo en cuenta que la idea del kwami no era nada mala. Supuso que era la solución perfecta para la situación en la que estaba. Eso era, solamente si estaba vez lograba tener éxito en lo que había fallado dos años atrás: en convencer a Adrien de ayudarla modelando para ella.

x-x-x

_Café cerca de les Champs-Elysées_

_La mañana siguiente_

Por insistencia de los Dupain-Cheng, quienes argumentaban que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para sí mismo, Adrien se tomó la mañana libre y la aprovechó para desayunar con Nino y Alya en un pequeño café cerca de su apartamento.

-Te ves un poco cansado, _mon pote_\- observó Nino al verlo con una expresión preocupada.

-Lo sé, es solo que no he dormido muy bien, y he tenido mucho que estudiar- dijo Adrien mientras que se frotaba la frente- los Dupain-Cheng insistieron en que me tomara la mañana para descansar-

-Y eso que no tienes novia- dijo Alya ajustándose las gafas con una risita- recuerdo cómo te veías cuando aún salías con Kagami. Realmente parecías un muerto viviente-

-Un zombie- estuvo de acuerdo Nino, y se volvió hacia Alya- por favor, no nos recuerdes esos fatídicos seis meses en los que Adrien salió con Kagami. Realmente me preocupé por su salud mental-

-Vaya, muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento, _mes amis_\- dijo Adrien sarcásticamente- se siente bien tener tan buenos amigos-

Alya y Nino se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, al menos somos sinceros, _mon pote_\- dijo Nino.

Adrien gruñó. Cuando aún estaba saliendo con Kagami, tanto los Dupain-Cheng como Nino y Alya le habían dicho que se tomara las cosas con calma porque el estrés, sobre todo del trabajo, la universidad y de su doble vida como Chat Noir le estaba causando muchos problemas.

-¿Y ustedes cómo han estado?- dijo Adrien en voz alta, cambiando el tema para desviar la atención- ustedes se ven felices. ¿Hay algo nuevo con el trabajo? Escuché algo sobre Rolling Records-

Nino y Alya se miraron entre sí y dejaron escapar una idéntica risita. Adrien gruñó. Esos dos parecían un ente de dos cabezas en vez de una pareja.

-Bien, tomaré el anzuelo y fingiré que no me doy cuenta de que quieres cambiar el tema- dijo Nino, dándole a entender que no lo había engañado- sí, sabes que Penny Rolling, la antigua manager de Jagged Stone, me contrató hace unas semanas para ayudarle con las mezclas de sus discos de Jagged y de Luka Couffaine-

A la mención de Luka, Adrien hizo un esfuerzo para disimular una mueca de fastidio. Y pensar que los dos chicos habían sido buenos amigos y habían tocado juntos algunos meses en Kitty Section. Y pensar que, en el pasado, él mismo había querido que Luka terminara con Marinette…

-Por cierto, Chloé está enojada contigo- dijo Alya riendo- la semana pasada que hablamos, me dijo que era "_totalmente ridículo que Adrichou no hubiera hablado con ella por su cumpleaños_"- añadió mientras que imitaba la voz chillona de la rubia.

Adrien gruñó en voz baja. Chloé. A pesar de que había sido a Luka la persona humillada por ella hacía seis años, sabía que sus malas acciones habían contribuido a que Marinette fuera akumatizada y bueno, todo lo que sucedió después de ello. Pero no podía decir exactamente eso.

-Lo olvidé de nuevo- dijo el rubio simplemente encogiendo los hombros.

-Aún no puedo creer que te hayas vuelto tan buena amiga de Chloé, Aly- comentó Nino volviéndose a la pelirroja ignorando la conversación interna de Adrien- aunque bueno, ella fue la que te ayudó a entrar a trabajar a Le Figaro-

-Bueno, la verdad es que Chloé ya no es tan desagradable como antes- dijo Alya, encogiendo los hombros- ha cambiado mucho, sobre todo después de que su padre perdió la elección-

Adrien reprimió una expresión de disgusto y miró tristemente a Alya. Él jamás había perdonado a Chloé (y mucho menos a Lila) por contribuir en la akumatización de Marinette. Y pensar que la pelirroja había sido la mejor amiga de Marinette en el colegio, y ahora era la mejor amiga de su antigua enemiga. Estaba todo al revés.

-Pero sí, Chloé me recomendó con el director de Le Figaro después de hablarle sobre mi trabajo todos estos años en el Ladyblog- dijo Alya pensativa y de pronto algo brilló en sus ojos- y hablando de eso, tengo una nueva pista sobre la desaparición de la Ladybug original. Chat Noir jamás ha querido hablar al respecto, y Coccinelle no apareció hasta dos años después, así que no puede saber nada. Pero descubrí que la última vez que Ladybug apareció fue justamente la noche después de que…-

Adrien hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. Había olvidado lo obsesionada que estaba Alya con descubrir la identidad de la primera Ladybug y la causa por la que la heroína se había retirado, además de que no le agradaba mucho la nueva heroína con el Miraculous que había tomado su lugar. Y para ser sincero, a Adrien tampoco le agradaba mucho Coccinelle, pero no tenía nada que hacer al respecto.

Por suerte para Adrien, pudo cambiar el tema cuando su teléfono celular sonó con un mensaje de texto, y se sorprendió al ver el nombre del remitente.

-Marinette…- dijo Adrien en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Alya.

-Nada, es solo que… recibí un mensaje de Marinette- dijo Adrien.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo- dijo Nino en un tono un poco agresivo, frunciendo el entrecejo con una expresión de fastidio al escuchar el nombre de su ex amiga- ¿y qué es lo que quiere ahora?-

-Hablar conmigo, supongo- dijo Adrien, alzando una ceja- incluso me dijo que quisiera verme en Montmartre en una hora si estoy disponible- respondió el mensaje de texto- bueno, será mejor que me apresure-

-¿De qué hablas, _mec_?- dijo Nino mientras veía al rubio poniéndose de pie- si Montmartre está…- pero Alya lo interrumpió.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Adrien- dijo Alya en voz alta, dándole un codazo a su novio debajo que la mesa mientras veía al chico dejar un billete sobre la mesa apresuradamente- no te olvides de llamar a Chloé antes de que se enfurezca más contigo-

-Claro- dijo Adrien distraídamente tomando su mochila y apresurándose a su apartamento, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna intención de llamar a la rubia.

Una vez que Adrien desapareció y ambos se quedaron solos, Nino se volvió a Alya alzando una ceja interrogante.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿No es obvio, Nino?- dijo Alya rondando los ojos- tu amigo Romeo quiere ponerse guapo para ver a _ya sabes quien_-

El chico moreno suspiró frustrado al caer en cuenta de ello, porque creía que para esas alturas su mejor amigo ya había superado a Marinette. No olvidaba como Adrien lo había buscado en su casa un sábado en la mañana con resaca y lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndole cómo Marinette había elegido a Luka y le había roto el corazón, y él mismo había terminado borracho pasando la noche en casa de Kagami.

-Creí que ya había superado a… _ya sabes quien_-

-Evidentemente no- dijo Alya tristemente- quisiera que Adrien fuera feliz, pero ambos sabemos que tu mejor amigo es más terco que una mula. No quiere a Kagami ni a nadie más con quien hemos intentado hacerlo olvidarla. Quiere a Marinette-

Nino se cruzó de brazos. Realmente esperaba que Adrien no volviera a ser lastimado.

X-x-x

_Café junto a la Basilique du Sacré-Coeur_

_Esa tarde_

Adrien golpeó la mesa con sus dedos en un gesto de impaciencia. Iba a ver a Marinette. Después de todo ese tiempo, la vería por primera vez en dos años, desde que descubrió que Luka y ella estaban saliendo. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento. Tenía que pensar positivo. Quizá había una razón por la que la chica lo había llamado. Tragó saliva.

Una parte de él esperaba ver llegar a Marinette en un auto lujoso, conducido por un chofer o un guardaespaldas como él había pasado su adolescencia, pero se sorprendió al verla llegar caminando sobre la banqueta de la inclinada calle.

-_Salut_\- sonrió Marinette a unos metros de él.

Adrien tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no mirarla boquiabierto. Llevaba puesta una blusa negra sencilla de mangas cortas y una falda de mismo tono azul de sus ojos: una vestimenta sencilla pero la hacía verse realmente hermosa. Sonrió al caer en cuenta de que ella era un genio para hacer unas prendas tan sencillas en algo bellísimo.

-Hermosa… digo, _salut_\- dijo Adrien, poniéndose de pie y sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. ¿Porqué, porqué tenía que ponerse nervioso con su presencia?

"Por favor, que no haya escuchado la estupidez que acabo de decir"; suplicó Adrien en su mente.

-Gracias- dijo Marinette, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. "Oh, Dios, me escuchó. Voy a morir", pensó Adrien mientras que ella se detenía frente a su mesa y señalaba la silla frente a él- ¿puedo?-

-Por… por supuesto, por favor- dijo Adrien, levantándose para ayudarla a acomodar su silla y cacheteándose mentalmente para calmarse.

Marinette no parecía estar tan incómoda con él. Tomó asiento del lado contrario de la mesa y puso su bolso sobre sus muslos mientras seguía a Adrien con la mirada mientras que éste tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo, por cierto- dijo ella en voz baja. En su defensa, Adrien se había esmerado en su apariencia. Tan pronto como había dejado a Nino y a Alya, se había ido a su apartamento a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa para verse lo mejor posible para ella, ignorando las burlas de Plagg.

-Di… dijiste que querías hablar conmigo- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente y concentrándose en no decir nada estúpido- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-Quería verte, pero también hablar contigo de un asunto- dijo Marinette en voz baja- necesito tu ayuda. No tengo más que un par de días para terminar y…- se interrumpió, como si quisiera ordenar mejor sus ideas- si pudieras ayudarme, realmente me quitarías un peso de encima-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Marinette bajó los ojos por un momento, como si se estuviera preguntando si era sabio preguntar lo que quería. Adrien puso su mano sobre la de ella y asintió levemente, animándola a hablar.

-Quisiera que poses en unas fotografías. Con unos diseños que hice- dijo finalmente Marinette en un tono preocupado, y continuó antes de que Adrien pudiera decir algo- sé que no te gusta modelar; no te lo pediría si no fuera… que tengo muy poco tiempo y no tengo muchas opciones. Tuve que despedir a varios de los modelos porque descubrí que estaban coludidos con Fleur de-Luc y no tengo a nadie con tus medidas que pueda usar ese diseño. Como dije, no te lo quería pedir porque sé cómo te sientes al respecto y…- se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza- no, olvídalo. Fue una mala idea-

-Marinette…-

-No, no, fue una estupidez pedirte eso cuando sé que no te gusta modelar- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo levemente- no sé en qué estaba pensando. Será mejor que deje las cosas como están y…-

-Marinette- dijo Adrien alzando un poco la voz y tomando la mano de Marinette sobre la mesa, causándole un respingo de sorpresa y que dejara de hablar. La miró fijamente y sonrió- está bien. Te ayudaré si eso es lo que quieres-

La chica lo miró, boquiabierta e incrédula.

-¿En serio…?-

-Te ayudaré con lo de las fotografías ahora, y cuando lo necesites. Pero tengo algunas condiciones si quieres que trabaje para ti- dijo Adrien seriamente. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras que contaba con los dedos- cinco, para ser exactos-

Marinette alzó una ceja ante el número de condiciones que tenía, pero sonrió levemente. Si podía cumplirlas, su problema sería resuelto.

-Te escucho-

-Primero- dijo Adrien- no quiero que mi trabajo o mis clases en la universidad sean interrumpidas por las sesiones de fotografías-

-Hecho- dijo Marinette, encogiendo los hombros. Eso no era una condición: Marinette había aprendido eso gracias a haber sido amiga de Adrien todos esos años, y sabía lo importante que era la escuela para él. Incluso todas las sesiones de fotos estaban programadas en horarios no escolares para no interrumpir sus estudios.

-Segundo- continuó él mientras que Marinette esperaba- no puedo viajar-

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, pensando en que no necesitaba que lo hiciera de todos modos- ¿qué más?-

-Tercero- dijo Adrien, sonriendo travieso mientras tomaba el croissant que estaba sobre su plato frente a él y lo acercaba a sus labios- no quiero ser obligado a hacer ninguna dieta-

En ese punto Marinette se echó a reír.

-Jamás soñaría con obligarte a dejar los croissants y los macarons de maracuyá- dijo ella- creo que no solo tu ayuda, sino mi vida estaría en riesgo si llegara a siquiera sugerirlo-

El corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco. Había recordado el sabor de sus macarons preferidos.

-Cuarto- continuó el chico, dejando de sonreír y mirándola seriamente- si quiero renunciar, deberás dejarme hacerlo, sin trampas ni nada-

-Por supuesto- dijo Marinette seriamente también, un poco herida por lo que había insinuado- sabes que jamás te obligaría a hacer nada que no quieras-

Iba a agregar que ella no era como su padre, pero se lo pensó mejor. Era mejor no levantar fantasmas en esos momentos. El chico no notó nada extraño en ella, así que volvió a sonreír.

-Y la última será un poco difícil, pero es la más importante de todas las condiciones anteriores- dijo Adrien.

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Marinette.

-Que me prometas que, si hago esto por ti, vas a hacer algo por mí. Específicamente intentar reconciliarte con tus padres, y con Nino y Alya- dijo el chico.

Marinette palideció levemente al escuchar eso, y se mordió el labio superior como respuesta. Eso iba a ser muy complicado. Sus padres llevaban literalmente años sin verla, a pesar de que jamás había peleado con ellos. Y estaba segura de que Nino y Alya la odiaban en esos momentos.

-Sabes que estás pidiendo algo completamente imposible, ¿verdad?- dijo Marinette en un tono derrotado- si no querías hacerlo…-

-Debo notar que dije "intentar", Marinette- la interrumpió Adrien, extendiendo su mano derecha sobre la mesa, enfrente a ella- no creo que sea tan difícil intentarlo al menos. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato o no, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng?-

Marinette miró alternadamente la mano y los ojos de Adrien, y suspiró largamente. Realmente no tenía mucha opción más que aceptar sus demandas, pues ya no tenía tiempo ni modelos. Tragó saliva y tomó la mano de Adrien.

-Bien, es un trato entonces, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo ella, y al ver la sonrisa radiante de Adrien bufó frustrada- ¿porqué tengo la impresión de haber hecho un trato con el diablo?-

-No digas eso- dijo Adrien, guiñándole un ojo- soy un ángel, después de todo-

-Sueñas- dijo Marinette.

-Me ofendes- dijo Adrien, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- sabes que es imposible que haga algo que te pueda ofender, _ma lad_… Marinette- Adrien enrojeció levemente al notar que estuvo a punto de meter las patas- puedes confiar en mí, sabes que soy todo un _modelo_ de integridad- añadió guiñando un ojo.

Estuvo a punto de meter las patas, pero no era su culpa: por un momento había sentido de nuevo la complicidad de Chat Noir con Ladybug. ¡Dios! Realmente extrañaba eso. Levantó los ojos, y Marinette no pareció haberse dado cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir _ma lady_, y reía de buena gana.

-Eres gracioso, Adrien- dijo ella- hace mucho que no reía tanto-

-Aquí estoy todo el día y acepto croissants como paga- añadió el rubio, acercando su rostro a la chica, tanto que casi su nariz tocó la de ella. Marinette sonrió y puso su dedo índice sobre su nariz, para alejar su rostro del suyo.

-Oh, por Dios- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír- eres incorregible-

Adrien no siguió riendo porque su corazón estaba latiendo como loco cuando la chica había hecho ese gesto que Ladybug solía hacer cuando Chat Noir se acercaba demasiado a ella.

-Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo, ¿cuándo y donde me quieres?- preguntó Adrien, refiriéndose a las fotografías del catálogo, pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que el rostro de Marinette enrojeció tanto como el cabello de Alya. El chico tardó unos segundos en entender lo que había pasado, y enrojeció tanto como ella también- ¡para las fotos! ¡Quiero decir para las fotos! No quería insinuar ninguna otra cosa, Marinette, por supuesto que no…-

Marinette parpadeó, pero al verlo tan apenado se echó a reír de nuevo. Adrien no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Vaya que ambos eran un par de tontos.

-Lo siento- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y rieron de nuevo.

-Me da gusto que aceptaras, Adrien- dijo Marinette, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de nuevo- y estoy feliz que hubieras aceptado venir a verme. Realmente extrañaba… esto- añadió, señalándose a sí misma y a Adrien.

-Yo también- confesó él con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, y continuaron charlando hasta que la alarma del celular de Marinette sonó. Miró la pantalla e hizo una mueca decepcionada.

-Rayos, tengo que irme- dio ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una expresión decepcionada- lástima, la estaba pasando muy bien contigo-

Adrien asintió.

-Bueno, envíame un mensaje cuando… quieras que vaya a las fotografías- dijo Adrien.

-Será en los siguientes días- dijo Marinette- te avisaré con tiempo para que me digas tu horario para no interferir con tus otras ocupaciones-

-Gracias, Marinette-

-No, gracias a ti- dijo ella, levantándose al mismo tiempo que él.

Adrien pensó que ambos se despedirían con un gesto de la mano, tal y como se habían saludado, pero inesperadamente para él Marinette lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas por unos segundos, y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

-Gracias por todo, Adrien- dijo Marinette- eres un gran amigo-

Un oscuro rubor apareció en las mejillas del chico, pero el calificativo de amigo hizo que no fuera tan notorio. Balbució algo inteligible antes de que Marinette bajara hacia la estación de metro de Montmartre, donde el auto la estaba esperando, mientras que Adrien la miraba alejarse paralizado.

-Oh, oh- escuchó decir a Plagg desde el cuello de su camisa- cachorro, realmente estás en serios problemas-

x-x-x

_Oficina de la mansión_

_Más tarde_

Luka no estaba nada feliz con Marinette al escuchar que había contratado a Adrien para modelar los dos trajes que la chica había diseñado para él en el pasado. Tras haberlo visto salir furioso de esa misma oficina dos años atrás, Luka pensó que su rival rubio jamás volvería a acercarse a Marinette por su propia voluntad, pero no contaba con que Marinette había sido quien lo contactó.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Marinette?- dijo Luka, cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca ofendida- sabes lo que la gente dice de Adrien: que tú le quitaste su herencia para hacerte millonaria. Y él nunca ha salido a la luz pública para contradecir esa versión. Pensarías que habría dicho algo para que tú no fueras…-

-Eso no fue culpa de Adrien y ya está en el pasado, Luka- dijo Marinette, rodando los ojos- no tengo que justificar mis elecciones contigo, pero si necesitas saberlo: me faltaba un diseño, y él es el único modelo con las medidas necesarias para usar el vestuario que tenía en reserva. No tengo tiempo para hacer un nuevo diseño o arreglar este para las medidas de otro modelo: tenía que ser él, o poner una página vacía en el catálogo-

-Te estoy diciendo que tener a Adrien en tu compañía son malas noticias. Seguramente la noticia de que él es tu nuevo modelo va a ser un banquete para Nadja Chamack y los otros periódicos, y se lo estás sirviendo en una bandeja de plata- dijo Luka- ¿acaso no confías en mí?-

-No seas ridículo, Luka- dijo ella rodando los ojos- por supuesto que confío en ti. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo estará bien-

Luka miró molesto a la chica. Sabía que tenía razón en pedir la ayuda de Adrien y que no tenía otra opción, pero eso no hacía calmar su desconfianza. Sabía muy bien que el rubio aún estaba enamorado de ella a pesar de que tenía la creencia errónea de que Marinette estaba saliendo con Luka, y también sabía que la chica no era indiferente a los encantos de Adrien. Claro, jamás le diría eso.

El chico no estaba feliz. Hacía dos años por fin había convencido a Marinette de salir con él, pero pocos meses después ambos se dieron cuenta de que sus ocupados horarios les impedía estar juntos, a menos de que uno de los dos renunciara a su carrera para apoyar la del otro. No queriendo renunciar a hacer lo que amaban, ambos habían decidido suspender su relación indefinidamente, con la opción de retomarla nuevamente en el futuro.

Excepto que cuando quiso revivir la relación, Marinette ya no estaba interesada.

_FLASHBACK_

_Backstage del concierto_

_Seis meses antes_

_Marinette estaba terminando de ajustar una rasgadura en la chamarra de cuero de Jagged Stone durante el descanso del concierto, mientras que Luka estaba en el escenario. _

_-Wow, thank you, Marinette- dijo Jagged Stone mientras que la chica terminaba de coser la rotura en la prenda y la extendía para que el cantante se la volvería a poner- no sé que haría sin ti-_

_-No es nada, tío Jagged- sonrió ella guiñando un ojo mientras que acomodaba el cuello de la chamarra- sabes que es mi trabajo-_

_-Oh, no digas eso, little one- dijo el rockero- Gabriel Agreste jamás hizo algo parecido por mí. Realmente eres una gran chica-_

_Marinette sonrió levemente mientras que Jagged le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro y volvía a salir al escenario para terminar el concierto. La chica esperó con paciencia a que Luka regresara una vez que Jagged salía del escenario._

_-Hey, Mamamarimanette- dijo Luka una vez que pasó al backstage, dejando su guitarra a un lado, y miró a Marinette guardando sus instrumentos de costura en su maletín especial para ello._

_-Hey- sonrió Marinette._

_-¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó al verla con sus instrumentos de costura._

_-La chamarra de Jagged se rasgó de nuevo- dijo Marinette- le he dicho cientos de veces que los asistentes del escenario tienen que tener más cuidado con los garfios con los que lo levantan durante el concierto, porque siempre rasgan el vestuario- _

_Luka rió el voz baja y se acercó a ella mientras que terminaba de guardar sus cosas y se incorporaba. El chico tomó su cintura y la acercó a sí mismo. Su respiración aún estaba agitada por haber cantado y tocado la guitarra durante el concierto, pero la miraba a los ojos con intensidad._

_-Marinette, necesitamos tener una conversación- dijo el chico- sé que habíamos decidido dejar nuestra relación por nuestros trabajos, pero no podemos seguir así. Puedo ajustar mis giras y separar mis conciertos de los de Jagged para poder verte más seguido. Y podremos retomar nuestra relación-_

_Si Luka esperaba que la chica sonriera, se vio decepcionado. _

_-Yo también quería hablar contigo de ese asunto- dijo Marinette, poniendo una mano en su pecho y empujándolo levemente para separarlo de ella. Su gesto no fue brusco, pero quería mirarlo a los ojos- te quiero, Luka. Muchísimo. A estas alturas, tú eres… mi único amigo. Pero no quiero mentirte y decirte que aún podemos tener una relación-_

_La expresión de Luka la hizo sentir terrible, y Marinette se cubrió la boca con una expresión horrorizada._

_-Lo siento tanto, Luka- continuó la chica- quisiera, realmente quisiera poderte decir lo que quieres escuchar, pero sería decirte una mentira. Y no quiero perderte- añadió, acercándose a él para abrazarlo- sé que parece que no me importa, pero todos mis amigos me han abandonado. Solo te tengo a ti, y no quiero perderte- _

_Luka no pudo evitar abrazarla también a pesar de que su corazón estaba roto. Ella no estaba enamorada de él, pero Luka no podía abandonarla._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Luka había aceptado la negativa de la chica y se había conformado sabiendo que al menos era el único amigo de Marinette fuera de la compañía y de su trabajo, lo cual lo hacía sentir especial. Pero ahora que Adrien había regresado, ya no se sentía tan especial.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ponerse celoso, sino que tenía que apoyar a Marinette como siempre lo había hecho.

Marinette, por su parte, bufó frustrada. ¿Porqué Luka tenía que ponerse difícil? Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chica sintió algo en su pecho. Era su Miraculous que estaba indicándole que había alguien en la ciudad que tenía un sentimiento negativo. Tenía la posibilidad de crear un akuma. Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la expresión herida de Luka.

No había podido obtener los Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro en los últimos cuatro años, a pesar de poseer las fórmulas del Grimorio. Además de que esos dos Miraculous eran mucho más poderosos que el suyo, los héroes tenían la ventaja de que Fu los estaba ayudando. Ella necesitaba algo más para ganarles, y la respuesta estaba literalmente frente a ella.

La chica levantó los ojos hacia Luka. No tenía opción, lo necesitaba. Él tenía el Miraculous de la serpiente consigo, así que si quería su ayuda, tenía que tenerlo de su lado, aunque eso significara revelarle su secreto. Y ese era el momento de que Viperion regresara a la batalla.

Tomó el brazo de Luka, arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba la pintura de _Madame_ Agreste, la única que Adrien no se pudo llevar de la mansión cuando se mudó fuera de la mansión.

-Marinette, ¿qué es lo que…?-

-Ven conmigo, te voy a demostrar que confío más en ti que en cualquier otra persona- dijo Marinette, mirándolo fijamente antes de volverse hacia la pintura y oprimir la secuencia que activaba su mecanismo- estoy a punto de contarte mi secreto mejor guardado-

Luka la miró boquiabierto al ver activarse el mecanismo que los llevaría a la guarida de Hawkmoth.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Así es, Luka está a punto de descubrir el secreto de Marinette. Adrien aceptó regresar a modelar para Marinette, veamos cómo les va con eso. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 7

_Apartamento de Kagami Tsurugi_

_Más tarde_

La chica japonesa estaba tirada en su cama mientras bebía una copa de vino y leía un libro de Haruki Murakami, su autor favorito. Pero su mente estaba muy lejos de su lectura. En vez de ello, estaba recordando la conversación que había tenido con Adrien ese día. Kagami lo había llamado con la esperanza de invitarlo a tomar algo, pero Adrien le había dicho que ya había salido con Nino y Alya en la mañana y que se vería con Marinette en la tarde.

Kagami hizo una mueca al recordarlo. El idiota de Adrien iba de nuevo con esa tontería, iba otra vez tras esa mala elección. Pero el idiota de su amigo jamás aprendía. La chica aún podía recordar cuando Adrien había llegado a su casa a la mitad de la noche, ebrio y con el corazón roto, lloriqueando que Marinette estaba con Luka y que nadie lo amaba.

_FLASHBACK_

_Apartamento de Kagami Tsurugi_

_Dos años antes_

_Kagami se puso su bata sobre su pijama y tomó su bokken antes de caminar hacia la puerta de su apartamento mientras que escuchaba los golpes insistentes en la misma. ¡Maldita fuera su brillante idea de tomarse una botella de vino esa noche! Debió haber previsto que algo podía llegar a pasar y necesitaba estar sobria y en sus cinco sentidos. ¿Y si hubiera un ataque de akuma? ¡Era una heroína, por todo el chocolate!_

_No sabía quién era el impertinente que estaba llamando a la puerta tan insistentemente, pero como una mujer viviendo sola, Kagami no tenía otra opción que ser cuidadosa con quien llegaba a su casa a altas horas de la noche. _

_-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- susurró Tikki en un tono somnoliento, flotando a su lado mientras que la chica se acercaba a la puerta. _

_Miró de reojo el reloj. Las doce y media de la noche._

_-Ni idea- dijo Kagami frunciendo el entrecejo- mantente escondida, Tikki-_

_-Ten cuidado, Kagami. ¿No te vas a transformar?- dijo la kwami, mirándola preocupada, pero Kagami sacudió la cabeza, y Tikki obedeció, ocultándose en la parte alta de un librero cercano. _

_Tras tomar aire y empuñar su bokken en caso de que tuviera que defenderse, Kagami abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un Adrien desaliñado y con las ropas desordenadas, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos ligeramente hinchados. Era evidente que había estado llorando._

_-¿Adrien?- dijo Kagami, bajando su bokken y alzando las cejas al verlo llegar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el chico dio un paso hacia ella y la abrazó, sollozando profusamente._

_-Kagami, soy tan infeliz…- susurró el chico entre sollozos- yo no… ella no… perdí todo…- _

_-Adrien, me estás asustando, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Kagami, alarmada. Ni siquiera en el funeral de su padre había visto a Adrien tan desconsolado. Y tenía un extraño olor que la chica no tardó mucho en identificar- Adrien, ¿acaso estás ebrio?- _

_-No, claro que no…- dijo el chico rubio, arrastrando las palabras mientras que se separaba un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos- solo tomé… una cerveza o dos…- hizo un puchero- me… me dolía mucho y quise…- _

_-¿Porqué te emborrachaste?- dijo Kagami en voz alta, dejando el bokken junto a la puerta y mordiéndose el labio pues ella misma sentía los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. Pasado el golpe de adrenalina por haber pensado que había un extraño en su puerta. La chica apoyó su mano en el marco de la puerta para no caerse._

_-Yo…- dijo Adrien, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano. _

_-¿Tuviste problemas de amor?-_

_Ante esa mención, Adrien volvió a sollozar y la chica se preocupó al darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. No era ningún secreto que ella estaba enamorada de Adrien, y la idea de que una chica, cualquier chica, le hubiera roto el corazón le parecía insoportable. _

_-Es… es Marinette- dijo Adrien, y Kagami sintió un vuelco al escuchar el nombre de su antigua rival- creo que… snifff… Marinette está con Luka, Kagami… creo que la perdí para siempre… snifff… y no lo puedo soportar…-_

_La chica rodó los ojos. _

_-Entonces sigue mi consejo de una maldita vez por todas y cambia de objetivo- dijo Kagami en un tono más agresivo de lo que había intentado- ya te lo he dicho mil veces, ¿no? Te equivocaste de objetivo. Cámbialo por alguien que sí te quiera y así no estarás lloriqueando en la puerta de tus amigos cada vez que te rompa el corazón por culpa de tu estúpida necedad-_

_Mientras decía eso, Kagami le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al chico, quien parpadeó confundido como si estuviera considerado sus palabras._

_-Bésame- dijo Adrien de pronto._

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-Bésame, por favor- dijo el chico- sniff…necesito que… por favor, Kagami, solo hazlo-_

_La chica no necesito que se lo pidieran dos veces. Estaba casi tan ebria como Adrien, y comenzó a moverse en piloto automático. Tomó a Adrien de la solapa de su camisa y tiró de él para hacerlo entrar al apartamento. Lo empujó contra la pared del recibidor y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios con los suyos. El chico inmediatamente respondió, cerrando los ojos y empujándola a su vez contra la pared contraria._

_-Adrien…- susurró ella sin aliento cuando separaron sus labios, pero el chico no abrió los ojos, sino que volvió a besarla y comenzó a empujarla al interior del apartamento. _

_Kagami no se resistió. A pesar de que estaba segura que Adrien había cerrado los ojos para imaginarse que era Marinette y que su cabeza le gritaba insistentemente que lo que hacía estaba mal, que ambos estaban ebrios y que su corazón estaba tan lastimado por los repetidos rechazos de Adrien, Kagami ignoró todas sus advertencias, porque el hecho de estar por fin en los brazos del chico de quien estaba enamorada le impidió pensar bien._

_A la mañana siguiente ambos se miraron, ya sobrios, encontrándose bajo las sábanas de la cama de la chica. Y ambos se arrepintieron inmediatamente de lo habían hecho la noche anterior._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La chica sacudió la cabeza. No estaba nada orgullosa de lo que había pasado esa noche entre ella y Adrien. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Kagami jamás habría siquiera considerado en pasar la noche con él. Estaba ebrio, estaba descorazonado, y no estaba pensando bien. Pero ella misma había estado ebria y con el corazón roto cuando el hombre que amaba llegó a su casa suplicándole que lo besara. ¿Qué se suponía que hubiera podido hacer? Si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos seguramente no habría hecho eso.

Kagami se cubrió la cara con las manos, gruñendo en voz alta con un gesto frustrado.

-Kagami, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Tikki.

La chica iba a decir algo, pero una explosión la interrumpió. Tanto ella como Tikki se levantaron de su sitio y se acercaron a la ventana cuando una nueva explosión volvió a aparecer en la zona este de la ciudad.

-Arggg… no, tienes que estar bromeando- siseó Kagami bajo su aliento- maldita sea, realmente no estoy de humor para esto-

Tikki asintió tristemente. Tenían que pasar a la acción.

-Supongo que no tenemos más remedio remedio. Tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Kagami finalmente, y la kwami asintió- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Guarida de Hawkmoth_

_Poco antes_

Luka no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una guarida en forma de domo metálico, con una ventana circular con el patrón de una mariposa. Miró alternadamente a Marinette y a su alrededor. Sabía bien lo que eso significaba, pero no podía creerlo.

-Por Dios, Luka, por favor di algo- dijo Marientte un poco nerviosa de que el chico siguiera mirando boquiabierto a su alrededor sin mencionar una sola palabra- estoy confiando en ti-

-Tú… tú eres…-

-No, no soy yo- dijo Marinette antes de que terminara su frase- o bueno, no era yo en un principio. Tú sabes bien que yo era Ladybug en el pasado. Pero algo terrible sucedió. El Guardián mandó a Chat Noir a quitarme mi Miraculous cuando Hawkmoth descubrió mi identidad-

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste después de que fuiste akumatizada pero… ¿porqué?- dijo Luka, dando un paso atrás asustado, como si estuviera viendo a Marinette como si fuera alguien que no conocía- Marinette, tú no eres una persona malvada, ¿porqué envías akumas ahora?-

-Porque me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada cuando era Ladybug- dijo Marinette, dejando que Luka tomara su distancia- me di cuenta de que estábamos trabajando para el equipo equivocado, Luka. En realidad, el supuesto Guardian de los Miraculous es un criminal, y nos había estaba usando para recuperar el Miraculous de Hawkmoth y poder seguir atacando a la gente de París-

Luka parpadeó sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo la chica. Aquello no parecía tener ninguna lógica. ¿Porqué el Guardián habría repartido los Miraculous para defender a los parisinos si era el villano? Y aunque no le había gustado la manera en la que había enviado a Chat Noir a tomar el Miraculous de Marinette, dejándola sola y desprotegida, en ningún momento había considerado que pudiera ser malvado.

Pero si Marinette decía que así era…

-Eso no suena…- comenzó a decir Luka, pero se interrumpió. Si Marinette había sido Ladybug y se había dado cuenta de ello, quizá estaba en lo cierto- ¿estás segura de ello, Marinette?-

-Lo estoy- dijo Marinette sonriendo y ladeando su cabeza sutilmente- estoy convencida de ello. Si no lo estuviera, no estaría peleando contra él. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

El chico sintió que sus rodillas temblaban como si aún tuviera dieciséis años, como cuando recién conoció a Marinette. ¿Porqué la chica tenía tanto control sobre él? Pero era su propia culpa: él estaba enamorado.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti, Marinette- dijo Luka casi sin aliento.

-Entonces, ¿eso significa que pelearás a mi lado?- dijo la chica.

Como respuesta, Luka se desabrochó el brazalete de cuero que estaba en su muñeca derecha, revelando debajo de él una pulsera color turquesa que había estado oculta.

-Te prometí que lo mantendría a salvo cuando me lo pediste- dijo Luka sonriendo- confío en ti, Marinette. Si dices que el Guardián es el verdadero enemigo, entonces te ayudaré a vencerlo- sonrió antes de añadir- envía tu akuma. Chat Noir y Coccinelle no esperarán a que Viperion esté de tu lado. Puedes contar conmigo-

Marinette sonrió y asintió mientras que Luka salía de la guarida.

-Nooroo, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Marinette tan pronto como se quedó sola, volviéndose a su kwami sin dejar de sonreír, aliviada de que Luka estuviera de su lado a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos- te daré un enorme pastel de manzana cuando salgamos de aquí-

-Yumm…- dijo Nooroo ilusionado, mientras que Marinette acariciaba la diminuta cabeza del kwami con su dedo índice. Aún no se acostumbraba a que el kwami de Hawkmoth fuera tan dulce.

-Nooroo, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Place de la Bastille_

_Más tarde_

Durante la batalla contra ese último akuma, Chat Noir se sentía de mucho mejor humor que de costumbre a diferencia de Coccinelle, quien parecía estar con pésima actitud durante la pelea. Si el akuma había interrumpido algo, el héroe no lo sabía, pero al parecer su compañera estaba especialmente molesta en esta ocasión, casi venciendo al akuma por sí misma.

-Hey, _partenaire_, ¿algo hizo que se enredaran tus antenas?- dijo el héroe de negro mientras que usaba su poder de Destrucción para destruir el objeto donde se escondía el akuma para liberarlo. A diferencia de Coccinelle, Chat Noir sentía que sus ánimos se habían renovado, sobre todo después de su conversación con Marinette en Montmartre- estás de un humor de los…-

-Termina esa frase y te haré tragarte ese bastón, _chacha_\- siseó Coccinelle en un tono agresivo y nada amistoso al lanzar su yoyo para purificar al akuma, mirando de reojo como el sol comenzaba a ponerse en la distancia.

-Mew ouch, alguien está de malas- dijo Chat Noir sin dejar de sonreír, cosa que no ayudó ni un poco a mejorar el humor de la otra heroína- creo que será mejor que me vaya de aquí antes de que me salten las malas pulgas que traes encima y…-

Chat Noir se interrumpió antes de completar su frase al tener un terrible presentimiento, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar. El silbar del viento le erizó la piel, y se dio media vuelta para saber de dónde venía la posible amenaza. Pero antes de que completara el movimiento, una onda de choque que lo lanzó contra la orilla del muelle y un grito ahogado de parte de Coccinelle le indicó que la amenaza ya los había alcanzado.

-Aaargg…-

Chat Noir había sido empujado hacia el puerto del Arsenal, a punto de caer al canal. El héroe se aferró a la reja en la orilla, intentando subir de nuevo a la plaza antes de caer al canal San Martín mientras que veía alarmado que una figura humana había saltado desde la parte alta del la columna de Julio sobre Coccinelle, haciéndola caer al suelo sobre su abdomen, forzándola a mantenerse contra el pavimento con su peso al mismo tiempo que detenía su cabeza contra el suelo con su mano derecha.

-¡No!- gritó la heroína, forcejeando para soltarse del recién llegado.

Lo que pasó enseguida fue muy rápido. El extraño que había caído sobre Coccinelle acercó su mano a ella y arrancó el arete derecho del oído de la heroína, haciendo sonar su alarma y el brillo de detransformación apareciendo en sus muñecas, tobillos y del lado derecho de su máscara.

Chat Noir palideció mortalmente al ver uno de los aretes de Ladybug en manos del desconocido y a Coccinelle detransformándose frente a sus ojos. ¡No podía permitirlo! No después de que él había sido obligado a quitar su Miraculous a Marinette para mantenerlo a salvo. ¡No podía dejar que lo robaran!

El héroe subió de nuevo a la calle y empuñó las manos. Ya no podía usar su poder de Destrucción, pero aún tenía su bastón. Lo lanzó contra el enemigo y lo golpeó en el tórax, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, liberando a Coccinelle y forzándolo a soltar el arete que había tomado.

Chat Noir corrió hacia su compañera para ayudarla a encontrar el arete en la oscuridad antes que el enemigo lo hiciera. El héroe lo encontró y rápidamente lo puso en la mano de su compañera, quien lo recolocó rápidamente en su sitio, deteniendo la detransformación y levantando la mirada hacia Chat Noir, quien la estaba mirando pálido y boquiabierto.

Chat Noir había alcanzado a ver el rostro de Coccinelle, y había palidecido mortalmente al reconocerlo.

"¡Por todo el chocolate! Si Coccinelle es…"

-Cierra la boca, Chat Noir, te van a entrar las moscas- siseó Coccinelle rodando los ojos mientras se ajustaba el arete para mantener su transformación, pero sonrió agradecida- gracias-

-No… no es nada, _partenaire_\- dijo el chico sonriendo por un instante, pero su sonrisa se volvió al volverse al enemigo, quien acababa de incorporarse tras el golpe propiciado por Chat Noir.

La conocida figura de un chico al menos media cabeza más alto que él apareció frente a sus ojos. Hombros anchos, cabellos oscuros con puntas teñidas de color turquesa, con un traje del mismo color turquesa y amarillo, y una lira en su mano derecha. Chat Noir conocía bien a ese héroe: había peleado a su lado contra Marinette cuando ésta fue akumatizada: durante la última pelea de Ladybug.

-No…- dijo Chat Noir al reconocer al chico frente a sus ojos- ¿Viperion?-

-Ah, pero si es la bola de pelos- dijo Viperion con desdén, cruzando los brazos y mirado alternadamente al héroe y a Coccinelle- deberías poner más atención, Chat Noir: casi alcancé a ver la identidad de esta chica. ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes que quitarle su Miraculous y sustituirla de nuevo, como hiciste con la anterior?-

Chat Noir frunció el entrecejo. Al parecer el enemigo estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con la Ladybug original, así como la causa de retirarle su Miraculous.

-No tengo que justificar contigo las decisiones que tuve que tomar para proteger a Ladybug, Viperion- respondió Chat Noir en el mismo tono desdeñoso que él, entrecerrando los ojos. Tenía la impresión de que si le pedía su pulsera, el enemigo se iba a negar, pero decidió hacerlo de todos modos. Moderó su tono, a pesar de que estaba muy molesto con él- dame tu Miraculous. Tengo que devolverlo al Guardian-

Viperion dejó escapar una carcajada sin humor, que no sorprendió a ninguno de los héroes. Coccinelle no parecía entender a qué se referían cuando hablaron de Ladybug, pero no dijo nada y se mantuvo en guardia en caso de que fuera otra trampa como el akuma que ya habían vencido.

-¿Realmente crees que voy a entregar mi Miraculous a un peón como tú?- dijo el enemigo- después de que supe lo que le hiciste a la verdadera Ladybug hace seis años, decidí esconder mi Miraculous de ti. Pero ahora Hawkmoth me hizo entender que el Guardián es es verdadero villano de esta historia y que ustedes dos no son más que sus peones. Están advertidos- añadió, señalando a Chat Noir- a partir de ahora, no solo tendrán que preocuparse de los akumas. No descansaré hasta que los dos hayan sido vencidos. _À bientôt, les nulles_-

Chat Noir y Coccinelle se miraron entre sí, sin saber de qué estaba hablando. Viperion dio un salto y comenzó a correr, alejándose por los techos de París. Chat Noir tomó su bastón y se iba a lanzar para alcanzarlo, pero Coccinelle lo detuvo.

-No, idiota, no puedes seguirlo- dijo Coccinelle- te vas a detransformar-

Chat Noir siseó molesto, todo su anterior buen humor perdido, pero tenía otra cosa en que pensar en esos momentos. Había alcanzado a ver la identidad de Coccinelle. Había un portador de Miraculous rebelde y peor aún, estaba trabajando voluntariamente para Hawkmoth, y estaba seguro de que Viperion sabía que Marinette había sido Ladybug.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Chat Noir de pronto- hay algo… algo importante que tengo que averiguar-

-No escuchaste sus idioteces, ¿verdad?- dijo Coccinelle antes de que Chat Noir activara su bastón para irse- toda esa basura de que somos solamente peones del Guardián-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el héroe sacudiendo la cabeza- pero tengo que hablar con él para saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando, y que hacer con respecto a Viperion-

Coccinelle asintió.

-Bien, hazme saber si hay algo importante- dijo ella seriamente- ya sabes donde encontrarme-

Chat Noir asintió y accionó su bastón para saltar hacia el techo y cercano para apresurarse al apartamento del maestro Fu antes de que se detransformara. Coccinelle lo vio correr sobre los techos y cruzar hacia la Margen izquierda del Sena.

X-x-x

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Más tarde_

El nuevo apartamento del maestro Fu se parecía mucho al anterior. Adrien recordaba bastante bien que el Guardián se había tenido que mudar para proteger los Miraculous, ya que Marinette conocía su dirección y Hawkmoth podía llegar a tener acceso a esa información si decidía acercarse a ella. Suspiró largamente al tomar asiento en el suelo y aceptar una taza de té.

-Es un poco tarde para una visita casual, Adrien- dijo el maestro Fu, tomando asiento frente a él y dando un sorbo a su taza de té- ¿hay algo que te esté molestando?-

-De hecho, maestro, vine a verlo porque hoy, después de la pelea contra un akuma, el portador del Miraculous de la Serpiente apareció frente a nosotros- dijo Adrien, mirando de reojo a Plagg y a Wayzz en el plato de Camembert junto a él- estoy seguro de que era el mismo portador que hace seis años, el que me ayudó a vencer a Miss Fortune-

Fu alzó las cejas, pensativo. Se levantó para abrir la Miraclebox, y vio con alarmado que el cajón donde debería estar Sass estaba vacío.

-Interesante…- dijo el maestro Fu frunciendo el entrecejo- no me percaté que faltaba ese Miraculous. Esto no es bueno. Supongo que la persona que eligió Marinette para él aún lo debe de tener en su poder-

-¿Marinette?-

-Sí. Marinette era la que venía a verme para recoger los Miraculous y los entregaba a los otros héroes- dijo el maestro Fu- yo ignoro las identidades de los otros héroes quienes poseyeron un Miraculous. Excepto _mademoiselle_ Bourgeois, por supuesto-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Eso significa que Marinette es la única persona que conoce la identidad de Viperion?- dijo el chico con una expresión preocupada, y el maestro Fu asintió.

-Y eso significa también que tendrás que buscarla y hablar con ella. Como Chat Noir- dijo el anciano en voz baja.

-Eso era lo que me temía- suspiró Adrien en un gesto derrotado.

Adrien no había olvidado las palabras de la chica antes de que Chat Noir desapareciera de su vida con el Miraculous de la Catarina, y lo mucho que Marinette debía odiarlo por haberle quitado a Tikki y ahora otorgárselo a otra portadora. Si hubiera sido él en su lugar, Adrien estaría furioso por haber sido reemplazado.

Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Si ponía fin a la guerra contra Hawkmoth, quizá Tikki podría regresar con ella. Podría reconciliarse con Marinette como Chat Noir.

-Esta bien, lo haré- dijo el chico- mañana iré a verla y le pediré que me diga la identidad de Viperion para poder recuperar ese Miraculous. Y quien sabe, quizá Viperion es el contacto que necesitamos para descubrir la verdadera identidad de Hawkmoth-

El anciano asintió levemente.

-Maestro Fu- dijo Adrien antes de irse.

-¿Sí?-

-Esta noche vi… por accidente… la identidad de Coccinelle- dijo Adrien apenado.

El maestro Fu no reaccionó a esa información como esperaba. De hecho, no reaccionó de ninguna manera.

-¿Maestro?- insistió Adrien.

-No tiene importancia, Adrien- dijo el maestro Fu- a diferencia de lo sucedido con Marinette, Hawkmoth no conoce la identidad de Coccinelle. Respeté tu decisión y no te dije su identidad, pero de todos modos Kagami ya conoce la tuya-

-¿Cómo…?- dijo Adrien, sorprendido.

-Prestando atención- dijo simplemente el anciano dando un sorbo a su taza de té- buenas noches, Adrien-

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Kagami Tsurugi_

_Al mismo tiempo_

La chica se había detransformado tan pronto como entró a su habitación, y su kwami no pudo evitar notar que su portadora estaba preocupada por algo importante, pues estaba caminado en círculos nerviosamente.

-Kagami, ¿qué te está preocupando?-

-Tu portadora anterior era Marinette, ¿no es así?- dijo Kagami, volviéndose a la kwami, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar ese nombre- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, compañera del colegio de Adrien-

Tikki tragó saliva, pero sabía que no tenía caso mentirle a su portadora. De todos modos, el poder del Miraculous la obligaba a hacer lo que su portador deseaba, salvo algunas excepciones.

-Sí, tienes razón, mi portadora era Mar… cofff…coff…- dijo Tikki, tosiendo burbujas color rojo- Mar… cofff coff… no puedo decir su nombre a otra persona que no sea ella, pero tus sospechas son ciertas-

Kagami asintió levemente mientras que se sentaba sobre su cama con una expresión pensativa. Cruzó las piernas mientras que entrecerraba los ojos y se ponía el dedo índice sobre los labios. Ahora entendía todo. Esa era la última pieza del rompecabezas.

-Me estás preocupando, Kagami- dijo Tikki- ¿qué sucede?-

-Ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo la chica- Chat Noir siempre estuvo enamorado de Ladybug. Por eso Adrien está enamorado de Marinette. Él sabe que era Ladybug-

-¿Cómo sabes que Chat Noir es Adrien?- quiso saber Tikki.

-Fueron demasiadas coincidencias- dijo Kagami- Adrien no es tan discreto. Además, ¿crees que no reconocería a mi ex novio cuando lo veo pateando el trasero de los villanos de París sin dejar de contar los mismos chistes malos de siempre?-

Tikki rió levemente ante esa descripción, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que Kagami parecía tener una expresión sumamente derrotada, a diferencia de Marinette, quien siempre era optimista y parecía estar feliz todo el tiempo.

-Adrien me dijo que Marinette lo convenció de volver a modelar para ella- dijo Kagami, levantando las piernas a su cama y abrazando sus rodillas- supongo que el pobre aún no la ha superado- suspiró- no lo resiento. Al contrario, sé lo que se siente estar enamorada de alguien que no te corresponde-

La kwami no sabía que decir al respecto. Aunque Kagami no fuera Marinette, no podía evitar sentir simpatía por ella. No era la primera vez que Tikki se encontraba en una situación parecida. Sabía bien que Marinette también había estado enamorada de Adrien. ¡Vaya! Si ella misma le había dado constantemente consejos al respecto.

-Intenta descansar, Kagami- dijo Tikki- tuviste un largo día. Y la próxima vez tendrás que tener más cuidado con Viperion-

La chica asintió levemente. Sabía que quedarse pensando en ello no la ayudaría en nada. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y apagó la luz. Después de todo, tenía otras cosas más importantes en qué preocuparse, como Hawkmoth y ahora Viperion.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! ¿Cómo ven lo sucedido entre Adrien y Kagami? Por otro lado, Luka aceptó lo que dijo Marinette, confiando en ella, y se convirtió en el nuevo enemigo de los héroes. Ahora Chat Noir tiene que buscar a Marinette para preguntarle la identidad de Viperion. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 8

_Mansión _

_La noche siguiente_

Tras un largo día de trabajo y haber cenado en la mansión junto con Luka, Marinette se despidió del chico, quien saldría al día siguiente de viaje a Londres para un concierto, y de Nathalie, quien se fue a su apartamento a descansar.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Marinette subió a su habitación, acompañada de Nooroo.

-Me gusta lo que hizo con la mansión, _maîtresse_\- comentó el kwami en voz baja- se siente mucho menos fría que… que antes-

Marinette sonrió levemente. Durante los últimos años, el kwami había comenzado a relajarse alrededor de ella. Al principio, Nooroo era formal y serio, pero ahora incluso lo había escuchado reír, y se había animado a dormir sobre la almohada junto a ella.

La chica abrió la puerta de su habitación, que había pertenecido a Adrien en el pasado. Era la más grande y bella de la casa, y le traía buenos recuerdos. La enorme ventana le daba una buena vista de la ciudad, y a veces podía ver las peleas de los akumas a través de ella.

Dejó a Nooroo dormir dentro de un cajón en el escritorio y entró al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha y cambiarse.

La enorme habitación era muy diferente de cuando Adrien vivía ahí. En vez de discos de música y videojuegos, había libros. En vez de máquinas de videojuegos y futbolito había una mesa de diseño con una moderna máquina de coser y un par de maniquíes, además de una hilera de archiveros que contenían telas de todos tipos y colores, en caso de que la inspiración golpeara a la mitad de la noche y Marinette tuviera que hacer algo.

Una vez que terminó, Marinette salió de la ducha mientras que se secaba el cabello y se ponía su pijama kimono, atándose el cinturón y haciendo un pequeño moño antes de ponerse sus pantuflas.

Pero al salir del baño y dirigirse hacia su cama, la chica vio una sombra en el suelo, causado por la luz de la luna proveniente de la enorme ventana. Su corazón dio un horrible vuelco y se volvió hacia la ventana. Una figura oscura estaba en la abertura de la misma, en cuclillas, sus brillantes ojos verdes resaltando sobre el negro del resto de su cuerpo, y sus cabellos dorados reflejaban la luz.

Marinette dejó escapar un grito por la impresión y al dar un paso atrás resbaló y cayó sentada en el suelo, por un momento creyendo que Chat Noir la estaba emboscando porque la había descubierto.

"Fue un error haber recurrido a Viperion para esto"; pensó Marinette rápidamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, pensando en qué haría ahora para escapar "era obvio que tenía que ser alguien que yo conozco. Ahora Chat Noir sospecha que soy Hawkmoth… se acabó todo. Ahora se va a lanzar sobre mí y me va a quitar a Nooroo y…"

Pero Chat Noir no hizo nada parecido. El héroe dio un salto y cayó en cuclillas en el suelo frente a ella antes de incorporarse y caminar lentamente hacia Marinette. Inesperadamente para ella, el recién llegado extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Marinette la tomó para ponerse de pie sin quitarle los ojos de encima, aún alarmada por la llegada tan repentina del chico.

-_Salut_, Marinette- dijo el chico en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de hablar- no… no tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer daño. Lo siento, te asusté. Déjame ayudarte…- añadió, pasando su vista de los ojos de Marinette a su pijama y a sus piernas. Un intenso rubor se formó en las mejillas del héroe, siendo notable incluso con la máscara puesta.

Marinette alzó la ceja derecha, confundida, hasta que ella misma se miró.Su pijama de kimono era corta, y al caer al suelo se levantó un poco, dejando sus muslos descubiertos casi por completo, además de que su escote se abrió un poco en la caída. Marinette se ruborizó también y se cerró bien la solapa de su pijama, atando el cinturón con cuidado y cubriéndose los muslos tan rápido como pudo.

-Arggg…- gruñó la chica, caminando a su cama y, para sorpresa de Chat Noir, tomó las almohadas y cojines sobre ella y comenzó a lanzárselos- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Largo de aquí!-

-Marinette, espera…-

-¡Fuera de aquí, pervertido!- gritó Marinette lanzando un cojín con un brazo y cubriéndose el escote de su pijama con el otro- ¿acaso te gusta estarme viendo?- entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente, su piel abandonando el escaso color que tenía- ¿me espiabas cuando estaba en una ducha?-

El rubor en la cara de Chat Noir se intensificó, y Marinette pensó lo peor.

-¿Qué?¡Por supuesto que no!- protestó el héroe sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente, mirando con un poco de preocupación que la mano de Marinette flotaba sobre el par de tacones que la chica había estado usando antes de entrar a la ducha- yo no soy de ese tipo de chicos. Jamás haría algo así. Me ofende que pienses eso de mí-

Marinette se relajó, pero seguía estando furiosa.

-Entonces, ¿qué explicación tienes para venir a mi casa, a mi habitación, a esta hora?- siseó ella, aún tomando uno de sus zapatos y amenazándolo con el tacón.

-Tenía que venir a verte porque…- dijo Chat Noir, mirándola fijamente y levantando las manos en señal de paz- hay algo muy importante que tengo que preguntarte, y es de vida o muerte. Creo que estás en peligro-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Marinette, fingiendo no saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Viperion- dijo el chico simplemente, causándole un escalofrío a Marinette mientras que recordaba lo que había hecho el día anterior- ayer apareció de nuevo y nos atacó, a mí y a Coccinelle-

-A mi reemplazo, quieres decir- dijo ella fríamente, bajando el brazo con el que amenazaba al héroe.

-No, _ma lady_. Tú eres irremplazable, ya te lo había dicho antes- dijo Chat Noir mientras que volvía a sacudir la cabeza- en fin, Viperion nos atacó. Estoy seguro que es el mismo héroe que peleó con nosotros en varias ocasiones en el pasado. Pero ahora sabemos que está trabajando para Hawkmoth-

Marinette entrecerró los ojos, ocultando lo aliviada que se sentía al caer en cuenta de que Chat Noir no había hecho la conexión entre Viperion y ella. Quizá aún no había considerado que pudiera ser alguien que Marinette conociera bien, y eso le daba una ventaja.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?-

-Él mismo nos lo dijo- continuó Chat Noir- además, parecía saber que tú habías sido Ladybug y lo sucedido después de que fuiste akumatizada. Por eso vine a verte. Estaba preocupado por ti. Si Hawkmoth llegara a hacerte daño…-

La chica se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Luka había hablado de más; tendría que tener una seria conversación con él más tarde sobre no dar mucha información a los enemigos.

-Tambien necesito que me digas el nombre del portador del Miraculous de la Serpiente- continuó Chat Noir, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Marinette frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres atacarlo como lo hiciste conmigo?- dijo ella.

-Tenemos que sacar ese Miraculous de circulación antes de que Viperion haga algo verdaderamente estúpido- le respondió Chat Noir- realmente creo que es un buen chico y que Hawkmoth le lavó el cerebro-

Marinette ponderó sus opciones. No podía decirle que era Luka, pues de inmediato lo asociarían con ella, pero afortunadamente ya se había planteado esa situación y estaba preparada para ello.

-Se lo entregué a un chico que solía ir a verme en la panadería de mis padres cuando estaba en el colegio- dijo Marinette, recitando la mentira que había preparado para ese caso- era de otro colegio y creí que sería confiable. Se llamaba…- fingió estar intentando recordar el nombre- Pierre. Pierre Cadieux. Lo último que escuché de él es que se mudó a Caen hace tres años-

-Pierre Cadieux- repitió Chat Noir, apuntando el nombre en la pantalla de su bastón, y ella asintió- entonces, ¿porqué no recolectaste su Miraculous en ese momento?-

La chica lo miró con enojo.

-Ah, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo- siseó ella en un tono venenoso- porque alguien me arrebató mi Miraculous antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. Y después de ello, supongo que te imaginarás que tenía otras cosas ocupando mi mente-

Escuchó a Chat Noir tragar saliva de nuevo.

-Marinette, realmente lo siento- dijo Chat Noir tristemente, dando un paso hacia ella- aún no me he perdonado a mí mismo por haber tomado tu Miraculous. Durante mucho tiempo me negué a elegir una nueva compañera porque tú siempre fuiste irremplazable para mí. Tenía la esperanza de que vencería rápidamente a Hawkmoth y podría devolverte a Tikki- bajó los ojos- y me sentí terrible cuando Coccinelle fue elegida por el maestro Fu-

Marinette lo miró fijamente. Quizá eso le podía servir. Parecía que a Chat Noir no le había gustado que Fu eligiera a otra heroína; y quizá podía convencerlo de cambiar a su lado. Soltó el zapato y dio un paso hacia él.

-¿Confías en él?- dijo ella de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Chat Noir, dando otro paso hacia ella para escucharla mejor.

-¿Confías en él?- repitió Marinette- ¿en el maestro Fu?-

-Por supuesto que confío en el maestro Fu. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo el héroe para completa decepción de Marinette. Finalmente su ex _partenaire_ no era más que un peón del Guardián, tal y como Gabriel Agreste le había dicho antes de morir. No valía la pena decirle nada. Si lo hacía, se arriesgaba a que si no Chat Noir, al menos el Guardián sospechara algo. Era mejor ignorarlo y mantener su distancia.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Chat Noir estaba muy cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, podía percibir el olor de su traje y de su colonia que en el pasado le había gustado tanto. El chico puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, y Marinette recordó, por un momento, cuando ella era Ladybug y Chat Noir era aún su _partenaire_, no su enemigo.

-Marinette, ¿estás segura que es todo lo que sabes de Viperion?- dijo Chat Noir con una expresión preocupada, sus ojos verdes brillando en la penumbra de la habitación, como si quisieran leer su corazón- necesito saberlo porque realmente no quisiera… no quisiera que te encontraras en peligro-

Marinette tragó saliva. Casi podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del chico, que hacían eco en su propio pecho. Por fin, los labios de ella se separaron para decir algo. Los ojos del chico brillaban llenos de expectativa, y antes de que ella hablara, la abrazó.

La chica se quedó helada, sorprendida del súbito gesto de Chat Noir. Escuchó su respiración agitada, y sintió su mano posarse con cuidado sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza en un gesto protector. Tragó saliva. ¿Porqué Chat Noir se preocupaba tanto por ella? Sí, había sido su compañera y sí, había estado enamorado de ella en el pasado, pero después de seis años de que le había quitado su Miraculous (y de que había declarado que lo odiaba) esos sentimientos deberían haberse al menos enfriado un poco.

Había verdadero cariño en ese abrazo. No era pasión o deseo, era muy diferente, mucho más puro de lo que Marinette habría imaginado en alguien como Chat Noir, y eso que sabía por experiencia que era un tonto.

Cayendo en cuenta de que Chat Noir seguía abrazándola, mientras que ella seguía en su pijama corta, con las piernas descubiertas de esa manera, Marinette lo empujó para alejarlo de ella sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

-Marinette, yo…- comenzó a decir el chico, pero Marinette le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vete- dijo Marinette fríamente- no hay nada más que tengamos que hablar-

-Pero…-

-Ya no soy Ladybug, y no hay nada más que puedas necesitar conmigo para hacer tu trabajo- dijo Marinette con el mismo tono frío- además, ya te lo había dicho antes. Te odio por lo que me hiciste, y no quiero volver a verte-

Las orejas de Chat Noir cayeron, pero el chico asintió tristemente y se dirigió hacia la ventana, saltando hacia la noche y desapareciendo por los techos. Marinette se volvió el sitio por donde Chat Noir había salido, poniendo una mano en su corazón, intentando tranquilizarlo antes de cerrar la ventana.

Esa visita de su ex _partenaire_ había sido una alerta. Tendría que ser más cuidadosa lidiando con los Chat Noir y Coccinelle. Y tenía que decir a Viperion que tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso con lo que decía delante de los dos héroes.

x-x-x

_Edificio de la compañía Gabriel_

_Dos días después_

Adrien no sabía qué iba a suceder cuando llegó esa mañana a la oficina de Marinette en el edificio de la compañía. Después de lo sucedido entre Marinette y él cuando estaba convertido en Chat Noir, y de haber enviado un mensaje a Kagami contándole lo que había averiguado, el chico no había podido dormir, pensando en el abrazo que había compartido con ella y cómo finalmente lo había rechazado y echado de su casa.

-_Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, chico_\- le había dicho Plagg la noche anterior- _por supuesto que Marinette sigue molesta con Chat Noir por el asunto de su Miraculous. Es una herida que no será fácil subsanar_-

Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse esa idea de la mente.

El chico cruzó el lobby de el edificio y caminó hacia la recepción, donde lo esperaba una secretaria y el guardia de seguridad.

-¿Sí?- dijo la secretaria.

-Eh…- dudó Adrien- vengo a ver a _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng. Tengo una cita en quince minutos-

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, y se volvió a su computadora, tecleando algo.

-Cita a las 11:30 horas- dijo la secretaria-¿nombre?-

-Adrien Agreste-

La secretaria y el guardia de seguridad levantaron los ojos y lo miraron fijamente, causándole un poco de molestia. Sí, tenía el mismo apellido del fundador. Sí, no trabajaba ahí y no había tenido nada que ver con esa compañía desde que su padre falleció. ¿Podían dejarlo de mirar así?

Adrien se aclaró la garganta, y la secretaria pareció salir de su trance, tecleando un par de cosas más y ofreciéndole un gafete de visitante. Se volvió al guardia junto a ella y asintió, haciendo que éste abriera la puerta y lo dejara pasar.

-Por aquí, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo el guardia, indicándole la puerta abierta del elevador- séptimo piso-

-_Merci_\- dijo Adrien en voz baja, aliviado de alejarse de esas miradas extrañadas. Por eso no quería ir en primer lugar. Respiró hondo.

"Lo haces como un favor por Marinette"; pensó el chico "puedes hacer al menos esto por ella"

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el séptimo piso, Adrien casi se va de espaldas al ver que nada menos que Nathalie lo recibió en la entrada de la oficina.

-Na…Nathalie- dijo Adrien.

La mujer lo miró a través de sus gafas.

-Adrien- dijo ella en voz baja, sonriendo levemente antes de aclararse la garganta y reasumir su expresión estoica- _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng lo está esperando, _monsieur_ Agreste. Si gusta darme su abrigo-

Adrien se sintió un poco por ese trato de parte de la asistente que lo había visto crecer, pero supuso que quería que el ambiente fuera profesional, como en todos los aspectos de su vida. El chico no dejó de sonreír, le entregó su abrigo y siguió a Nathalie hacia la oficina de Marinette.

A diferencia de su padre, que siempre trabajaba desde casa a pesar de que la compañía tenía un enorme edificio, Marinette había tomado la decisión de trabajar ahí para que fuera más fácil para sus empleados. Nathalie llamó un par de veces a la puerta de la oficina y la abrió, haciendo un gesto para que el chico entrara.

Adrien obedeció y al acercarse a la puerta vio que Marinette estaba escribiendo concentrada frente al escritorio. No escribiendo, dibujando. Diseñando. El chico caminó hacia ella y se detuvo frente al escritorio, al tiempo que ella levantaba los ojos.

Y fue cuando sucedió: una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Marinette e iluminó sus enormes ojos azules, que hicieron que Adrien sonriera de la misma manera. Dejando su lápiz en sobre el dibujo, la chica se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para saludarlo. Adrien se esperaba un par de besos en la mejilla, pero Marinette puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de él y lo abrazó.

Las mejillas del chico se encendieron ante el contacto, tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente de hacía un par de noches. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Adrien sonrió y la abrazó también.

-_Salut_-

-_Salut_\- dijo ella, separándose levemente- nuevamente, muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo. Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti venir aquí-

Adrien la miró. Usaba una blusa de algodón de manga larga, con encaje alrededor del cuello y las manos, unos zapatos de piso color negro y, para sorpresa del chico, una falda color rojo con puntos negros que abrazaba su cintura y que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas.

"Ladybug", sonrió él.

-Para nada. Es un placer- dijo Adrien, apenado- ¿qué tal si me enseñas tu obra de arte?-

Marinette asintió, sus mejillas adquiriendo un leve tono rojizo, pero recuperaron su color original casi de inmediato cuando dio media vuelta y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. Detrás de su escritorio había un carrito maletero donde colgaban al menos diez portatrajes. La chica tomó uno de ellos y lo tendió sobre el escritorio, abriéndolo.

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el traje que yacía en su interior. A diferencia de los trajes que su padre había hecho para él, con telas negras cuadriculadas o con varios tonos de grises, ese traje estaba hecho con una tela negra lisa, suave y con costuras ocultas. Tenía algunos tonos color verde menta y hacía juego con una camisa color gris oscuro y una corbata color verde brillante con algunas líneas de color negro.

-Wow…- dijo Adrien distraídamente, sus ojos sobre la prenda y pasando sus dedos sobre la tela- esta tela es… bastante fresca-

-Es para la colección de verano- dijo Marinette- es algodón egipcio, una de las telas más frescas que hay. Creo que los modelos, y los hombres en general, agradecerían no morir de calor bajo un traje, ¿no crees?-

-Por supuesto que lo agradecemos- sonrió Adrien- no sabía que ponías atención a esos detalles. _Père_ no lo hacía-

-¿Ah, no?-

-Aún tengo pesadillas de cuando modelé un traje de invierno en pleno verano, bajo el calor de las luces del estudio- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa traviesa- Vincent estaba furioso porque se notaban las manchas de sudor en mi camisa cuando me quité el saco-

Marinette rió.

-Apuesto a que no le gustó ni un poco- dijo ella.

-_Père_ me reprendió mucho- continuó Adrien pensativo- a veces olvidaba que era un ser humano que… suda- se interrumpió- lo siento-

-No, no, está bien- dijo Marinette- yo nunca he sido un chico, y realmente aprecio el punto de vista masculino-

Adrien siguió a la chica con la mirada mientras que Marinette tomaba el otro portaequipajes y lo ponía sobre el escritorio. Lo abrió, mostrándole un pantalón de algodón color negro, una camisa azul turquesa y un chaleco gris. Nuevamente el chico pasó sus manos por la tela y sonrió. Siempre supo que Marinette tenía talento, pero verlo en acción era muy diferente.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó ella.

-Es perfecto- sonrió él.

Marinette se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió.

-Eh… sé que te dije que eran dos modelos, pero… hay un tercero- dijo Marinette, tomando otro portaequipajes. Al abrirlo, reveló en esta ocasión un pantalón de mezclilla color azul oscuro, una polera gris de manga larga y una chaqueta ligera de color verde olivo.

-Retiro lo dicho sobre lo fresco- dijo Adrien al ver que era un modelo de invierno- ¿no habías dicho que era una colección de verano?-

-Lo es- sonrió Marinette, ladeando levemente la cabeza y señalando el último vestuario- es porque éste no es para el catálogo-

-¿Entonces?- dijo Adrien sin entender.

-Es un regalo para ti. Un pequeño agradecimiento por lo que estás haciendo por mí- sonrió Marinette.

Adrien volvió sus ojos a las prendas. Era invierno, y la chaqueta era hermosa, elegante y perfecta para el clima en esos momentos, con el forro interior con tela polar y lana.

-_Merci_, Marinette- sonrió Adrien, volviéndose a ella con sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, mirándola con adoración- es hermoso… no tenías que hacerlo-

-No es nada- sonrió ella- creí que te verías bien con este conjunto. No que no te veas bien normalmente. Digo, siempre te ves bien, pero…-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la Marinette que conocía y (su corazón dio un vuelco) amaba.

-_Merci_, Marinette, en serio- se aclaró la garganta Adrien, mirando de reojo el montón de trabajo que Marinette tenía en su escritorio- no quiero quitarte el tiempo, ¿dónde me necesitas con esto?-

-Le pediré a mi interno que te acompañe- dijo Marinette- cuando termines de cambiarte, Vincent te tomará las fotos. Te veré allá abajo-

Los labios de Adrien acentuaron su sonrisa. No lo iba a mandar con un desconocido, sino que lo acompañaría a la sesión de fotos. Pero miró de nuevo la montaña de trabajo en su escritorio e hizo una mueca.

-¿No tienes mucho trabajo?- dijo Adrien antes de poderse detener. Marinette se volvió a su escritorio, y luego a él.

-El trabajo puede esperar- dijo Marinette- después de lo que vas a hacer por mí hoy, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-No tienes que acompañarme- dijo el chico- digo, no digo que no quiera, por supuesto que me encantaría, pero no quiero que te sientas comprometida porque…-

-Adrien- dijo Marinette, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios en un gesto muy Ladybug, haciéndolo callar- está bien. Quiero hacerlo- oprimió un botón en su escritorio, y un chico de dieciocho años entró a la oficina. Adrien ya lo había visto antes como Chat Noir- Laurent, él es _monsieur_ Agreste. Por favor, acompáñalo a cambiarse, y llámame cuando estén listos-

-Por supuesto, _mademoiselle_-

Laurent volvió sus ojos a Adrien, quien le dirigió una ligera sonrisa, y asintió tomando los portaequipajes que Marinette le indicó. El chico siguió a Laurent fuera de la oficina y hacia los vestidores, no sin antes mirar de reojo hacia Marinette y responder a su sonrisa guiñándole un ojo.

Adrien siguió al interno hacia el elevador, y ambos bajaron al cuarto piso.

-Así que… ¿_monsieur_ Agreste?- dijo Laurent.

-Sí, mi padre fue el fundador de la compañía- dijo el chico rubio, apenado- pero si es más fácil, puedes llamarme Adrien-

Laurent palideció.

-N…no, _monsieur_, jamás me atrevería a tutear a un modelo tan famoso e importante como…- dijo Laurent.

-Está bien, en serio- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa- no soy un modelo. Bueno, ya no lo soy. Solamente estoy haciendo un favor a Marinette-

Las cejas del interno se alzaron.

-¿Conoce a _mademoiselle_ Marinette?- dijo Laurente, pero sacudió la cabeza- evidentemente sí, lo siento, no debí haber preguntado-

-Está bien- repitió Adrien- éramos compañeros… en el colegio-

Laurent sonrió y acompañó a Adrien a los vestidores, colgando los tres portatrajes en el perchero.

-Si gusta comenzar con este, _monsieur_ Adrien- dijo Laurent- tómese su tiempo. _Monsieur_ Vincent aún no ha llegado-

Adrien asintió y cerró la puerta del vestidor tan pronto como Laurent lo dejó solo, y comenzó a quitarse su suéter y camisa. Plagg salió de la última y flotó a su lado.

-Vaya, creí que ustedes dos, tórtolos, jamás terminarían de coquetear y hacerse ojitos en la oficina- se quejó el kwami- mientras tanto, yo estoy muriendo de hambre. ¡Eso se llama maltrato a kwamis!-

Adrien cerró los ojos.

-No estábamos haciendo eso- dijo el chico.

-Ajá, claro que no- dijo Plagg con su habitual tono impertinente- y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra-

-No lo sabía, _votre majesté_\- dijo Adrien en el tono sarcástico que el kwami había usado en él- le daré su Camembert real cuando regresemos a casa-

-Si las cosas entre Marinette y tú siguen como hasta ahora, algo me dice que no llegaremos a casa esta noche- rodó los ojos Plagg.

Adrien ignoró el comentario de su kwami mientras que se ponía el primer traje que Laurent le había indicado. Mientras lo hacía, vio que una pequeña tarjeta cayó del tercer portatrajes, el que contenía su regalo. Adrien se inclinó para tomarla con curiosidad, y sonrió al ver las dos palabras que estaban escritas con la elegante caligrafía de la chica.

_Bisous, Marinette. _

Al ver a su portador sonreír de oreja a oreja, Plagg bufó. El chico podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero él tenía varios milenios de existencia, y había visto un Gato Negro tras otro caer en las redes del amor. Y vaya que Adrien había caído.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo fue menos dramático. Hubo poquito Marichat (aunque al final Marinette lo echó de su casa) pero las cosas entre Adrien y Marinette están poniéndose intensas y Plagg se queja de náuseas. En el próximo veremos la sesión de fotos con un giro inesperado, y Chat Noir tendrá que regañar a Coccinelle. La actualización tempranera fue porque hoy se supone que se estrena nuevo episodio. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 9

_Oficina de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Marinette se había quedado ruborizada una vez que Adrien la dejó sola. Tan pronto como Laurent cerró la puerta, la chica se dejó caer en la silla delante de su escritorio, se apoyó en el respaldo y puso su mano sobre su pecho, intentando calmar su corazón. Odiaba que Adrien siguiera teniendo ese efecto en ella.

¡Si ya no era una adolescente de catorce años, maldita sea!

Se volvió a la bandeja que Nathalie había dejado más temprano en una mesita junto a su escritorio y se sirvió un poco de café. Si Adrien se veía muy guapo en su atuendo casual, no se imaginaba en el traje que había confeccionado para él. ¿Lo peor? Cuando Marinette lo diseñó, lo hizo pensando en él, sus enormes ojos verdes y sus cabellos dorados considerados para resaltar su belleza natural.

¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba verse irresistible?

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella era una diseñadora, trabajaba todos los días con modelos tan guapos y famosos como Adrien, así que éste no debería ser la excepción.

"Si es así", dijo la vocecita detrás de su cabeza "¿qué fue eso de darle un regalo? ¿Ese calor que sentiste en tu cara cuando sonrió?"

-Arggg…-

-_Maîtresse_, ¿todo está bien?- dijo Nooroo, asomándose desde su bolso.

-Todo está bien- respondió ella- es solo que… espero que todo salga bien hoy, para el catálogo. No nos queda mucho tiempo para terminarlo-

Nooroo sonrió levemente, pero no comentó nada y volvió a su sitio en el bolso de la chica. Marinette golpeó repetidamente el escritorio con la goma de su lápiz, toda su inspiración sobre lo que había estado haciendo antes de la llegada de Adrien completamente perdida.

-Arggg…- volvió a quejarse antes de que su intercomunciador sonara.

_-Mademoiselle, monsieur Adrien ya está listo y Vincent ya está en camino_\- escuchó la voz de Laurent por el intercomunicador tras accionarlo.

-Bien, voy en un instante- dijo Marinette, poniéndose de pie y, tras decirle a Nathalie donde estaría, tomó el elevador al cuarto piso.

El estudio de fotografía tomaba la mitad del cuarto piso, y la otra mitad estaba conformada por los vestidores. Había cuatro cubículos para fotografías, con suficientes cámaras e iluminación. Para las imágenes que quería para el atuendo que Adrien usaría, Marinette había elegido un escenario parecido a una oficina para que se viera más profesional.

La chica cruzó el el estudio desde los elevadores y se encontró con Laurent.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí- dijo ella.

-_Monsieur_ Vincent acaba de llegar al edificio- informó el interno- llegará en cinco minutos al estudio, y…-

Pero Marinette ya no lo estaba escuchando. Adrien había salido de los vestidores, caminando hacia ella con la sonrisa radiante que a la chica tanto le gustaba. El traje le venía a la perfección, y Marinette se maldijo sobre su concepto de resaltar su belleza natural. Se encontró a sí misma mirándolo boquiabierta, y se forzó a cerrar la boca para al menos parecer un poco profesional.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Adrien apenado al llegar frente a ella, dándose una vuelta para que la chica lo apreciara mejor- ¿qué piensas?-

La chica sintió la boca seca, y se forzó a sí misma a respirar hondo.

"Contrólate, Marinette. ¡Contrólate dije!", se dijo a sí misma.

-Te… ves muy bien- solo atinó a decir.

-No esperaba menos- sonrió Adrien, ajustándose las mangas del saco- parece que fue hecho para mí-

Sí, Marinette lo había hecho para él, pensando en él y usando sus medidas. Laurent se acercó a ellos con un alfiletero en caso de que hubiera algo que arreglar para las fotografías, pero Marinette sacudió la cabeza mientras que inspeccionaba el traje.

-No, no hay nada que arreglar- dijo Marinette sin quitar los ojos del traje de Adrien, haciendo un esfuerzo para no mirarlo a los ojos- está perfecto. Excepto…-

La chica extendió sus manos hacia él, poniendo su pulgar sobre la mitad de su frente. Adrien se tensó ante el contacto, pero Marinette estaba midiendo la distancia para ajustar su flequillo, cosa que hizo con sus dedos con cuidado. El chico rubio tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no ruborizarse de nuevo. Después de que su flequillo quedó acomodado, la chica bajó sus manos a su corbata y la ajustó con cuidado para que quedara recta.

-Ahora sí estás perfecto- dijo ella son una leve sonrisa, dejando la corbata y alisando las solapa de su camisa con las palmas de sus manos. El autocontrol de Adrien se fue al demonio y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo con este gesto. Al notarlo, Marinette tuvo la impresión de que se había pasado de la raya con ese gesto, y estuvo a punto de quitar sus manos cuando una voz hizo que los dos dieran un respingo de sorpresa.

-_Mamma mia!_\- exclamó Vincent cuando llegó a la sala de fotografía- ¡en todos mis años jamás había visto un par de modelos con tanta química! _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, realmente creo que ambos deberían…-

-No- lo interrumpió Marinette, rodando los ojos y luchando contra el nerviosismo que sentía. No solo los ojos de Adrien estaban sobre ella, sino el fotógrafo, los asistentes de éste y Laurent- solamente necesitamos las fotografías para el catálogo-

-_Ma che cosa?_\- dijo el fotógrafo- ¿porqué no, _signorina_? Podríamos…-

-Ahora no, Vincent- dijo Marinette en un tono bastante final.

El fotógrafo asintió resignado y indicó a Adrien dónde tenía que colocarse para las fotografías. Si Marinette sospechaba que se necesitaba un talento innato para ser modelo, ahora veía que dicho talento sí existía y que Adrien lo poseía a pesar de los años sin práctica. ¿O quizá modelar era como montar una bicicleta, que jamás se olvida?

-Perfecto, muéstrame una sonrisa que brilla como si _la mamma_ te lleva _lo spaghetti_\- Vincent daba instrucciones y Adrien las seguía al pie de la letra, sonriendo o cambiando su expresión según lo que el fotógrafo requería.

-_Mademoiselle_ Marinette- dijo Laurent en voz baja- no había visto ese diseño nunca. ¿De dónde lo sacó?-

-Es un viejo diseño que hice hace dos años- dijo Marinette en voz baja, sonriendo levemente al captar la mirada de Adrien sobre ella- lo saqué para completar el catálogo-

El fotógrafo continuó con sus extrañas solicitudes sobre poses y expresiones que quería en el modelo.

-Ahora, muéstreme una mirada llena de deseo- dijo el fotógrafo.

Marinette no creía que Adrien fuera capaz de hacer una expresión que no fuera dulce e inocente en sus fotografías, pero estaba a punto de darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Adrien parpadeó extrañado de la solicitud por unos segundos, pero asintió y apoyó una mano en el escritorio frente a él y la otra sobre el nudo de su corbata. Los ojos verdes del chico se fijaron en Marinette, quien estaba de pie junto al fotógrafo, mirándola con tanta intensidad que parecía que estaban ardiendo en deseo. Sus labios se curvaron cuidadosamente en una sonrisa traviesa, con sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. La expresión de Adrien era tan seductora que Marinette sintió sus rodillas débiles al sentir esa mirada sobre ella.

Decididamente ese chico quería asesinarla.

Cuando terminó esas fotografías con ese atuendo, Adrien regresó a los vestidores para cambiarse por el otro, y eso le dio oportunidad a Marinette de reagruparse. Tenía que tranquilizarse o todos en la compañía sabrían lo atraída que se sentía hacia Adrien.

"No seas tonta", pensó Marinette "es porque es guapo, nada más. Mi enamoramiento adolescente ya terminó hace mucho tiempo"

Al ver a Adrien salir con su nuevo atuendo, Marinette hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comportarse profesionalmente. Se acercó a Adrien junto a Laurent, quien nuevamente llevaba el alfiletero en caso de que fuera necesario. En el cambio de atuendo los cabellos de Adrien se volvieron a alborotar, y Marinette volvió a repetir su gesto de poner su pulgar en la frente del chico y acomodar los cabellos con sus manos. Dio un paso atrás para mirarlo, y volvió mover algunos mechones.

-Listo- dijo la chica, pero sacudió la cabeza. Había algo que no era como se lo había imaginado- no… falta algo-

Adrien alzó las cejas mientras que veía a Marinette volverse para mirar una una mesita con al menos una veintena de accesorios entre plumas (Adrien arrugó la nariz ante la idea), bufandas, corbatas y pañuelos. Finalmente Marinette se decidió por un pañuelo blanco, doblándolo en forma triangular y lo colocó en el bolsillo de pecho del chaleco que usaba Adrien, fijándolo con un alfiler.

-Ahora sí- dijo Marinette, dando un paso atrás y sonriendo- Vincent-

-Por supuesto, _signorina_\- dijo el fotógrafo- adelante, _signor_ Adrien-

El chico obedeció inmediatamente y comenzó a posar para las fotografías. Marinette sonrió levemente, agradecida con él. No sabía cómo había podido enojarse con él y haber cortado comunicación durante los últimos años por un malentendido. Adrien se había negado a hacer las fotografías, y todo se había arruinado cuando llegó Luka. Ahora parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo desde ese día.

-Ah, _molto bene_, está perfecta esa sonrisa- dijo continuó diciendo Vincent mientras que tomaba las fotografías.

Una vez que terminaron y Vincent sentenció que eran perfectas, Adrien se relajó y caminó hacia la chica, poniendo sus manos en las caderas y sonriendo.

-Parece que ya terminamos- sonrió el chico.

Marinette le quitó el alfiler y el pañuelo con cuidado de no pincharlo, y lo abrazó tan pronto como terminó eso.

-_Merci, merci beaucoup_\- dijo Marinette- eres el mejor-

Adrien sonrió, abrazándola también mientras que apoyaba su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Fue un placer- le respondió él en voz baja.

El fotógrafo los miró de reojo.

-_Signorina_\- dijo de pronto Vincent, haciendo que los dos se separaran y se volvieran hacia él- lamento tener que insistir, pero…-

-Dije que no, Vincent- dijo Marinette.

-Sea razonable- insistió el fotógrafo- la química entre ustedes es impresionante, será una excelente fotografía. Usted siempre me ha dicho que insista si creo que algún extra funciona en una toma, _signorina_. Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo- añadió al ver que Marinette iba a protestar.

-Esta sesión fue un favor de parte de Adrien- dijo Marinette firmemente- no voy a molestarlo con otra fotografía si no es necesaria-

-Marinette…- intervino Adrien, poniendo una mano en su hombro, haciendo que su espalda se tensara- no me molesta, en serio. Es solo una fotografía después de todo-

La chica se volvió hacia él. ¿Porqué tenía que darle la contra justo ahora? Volvió sus ojos a Laurent, quien también asintió levemente, mirando los colores de los atuendos de ambos. Los ojos de Marinette pasaron al chico rubio, quien asintió levemente.

-Una fotografía más no hará daño- dijo él encogiendo los hombros despreocupadamente- no me molesta posar contigo, en serio-

Marinette suspiró resignada y asintió. Vincent parecía radiante ante esto, y Laurent también parecía entusiasmado con ello.

-Bien- dijo la chica en un tono resignado, volviéndose al fotógrafo- ¿qué tienes planeado, Vincent?-

-Solo una toma para el contraste de los colores- dijo el fotógrafo.

-¡Adrien podría alzarla en brazos, _mademoiselle_!- dijo Laurent antes de poderse contener- ¡se vería tan romántico y haría un bello efecto con su falda, además de…!- se interrumpió al ver las idénticas expresiones horrorizadas (y sumamente rojas) de ambos- lo siento-

Pero era demasiado tarde: Vincent lo había escuchado, y Marinette lo miró como si fuera a asesinarlo.

-¡Sí, la idea de Laurent es perfecta, _signorina_!- dijo el fotógrafo, empujando a sus dos modelos hacia el set- vamos, cuando estén listos-

Adrien y Marinette se quedaron viendo, uno delante del otro, sin saber qué decir, sonriendo apenados y tan rojos como el otro. Por fin, fue la chica quién rompió el silencio.

-No… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

-Lo sé- dijo él sin dejar de sonreírle- realmente quiero hacerlo. Solamente si tú también quieres hacerlo, quiero decir-

Marinette lo evaluó con la mirada unos segundos. Tenía que admitir que no le molestaba ni un poco que Adrien Agreste, el chico del que había estado enamorada en el colegio, el modelo famoso retirado, la alzara en brazos para una fotografía. Era una situación única que podía beneficiar la compañía, ¿porqué se sentía tan renuente?

Al final Marinette asintió, y al hacerlo los ojos verdes de Adrien se iluminaron de inmediato. El chico rubio se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Estará bien, confía en mí. No te dejaré caer- dijo el chico aún sonriendo. Se inclinó ligeramente para que sus hombros estuvieran a la altura de ella- pon sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello-

La chica obedeció, apoyando sus antebrazos en los hombros de Adrien y entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cuello. Adrien puso su mano derecha detrás de sus rodillas, y la izquierda la mantuvo sobre su cintura, levantándola del suelo como si no pesara nada. Como reflejo, Marinette se aferró a él con fuerza, pero Adrien solo rió en voz baja.

-Confía en mí- repitió él en un susurro.

Ella asintió, mirándolo a los ojos. Escuchó a Vincent decirle algo a Laurent, y éste se acercó a acomodar su falda para que saliera de la mejor manera en la fotografía.

-_Perfetto_\- dijo el fotógrafo- ahora una sonrisa mientras se miran a los ojos, más romántico-

Adrien y Marinette se miraron y rieron en voz baja, más divertidos que otra cosa durante las fotografías.

-No sabía que Vincent era tan entusiasta- susurró Marinette, haciendo reír a Adrien.

-Oh, lo es- le respondió Adrien en un susurro también- no tienes idea las poses que me hizo hacer en mi adolescencia-

-¿Vergonzosas?- dijo ella.

-Divertidas más que otra cosa- dijo Adrien, encogiendo los hombros y ganándose un gruñido del fotógrafo- recuerda que era menor de edad, _père_ lo habría desollado vivo si me hubiera sugerido hacer alguna pose seductora o algo por el estilo-

-No hiciste tan mal trabajo, considerando que supuestamente no tenías practica en poses seductoras- dijo Marinette en tono de broma- ¿hay algo que deba saber?-

Adrien rió y sacudió la cabeza, pues no podía decirle que había estado pensando en ella para esa pose. El fotógrafo se acercó a ellos, inspeccionando la pose en la que estaban. Puso la mano izquierda de Marinette sobre la mejilla de Adrien, e hizo que juntaran sus frentes.

-Así, _perfetto_\- dijo Vincent, dando unos pasos atrás para poder tomar las fotografías- y ahora, como si fueran una pareja de enamorados mirándose-

Los chicos de nuevo siguieron las indicaciones del fotógrafo, intentando no reír ante el entusiasmo del hombre tomando las imágenes.

-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo el fotógrafo- y finalmente, mirándose a los ojos como si fuera a besarse-

Marinette levantó los ojos hacia los de él a pesar de estar activamente evitándolos para no ponerse nerviosa. El color verde menta de sus ojos era casi hipnótico, y la sonrisa de sus labios color durazno. Miró alternadamente sus ojos y sus labios, y Adrien hizo lo mismo. La mano izquierda del chico en su cintura la acercó más a él, y flexionó su cuello hacia ella. Al sentir su nariz tocar la de él, Marinette cerró ojos ojos. Sentía el aliento fresco del chico sobre sus labios, como si en cualquier momento fueran a cerrar la distancia y…

-_Eccellente!_\- exclamó Vincent, rompiendo el encantamiento y sacándolos a ambos del trance en el que parecían estar. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron, un poco apenados- estuvo más que _eccellente_. _Grazie_, _signor_ Adrien-

Adrien sonrió apenado y encogió los hombros antes de inclinarse para ayudarla a poner los pies de nuevo en el suelo. Marinette renuentemente lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

-Eh… bueno- dijo Marinette, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y acomodaba los pliegues de su falda- gracias por todo, Adrien. No sé como agradecerte-

-No es nada- sonrió él- en serio, incluso lo disfruté mucho. Esto fue muy diferente cuando estás con alguien a la que…- se interrumpió- eh… quiero decir, con una amiga-

Marinette sonrió también al ver su expresión apenada, y sabía bien que no quiso decir eso.

-Claro, yo también disfruté mucho el día de hoy- dijo Marinette, poniendo una mano en su hombro- supongo que eso es lo que hace tu día aunque estés trabajando: pasarlo con alguien especial-

La chica rió en voz baja al ver que incluso las orejas de Adrien se enrojecieron ante ese comentario, y Marinette se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo Marinette- espero que podamos volvernos a ver, para tomar un café o charlar-

-Cuenta con ello- dijo Adrien reagrupándose más rápido de lo que Marinette esperaba, tomando su mano derecha y besando sus nudillos- hasta pronto-

Marinette sonrió y se dirigió hacia los elevadores mientras que Adrien entró a los vestidores seguido de Laurent, quien recogería los atuendos y lo acompañaría a la salida del edificio. Una vez que Marinette estuvo sola dentro del elevador, tuvo que apoyar la espalda en la pared, poner una mano en el pecho y respirar hondo.

-Oh, por todo el chocolate…- dijo Marinette casi sin aliento.

-¿Sucede algo malo, _maîtresse_?- dijo Nooroo, asomándose por la abertura de su bolso.

-Creo que… otra vez me estoy enamorado del estúpido de Adrien Agreste- susurró en voz baja. El broche en su pecho brillo, y Marinette suspiro. Quizá un akuma la ayudaría a distraerse un poco.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Kagami Tsurugi_

_Esa noche_

Adrien no podía posponer más esa visita. No le gustaba la idea de saber la identidad de Coccinelle o que ella supiera la suya, pero supuso que no había nada más que hacer al respecto. El secreto que Ladybug y él habían cuidadosamente guardado durante más de cuatro años se rompió, y Adrien se sentía un poco mal de que fuera Kagami y no Marinette quien lo descubriera.

"Deberías agradecer que no lo descubriera ella", le dijo la vocecita en su cabeza "sabes que, a pesar de lo mucho que deseas lo contrario, Marinette aún está resentida con Chat Noir y no lo ha perdonado"

Reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en ello, sobre todo cuando Marinette claramente se sentía atraída hacia Adrien. Lo sucedido entre ellos durante la sesión de fotos lo comprobaba.

-Oh, por todo el Camembert, deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto- se quejó el kwami, sacando su cabeza del cuello de la camisa del chico- ¡casi la besaste durante esa última fotografía! Puaj… ustedes los humanos son tan asquerosos-

-Plagg…-

-Y no me digas que no te tuviste que dar una ducha helada después de eso- continuó el kwami en un tono burlón- de hecho, creo que estabas a media ducha cuando atacó el akuma. Pequeño consejo- añadió antes de que Adrien le volviera a decir que se callara- si quieres mantener a tu kwami feliz asegúrate de vestirte antes de transformarte. Además, imagínate si te detransformas de pronto y vas por la ciudad en paños menores… aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que a cierta chica le moleste…-

Adrien gruñó en voz alta. El último akuma había sido demasiado inconveniente. Su cerebro se sentía sumamente lleno y horriblemente pesado mientras que se transformaba y peleaba contra el akuma junto a Coccinelle. No lo distrajo, al contrario. Sentía que su atención estaba fija en el akuma y pelear. Fija en encontrar a Hakwmoth y vencerlo para que Marinette pudiera tener a Tikki de regreso. Para que perdonara a Chat Noir y todo pudiera ser como antes.

El akuma esa tarde también se sentía tan distraído como él, como si esa tarde Hawkmoth realmente no tuviera mucho entusiasmo tampoco para pelear contra ellos. Su _partenaire_ era la que no parecía estar más atenta, pero no por eso estaba de buen humor.

-_¿En serio?¿Un akuma que quiere emparejar a todos en París?_\- había dicho Coccinelle, cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos en un gesto de disgusto mientras miraba a Chat Noir-_ uh… ¿quién querría estar en pareja?_-

Adrien gruñó al recordar ese comentario de Coccinelle, claramente dirigido hacia él bajo la máscara de Chat Noir. Ante ese recuerdo, el chico reprimió un escalofrío. No debió haber hecho ese comentario estando transformada, y mucho menos a la mitad de una batalla delante de un akuma. Mucho mayor razón para hablar a solas con Kagami y explicar algunos detalles en los que deberían haber tenido cuidado, sin tener que preocuparse por que el akuma fuera a atacarlos o que se fueran a detransformar.

Adrien suspiró y llamó a la puerta, la misma puerta a la que había recorrido hacía todos esos años después de que creyó que Luka y Marinette estaban juntos, y había cometido un enorme error. Había roto el corazón de Kagami, lo sabía, aunque ella no se lo dijera. Suspiró.

Tras llamar la puerta, Kagami abrió y miró a Adrien extrañada.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella fríamente.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Adrien seriamente- esto no puede esperar-

Kagami alzó las cejas.

-¿Marinette hizo algo otra vez?- dijo la chica japonesa, aún resentida con él- ¿o acaso…?-

-Deja a Marinette fuera de esto, Kagami- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo- lo que pasó hace dos años no fue culpa de Marinette. Fue mi culpa, porque soy un idiota. Pero no vengo a hablar de eso. Si vamos a seguir trabajando juntos, tenemos que realmente trabajar juntos. Si no lo hacemos, nuestro enemigo va a usar el hecho de que no peleamos en sincronía para vencernos-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos y se apartó para dejarlo pasar. Adrien entró y la chica cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo Kagami, tomando la tetera y poniéndola sobre el kotatsu que estaba a la mitad de la sala, haciendo una seña a Adrien para que se siente. Lo miró fijamente- Chat Noir-

Adrien asintió, y tras quitarse la chaqueta que traía puesta, abrió el cuello de su camisa para dejar salir a Plagg, mientras que Tikki salía del bolso de Kagami y flotaba hacia Adrien, abrazando su cara.

-¡Adrien, que gusto verte de nuevo!- dijo la kwami con una sonrisa.

-¿No me extrañas a mí, Sucrette?- dijo Plagg en un tono ofendido.

Tikki sonrió levemente al otro kwami, pero se volvió de nuevo a Adrien.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Tikki, a pesar de que Kagami pareció tensarse al saber a quién se refería. Adrien también se tensó- no te preocupes, Kagami sabe quien es. Supongo que el maestro Fu te dijo que hablaras con Marinette, sobre la identidad de Viperion-

Kagami alzó las cejas, cayendo en cuenta de que ella no había pensado en ir a hablar con la Ladybug original para saber la identidad del chico a quien le había dado el Miraculous de la Serpiente.

-Sí, Marinette me dio su nombre, pero el chico ya no vive en París desde hace unos años- dijo Adrien decepcionado- parece que se mudó a Caen. Lo busqué por internet, pero no he podido contactarlo. Y no es como que puedo viajar a Caen para buscarlo y preguntarle-

-Si no está en París, lo más probable es que ya no sea él- dijo Kagami, continuando con la conversación- lo que significa que perdió el Miraculous-

-O le fue robado- dijo Adrien- en todo caso, no tenemos un sospechoso-

Tikki asintió, pensando que era una pena que Luka se hubiera mudado a Caen o que hubiera perdido el Miraculous, pero no dijo nada más.

-Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte sobre este asunto- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo. No le gustaba tener que reprender a su compañera, y se preguntaba si a Ladybug le parecía igual de molesto hacerlo con él- el comentario que hiciste durante durante la pelea…-

-¿Qué con eso?- dijo la chica secamente.

-Debes de tener cuidado con los detalles personales y con lo que dices cuando usas la máscara, Kagami- dijo Adrien- si Hawkmoth llegara a saber que nosotros dos…-

-¿Qué más da?- lo interrumpió ella- ya no somos pareja, y no veo cómo puede afectarnos-

-Kagami, Adrien tiene razón- intervino Tikki antes de que Adrien pudiera responderle- no debes decir nada personal mientras tengas puesta la máscara de Coccinelle. Cualquier cosa que digas puede llegar a ser una pista para Hawkmoth. Desde que comenzaste a pelear junto a Chat Noir, Hawkmoth se ha vuelto más listo y preparado para pelear contra nosotros. Si queremos vencerlo, tenemos que trabajar todos juntos en equipo y tener mucho cuidado de no darle ninguna ventaja-

Kagami gruñó, pero tenía que admitir que tenían razón. A diferencia de Tikki y Adrien, Plagg hizo un gesto aburrido.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette, mansión_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette se cambió a su pijama y cerró la ventana, pensando que no quería tener visitas indeseadas de Chat Noir durante la noche. Si bien su corazón había estado saltando de felicidad tras haber pasado su día de trabajo con Adrien, y sobre todo después de esa fotografía, tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse, sobre todo después de lo que lo que había escuchado durante la pelea contra el akuma.

Nooroo la siguió con la mirada con curiosidad.

-_Maîtresse_, ¿acaso cree que…?- dijo el kwami.

-Con toda la amargura que presenciamos hoy estoy casi segura de que…- dijo Marinette volviéndose a él- Coccinelle y Chat Noir fueron pareja en algún momento en el pasado y eso significa… que ambos conocen sus verdaderas identidades- sonrió levemente- oh, grave error, _chaton_…-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Coccinelle cometió un error y ahora Marinette ya sabe que ella y Chat Noir conocen sus verdaderas identidades. Veamos como hará ella para utilizar eso a su ventaja. Al menos disfrutaron la sesión de fotos. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.

PD: Después de Miraculer necesité una bolsa de papel para dejar de hiperventilar. Thomas Astruc quiere asesinarnos, estoy segura. Y mañana hay otro episodio. La tercera temporada se está yendo de volada.


	10. Capítulo 10

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 10

_Panadería Dupain-Cheng_

_Al día siguiente_

Nino y Alya fueron a visitar a los Dupain-Cheng para comprar las galletas favoritas de ambos. Era el aniversario de su noviazgo, y siempre lo celebraban tomándose una fotografía en el zoológico donde Ladybug los encerró y después compraban galletas de chocolate con los Dupain-Cheng. La pareja tenía una colección de ocho fotografías de ellos en el zoológico frente al sitio donde Nino había sido ayudado por Adrien para intentar "conquistar" a Marinette pero había terminado enamorándose de Alya.

-Este es el último año que lo haremos en esta fecha- sonrió Alya- el próximo año tendremos un nuevo aniversario-

-Hace mucho que no visitábamos a los Dupain-Cheng- dijo Nino tristemente. Alya presionó los labios al escucharlo.

-Lo sé, solo venimos en nuestro aniversario desde que… ya sabes, Marinette dejó de hablarnos- dijo Alya seriamente.

-Bueno, no fue algo unilateral, Aly- comenzó a decir Nino, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Sabía que lo sucedido entre ella y su ex mejor amiga era un tema difícil para su prometida, y no uno que quisiera sacar a flote el día de su aniversario.

_FLASHBACK_

_Oficina de Marinette_

_Dos años antes_

_El celular de Marinette no dejaba de sonar a pesar de que la chica estaba intentando terminar su enorme pila de trabajo que tenía esa tarde. No había logrado terminar de armar la colección de verano y a pesar de que aún tenía tiempo, la inspiración se le había escapado por el momento. Pensó en que quizá podría pedirle a Adrien que modelara sus dos diseños, ya que los había hecho con sus medias, para no tener que acelerar los prototipos que tenía. Sabía bien que a Adrien no le emocionaría la idea de volver a modelar, pero era una manera en la que tendría algo de tranquilidad. _

_Finalmente extendió su mano al intercomunicador. _

_-Nathalie- dijo la chica a través del aparato- agenda una cita mañana con Adrien Agreste. En mi oficina en casa, después de la comida con Penny y Jagged, y antes de que llegue Luka de su viaje-_

_-Por supuesto, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng-_

_-Gracias- dijo Marinette- estoy ocupada, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa-_

_-Entendido, mademoiselle- _

_Su celular volvió a sonar y la chica miró de reojo el nombre en la pantalla. Alya de nuevo. Marinette bufó fastidiada y puso el celular boca abajo sobre el escritorio, con toda la intención de ignorarlo y continuar con su trabajo. Tenía exactamente una hora para adelantar los reportes de pagos de los empleados antes de que tuviera que comenzar a entrevistar a los candidatos a ser su interno. _

_Marinette ni siquiera llegó a tomar la siguiente carpeta en su enorme montaña de documentos pendientes cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Nathalie se asomó._

_-Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, lo lamento mucho, les dije que estaba muy ocupada y no deseaba ser interrumpida pero…- comenzó a decir Nathalie, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, porque Alya la hizo a un lado y entró, seguida de Nino._

_-¡Marinette!- _

_La pelinegra alzó los ojos, dejando por un momento sus documentos, y miró fijamente a su mejor amiga, extrañada que hubiera podido evadir tanto al guardia de la entrada como a Nathalie. Aunque con la expresión que tenía en su rostro, no le sorprendería si ambos simplemente se hubieran hecho a un lado para dejarla pasar. _

_Alya parecía sumamente molesta, y Marinette buscó en su mente opciones sobre qué la había podido haber molestado de esa manera. Pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que era. Había olvidado su cumpleaños y la reunión a la que había prometido que iría._

_-Alya- comenzó a decir Marinette, la culpa de haber olvidado nuevamente el hecho de que se iban a encontrar comenzó a inundarla. Pero no era su culpa. Entre su trabajo, su relación con Luka y su vida secreta como Hawkmoth, era normal que lo olvidara. Miró a su amiga. Ella y Nino parecían muy molestos. _

_-¿Porqué no has respondido mis llamadas?- dijo la pelirroja alzando la voz- ¿has estado evitándome? No solo rompiste tu promesa, sino que me estás ignorando a propósito. ¡He estado tratando de localizarte desde hace dos semanas, y te has negado a hablar o ver a nadie!-_

_-He estado muy ocupada, Alya- dijo Marinette seriamente, presionándose el puente nasal en un intento por mitigar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverse una migraña bien puesta- de hecho, este es un pésimo momento para que hablemos porque…-_

_-Yo también he estado ocupada, pero siempre hago un lugar para las personas que son importantes en mi vida- la interrumpió Alya, cruzándose de brazos en un tono que no admitía ninguna excusa de parte de su mejor amiga- entre mi trabajo en Le Figaro y el Ladyblog, además de…-_

_Marinette se sentía culpable por haber olvidado su compromiso con Alya, pero la molestó sobremanera que ella dijera que "también estaba ocupada". Oh, la pelirroja realmente no tenía idea. _

_-Pfff… no compares tu blog con tener que dirigir toda una compañía de más de mil empleados y crear nuevos diseños constantemente- la interrumpió Marinette a su vez- creo que mi trabajo es un poco más complicado que escribir chismes y estúpidas teorías de conspiración sobre la razón por la que desapareció Ladybug- _

_El color abandonó por completo la piel de Alya al escuchar aquello, y Nino la miró boquiabierto. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que Marinette hubiera dicho esas palabras. _

_-Tú…- comenzó a decir Alya con voz quebrada, y fue entonces cuando Marinette se dio cuenta de que había ido muy lejos en su momento de frustración con su amiga. _

_-Alya, yo…- dijo la chica, extendiendo su mano hacia ella con la intención de tocar su hombro para detenerla. _

_-Ahórratelo, Marinette- dijo Alya, quitándose la mano de la otra chica de un manotazo y dando media vuelta para salir por la puerta- nos vamos, Nino-_

_-Alya…- repitió Marinette, pero la pelirroja no la escuchó, y salió de la oficina seguida de Nino. Al verla alejarse, Marinette suspiró y sacudió la cabeza tristemente._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Alya gruñó levemente al escuchar a Nino, pero decidió no decir nada para no arruinar su día, y ambos empujaron la puerta de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Adrien había llegado a trabajar temprano ese día, con su delantal negro y una mejilla llena de harina, les dedicó una enorme sonrisa al verlos, sin mencionar los padres de Marinette.

-¡Alya!¡Nino!- sonrió Adrien desde atrás de la caja registradora mientras que estaba preparando algo junto a Tom Dupain.

-Bienvenidos- sonrió Sabine, dejando la caja registradora y caminando hacia ellos para saludarlos- hoy es su aniversario, ¿cierto? ¡Tom! ¡Las galletas de chocolate!-

-Oh, sí, Adrien y yo las preparamos hace dos horas- dijo Tom Dupain.

-Si quedan un poco deformes, me disculpo- dijo Adrien apenado- _monsieur_ Dupain me dejó… ayudarlo en preparar las galletas-

-Oh no, no me digan que confiaron en el supermodelo para que prepare algo- dijo Alya, fingiendo tener miedo- no quiero intoxicarme el día de mi aniversario. ¿Deberemos limitarnos a algo que no haya preparado?-

Adrien hizo un puchero, y los demás se echaron a reír.

-Vamos, al menos pruébenlas- dijo Adrien cruzando los brazos- les puse el doble de chispas de chocolate porque sabía que serían para ustedes-

-Con razón decía yo que las chispas de chocolate se acabaron muy rápido- comentó Tom, y Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Awww…- dijeron Nino y Alya al mismo tiempo.

-Te daría un abrazo, _mon pote_, si no estuvieras tan lleno de harina- dijo Nino.

El chico rubio sonrió maliciosamente y se lanzó sobre ellos para abrazarlos, llenándolos de harina también e ignorando sus reclamos.

-¡Feliz aniversario!-

-Arggg… Adrien, ¡este es un vestido nuevo!-

-_Mec_, no tenías que hacer eso-

Una vez que se separaron y tomaron la bolsa de papel con las galletas que Adrien había preparado, hubo un momento de silencio entre los cinco presentes en la panadería. Había una persona que los había unido a todos, y no estaba ahí en ese momento.

-Ayer vi a Marinette- comentó finalmente Adrien, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y sonriendo levemente.

-No me digas que fuiste todo ese horrible edificio- dijo finalmente Alya.

-Sí, ella me pidió que modelara en algunas fotografías usando un par de diseños que hizo… pensando en mí- dijo Adrien, y se ruborizó levemente al admitir eso último.

-Ohhhh…- dijo Alya sonriendo traviesa y Nino se aclaró la garganta mientras los padres de Marinette alzaron las cejas.

-¡N… no!- protestó Adrien al ver cómo lo estaban mirando, su rostro volviéndose cada vez más y más rojo- ¡fueron solo un par de fotografías! Fue un favor que Marinette necesitaba. Y además, no es nada de lo que están pensando porque Marinette…-

-… es solo una amiga- dijeron a coro Nino, Alya y los Dupain-Cheng. Tras decirlo, se echaron a reír a expensas de Adrien, causando que se ruborizara aún más.

-¡Basta!- protestó él, cosa que no ayudó ni un poco.

-¿Cómo está Marinette, _chéri_?- le dijo Sabine de pronto, una vez que dejaron de reír a expensas del rubio.

-Muy ocupada, como siempre- dijo Adrien, encogiendo los hombros levemente- pero al menos mientras estuve ahí, Marinette pasó la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo. Como atención por el favor que estaba haciendo, nada más- añadió al ver la expresión de todos.

-Adrien, Adrien, Adrien- dijo Alya cruzando los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza- en mi adolescencia pasé demasiado tiempo escuchando a mi…- se corrigió- solo digo que no parece que ninguno de ustedes dos tengan amistad en mente-

Adrien gruñó.

-Eh… ¿cómo van los preparativos para la boda, Alya?- dijo el chico rubio, intentando desviar la atención- ¿ya tienen a sus padrinos y todo?-

Los chicos notaron su intento de desviar la atención, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

-Espero que hayas separado la fecha, porque tú vas a ser mi padrino, _mon pote_\- dijo Nino en voz alta, dándole una palmada en su espalda- ¡y no aceptaremos un no como respuesta! ¿Verdad, Alya?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Alya sonriendo maliciosamente- y si te atreves a intentar zafarte, sufrirás mi ira…-

-Y no te gustaría sufrir su ira…- dijo Nino en tono sabiondo.

-Supongo que no me gustaría- dijo Adrien, sonriendo ampliamente- por supuesto que seré tu padrino, _mon pote_-

-¿Y tu madrina, Alya?¿ya has pensado en preguntarle a alguien?- preguntó Sabine, volviéndose a la pelirroja. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Alya. Era un tema sensible, y todos lo sabían.

-Aún no lo sé, _madame_\- dijo Alya- creo que terminaré eligiendo a Rose o a Mylène-

-Alya- dijo Adrien, ignorando a Nino, quien le decía que no dijera lo que estaba pensando- ¿no has pensado… hacer las paces con Marinette?-

Alya se ruborizó y frunció el entrecejo

-Oh no, Agreste, esto es jugar sucio, sacar este tema delante de sus padres- dijo Alya, volviéndose a los Dupain-Cheng- lo siento _madame_, _monsieur_, sé que es su hija, pero no puedo perdonar a Marinette por cómo me trató. Me menospreció como si su trabajo fuera el más importante del mundo y como si yo estuviera jugando con mi blog y en Le Figaro-

Los Dupain-Chegn no dijeron nada, solo se miraron entre sí tristemente. No estaban enojados, pero extrañaban a su hija. Alya, en cambio…

-Estoy seguro que fue un momento de frustración, Alya. Marinette no es una mala persona, y estoy seguro de que se arrepintió de haberlo dicho- dijo Adrien- al día siguiente peleó conmigo también. Pero ayer… me di cuenta de que tomó en cuenta todo lo que le dije, sobre que podíamos hablar en un café y no en su oficina, y sobre el hecho de que no quería modelar. Creo que si le das una oportunidad…-

La mirada que le dirigió Alya lo hizo callar, pero suspiró. Quizá podía hacer algo para traer a Marinette de regreso con su familia y sus amigos. Si seguía modelando para ella de tanto en tanto, tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y convencerla de reconectarse con su familia y con sus antiguos amigos.

X-x-x

_Oficina de Marinette, edificio de Gabriel_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette miró una sonrisa el sobre con fotografías que Vincent le había llevado para que eligiera para el catálogo. Todas eran perfectas; la experiencia de Adrien como modelo se notaba y hacía que sobresaliera su trabajo entre los demás modelos. Se encontró a sí misma sonriendo levemente al ver las fotografías que Vincent tomó de ambos. Particularmente esa en la que ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos, ella en los brazos de Adrien…

La chica parpadeó y pasó a la siguiente fotografía, seleccionando una en cada atuendo y guardándose las que se tomaron juntos.

-¿Ya eligió las fotografías, _mademoiselle_ Marinette?- preguntó Laurent- _mademoiselle_ Sancoeur dice que ya va a enviar la última revisión del catálogo para su impresión-

-Eh… sí, son estas dos- dijo Marinette, pasándoselas al interno- gracias-

Laurent sonrió levemente al tomarlas y salió para entregárselas a Nathalie. Una vez que se quedó sola, Marinette encendió su computadora y dejó salir a Nooroo de su escondite.

-Esas fotografías con Adrien son lindas- comentó Nooroo al ver que Marinette volvía a mirarlas antes de guardarlas en el cajón de su escritorio- ¿no va a publicarlas?-

-No quiero hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Adrien- dijo Marinette mientras que miraba a la pantalla y abría el Ladyblog.

A pesar de que Ladybug llevaba más de seis años desaparecida, Alya se había negado a cambiar el nombre de su blog. Todos los días publicaba aunque sea una pequeña nota hablando sobre la antigua heroína, alguna antigua hazaña, alguna manera extraordinaria de vencer un akuma o de salvar a algún parisino. Marinette se sintió un poco culpable. Su ex mejor amiga adoraba su alter ego, pero a ella…

"Alya me odia", pensó Marinette "supe que ahora es amiga de Chloé. Tan bajo así caí a sus ojos…"

Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento y volvió sus ojos a la pantalla.

-¿Está mirando el Ladyblog?- dijo Nooroo.

-Contiene mucha información sobre el enemigo- dijo Marinette sin quitar la vista de la pantalla- ¿acaso Hawkmoth no sacaba información de aquí para sus planes, o sobre cómo atacarnos?-

Nooroo asintió levemente, sin estar seguro si decir algo más sería desobedecer la orden de su antiguo portador, pero no tuvo que averiguarlo, pues Marinette volvió sus ojos a la pantalla y la desplazó hacia abajo. El título del artículo de hacía cuatro días leía: _Viperion, de Héroe a Villano_, y el del día anterior decía: _Coccinelle: ¿acaso Chat Noir ya se olvidó de Ladybug?_

El corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco al ver la fotografía que estaba en la página. La fotografía que Alya había tomado del infame beso que ella y Chat Noir habían compartido después de haber vencido a Oblivio.

-Nooroo- dijo Marinette en voz baja- no recuerdo que pasó este día. ¿Podrías…?-

-Yo mismo no recuerdo mucho, fue hace ya muchos años- dijo Nooroo- pero recuerdo que, mientras ambos peleaban, Hawkmoth pensó que los dos realmente estaban enamorados. Y creo que durante el tiempo que no recordaban nada, realmente estaban enamorados-

Marinette se mordió el labio. En ese tiempo, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Adrien, y había rechazado a Chat Noir e incluso a Luka con la idea de ser fiel al chico que amaba.

-_Chat Noir no parece haber olvidado su amor por la desaparecida heroína de París_\- leyó Marinette en voz baja- _sin embargo, su relación con Coccinelle y la tensión entre ambos nos hace preguntarnos si se conocen en su identidad civil o si son pareja. Quizá ambas_\- levantó la vista y se volvió a Nooroo- lo sabía, todo el mundo se dio cuenta. Coccinelle cometió un error-

-¿Y qué va a hacer ahora, _maîtresse_?- dijo Nooroo con curiosidad.

Amplió la fotografía y miró la expresión de Chat Noir. Su antiguo _partenaire_ parecía genuinamente enamorado de ella. Aún podía recordar la expresión torturada que vio entre sus propias lágrimas en el rostro del chico cuando éste tomó su Miraculous

-_Precisamente porque te amo es que tengo que hacer esto_\- la chica recordó que Chat Noir le había dicho- _aunque me rompa el corazón. Lo siento tanto, ma lady_-

Marinette sacudió la cabeza. Evidentemente no. La había olvidado, saliendo con esa nueva chica que usaba su Miraculous. La chica bufó disgustada, pensando que seguramente Chat Noir se había enamorado de la máscara de Ladybug, no de ella. Su compañero la había puesto en un pedestal y cayó de él al ser akumatizada. La decepción que había sentido el día anterior aumentó de manera exponencial.

-¿_Maîtresse_?-

-Ahora usaremos esta información para poder vencerlos- dijo Marinette, olvidando su amargura al respecto por un momento y sonriendo levemente al recordar que estaba lista para llevar a cabo su plan- para ello, necesitaré la ayuda de Viperion-

x-x-x

_Café de Flore_

_Al día siguiente_

Adrien sonrió levemente al entrar al famoso café en el que Simone de Beauvoir solía tener discusiones con Sartre. Era uno de los cafés preferidos de su madre, así que tenía un gran significado para él.

Marinette había llamado el día anterior, diciéndole que quería volver a verlo para entregarle las fotos, y como era sábado propuso verlo en ese café que una vez, en su adolescencia en el colegio, le había mencionado, y a Adrien le encantó que la chica lo haya recordado.

Cuando llegó, Marinette ya lo estaba esperando, sentada en la mesa dentro del café. Esta vez la chica iba vestida un poco más informal que de costumbre, con un suéter gris con flores blancas, una falda roja y medias negras. Su cabello estaba suelto, excepto por una diadema de color rojo.

Adrien sonrió. Se veía hermosa.

-Hey- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa, captando su atención- _salut_-

-_Salut_\- dijo Marinette, levantándose y saludándolo con un beso en cada mejilla- gracias por venir-

-No es nada- dijo él, tomando asiento frente a ella y volviéndose a la mesera, pidiendo su café favorito- ¿querías decirme algo?-

-Oh, quería mostrarte algo- dijo Marinette, sacando un sobre y entregándoselo- son las copias de las fotografías del otro día-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente al tomar el sobre y abrirlo para sacar las fotografías.

-Elegí estas dos para el catálogo- dijo Marinette mientras que él miraba las fotos, sobre todo en las que aparecía junto a ella- pero pensé que querías ver las demás-

El chico amplió su sonrisa al ver la foto con Marinette en sus brazos, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse. Pasó sus dedos por la fotografía.

-¿Puedo…?- comenzó a decir el chico un poco apenado. Quería una copia de la fotografía. ¿Acaso sería demasiado pedírsela? Al demonio, se la pediría de una vez- ¿puedo quedarme con una copia?-

-Por supuesto, por eso las traje- sonrió la chica, bajando los ojos para mirar la fotografía- no quise publicarlas sin tu permiso. Y creo que… al menos a mí me gustaría mantenerlas entre nosotros-

-Me parece bien- sonrió él.

La mesera llegó con los cafés para ambos chicos y los puso sobre la mesa.

-Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo finalmente Adrien, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Alya.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sabes que trabajo en la panadería con tus padres- dijo Adrien, y Marinette dejó de sonreír- ambos me preguntaron por ti cuando escucharon que… te había visto con las fotos-

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Marinette, forzándose a sonreír- ¿cómo están _papa_ y _maman_?-

-Bien, los dos están bien- dijo Adrien sonriendo, intentando animar un poco la conversación- estábamos hablando sobre el compromiso entre Alya y Nino-

-¿Oh?- dijo Marinette- no sabía que ellos…-

Adrien vio a la chica morderse el labio y golpear la mesa con los dedos, y no atinó sino a extender su mano y tomar la de ella, haciéndola levantar la mirada y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Hey, tranquila- dijo Adrien- ¿quieres hablar de eso?-

Marinette le sonrió tristemente.

-Desde que… le dije esas cosas imperdonables, he intentado ignorar el hecho de que debe estar aún furiosa conmigo- dijo Marinette aun con una expresión entristecida, pero sin soltar su mano- porque sé que Alya jamás me va a perdonar-

Adrien hizo una mueca. En parte, Marinette tenía razón. El día anterior la pelirroja había dicho que jamás la perdonaría por lo que había dicho Marinette en el pasado, pero el chico se negaba a dejar las cosas así. Tenía que ayudarlas a reconciliarse antes de la boda.

-Supongo que el primer paso es acercarte a Alya e intentar disculparse- dijo Adrien, y Marinette hizo una mueca de nuevo.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que… me escupa en la cara o algo así-

-Alya no haría eso- dijo Adrien dándole un pequeño apretón en su mano antes de soltarla- solo está herida, pero sé que en el fondo sabe que no quisiste lastimarla-

-No quise…- comenzó a decir Marinette, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, respirando hondo. Adrien por un momento se arrepintió de haber sacado ese tema- creo que es eso, ¿no? Por eso tú y yo dejamos de hablarnos todo este tiempo-

-¿De qué…?-

-Me estoy convirtiendo en él- dijo la chica- de que estoy cometiendo los mismos errores que tu padre. Y por mucho que lo admiraba, no envidiaba para nada su vida personal-

Adrien la miró con una expresión preocupada. Eso era lo que hacía que Marinette se comportara tan extraña. ¿Tenía miedo de perder sus relaciones, como su padre? Bueno, ya lo había hecho, pero a diferencia de Gabriel Agreste, aún no era demasiado tarde.

-Marinette, tú no eres como _père_\- dijo Adrien, acercando la mano de la chica a sus labios y besando sus nudillos- tú eres extraordinaria, tú eres una chica llena de amor y de valentía. Para _père_ ya es demasiado tarde, pero aún puedes rescatar tu relación con tus padres y con tus amigos-

Marinette lo miró con enormes ojos y sonrió.

-_Merci_\- dijo ella- creo que… bueno, prometí intentar reconciliarme con todos. Primero intentaré tomar un tiempo para ir a ver a _papa_ y _maman_-

Adrien volvió a sonreír.

-Bien, empezamos con pequeños pasos- sonrió el chico- ahora, ¿cuándo necesitas que vuelva a modelar?-

Marinette alzó una ceja.

-¿Quieres volverlo a hacer?- preguntó ella, extrañada. Sí, ambos habían acordado que Marinette podría llegar a pedirle ayuda para modelar, pero jamás pensó que sería él quien lo preguntaría.

-Solo si son atuendos diseñados para mí, como estas- dijo él sinceramente mientras que señalaba las fotografías, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras sonaron un poco más coquetas de lo que esperaba, causando que la chica ampliara su sonrisa.

-Oh, creo que realmente te gustó. Y que en el fondo te gusta modelar- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro que no- dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza- la verdad es que quizá… extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo, y este día me recordó lo mucho que me hacía falta-

-No tienes que modelar para hacerlo-

-Lo sé, pero al menos así tendré una excusa para verte más seguido- dijo él, guiñando un ojo.

Marinette rió en voz baja.

-La verdad es que…- admitió Marinette también, volviendo a tomar su mano- yo también extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo-

x-x-x

_Guarida de Hawkmoth_

_Esa noche_

Marinette miró hacia la enorme ventana en forma de mariposa, a través de la cual se podía ver el cielo despejado sobre París. El aire fresco de la noche comenzaba a volverse más agradable que los días anteriores al avanzar los días a la primavera.

La chica seguía molesta por lo que había descubierto hacía un par de días. Una parte de ella pensaba que era egoísta al molestarse por el hecho de que Chat Noir hubiera amado a otra chica, pero finalmente él había tomado sus aretes, eligiendo obedecer a Fu y no apoyarla a ella con la justificación de que lo hacía por su supuesto amor a ella.

Luka interrumpió sus pensamientos entrando a la guarida y deteniéndose unos pasos detrás de ella, tal y como Marinette había visto a Mayura hacer en el pasado con Hawkmoth. El chico había viajado a Londres a un concierto durante los días anteriores, y había acudido al llamado de Marinette al recibir un mensaje de que quería hablar con él esa noche.

-Dijiste que descubriste algo importante sobre nuestros enemigos durante mi ausencia- dijo Luka seriamente, dando un par de pasos hacia delante para detenerse a su lado.

-Chat Noir y Coccinelle conocen sus verdaderas identidades. Y fueron pareja en el pasado- dijo Marinette, aún mirando fijamente hacia la ventana.

Luka alzó las cejas.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo el chico. Marinette asintió y le contó brevemente lo que había dicho Coccinelle durante la batalla- eso fue descuidado de parte de Chat Noir-

-Jamás pensé decir esto, pero Chat Noir se ha vuelto mucho más prudente durante las batallas en los últimos meses- dijo Marinette- pero Coccinelle es relativamente nueva en esto. Es muy fuerte pero es igual de impulsiva, y es por mucho el punto débil del equipo. Y es lo que me lleva al plan para el siguiente akuma-

El chico sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo que ya me imagino la dirección que llevará tu plan- dijo Luka mientras que asentía y ponía su mano en su muñeca, desabrochando la pulsera de cuero para revelar el Miraculous de la Serpiente- espero que el plan funcione-

-Quizá no alcancemos a obtener los Miraculous, pero lograremos desorientarlos un poco- dijo Marinette- ve, y asegúrate de transformarte fuera de la mansión-

Luka se despidió de ella con un movimiento de su mano y salió de la guarida mientras que Marinette hacia una señal a Nooroo para que saliera de su escondite.

-¿Estás listo para esto, Nooroo?- dijo ella.

-Estoy listo, _maîtresse_\- dijo el kwami.

-Bien. Nooroo, transfórmame-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Ok, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para que todos se burlaran de la frase célebre de Adrien "es solo una amiga" Agreste. Ya supimos lo que hizo Marinette para que Alya se enojara con ella, y parece que con Luka ya van a hacer su movimiento contra los héroes. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.

PD: (NO SPOILERS) Timetagger me dejó más preguntas que respuestas. Y sin uñas. (AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!)

PD: normalmente no respondo reviews anónimos, pero haré una excepción (solo porque es el fin de semana) para dos personas muy especiales.

**Kirei**: por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! En ese entonces era joven y bella… ahora solo bella (jajaja). Espero que estés muy bien. Me dio gusto leerte y saber de ti después de todos estos años.

**Nath09**: ¡muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras! Realmente me hiciste el día con tu mensaje. Siempre es lindo cuando lo que escribo es apreciado, pero tus palabras me alegraron el día. ¡Muchos abrazos!


	11. Capítulo 11

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 11

_Hôtel de Ville_

_Más tarde_

Chat Noir aterrizó sobre los techos del edificio del Hôtel de Ville y miró hacia donde estaba el akuma, una extraña versión de la Medusa mitológica, con el cabello formado de múltiples serpientes y enormes ojos amarillos que convertían en estatuas de piedra a los parisinos que se interponían en su camino y la miraban. Coccinelle llegó a su lado pocos minutos después que él.

-¿Qué tenemos?- dijo Coccinelle sin muchas ganas.

-Oh, esto va a ser difícil- dijo Chat Noir frunciendo el entrecejo al ver los poderes de la chica akumatizada. A diferencia del pasado como con Ladybug, el héroe ahora era más cuidadoso y analizaba la situación antes de lanzarse de cabeza a la pelea- no debemos verla a los ojos si no queremos ser convertidos en estatuas-

-¡Coccinelle y Chat Noir!- gritó la mujer akumatizada- yo soy Medusa. Entréguenme sus Miraculous o todos los habitantes de París serán convertidos en estatuas de piedra-

Chat Noir rodó los ojos al volverse a ella.

-Bien, tengo una idea. Esto es lo que haremos- dijo el héroe, quitándose el cinturón y atándolo alrededor de su cabeza como si fuera una venda en sus ojos como había hecho cuando él y Ladybug pelearon contra Inverso- yo la distraeré peleando con ella para que tu puedas lanzar y utilizar tu Lucky Charm. Esperemos que nos de algo útil para poder enfrentar a Medusa-

-¿Piensas pelear a ciegas?- dijo la heroína con una expresión preocupada.

-No pienso convertirme en piedra- respondió fríamente Chat Noir antes de respirar hondo y lanzarse a la pelea. El chico aterrizó en la explanada frente al Hôtel de Ville, en guardia y con sus otros sentidos agudizados. Su transformación le confería un oído más desarrollado, así que podía escuchar con mayor detalle.

Escuchó la risa de Medusa resonando en el espacio vacío frente al edificio, haciéndolo tensar su espalda mientras que tomaba su bastón y se preparaba. El viento silbó, delatando un golpe dirigido a su flanco derecho, y Chat Noir apenas logró bloquearlo con su bastón. Un nuevo ataque contra él fue revelado por el crujir de los pasos del akuma puso alerta al héroe para que pudiera girar su bastón y defenderse de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Coccinelle conjuró el Lucky Charm, el cual era un espejo de mano. La heroína sonrió y desvió un golpe de Medusa hacia su compañero.

-¡Chat Noir, usa tu poder!- dijo Coccinelle desde lo alto del edificio, preparándose para lanzarse a ayudar a su _partenaire_. El chico asintió en respuesta, confiando en ella a pesar de que no podía ver al enemigo.

-CATA… arrgggg- Chat Noir no pudo terminar de invocar su poder porque Medusa lo golpeó en el costado y lo hizo rodar unos metros sobre el suelo de la explanada.

-¡Chat Noir!- gritó Coccinelle, pero el héroe no lo pudo hacer nada, porque sintió uno de los pies de la chica akumatizada sobre él. La heroína comenzó a intentar acercarse a Medusa usando el espejo para no verla directamente, pero ésta ya estaba sobre su compañero.

-¿Te crees muy listo, Chat Noir, con esa venda en los ojos?- escuchó a Medusa sisear en su oído. Podía sentir las serpientes que formaban el cabello de la chica akumatizada tocando insistentemente su rostro e intentando quitarle el cinturón que funcionaba como venda sobre sus ojos- ¿crees que vas a poder detenerme con una idea tan ridícula?-

-Arggg… no…- dijo el chico, intentando soltarse de ella, pero la mujer akumatizada estaba sobre él impidiéndole moverse, mientras que sus serpientes seguían mordisqueando el cinturón para romperlo.

-Tu nueva compañera no sirve de nada, Chat Noir. Coccinelle no es rival para Hawkmoth- siseó el akuma, pero el héroe sabía que era Hawkmoth quien le estaba hablando- con Ladybug al menos podrían darme pelea. Ahora esto es una vergüenza. Deberías darte por vencido de una vez-

Chat Noir apretó los ojos al sentir que el cinturón fue arrancado de sus ojos por las serpientes, y que las manos del akuma tomaron su brazo derecho, intentando llegar a su mano para arrancarle el anillo. Como reflejo, el chico apretó su mano en un puño para evitarlo.

-¡Cuidado!-

Chat Noir no sabía que estaba pasando, pero supuso que su compañera había quitado al akuma de sobre él, y tan pronto como sintió que el peso desapareció de sobre él, se levantó y alzó su mano.

-CATACLISMO- dijo él con los ojos aún fuertemente cerrado.

-Genial- escuchó Coccinelle en voz alta, seguido de una mano tomando su muñeca y tirando de él, haciéndolo tocar con su poder destructivo el objeto akumatizado.

Coccinelle había usado el espejo para no mirar directamente al akuma, y tomó el antebrazo de Chat Noir para hacerlo tocar el objeto donde estaba oculto el akuma, que era un collar.

Después de Coccinelle purificara el akuma y regresara a todo normal, Chat Noir finalmente abrió sus ojos y al ver que todos las víctimas petrificadas habían recobrado su apariencia, se acercó a asegurarse de que la chica que fue akumatizada estuviera bien, y suspiró aliviado que Coccinelle lo hubiera logrado.

-Bien hecho, _partenaire_\- sonrió él.

-No lo menciones- dijo Coccinelle mientras que respiraba hondo y sonreía levemente. Por un momento había tenido miedo de que no lograran vencer este akuma tan complicado. Kagami estaba comenzando a tener dudas de estar realmente a la altura de la anterior Ladybug, pero el hecho de que Chat Noir se hubiera lanzado a pelear a ciegas contra el akuma la había animado- no lo había podido hacer si ti-

Ambos sonrieron e iban a despedirse, cuando una risa maliciosa los puso en guardia. Los dos héroes se volvieron de golpe, dando un salto y poniéndose en guardia de nuevo.

-Viperion- siseó Chat Noir, frunciendo el entrecejo y mostrando los dientes. El recién llegado los había estado observando desde el techo frente al Hôtel de Ville, y después de que saltó hacia ellos para quedar en el lado contrario de la explanada, Viperion les dedicó una mirada despectiva mientras que los miraba alternadamente.

-Yo me daría prisa si fuera ustedes- dijo Viperion fríamente al héroe- se les acaba el tiempo-

Chat Noir frunció el entrecejo sin moverse, escuchando la segunda alarma de su anillo.

-Oh, bueno- continuó Viperion, encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que solo tendré que esperar a que se detransformen para tomar su Miraculous-

El héroe tembló de enojo al verlo. Ese chico que estaba frente a él había sido elegido por Ladybug para ser un héroe también, y se había convertido en un lacayo de Hawkmoth. Viperion era la única persona que conocía la identidad del enemigo, la única persona que podía ayudarlos, si lograban persuadirlo. Que Hawkmoth fuera finalmente vencido y pudiera devolver su Miraculous a Marinette dependía completamente de las respuestas que pudiera darle el chico.

-Viperion, no puedes unirte a Hawkmoth- dijo Chat Noir finalmente, tragándose su disgusto por él e intentando hacerlo entrar en razón- no tienes idea de todo el más que estás haciendo al unirte a él. Puedes ayudarnos a terminar con esta guerra de una vez. Solo necesitas decirnos quien es-

Viperion dejó escapar una carcajada escéptica.

-Eso quisieras tú, Chat Noir- siseó Viperion- porque eso quisiera el supuesto Guardián de los Miraculous. No lo creo. Voy a prestar mi poder a Hawkmoth para vencerlos y proteger el mundo del mal que son ustedes-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- dio Chat Noir con una expresión confundida- no sé que mentiras te habrá dicho Hawkmoth para que te unas a él, pero…-

Viperion no respondió y aprovechando la distracción de Chat Noir, quien parecía dispuesto a hablar con él para hacerlo entrar en razón, se lanzó a atacarlo. Chat Noir apenas alcanzó a activar su bastón para impulsarse hacia el techo del Hôtel de Ville, pero Viperion alcanzó a patear la base del bastón, provocando que Chat Noir cayera de bruces al suelo antes de que pudiera alcanzar el techo. Mientras que Chat Noir caía, Viperion le dio la espalda y se lanzó contra Coccinelle. La chica pensó rápido usó su yoyo para defenderse de su ataque, pero Viperion atrapo el extremo, tiró de él y lo lanzó contra ella, golpeándola en la frente y acorralándola contra la pared sin un arma para defenderse.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes que hacer, Coccinelle?- siseó el chico, poniendo su antebrazo izquierdo en el cuello de ella para impedirle moverse, y extendiendo su mano contraria hacia los aretes de la heroína.

-¡Nooooo!¡Déjala!- gritó Chat Noir, levantándose e intentando lanzarse para ayudarla, pero Viperion bajó su mano derecha a su lira en su cintura, haciéndola sonar y paralizando a Chat Noir para que no pudiera ayudarla- aaaaarggg…-

-Chat N…- comenzó a decir Coccinelle, pero no terminó de hablar porque el antebrazo del enemigo apretó aún más su cuello. Viperion se volvió hacia ella molesto y la empujó de nuevo contra la pared, tomándola del cuello.

-Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, Coccinelle?- siseó Viperion en un tono peligroso- ¿qué van a hacer ustedes dos contra mí y Hawkmoth? Ninguno de los dos tiene una oportunidad- rió en voz baja- ¿no sería mejor que tomara tu Miraculous de una vez y te ahorraras el deshonor de ser vencida?-

Chat Noir apretó los dientes, sabiendo bien el efecto que esa elección de palabras tendría en una chica tan orgullosa como Kagami, pero aún no lograba recuperar el movimento.

-¿Por esto fue que cambiaste a una chica tan extraordinaria?- dijo Viperion, arrugando la nariz y volviéndose a Chat Noir por un momento- ¿ese era todo tu amor por Ladybug? Le arrebataste su Miraculous y te enamoraste de otra-

-¡Basta!- dijo el aludido gruñendo y mostrando los dientes.

-Ladybug jamás hubiera sido vencida tan fácilmente como ustedes dos- continuó Viperion, haciendo a Chat Noir fruncir el entrecejo- a Coccinelle le faltan miles de años luz estar a su altura. Y tú, Chat Noir, causaste tu propia derrota al elegir un sustituto tan débil- acentuó su sonrisa, sus ojos fijos en los del héroe mientras se preparaba a decir lo que tenía planeado- no lo sé, quizá Hawkmoth debería considerar reclutar a la antigua Ladybug…-

Chat Noir sintió un horrible vuelco y enrojeció de furia. Iba a arrancarle la lengua por haber sugerido que se metería con Marinette.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA!- gritó Chat Noir, rompiendo la parálisis del ataque de Viperion y lanzándose contra él. El otro chico evadió su ataque, empujando a Coccinelle contra él, y saltando para evadirlo, cayendo detrás de él.

Los dos héroes rodaron en el suelo, pero Chat Noir se levantó rápidamente y volvió a lanzarse contra Viperion, intentando golpearlo. El enemigo detuvo su puño, torciendo su brazo y haciéndolo caer al suelo otra vez. Chat Noir se volvió a levantar, pero Viperion lo golpeó en el abdomen y lo lanzó contra una pared contraria antes de saltar al techo del Hôtel de Ville.

-Oh, ahora veo que ese amor tuyo por Ladybug no ha desaparecido- dijo Viperion maliciosamente mientras que veía a Chat Noir a levantarse con una expresión de dolor- desafortunadamente para ti, Hawkmoth conoce su identidad, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo- amplió su sonrisa mientras que señalaba al héroe- quien sabe, quizá logra convencerla de unirse a él. Y será tú culpa, por haberle arrebatado su Miraculous-

Chat Noir estaba furioso, pero Coccinelle le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no se lanzara contra él de nuevo al techo del edificio. Les quedaba poco tiempo para detransformarse y seguramente el enemigo estaba azuzándolos para que hicieran algo estúpido.

Viperion hizo una señal burlona con su mano y desapareció en los edificios detrás del Hôtel de Ville. Chat Noir iba a lanzarse a perseguirlo, pero Coccinelle lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

-Espera- dijo ella cuando el chico se volvió furioso a ella para decirle que lo soltara- te vas a detransformar. Y eso es lo que Viperion quiere que hagas, que te detransformes o que corras hacia Marinette para poder descubrir tu identidad- dijo Coccinelle en voz baja- ¿porqué nos contaría su plan de acercarse a ella? Si eso estuviera planeando, lo habría hecho antes de venir-

El chico la miró. Su lenguaje corporal era igual al de Chat Noir: estaba temblando de furia, pero entendió bien que se trataba de una trampa

-Viperion quiere crisparnos los nervios para que cometamos un error- continuó Coccinelle- tenemos que tener mucho cuidado-

Chat Noir asintió gravemente. No le gustaba ni un poco la idea de que Viperion supiera que Marinette había sido Ladybug y menos que hubiera amenazado con acercarse a ella.

-Esto no esta bien- dijo Chat Noir- pero Viperion es la clave para encontrar a Hawkmoth. Tenemos que investigar todo lo que podamos sobre él.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?- dijo Coccinelle.

-Usaremos el arma secreta de Ladybug para conseguir información- dijo Chat Noir- primero voy a ir a un sitio seguro para recargar a mi kwami, y después creo que tendré que tener una conversación con Alya Césaire-

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Luka_

_Más tarde_

Viperion entró por la ventana y se detransformó tras cerrarla y correr la cortina. Sonrió al caer en cuenta de que su plan había funcionado. Tras mojarse la cara y avisar a su asistente que ya había llegado con un mensaje de texto, procedió a encender su computadora y hacer una videollamada a Marinette.

-Hey- vio el rostro de Marinette sonriendo en la pantalla.

-_Salut_\- sonrió Luka en la pantalla- todo fue acuerdo al plan. Chat Noir cree que Hawkmoth te va a contactar, y estoy seguro de que va a estar intentando protegerte de aquí en delante-

-Bien, ahora sé que quien se acerque a mí en los próximos días puede ser sospechoso de ser Chat Noir en su forma civil- dijo Marinette- ¿qué fue lo que averiguaste?-

-Que Chat Noir aún está enamorado de Ladybug- dijo Luka, rodando los ojos- y creo que a Coccinelle le molesta eso-

Marinette asintió pensativa.

-Eso nos podrá ayudar en el futuro- dijo la chica- ahora, recuerda que nunca debes de acercarte a mí o a mi casa como Viperion-

-Quizá podamos usar eso también- dijo Luka asintiendo levemente- fingir que tú estás en peligro. No tienes que usar un akuma- añadió rápidamente antes de que la chica pudiera protestar que no podría controlar a un akuma si no estaba transformada- la idea de que Viperion te vaya a llevar ante Hawkmoth hizo que Chat Noir casi se lanzara contra mí a pesar de estar a punto de detransformarse-

Marinette volvió a asentir. Sintió una punzada de culpa al caer en cuenta de que estaba manipulando los sentimientos de Chat Noir, pero si quería vencer a Fu, tenía que estar dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

-Eso es excelente. Creo que podemos hacer algo con esa idea. Yo voy a ser el cebo, y vamos a ver si Chat Noir o Coccinelle me siguen- dijo Marinette- voy a empezar a salir un poco más, iré a ver a mis padres y a Alya, y te avisaré para que revises si alguien me sigue, ya sea en forma civil o transformados-

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico.

-Gracias por todo, Luka- sonrió ella finalmente- somos un buen equipo-

El chico sonrió también antes de colgar la llamada. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró.

Luka estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido cuando Marinette había sido akumatizada y le fue revelado, a él y a Chat Noir, la identidad la chica de la que había estado enamorado todo ese tiempo. Y eso no era bueno, pues Chat Noir siempre había sido enamorado de Ladybug casi desde su primera aparición en París. Normalmente Luka no se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos pero después de escuchar de labios de Marinette la historia de cómo el héroe le había arrebatado su Miraculous lo había animado a perseguirla activamente, y se prometió que no dejaría que Chat Noir volviera a lastimarla.

_FLASHBACK _

_Oficina en la mansión_

_Dos años antes_

_Luka entró a la oficina de Marinette con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Había tenido un grandioso día con Jagged Stone, y estaba a punto de dar una entrevista conjunta en un programa donde Penny Rolling anunciaría su nuevo disco. Había esperado darle una sorpresa, así que no esperó a que Nathalie llegara y él mismo abrió la puerta de la oficina. _

_-Salut, ma souris, sabes que no podía esperar a…- se interrumpió al ver que Marinette no estaba sola- oh, disculpa. No sabía que estabas ocupada-_

_Los ojos de Adrien se volvieron hacia él, su rostro palideciendo levemente y después frunciendo el entrecejo con una extraña máscara de enojo. La mirada del rubio pasaron de Luka a Marinette y de regreso. _

_-No es necesario, Luka- escuchó a Adrien decir fríamente, pero sus ojos no estaban ya en él, sino en Marinette- ya terminamos aquí-_

_-Adrien…- comenzó a decir Marinette, que parecía confundida por su repentino cambio de actitud. _

_-Lamento no ser capaz de ayudar en esta ocasión, Marinette- dijo el chico rubio fríamente- estoy seguro de que pronto encontraras a alguien que pueda reemplazarme-_

_-Espera…- _

_Pero Adrien no hizo ninguna seña de haberla escuchado, saliendo de la mansión y dejándolos solos. Luka hizo una mueca, recordando que Marinette le había mencionado que le pediría a Adrien que modelara un par de sus diseños. _

_-Supongo que eso significa que no te ayudará- dijo Luka mientras que encogía los hombros. Sin esperar que respondiera, Luka tomó la cintura de Marinette y la acercó a él- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por mi diseñadora favorita?-_

_Marinette hizo una expresión entristecida y se dejó abrazar por Luka, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él y suspirando. El chico no la soltó, sino que apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella y se balanceó de un lado a otro por un momento. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Luka._

_-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Marinette- es solo que… Alya y Nino me abandonaron, ahora Adrien- bajó los ojos- me pregunto si este trabajo tiene que ser uno solitario, que todos tus amigos y la gente que amas te abandona-_

_Luka asintió levemente. Sabía lo que había sucedido entre Marinette y Alya por una llamada que tuvo de su hermana menor el día anterior._

_-No, Marinette, la gente que realmente te ama no te abandona jamás, pase lo que pase- dijo Luka en un susurro, tomando su barbilla para hacerla levantar la mirada y presionando sus labios contra la frente de ella- yo nunca te abandonaré, Marinette- _

_La chica levantó sus ojos hacia él y sonrió. Luka pensó que esos enormes ojos azules iban a terminar con él. No se contuvo por más tiempo y rodeó su cintura con sus manos, levantándola suavemente del suelo y empujándola contra la pared. Marinette pareció sorprendida por esta acción, mirándolo con enormes ojos húmedos, pero sonrió ampliamente y cerró los ojos mientras el chico acercaba su rostro y unía sus labios a los suyos. Marinette le puso los brazos en el cuello mientras se besaban. _

_El intercomunicador sonó, y los dos se separaron dando un respingo. La voz de Nathalie diciendo que necesitaba una respuesta. Marinette se soltó de Luka y caminó al intercomunicador._

_-Sí, Nathalie, vamos a tener que hacer los diseños nuevos. No usaremos los que ya tengo- dijo Marinette._

_-Entiendo, enviaré la orden inmediatamente- dijo la voz de Nathalie._

_-¿Nathalie?- dijo Marinette, mirando de reojo a Luka- voy a estar ocupada el resto de la tarde. No quiero que nadie me interrumpa-_

_-Entendido, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng- respondió la voz de la asistente. _

_Luka lo miró confundido al ver a Marinette apagar el intercomunicador y volverse a él. Tiró de su camisa para hacerlo inclinarse y volvió a besarlo. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Su relación con Marinette no había durado mucho tiempo, ya que ambos estaban demasiado tiempo separados por los trabajos de ambos, Luka siempre en tour y Marinette trabajando. La relación se enfrió y decidieron quedarse como amigos en buenos términos, aunque Luka en secreto sería adorando a Marinette, pero sabía que una relación con ella no era práctica ni posible a menos de que uno de los dos renunciara a su carrera. Y cuando quiso retomarla ya había sido demasiado tarde.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de su manager recordándole que al día siguiente tendría que hacer una presentación en televisión como preparativo a su concierto junto a Jagged Stone la siguiente semana.

Luka suspiró largamente y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Alya Césaire_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Unos golpes en la ventana hicieron que Alya diera un respingo de sorpresa y se volviera. Chat Noir la estaba saludando desde la ventana. La pelirroja se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y fue a abrirle para dejarlo pasar.

-Chat Noir, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Alya boquiabierta- ¿hay un akuma o…?-

-No, nada de eso- dijo el héroe en voz baja- vine porque necesito tu valiosa ayuda para vencer a Hawkmoth-

-¿Oh?- dijo la pelirroja- ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?-

Chat Noir pareció dudar unos segundos.

-No sé si sepas esto, pero tenemos un nuevo enemigo- dijo Chat Noir- ahora hay tres Miraculous en nuestra contra: el de Papillon, el del Pavorreal y el de la Serpiente. Viperion se unió a Hawkmoth-

-Lo sé, lo vi cuando pelearon contra un akuma en la Place de la Bastille- dijo Alya asintiendo levemente y ajustándose las gafas- pero, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?-

-No lo digo porque necesito tu ayuda, pero el Ladyblog es la fuente de información más completa que existe en este tema- dijo Chat Noir mientras que Alya sonreía orgullosa- tú tienes archivos de la primera vez que Ladybug y yo peleamos contra Hawkmoth. Y debes de tener archivos sobre Viperion-

Alya se frotó la barbilla en una expresión pensativa.

-¿Crees que es el mismo portador?- preguntó Alya.

-Mar… quiero decir, mi informador me dijo que el portador original de ese Miraculous ya no vive en París, así que debió haber cambiado manos, pero…- dijo Chat Noir, mirándola con curiosidad- ¿tú crees que sea alguien diferente o la misma persona?-

-Para alguien diferente, este Viperion es muy parecido al anterior. Demasiado parecido- dijo Alya pensativa, abriendo su blog y mostrándole una de las primeras fotos de Viperion, hacía nueve años cuando tanto Alya como Adrien tenían catorce años y estaban en el colegio. El parecido entre ambos era asombroso- ¿qué piensas?-

-Es la misma persona- dijo Chat Noir, entrecerrando los ojos- entonces, no dejó París. El Miraculous no cambió de manos-

-¿Quién te dio esa información?- dijo Alya.

-Alguien que jamás me mentiría- dijo Chat Noir.

-¿Ladybug?- dijo Alya, y el héroe se volvió hacia ella- fue ella, ¿verdad? Ella es la que repartía los Miraculous cuando ustedes dos no podían vencer solos al supervillano y necesitaban ayuda. Excepto por Queen Bee, ese lo solías entregar tú-

Esta vez Chat Noir abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la miró con curiosidad. Sí, eso era cierto, pero ¿cómo podía Alya saber eso?

-¿Cómo es posible que estés enterada de eso?- dijo el héroe con la misma expresión curiosa- además, yo he seguido el Ladyblog durante todos estos años y jamás has escrito algo al respecto y…-

Alya se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más, pero sonrió maliciosamente, decidiéndose a aprovechar esa oportunidad. Tenía una pregunta que ardía en su mente desde hacía seis años, y se moría por saber esa respuesta.

-Primero que nada, me halaga escuchar que Chat Noir ha seguido mi blog todo este tiempo. Bien, te contaré ese secreto si tú me cuentas otro- dijo Alya de pronto, sorprendiendo al héroe- quiero saber qué fue lo que le pasó a la Ladybug original. Porque creo que aún estás en contacto con ella, según lo que acabas de decir y la cara que pusiste cuando la mencioné-

Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos. Alya era más lista de lo que le daba crédito. No volvería a cometer el error de subestimarla.

-Si te lo digo, debe permanecer estrictamente entre nosotros- dijo Chat Noir seriamente mirando de reojo la pantalla de la computadora.

-Tienes mi palabra- dijo Alya.

-Ladybug tuvo que retirarse porque Hawkmoth descubrió su identidad- dijo Chat Noir fríamente- es lo único que puedo decir al respecto-

-De acuerdo- dijo Alya, aunque su curiosidad no se había visto satisfecha de ninguna manera, porque era implícito que Chat Noir conocía a Ladybug y seguía en contacto con ella de alguna razón. Y Ladybug le había dicho la identidad de Viperion pero había sido un callejón sin salida. Porque Ladybug era incapaz de mentir, menos a Chat Noir, quien seguiría con su misión ahora que ella no podía hacerlo- mi secreto es que, cuando tenía catorce años y mis hermanas menores fueron akumatizadas, Ladybug me otorgó un Miraculous que utilicé repetidamente-

Chat Noir la miró boquiabierto, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-¿Rena Rouge?¿Tú eras Rena Rouge?- dijo Chat Noir, y Alya rió- por Dios, no solo eso. No puede ser, tu novio Nino era Carapace…-

-Vaya, tardaste algunos años en llegar a la conclusión, _cha cha_\- rió la pelirroja- creí que era más obvio-

Chat Noir sonrió apenado. Claro que era lógico, sobre todo porque Rena Rouge fue la primera heroína elegida por Ladybug, y era obvio que Marinette elegiría para una misión así a Alya, que era en ese entonces su mejor amiga.

Los ojos del héroe se volvieron hacia la pantalla de la computadora, volviendo a ver las dos imágenes de Viperion. Tenía que ser la misma persona, pero… Marinette no sería capaz de engañarlo, ¿o sí? Estaba furiosa con él, pero estaba seguro de que no le mentiría poniendo a París en peligro solo por desdén.

-Si me das cuarenta y ocho horas, puedo averiguar los rumores más importantes sobre Viperion- dijo Alya.

-Por favor- dijo Chat Noir- pero guárdalos en secreto y no los subas al Ladyblog. No necesitamos que Viperion o Hawkmoth sepan que tenemos esa información-

-Por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja.

-Gracias por todo, Alya- dijo Chat Noir.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar a los héroes de París- dijo Alya con una sonrisa.

Chat Noir volvió a sonreír antes de saltar por la ventana y desaparecer sobre los techos de París. Antes de dirigirse a los Champs- Elysées, Chat Noir hizo una breve parada en la mansión que había pertenecido a su padre, y dejó una rosa roja en el dintel de la ventana de la habitación de Marinette, sonriendo levemente al verla dormir plácidamente sobre su cama, seguramente ignorando el peligro en el que se encontraba.

-_Bonsoir, ma lady_\- susurró antes de desaparecer en la noche- no temas, me encargaré de que estés a salvo-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, el plan de Marinette y Luka es hacerlos creer que ella está en peligro para que Chat Noir y Coccinelle se acerque a ella para "protegerla" y poder descubrir sus identidades secretas. Veamos como les funciona esto. Por otro lado, Marinette va a comenzar a cumplir la promesa que hizo a Adrien. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 12

_Edificio de Gabriel_

_Dos días después_

Kagami no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer eso, pero sabía bien que no tenía otra opción, y sabía que Tikki tenía razón cuando le dijo que dos pares de ojos eran mejores que uno, sobre todo cuando estaba segura de que los de Adrien se iban a desviar inevitablemente a otros detalles ajenos a la misión cuando estuviera alrededor de Marinette. Sí, era deseable que Kagami también se acercara a ver si podía llegar a averiguar algo que Adrien hubiera pasado por alto mientras él y Marinette se hacían ojitos.

La chica japonesa respiró hondo intentando deshacerse de su frustración antes de bajar del auto frente al imponente edificio.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es una buena idea, Tikki?- quiso saber nuevamente Kagami con una expresión dudosa, volviéndose a su kwami- ¿no estás sesgada porque realmente quieres ver a Marinette?-

-Por supuesto que quiero ver a Marinette- admitió Tikki con una sonrisa- pero no es por eso que creo que sea buena idea que tú también revises que no haya nada sospechoso. Sabes que Adrien tendrá la cabeza en las nubes alrededor de Marinette-

-Me imagino- dijo Kagami suspirando resignada y abriendo su bolsillo para que Tikki se escondiera- vamos entonces-

Kagami salió del auto y, tras enfrentarse a la secretaria y al guardia de seguridad, cruzó hacia los elevadores y subió al séptimo piso del edificio.

-Ah, sí, _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi- dijo Nathalie al verla llegar- tome asiento por un momento. _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng está en una videollamada, pero está a punto de terminar-

-Por supuesto- dijo Kagami seriamente, tomando asiento donde la asistente le indicó y resistiendo la urgencia de hablar con Tikki.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y un adolescente salió de la oficina cargando una montaña de papeles y se volvió hacia Nathalie, asintiendo levemente. Kagami alzó las cejas, pero no comentó nada. La oficina no parecía nada extraordinario. El chico se volvió hacia ella, sonriéndole levemente antes de desaparecer hacia los elevadores. La chica lo siguió con la mirada, pero sacudió la cabeza. Recordaba que había sido akumatizado, así que no podía ser Hawmkmoth o Viperion.

-¿Kagami?-

La chica se volvió hacia la puerta de la oficina, donde Marinette la esperaba con una leve sonrisa. Marinette, la chica que había sido Ladybug, quien la había salvado varias veces cuando fue akumatizada y todas las veces que una víctima akumatizada se lanzó contra ella. La chica que creía era insegura e indigna de Adrien, pero había demostrado no solo ser valiente protegiendo a París diariamente, sino que había capturado el corazón de Adrien tan definitivamente.

Kagami se puso de pie y caminó hacia Marinette con una expresión neutral, aunque su anfitriona le sonreía y se acercó a saludarla con un beso en cada mejilla. La chica japonesa tenía varios años sin verla, desde el funeral de _monsieur_ Agreste, y notó que Marinette seguía siendo muy bajita. Al parecer no le gustaba usar tacones.

-Qué gusto verte- sonrió Marinette, haciéndola pasar a su oficina- pasa, por favor-

Kagami siguió a Marinette al interior de la oficina y tomó asiento donde la otra chica le indicó.

-Me sorprendió cuando Nathalie me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- dijo Marinette con una leve sonrisa- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-Sí, gracias- dijo Kagami, sin poder evitar replicar su sonrisa- en un mes habrá una gala en el Hôtel de Ville por la toma de protesta del nuevo alcalde, e inesperada necesito un vestido. Si no es demasiado corto el tiempo-

-Oh, no, es más que suficiente para trabajar- dijo Marinette, tomando una libreta y lápiz y comenzando a escribir- eh… ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?-

-No tengo idea- dijo Kagami, encogiendo los hombros- es una gala nocturna y…-

-Vestido largo entonces- dijo Marinette, escribiendo sobre su pequeña libreta- ¿tienes alguna objeción sobre el color?-

Kagami se quedó pensativa por un momento.

-Odio el color rosa. Sin ofender- añadió la japonesa, notando que el atuendo de Marinette era de ese color- fuera de ello, no tengo otra objeción-

Marinette asintió y siguió escribiendo como si estuviera muy concentrada en las notas que estaba tomando. Kagami miró a su alrededor mientras que la esperaba. La oficina de Marinette estaba en el piso más alto del edificio, y tenía un par de enormes ventanas en ambos lados, pero las ventanas estaban blindadas y tenían rejas metálicas reforzadas a pesar de encontrarse tan lejos del suelo, así que no había manera de que Hawkmoth o Viperion se acercaran a ella, al menos no entrando por la ventana.

-Creo que los mejores colores para ti serían negro o rojo- comentó Marinette sin levantar la vista de sus notas- ¿prefieres los hombros descubiertos o no?-

Kagami se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder, y Marinette regresó sus ojos a su libreta y siguió escribiendo. No parecía haber nada sospechoso en la oficina. Nathalie, la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste antes de que falleciera, y el interno parecían también bastante normales. También pudo sentir a Tikki asomándose desde abajo de su camisa, seguramente sonriendo al ver a su antigua portadora.

-Negro y un poco de rojo- repitió Marinette sin quitar sus ojos de sus notas antes de levantar la vista hacia Kagami como si estuviera imaginando ya el vestido en ella.

-Rojo con blanco y negro son los colores de mi familia- dijo Kagami.

Marinette sonrió y volvió a sus notas.

-Bien, creo que es todo lo que necesito saber- dijo Marinette- justo ahora tengo un par de comisiones esta semana, pero si me das cuarenta y ocho horas, puedo mostrarte un par de bocetos para que me des tu opinión-

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Kagami poniéndose de pie- entonces regresaré en cuarenta y ocho horas-

Tras agradecerle por su tiempo y una vez que las chicas se despidieron, Kagami la dejó sola y se apresuró a salir del edificio para hablar con Adrien y reportarle que no había encontrado nada sospechoso.

Marinette, por su parte, borró la sonrisa que había mantenido durante todo el intercambio con Kagami y frunció el entrecejo mientras que miraba de reojo sus notas. Golpeteó un par de veces el escritorio con el extremo del borrador de su lápiz y finalmente tomó su teléfono celular.

-_Salut_-

-_Salut_, Luka, soy yo- dijo Marinette- tengo noticias sobre nuestra pequeña investigación. Kagami Tsurugi acaba de venir a verme-

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea, en la que seguramente Luka estaba meditando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_Oh, eso es muy interesante_\- dijo el chico, sonando curioso- _quizá sea buena idea seguirle la pista_-

-Eso mismo pensé- dijo Marinette sonriendo levemente- voy a hacer un vestido para ella. Te avisaré lo que logre averiguar de ella-

-_Quizá…_\- comenzó a decir Luka- _¿recuerdas el concierto de Jagged Stone de esta semana? Podemos invitarla a la fiesta después del concierto. Estoy seguro de que, si cree que Hawkmoth o Viperion se pueden acercar a ti, ella asistirá y podremos averiguar más_-

Marinette sonrió levemente antes de colgar la llamada. Si su teoría era correcta, los héroes acababan de cometer otro error. Y ahora Marinette se sentía cada vez estaban más cerca de Coccinelle y, por extensión, de Chat Noir.

x-x-x

_Horas más tarde_

Tras escuchar el reporte de Kagami, Adrien decidió hacer también una pequeña visita a la oficina de Marinette a echar un vistazo, ignorando las miradas de fastidio de su compañera. Kagami sabía muy bien sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ladybug, pero decidió no decirle nada más, cosa que Adrien agradeció.

Aunque no hubiera nada más que decir o revisar, quería volver a verla y asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que estuviera a salvo. Así que al terminar sus clases en la universidad, Adrien tomó el metro y rápidamente se dirigió al edificio de la firma Gabriel.

Tras pasar por Nathalie, Adrien entró a la oficina de Marinette, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa radiante.

-Adrien- sonrió Marinette- que bueno verte otra vez-

-Te dije que volvería a venir para negociar mis términos, _mademoiselle_ CEO- sonrió Adrien.

La chica sonrió y abrió el cajón de su escritorio. Adrien la miró con una expresión enamorada. Esta vez levaba un vestido color rosa y unos tacones bajos, sus cabellos atados hacia atrás en una sola coleta, y para diversión del chico tenía un lápiz en una oreja.

-Creí que venías por tu paga- sonrió ella, sacando un sobre del cajón de su escritorio y entregándoselo- pero lo entenderé si no la quieres-

-Por supuesto que la quiero- dijo él, tomando el sobre y sonriendo- de hecho, yo tengo algo para ti también. Una ofrenda- añadió sacando una pequeña bolsa de papel y entregándosela. Dentro, estaba una rebanada de su pastel favorito.

-Awww, gracias- dijo Marinette, levantando los ojos hacia él, sus ojos brillando de contento. Oh Dios, Adrien sabía que estaba realmente perdido cuando Marinette lo miraba así- ¿acaso se lo pediste a _papa_?-

-No, esta vez yo lo preparé- dijo Adrien orgulloso- y antes de que llames a tu pobre interno para que lo pruebe primero y te asegures de que es completamente seguro para consumo humano, déjame decirte que ya fue aprobado por otro conejillo de indias y hasta este momento ha sobrevivido-

Marinette se echó a reír de buena gana. Adrien sintió sus mejillas volver a encenderse. ¿Acaso no podía estar en su presencia de Marinette sin que su rostro se volviera rojo? El chico estaba cada vez más muerto.

-Bueno, te lo agradezco- dijo ella, llamando a Nathalie por el intercomunicador y pidiéndole que Laurent les llevara café. Unos segundos más tarde el chico entró con la bandeja.

_-Salut, monsieur _Adrien- sonrió el interno.

-_Salut_, Laurent. Me da gusto volver a verte-

El interno sonrió mientras que ponía la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se despidió.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Marinette- ¿a qué se debe esta visita? Creí que no te gustaba venir aquí-

-Quería preguntarte si querías que modelara para ti de nuevo- dijo él sin poder dejar de sonreír- además, ya sabes que me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo. No mentía cuando dije que extrañaba la relación que teníamos antes de que _père_ falleciera. Ojalá podamos recuperarlo-

La chica amplió su sonrisa.

-De hecho, ahora que lo pienso hay algo que te quiero preguntar, Adrien- dijo Marinette de pronto, levantando los ojos hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos- es sobre tu amiga Kagami-

Adrien sintió un feo vuelco. ¿Marinette había pensado que la visita de Kagami era sospechosa? Quizá no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- preguntó él fingiendo interés.

-Vino a verme esta mañana, porque quería un vestido para la gala del nuevo alcalde en el Hôtel de Ville dentro de un mes- dijo la chica en un tono pensativo- pero no puedo evitar pensar que… había algo extraño en esa solicitud-

La espalda de Adrien se tensó. Realmente esperaba que Marinette no sospechara de Kagami. No quería que se sintiera mal recordando nuevamente el incidente con su Miraculous.

-¿Extraño cómo?- alcanzó a decir Adrien.

Marinette tragó saliva.

-Bueno, normalmente cuando alguien viene a solicitar un vestido, ya tiene una idea general de lo que quiere- dijo la chica- pero Kagami ni siquiera sabía que tipo de vestido, o que estilo, menos que color… se aclaró la garganta- solo me pareció extraño, como si tuviera un motivo oculto para venir-

-Oh- dijo Adrien fingiendo confusión. Tendría que hablar con Kagami para que tuviera más cuidado la próxima vez que se acercara a la chica- no tengo idea, Marinette. Creo que mencionó algo sobre el nuevo alcalde de París el otro día, pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que vino por tu consejo profesional. Ya conoces a Kagami, la moda no es su fuerte; ella evidentemente prefiere el esgrima-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- dijo la chica pensativa, encogiendo los hombros como si aún tuviera dudas.

-¿Quisieras… que averiguara un poco más?- preguntó Adrien.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Marinette encogiendo los hombros- seguramente fueron ideas mías. Es solo que no pude evitar sentirme… curiosa-

Adrien volvió a sonreír aliviado de que Marinette no continuara con ese tema.

-Oh, antes de que se me olvide- continuó la chica- Luka va a dar un concierto junto a Jagged Stone en cinco días. Me envió algunos boletos para el concierto y la fiesta posterior, y quería saber si tú y Kagami estaban interesados en ir-

El chico alzó las cejas, algo incómodo de que Marinette lo relacionara tanto con Kagami. Sí, habían tenido una relación hacía unos años, pero eso estaba ya en el pasado. Además, no quería que nadie sospechara que él y Kagami tenían otra asociación secreta. Al mismo tiempo, aceptar esa invitación era una excelente oportunidad para que ambos vigilaran a Marinette. Si Adrien fuera Viperion, intentaría acercarse a Marinette en la gala, entre la multitud donde no dejaría ningún registro de haberse acercado, como si hacía una cita en la oficina.

-Me parece una excelente idea- sonrió Adrien, y después fingió una expresión de preocupación- oh, pero no tengo nada que usar. ¡Si tan solo conociera a una talentosa diseñadora…!-

Marinette volvió a reír.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo por ti- dijo la chica sonriendo, pero borró su sonrisa casi inmediatamente- y hay algo más de lo que quería hablar contigo. Quería pedirte tu opinión sobre invitar a Alya y Nino a ese evento-

Adrien parpadeó confundido.

-¿Porqué querrías invitarlos?- dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para cumplir mi promesa y… tratar de reconciliarme con ellos- dijo la chica peligra nerviosamente, haciendo sonreír a Adrien.

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico- creo que esa sería una excelente idea-

Marinette volvió a sonreír, abriendo de nuevo su cajón y sacando un par de invitaciones, entregándoselas al chico.

-Gracias, Adrien- sonrió ella.

-No te preocupes, Marinette- dijo el chico- todo estará bien, estoy seguro- miró el reloj- tengo que irme, pero nos veremos muy pronto-

-Sí- dijo ella, sonriendo mientras que Adrien se ponía de pie y rodeaba el escritorio para acercarse a ella y besar su mejilla antes de irse. Marinette lo vio alejarse y sonrió levemente.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Kagami Tsurugi_

_Más tarde_

Kagami colgó el teléfono, suspirando largamente. No le hacía mucha gracia lo que Adrien le había dicho sobre el concierto y la fiesta posterior, pero supuso que era una buena idea para buscar sospechosos.

Mientras tanto, Tikki había permanecido inusualmente callada al respecto, analizando la situación. Haber visto a Marinette haciendo lo que amaba, escuchándola hablar apasionadamente al respecto con Kagami y seguía siendo tan bondadosa y con buen corazón como siempre, a pesar de que Adrien mencionaba que aún estaba muy enojada con Chat Noir.

-Parece que vamos a ir a ver a Marinette de nuevo- comentó Kagami- además de revisar el asunto del vestido en su oficina, nos invitó al concierto de Jagged Stone-

-Es una buena oportunidad de investigar si alguien intenta acercarse a ella- dijo la kwami.

-Lo sé, Adrien pensó lo mismo- dijo Kagami suspirando resignada- pero eso me hizo pensar en algo, y quisiera escuchar tu opinión, Tikki-

-¿Oh?-

-Estaba pensando en que tú te acercaras a hablar con ella- dijo Kagami en voz baja, y continuó al ver la expresión sorprendida de Tikki- bueno, tú fuiste su kwami por el tiempo en que ella fue Ladybug. La conoces mejor que nadie, y si confía en alguien, sería en ti. Quizá puedas averiguar algo-

-¿Averiguar qué cosa?-

-Si Viperion se ha acercado a ella de alguna manera- dijo Kagami- y podrías advertirle que puede estar en peligro. Es una manera en la que podemos hacerle llegar esa advertencia y nadie lo sabrá-

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Tikki, aunque no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera una buena idea- pero no lo sé, Kagami. No es bueno que nos mantengamos alejados de nuestros portadores por tanto tiempo, menos si no hay manera de que volvamos rápidamente al lado de ellos en caso de un ataque. Tengo que pensarlo bien antes de que hagamos algo así. Pero supongo que sí-

Kagami asintió sin decir nada, pero dejó a Tikki con algo que pensar. Estaba muy feliz de ver a Marinette haciendo lo que siempre había soñado, y al verla cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba. Kagami era fuerte y valiente, pero no era Marinette. Y no era justo para ninguna de sus dos portadoras.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Alya_

_Al día siguiente_

-Oh no, absolutamente no. Ah ah…- dijo Alya cruzando los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza- si Marinette cree que voy a considerar perdonarla después de dos años de ignorarnos solo porque nos quiere invitar a un concierto para que pueda hacer un reportaje, está muy equivocada-

-Alya…- protestó Adrien.

-No, para nada- dijo la pelirroja- puede que tú seas muy galante y la perdones por todas sus metidas de pata en el pasado, pero después de todo este tiempo yo no puedo perdonarla-

-Alya, yo también creo que Adrien tiene razón- dijo Nino interviniendo en la conversación- sé que no estás dispuesta, pero lo menos que podríamos hacer es ir a esa fiesta y ver qué es lo que Marinette tiene que decirnos. Al menos dale la oportunidad de disculparse-

Alya gruñó.

-Además, es una buena oportunidad para que consigas un artículo para tu periódico, sobre el concierto y sobre la fiesta- dijo Adrien- sabes que la prensa nunca está invitada a las fiestas post concierto, y Marientte convenció a Jagged Stone y a Luka de permitir que fueras-

La chica pelirroja lo meditó.

-No me gusta esto- siseó Alya enfurruñada y haciendo que Adrien suspirara frustrado.

-Lo sé, Aly- intervino Nino en un tono cariñoso y paciente- yo tampoco estoy muy contento con ella, pero creo que al menos podríamos darle una oportunidad a Marinette. Al menos lo está intentando-

La pelirroja gruñó, pero finalmente asintió resignada. Iría al concierto y a la fiesta, pero eso no significaba que la perdonaría.

x-x-x

_Panadería de los Dupain-Cheng_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette había estado muy segura de que quería hacer esto. Tras advertirle a Luka que se tomaría un día libre en el trabajo y que lo utilizaría para continuar con el plan como habían acordado ambos. Pero cuando su auto se estacionó fuera de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, la chica no pudo evitar temblar levemente.

"Vamos, Marinette, puedes hacer esto", se dijo a sí misma.

La chica llevaba ya poco más de un año sin ver a sus padres, y se sentía sumamente culpable por ello. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, o si nuevamente le iban a reclamar por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin visitar. Respiró hondo y bajó del auto, volviéndose a su chofer.

-Te llamaré cuando termine- dijo Marinette- gracias-

-A su servicio, _mademoiselle_-

Marinette volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta de la panadería y respiró hondo, percibiendo el delicioso aroma del pan que horneaba su padre. Sonrió al recordarlo y empujó la puerta con decisión.

Detrás del mostrador estaba Adrien, usando un delantal color negro con orillas verdes que Marinette había hecho para él hacía varios años, la primera vez que el chico había aprendido a hornear junto a su padre. El rubio levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente al verla, guiñándole un ojo. Al mismo tiempo, Marinette le sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia a un lado, donde estaban sus padres concentrados en su trabajo. Se aclaró la garganta.

-_Maman… papa…_\- dijo Marinette, atrayendo su atención.

Los Dupain-Cheng levantaron la mirada.

-¡_Chérie_!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, rodeando el mostrador y acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Sabine la abrazó inmediatamente, pero Tom se contuvo.

-¿_Papa_?- dijo Marinette.

-Vienes tan guapa que no me gustaría ensuciar tu ropa con harina, _ma chérie_\- dijo su padre sonriendo cariñosamente y poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella, pero Marinette se soltó y lo abrazó.

-No importa, _papa_. Es solo un poco de harina- dijo la chica mientras que lo abrazaba- los he extrañado mucho, ¿saben?-

-Oh, nosotros también te hemos extrañado, _chérie_\- dijo Sabine.

-Siento mucho no haber venido antes a verlos, pero he estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo y…- bajó los ojos- lo siento, debí haber hecho un tiempo también para ustedes, pero supongo que estaba tan obsesionada por mis proyectos y…-

-Está bien, _ma chérie_\- la interrumpió Tom con una enorme sonrisa- sabes bien que te amamos a pesar de todo. Y estamos muy felices de que estés cumpliendo tus sueños-

Adrien miró con una sonrisa a Marinette siendo abrazada por sus padres y se sintió mucho mejor. Al menos Marinette comenzaba a regresar a ser la misma de siempre. Mientras eso sucedía, Adrien sacó discretamente su celular y envió un mensaje a Kagami para avisarle que estaba con Marinette.

x-x-x

_Techo del colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Viperion esperó en silencio desde el techo del antiguo colegio de Marinette y su hermana menor, mirando con atención a sus alrededores. Según lo que había dicho Marinette sobre el hecho de que Kagami Tsurugi la había contactado de la nada después de su amenaza, así que sería importante vigilar a la japonesa. Si ella o Coccinelle se acercaban, tendría que tener cuidado.

El chico miró a través de la ventana, notando que Marinette estaba con sus padres y (para su disgusto) con Adrien. Viperion gruñó en voz baja pero sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que Marinette no era su novia, que no tenía que estar celoso y que siempre había estado enamorada de Adrien Agreste, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse molesto por ello.

"Seguramente Adrien hará feliz a Marinette. Es un buen chico y se nota que la ama", pensó Viperion, forzándose a quitar la vista de la familia Dupain-Cheng y mirando a su alrededor. Y estuvo bien que lo hiciera, porque justo en ese momento escuchó a alguien caer detrás de él.

-¿Estás buscando a alguien?- dijo Coccinelle en un tono serio- ¿o es el día en que los villanos vienen a comprar pan?-

-Ah, si es el reemplazo de la VERDADERA Ladybug, qué gusto verte- dijo Viperion sarcásticamente- ¿qué trae a una catarina como tú por aquí?-

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo- siseó Coccinelle, molesta por el hecho de que Viperion parecía pasar estar divirtiéndose molestándola. La chica vigilaba sus manos con su yoyo listo: si había alguna indicación de que su enemigo fuera a usar su lira, ella podía atraparlo con el cordón de su arma. Aún estaba furiosa por la paliza que ella y Chat Noir habían sufrido en sus manos la última vez, y no estaba dispuesta a que se repitiera.

-¿Yo? Yo solamente vengo de parte de Hawkmoth a ver si la verdadera Ladybug se quiere unir a nosotros- dijo Viperion casualmente, pero de pronto su rostro se tornó en una sonrisa maliciosa- y ver si algún insecto indeseable caía en mi trampa-

Al decir esto, Viperión se lanzó contra ella. Coccinelle le lanzó el yoyo para atraparlo, pero el chico lo evadió y estuvo a punto de atraparla cuando ella saltó para quitarse de su camino y aterrizar en el balcón de la que había sido la habitación de Marinette.

-Oh, muy buenos reflejos- dijo Viperion aún sonriendo- aunque debo mencionar que la verdadera Ladybug ya me habría vencido con facilidad en los escasos minutos que hemos hablado. A diferencia de Ladybug, tú solo eres una fan haciendo cosplay-

Coccinelle entrecerró los ojos. ¿Su estrategia era hacerla rabiar? ¿O acaso creía que le tenía envidia a la Ladybug original?

-Creo que estás obrando bajo la impresión equivocada de que tus constantes comparaciones con Ladybug me molestan- dijo Coccinelle al cruzar los brazos y rodar los ojos- yo también admiraba a la Ladybug original y no estoy intentando reemplazarla- hizo girar su yoyo de manera amenazante- no te vas a acercar a ella-

Viperion parpadeó sorprendido por la declaración de Coccinelle. Creía que era una chica que se creía mejor que la heroína cuyo sitio tuvo que tomar, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Aquello duró un par de sengundos, pero volvió a sonreír.

-Quien sabe- dijo Viperion encogiendo los hombros- quizá Hawkmoth puede ofrecerle algo que ustedes jamás harán-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Un Miraculous para reemplazar el que Chat Noir le arrebató contra su voluntad- siseó Viperion.

Coccinelle frunció el entrecejo nuevamente. Parecía que Viperion estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedió entre Chat Noir y Marinette hacía seis años. Quizá había estado ahí, o quizá Hawkmoth lo había visto. O quizá…

-¿Acaso conoces a Ladybug?- dijo Coccinelle, y Viperion volvió a echarse a reír.

-No, no, bichito- dijo el chico cruzando los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza con la misma sonrisa traviesa- ¿crees que no me doy cuenta lo que estás haciendo? No vas a sacarme ninguna información que yo no quiera revelarte- le guiñó un ojo- bueno, fue un placer haber charlado con la imitadora de Ladybug, pero tengo cosas que hacer, planes malvado que realizar-

El chico saltó hacia un techo cercano, y Coccinelle lo siguió. Después de un rato de perseguirlo por la ciudad le perdió la pista.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó la chica al caer en cuenta de que lo había perdido.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Como pueden ver, Marinette y Luka ya comenzaron a sospechar de Kagami. Digamos que no fue tan brillante que apareciera en la oficina de Marinette con una mala excusa. Adrien habría sido mucho mejor, pero no lo pensaron bien. Mientras tanto, los héroes están intentando atrapar a Viperon porque saben (correctamente) que es la clave para desenmascarar a Hawkmoth. ¿Quién será descubierto primero?

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.

Nath09: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Siempre intento responder los reviews. Espero que sí te animes a abrir tu cuenta. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y muchos abrazos!


	13. Capítulo 13

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 13

_Oficina de Marinette_

_Al día siguiente_

Kagami regresó ese día a la oficina de Marinette, tal y como la chica le había indicado, para revisar sus propuestas sobre un vestido para la gala en el Hôtel de Ville. Nuevamente estaba en la sala fuera de la oficina, pues Nathalie le había informado que en esos momentos Marinette estaba ocupada con otro cliente en ese momento.

No le molestó esperar, pues le daba una oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor y buscar sospechosos. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con el enemigo el día anterior. Viperion sabía lo sucedido entre Ladybug y Chat Noir cuando éste le quitó su Miraculous. Quizá sería una buena pista averiguar cómo lo sabía, pero sería mejor que Chat Noir fuera quien le preguntara ese detalle a Marinette. Si Kagami o Adrien lo hacían como civil, podrían hacerla sospechar sobre sus identidades secretas y la pondrían en peligro.

Había algo que Kagami no lograba explicar, y era cómo Viperion estaba enterado de lo sucedido después de que Marinette fue akumatizada. Durante su akumatización, Hawkmoth pudo saber exactamente lo que estaba en la mente de la chica, pero después de ello no. Entonces, ¿acaso Viperion había estado en contacto con Marinette de alguna manera?¿La estaba espiando, o alguien la estaba espiando para él?

Kagami gruñó en voz baja y respiró hondo para que su expresión no delatara lo preocupada que se sentía. Después de esperar unos minutos la puerta se abrió, y cuando Kagami se puso de pie dispuesta a entrar, vio salir a un chico conocido, alto y de complexión delgada, que llevaba consigo un portatrajes con cuidado y lo ponía en el escritorio de la asistente de Marinette.

-Este es mi traje para el concierto del sábado, Nathalie- dijo Luka con una sonrisa despreocupada, acomodándose la solapa de su chamarra al deshacerse de la carga- Jagged me dijo que vendrá dentro de una hora por el suyo-

-De acuerdo, me encargaré de que sea enviado a su agente inmediatamente, _monsieur_ Couffaine- dijo Nathalie mientras escribía algo en su tablet. Al terminar, levantó la vista y se volvió a Kagami- _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng la verá en un minuto, _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi-

Kagami asintió seriamente y, al escuchar la mención de su nombre, Luka se acercó a ella con una leve sonrisa.

-_Salut_-

La chica lo miró sospechosamente. Sabía que él y Marinette siempre habían sido amigos, pero había algo extraño en él. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y una expresión traviesa en sus ojos, muy diferente a la que había conocido en en Luka hacía todos esos años cuando él y Marinette los habían acompañado al patinadero.

-_Salut_\- dijo Kagami finalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer sospechosa- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Yo?- dijo Luka, alzando las cejas con una expresión de incredulidad- ¿cómo que qué hago aquí? Todo el mundo sabe que la famosa y talentosa Marinette Dupain-Cheng diseña todos los vestuarios para mis conciertos-

Kagami meditó sus palabras. Habían sido amigos (y novios) en el pasado, así que supuso que eso tenía sentido.

-De hecho, en tres días damos un concierto junto a Jagged Stone, así que vine a recoger mi vestuario. La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- añadió, guiñándole el ojo en una expresión un poco coqueta.

-Un vestido para una gala en el Hôtel de Ville- dijo Kagami con una expresión aburrida, dejándole saber que su coqueteo barato no la había impresionado.

-Ya veo- dijo Luka, frotándose la barbilla pensativo mientras que alzaba una ceja- no me digas que no vas a ir a nuestro concierto. ¡Tienes que ir!-

-Eh… puede que Adrien haya mencionado algo al respecto- dijo Kagami fingiendo que apenas acababa de recordar sobre su el concierto. Por supuesto que iría, el plan de Chat Noir era buscar a Viperion en la fiesta después del concierto.

-Excelente, en ese caso nos veremos ahí- dijo Luka guiñándole el ojo y dirigiéndose a los elevadores al mismo tiempo que Nathalie la llamaba para entrar a la oficina de Marinette. Antes de entrar, los ojos de Kagami siguieron a Luka mientras que éste desaparecía tras las puertas del elevador, aún sonriéndole ampliamente.

-_Salut_, Kagami- sonrió Marinette, pero frunció el entrecejo confundida al ver su expresión molesta y sus ojos aún fijos en la puerta del elevador- ¿pasa algo malo?-

-No, nada malo, supongo- dijo la chica fríamente con una expresión de disgusto- pero tengo la desagradable impresión de que tu novio me acaba de guiñar el ojo-

Marinette parpadeó confundida por unos segundos, y segundos después entendió de qué estaba hablando la otra chica.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a Luka?- dijo ella y Kagami asintió. Marinette sacudió la cabeza riendo en voz baja- no, no, Luka no es mi novio, pero desde que es una estrella de rock tan famoso como Jagged Stone y con miles de chicas derritiéndose a sus pies cree que tiene derecho a ser un poco coqueto con todo el mundo. No le prestes mucha atención a ese _andouille_, eso es precisamente lo que quiere-

Kagami se encogió de hombros sintiéndose un poco decepcionada de que Luka no fuera novio de Marinette mientras que la otra chica sacaba un portafolio y tomaba tres hojas de papel del interior del mismo.

-Tengo tres propuestas para ti- dijo Marinette mostrándole los dibujos- pero creo que a ti te vendría mejor este modelo. Es un vestido de dos piezas. La parte superior es de encaje, mangas de casquillo, collar tipo mandarín. Sé que es chino y no japonés, pero realmente creo que se verá bien en ti- continuó- la parte de abajo es una falda de poliéster y encima de ella un tul semitransparente-

Kagami miró con atención los tres dibujos, con especial atención en el diseño que Marinette le mostró. Si alguna vez se había mostrado escéptica sobre el talento de Marinette en el diseño, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado. La chica era verdaderamente talentosa: el padre de Adrien había elegido bien a su sucesora. El vestido era hermoso en papel.

-¿Te gustó?- dijo Marinette tras esperar un par de minutos sin que Kagami le respondiera- ¿o prefieres que haga algún cambio?-

-No, no, está perfecto- dijo Kagami haciendo que Marinette volviera a sonreír- wow…-

-Bueno, ahora solo falta el color- dijo Marinette levantando los ojos hacia la chica discretamente- estaba pensando la parte superior negra, y la falda de color rojo, con puntos negros- y le mostró la tablet, su vestido con este patrón.

Una nube pasó por los ojos de Kagami, pero la chica recuperó su compostura de inmediato. Al parecer Marinette no lo notó.

-¿Como Ladybug o como Coccinelle, quieres decir?- dijo Kagami despreocupadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza- no creo que sea buena idea-

-¿Oh?- dijo Marinette alzando las cejas- ¿porqué no?-

-Porque no creo que les haga justicia a ninguna de las dos para vestir como ellas- dijo Kagami.

-Entonces negro- dijo Marinette- oprimiendo algunos puntos en su tablet para darle color- la parte superior color negro, debajo tela gris con tul negro, Y quedaría más o menos así-

-Está perfecto- dijo Kagami levantado los ojos hacia ella- vaya, realmente tienes mucho talento como diseñadora-

-Gracias. Significa mucho viniendo de ti- dijo la chica sonriendo, antes de volver sus ojos a su dibujo para hacer algunas anotaciones- entonces solo falta tomar tus medidas, y creo que estará listo en dos semanas-

Kagami asintió mientras que Marinette se levantaba y sacaba una cinta para tomar las medidas de la chica.

-Entonces, ¿van a ir al concierto de Jagged Stone y de Luka?- preguntó Marinette al tiempo que extendía la cinta métrica.

-Adrien lo mencionó el otro día. Supongo que sí podemos ir a divertirnos un rato- dijo Kagami, encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos?- dijo Marinette tras una pausa.

-¿Quienes?- preguntó Kagami sin entender por un momento a qué se refería la chica.

-¿Adrien y tú?- dijo Marinette. La otra chica frunció el entrecejo.

-No estamos juntos- dijo Kagami seriamente- lo estuvimos hace dos años, pero duramos muy poco tiempo porque las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros. Supongo que el corazón de Adrien siempre ha pertenecido a alguien más-

-Lo siento- Marinette asintió levemente y siguió con sus medidas- no es fácil tener una relación con una persona que está enamorado de alguien más-

Kagami suspiró. Si tan solo Marinette supiera que el idiota de Adrien siempre había estado perdidamente enamorado de ella, primero de Ladybug y luego de su alter ego civil. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan irritantemente ciega? Se encogió de hombros. Seguramente pronto esos dos idiotas terminarían finalmente juntos y toda la frustración de Kagami en cara a la idiotez de ambos desaparecería.

Una vez que Marinette terminó con las medidas, Kagami le agradeció y la dejó sola.

Mientras que Kagami salía de la oficina, Tikki se asomó por la abertura del bolso y entrecerró los ojos al ver a Marinette. Había visto a Luka hacía unos minutos, antes de que Kagami entrara a la oficina. ¿No había dicho Chat Noir que Marinette le informó que el chico que era Viperion había salido de París?

x-x-x

_Cuarto piso de la compañía Gabriel_

_Un día antes del concierto_

Penny estaba accionando repetidamente su pluma mientras que Marinette ajustaba las bastillas del traje que Jagged Stone estaba usando, que era el mismo que usaría al día siguiente en el gran concierto con Luka Couffaine.

-Un segundo, tío Jagged- dijo Marinette, dando los puntos finales- estoy a punto de terminar-

-Wow, Marinette, sigues siendo tan hábil como siempre- dijo Jagged Stone- gracias por verme ahora-

-No es nada- sonrió la chica levantando momentáneamente la mirada y guiñándole un ojo- lo que sea necesario para mi cliente favorito-

-Y tu cantante favorito- añadió el rockero- ¡tío Jagged es el más_ rock and roll_ de todos!-

-Exactamente- dijo Marinette, cortando con las tijeras el último hilo- ¡listo!-

Jagged asintió y caminó hacia donde estaba Penny, atrayendo su atención y dándose media vuelta para que la chica lo mirara. Se miró al espejo con su habitual sonrisa confiada.

-_Oh, yeah_. Jagged se ve genial. ¿Y bien?- dijo el rockero- otro trabajo perfecto de nuestra Marinette, ¿no es así? _C'est trés rock and roll!_-

-Así es, Jagged- dijo Penny sonriendo ampliamente y volviéndose a la chica con una expresión agradecida- muchas gracias por todo, Marinette- revisó su tablero- el agente de Luka me dijo que ya vino a recoger su vestuario de mañana-

-Es un placer hacer esto para mis clientes favoritos- sonrió Marinette- sí, parece que Luka ya está listo. De todos modos, mañana estaré en la fiesta en caso de que alguno de los dos necesite alguna reparación de último minuto-

-Muy bien- dijo Penny, y se volvió hacia el rockero, quien seguía admirando su vestuario en el espejo- ¿nos vamos, Jagged? Estoy seguro de que Marinette debe estar ocupada-

-_Yes_, voy a cambiarme para guardar eso- dijo Jagged Stone, volviendo a entrar al vestidor.

-Laurent se quedará para ayudar a guardar el vestuario, Penny- sonrió Marinette antes de dirigirse a los elevadores- nos veremos mañana, tío Jagged- amplió su sonrisa, pensando en su plan de descubrir si Kagami era Coccinelle- no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-

x-x-x

_Grand Palais_

_La noche siguiente_

El concierto de Jagged Stone y Luka había sido más impresionante de lo que ninguno de ellos había imaginado. Habían preparado Le Stade des Princes para el evento, y había sido lleno completo. Marinette y su interno Laurent habían visto el concierto desde el backstage en caso de que hubiera algún problema en el vestuario de los dos cantantes, pero el evento completo logró pasar sin presentar ningún incidente.

Durante el concierto, Marinette había visto con una sonrisa a Adrien y Kagami en primera fila, acompañados de Nino y Alya. La chica sintió un poco de ansiedad ante la idea de encontrarse de nuevo con su ex mejor amiga, pero respiró hondo. La sugerencia de Adrien de reconciliarse con sus padres había ido bien, y esperaba que sucediera lo mismo con Alya y Nino.

Horas más tarde, al caer la noche, la fiesta post concierto se había realizado en el Grand Palais. Toda la élite de París estaba reunida en la fiesta. El antiguo y el nuevo alcalde de Paris y su familia, famosos como Clara Rossignol, Philippe Candeloro e incluso el presidente de Francia había dejado L'Elysée para acudir al evento.

Marinette sonrió al espejo antes de salir a encontrarse con los invitados. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo de tul color rojo, ajustado a la cintura y con un hombro descubierto, su cabello recogido en una semicoleta que reposaba en su hombro. Al verla, Luka se separó de Jagged Stone y se acercó a ella para ofrecerle el brazo.

-_Salut_, Marinette- sonrió el chico despreocupadamente mientras que ella le tomaba el brazo- te ves hermosa esta noche- alzó repetidamente las cejas- ¡ay de mí! La mujer más hermosa de París está tomando mi brazo, y voy a tener que dejarla ir cuando llegue Romeo-

La chica rió y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Guárdate tus coqueteos para Kagami- dijo Marinette rodando los ojos- veremos si tus encantos son suficientes para derretir a la reina de hielo-

-Tu falta de fe me ofende- dijo Luka- ¿ya estás lista para esto?-

-Debo estarlo- dijo ella en voz baja- ¿tú estás listo?-

Luka asintió levemente.

-Supongo que también debo estarlo- dijo el chico en voz baja- te avisaré lo que logre averiguar, pero espero que no cuestiones mis métodos de conseguir información- añadió guiñando un ojo.

Marinette alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-No te cuestionaré nada, Luka, sabes bastante bien que confío en ti- sonrió ella. Luka asintió y ambos caminaron juntos hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Marinette tragó saliva. La misión de Luka (acercarse a Kagami y averiguar si ella era Coccinelle) le parecía mil veces más fácil que la suya de reconciliarse con su ex mejor amiga.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Alya cruzó los brazos sin poder admitir que estaba emocionada de estar ahí. Había soltado el brazo de Nino y se había puesto a tomar fotografías y video de todas las celebridades presentes sin que nadie la molestara como de costumbre, e incluso había tenido la oportunidad de entrevistar a Jagged Stone, a Luka (quien le había presentado a los otros) y a otras celebridades mientras estaban ahí.

Al ver a Marinette en la distancia, charlando con los invitados y tomando el brazo de Luka con una expresión que irradiaba confianza en sí misma, la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué pasa, Aly?- dijo Nino en voz baja- te ves linda. Me gusta el color de tu vestido-

Adrien asintió levemente. La combinación de blanco, naranja y negro quedaba muy bien en Alya, haciendo que resaltaran sus cabellos rojos y le daba un aire a Rena Rouge. ¿Cómo Adrien no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Acaso Alya se imaginaría que su ex mejor amiga era la chica cuya identidad había intentado descubrir los últimos 9 años? Sacudió la cabeza. No era tiempo de pensar eso.

-Ahí esta ella- dijo Alya entre dientes al ver a su ex mejor amiga- no estoy muy segura de querer hacer esto-

-Sabes que Adrien tiene razón, deberías darle una oportunidad- intervino Kagami, quien había llegado al Grand Palais tomando el brazo de Adrien.

-Ummff…- Alya comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de bebidas, seguida de Nino, alejándose de los otros dos chicos. Adrien suspiró frustrado al verlos alejarse y se frotó la frente.

-Espero que Alya pueda reconciliarse con Marinette cuando se disculpe con ella- dijo Adrien en voz baja volviéndose a Kagami- ambas eran muy buenas amigas, y es triste verlas tan distantes desde que pelearon-

Kagami asintió levemente mientras escuchaba al chico, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Marinette, quien seguía saludando a los invitados de la fiesta acompañada de Luka. La chica les había hecho las cosas más fáciles para vigilarla durante la fiesta, vistiéndose de rojo en una multitud que usaba colores más discretos.

-Debemos acercarnos a Marinette- dijo Kagami en voz baja, inclinando su cabeza hacia Adrien- puedes tomar su brazo con el pretexto de que la vas a ayudar con su disculpa a Alya. Yo los vigilaré mientras tanto e intentaré conseguir información de Luka-

Adrien asintió sin quitar los ojos de la pelinegra, pero no fue necesario que ambos se acercaran a la pareja, pues Marinette y Luka se acercaron a ellos por su propia cuenta.

-Hey, _salut_\- sonrió Luka palmeando el hombro de Adrien y guiñando el ojo a Kagami- ¡qué bueno que pudieron venir esta noche! ¿Están disfrutando la fiesta?-

-¡Por supuesto! Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Luka- dijo Adrien sonriendo mientras que Kagami lo analizaba con la mirada- ¡el concierto estuvo increíble! Eres tan bueno como Jagged Stone. ¡Mejor, incluso!-

-No es nada, siempre es un placer ver a mis buenos amigos- dijo Luka en un tono relajado.

Adrien sonrió y sintió un apretón en su brazo. Cierto, el plan de Kagami. Escuchó que la canción que estaban tocando era una de las favoritas de Marinette y decidió aprovechar su oportunidad.

-Eh… Marinette, ¿me permites esta canción?- dijo Adrien ofreciéndole su mano- si Luka no tiene inconveniente, quiero decir-

-No, ningún inconveniente, _mec_\- sonrió Luka, a su vez ofreciendo su brazo a Kagami- si me permites bailar con su hermosa acompañante-

Kagami reprimió la urgencia de rodar los ojos ante el coqueteo del chico, pero tomó el brazo de Luka pensando en que sería lo mejor para el plan. Una vez la otra pareja se alejó y los dejó solos, Adrien se volvió a Marinette.

-¿Estás lista para hacer esto?- dijo Adrien con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a bailar o a disculparme con Alya?- preguntó Marinette sonriendo nerviosa.

-Eh…- comenzó él- ¿ambas?-

-No, no estoy lista para ninguna, pero supongo que tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad- dijo Marinette sonriendo levemente. Como respuesta, Adrien acercó la mano de Marinette a sus labios y sonrió levemente.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo- dijo él- vamos-

Adrien la condujo al centro de la pista de baile, donde varias parejas ya habían comenzado a bailar, incluyendo Jagged Stone con Penny y como el alcalde con su esposa. Adrien tomó la mano izquierda de Marinette, poniéndola en su hombro, y entrelazando sus dedos con los de su otra mano.

-Esto me recuerda la primera vez que bailamos juntos- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-Yo también- confesó Marinette sonriendo levemente, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar las circunstancias en las que había sucedido- en casa de Chloé Bourgeois-

El chico también hizo una mueca ante la mención de la rubia que había colaborado con el inicio del sufrimiento de Marinette, pero sonrió al poner su mano derecha sobre la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo como lo requería el baile, de modo que apenas unos centímetros los separaban. Adrien comenzó a guiarla al ritmo de la música. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el delicioso aroma uno del otro.

A la mitad del baile, el DJ cambió la música a una con un paso más tranquilo, y Adrien sonrió al ver su oportunidad. Tomó las dos manos de Marinette con las suyas y las colocó sobre sus propios hombros, mientras que él tomó la cintura de Marinette y la acercó aún más a ella.

-Mmm…- sonrió ella al sentir los cabellos de Adrien sobre su frente cuando éste inclinó su cabeza para estar aún más cerca de ella- recuerdo bien esto-

-Yo también- susurró él.

Conduciéndola con cuidado al ritmo de la música, Adrien se preguntaba porqué había pasado tanto tiempo antes de decidirse regresar a buscarla e intentar conquistarla nuevamente. Porque la amaba. Era tan hermosa y talentosa y valiente. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por la música. Podía percibir el delicioso aroma del shampoo de Marinette, y tuvo que empujar al fondo de su mente todos los pensamientos impuros que comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza al sentir el cuerpo de ella tan cerca del suyo. No debía pensar en eso. Respiró hondo para olvidarse de esas ideas y solamente disfrutar la cercanía de Marinette.

Cerca de donde estaban bailando, Adrien y Marinette vieron a la pareja que los acababa de dejar discutiendo animadamente. Kagami estaba señalando a Luka con su dedo índice y frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras que Luka reía con una expresión apenada.

-¿Sabes algo, Adrien? Tengo la impresión de que a Luka le gusta Kagami- comentó Marinette en voz baja. Sabía que el interés del chico era para averiguar si ésta era Coccinelle, pero al menos esa era una buena razón para que Luka se pudiera acercar insistentemente a ella.

-Así parece- dijo Adrien riendo levemente y mirando de reojo a la pareja, para después hacer una mueca preocupada- pobre Luka, si no modera un poco sus coqueteos, las cosas se van a poner feas-

-¿Cortejar a Kagami es un deporte de alto riesgo?- preguntó la chica traviesa, haciendo ruborizar a su pareja de baile.

-Solo puedo decir que…si yo fuera Luka, y si Kagami me estuviera viendo así, temería por mi integridad física y huiría tan pronto como pudiera- comentó el rubio.

Marinette volvió a reír, haciendo que Adrien sonriera con sinceridad. ¡Por Dios, cómo amaba esa risa! Por fin, después de un rato, Adrien vio que Alya y Nino estaban solos y aprovechó el momento. Volvió su mirada a Marinette, quien entendió lo que quería decir y asintió nerviosamente.

-¿Estás lista para ir con Alya?-

-Estoy preparada- Marinette tragó saliva y asintió mientras que comenzó a caminar del brazo de Adrien hacia donde estaban Nino y Alya. No ayudaba ni un poco el hecho de que el chico cuyo brazo estaba tomando se veía tan extraordinariamente guapo que sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Adrien lo interpretó como si estuviera preocupada por Alya, así que apretó suavemente su mano.

Finalmente llegaron a donde estaban sus amigos. Adrien se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Alya hacia él y Marinette. La pelirroja se volvió hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que Nino, y entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Adrien. Marinette sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse de vergüenza y sus manos temblando de miedo. Sentía la boca seca. Intentó humedecer sus labios, y finalmente habló.

-_Salut_, Alya-

-Marinette- dijo fríamente Alya.

Marinette se forzó a sí misma a sonreír. Si no fuera porque estaba tomada del brazo de Adrien ya habría trastabillado de miedo. Nino estaba de pie detrás de Alya, no parecía contento pero tenía una expresión neutral, dándole una oportunidad a la chica. La mirada de Alya no pareció suavizarse en lo más mínimo.

-Eh… escucha, Alya- dijo ella en voz baja- te debo una disculpa. Sé que lo que sucedió entre nosotras dos… las cosas que dije dos años fueron terribles, pero créeme que me arrepentí de lo que dije tan pronto como terminé de hablar. Cometí un terrible error, hablé sin pensar y sé que te lastimé. Lo siento tanto. Espero que me puedas perdonar- añadió, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Nino suavizó su mirada, conmovido que la chica hubiera tenido finalmente el valor de disculparse, pero Alya se mantuvo impasible. Miró a Marinette por encima del hombro y después le dio la espalda.

-No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar- dijo Alya fríamente.

-Alya, yo…- comenzó a decir Marinette.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?- escupió la pelirroja sin dejarla hablar- supongo que disfrutar de la fiesta es mucho más importante que manejar un patético blog- frunció el entrecejo, ignorando la mirada herida de su ex mejor amiga- y te agradecería que dejaras de enviar a Adrien a fastidiarme con ese asunto-

-¡Alya!- dijo Nino en tono de reproche.

-¡Alya!- protestó Adrien al mismo tiempo- por supuesto que Marinette no ha hecho nada por el estilo. Fue mi idea que ambas se reunieran para reconciliarse y… -

Pero Marinette ya había escuchado suficiente con la respuesta de la pelirroja. Desde que vio la expresión de Alya la chica supo que eso había sido una pésima idea y que Adrien, a pesar de tener buenas intenciones, estaba totalmente equivocado. Su amistad con Alya estaba más allá de cualquier arreglo, y Marinette se había humillado pidiendo disculpas para nada.

La chica pelinegra soltó el brazo de Adrien y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Adrien lanzó a Alya una expresión furiosa, pero se volvió a Marinette y la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca para impedir que se alejara.

-Marinette, espera- dijo el chico, mirándola con enormes ojos preocupados- yo… lamento eso. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy bien- dijo Marinette tristemente mientras que se soltaba de él- ya sabía que esto de disculparme con Alya era una mala idea. Si me disculpas, tengo que hacer otra… creo que yo…- se interrumpió, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar al otro lado del Grand Palais.

Adrien la vio alejarse con una expresión mortificada, pero la dejó ir. Sabía que Marinette necesitaba estar sola unos minutos después de lo que acababa de pasar. En vez de seguirla, el rubio regresó a donde estaban sus amigos y se volvió molesto a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso, Alya?- dijo Adrien, sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas de enojo- ¡Marinette estaba intentando disculparse contigo, por si no te diste cuenta! Cometió un error y se disculpó, ¡no merecía que la trataras así!-

-Tardó dos años en disculparse- dijo Alya cruzando los brazos- no podía perdonarla después de todo ese tiempo-

-¡Por supuesto que esperó dos años y necesitó mucha persuasión para tener el valor de venir a disculpase contigo!- dijo Adrien cada vez más molesto por lo sucedido- y después de cómo la trataste cuando lo hizo, entiendo perfectamente porqué estaba tan renuente a venir a pedirte disculpas a pesar de que estaba arrepentida-

Alya lo miró ofendida, y Nino frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que Adrien tenía razón, pero no le gustaba que le hablaran así, ni siquiera su mejor amigo.

-Adrien…- le dijo Nino en tono de advertencia.

-No, Marinette tenía razón. Esto realmente fue una mala idea- dijo Adrien aún molesto con sus dos amigos por lo que acababan de hacer- tengo que irme, creo que…- miró a su alrededor, intentando buscar una excusa para alejarse de sus amigos antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después- Jagged Stone está buscando. Nos vemos más tarde-

Antes de que Nino o Alya pudieran decir algo, Adrien dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, buscando a Marinette. No quería que fuera akumatizada. No otra vez.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

N/A:

Andouille: bobalicón.

¡Hola a todos! Al parecer Alya no se sentía muy dispuesta a perdonar a Marinette, y Adrien no está muy contento. Mientras tanto, Kagami y Luka se están investigando mutuamente (y Luka se divierte coqueteando con su sospechosa). Veamos qué va a pasar ahora. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.

PD: ¡Un saludo especial a CristalHeart28 porque en tres días es su cumpleaños!

PD: Muchas gracias por tu review, Nath09


	14. Capítulo 14

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 14

_Grand Palais_

_Poco antes_

Ella sabía muy bien que Adrien no podía pensar correctamente mientras que Marinette estuviera en los alrededores y que su atención en la misión era inversamente proporcional a la cercanía de la chica. Y su teoría se vio comprobada al verlos caminar juntos a la pista de baile. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Si bien Kagami no había estado muy contenta con su misión de acercarse a Luka para obtener información sobre Marinette y para distraerlo mientras que que Adrien ayudaba a la pelinegra a disculparse con Alya, la chica se había comenzado a dar cuenta de que Luka era un chico muy divertido e inteligente bajo la máscara de chico _cool_.

Era evidente para ella que Luka no podía evitarlo. La chica notó que el chico se esforzaba en parecer coqueto y desentendido, comportándose a propósito como estrella de rock, pero como Jagged Stone antes de él, parecía que la naturaleza de Luka de ser amable y caballeroso se superponía siempre.

Tragó saliva mientras que el chico tomaba su cintura y la acercaba a él mientras que bailaban. Había algo en Luka que le recordaba un poco a Adrien. No exactamente, eran muy diferentes. Los cabellos oscuros con puntas teñidas, sus ojos color turquesa tan brillantes que la miraban con curiosidad, y era casi media cabeza más alto, pero había algo en su actitud y su amabilidad que le recordaban un poco al rubio.

-Hey, te ves muy seria, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Luka al verla tan pensativa. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la farsa de chico _cool_ de nuevo desapareció dando paso a su lado amable. Kagami lo miró con curiosidad.¿Porqué hacía eso de fingir que era una persona diferente? ¿Era parte de su personaje como estrella de rock?

-Estoy bien, gracias- dijo Kagami, sonriendo levemente- solo que mi mente divagó un poco-

-Me alegro que estés bien- sonrió él visiblemente aliviado- ¿sería muy atrevido preguntar en qué estabas pensando?-

-Oh, he estado pensando en lo talentosa que es Marinette- dijo Kagami, pensando en una manera de obtener información de Luka. Recordó que cuando eran adolescentes, el chico era muy unido a Marinette y que ambos tuvieron una relación en el pasado. Además, Adrien le había dicho que en algún momento estuvo en una relación con Marinette, y el mismo Luka le había dicho que la chica siempre diseñaba sus vestuarios Quizá podía haber escuchado algo sospechoso- no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo en el pasado, pero después de ver sus vestuarios, no me queda la menor duda. Seguramente ella debe estar rodeada de pretendientes-

Luka hizo una mueca al escuchar el comentario, y la chica supo que había tocado un punto sensible.

-Sí, supongo que podrías decir que sí- dijo el chico fingiendo está pensativo- de hecho, hay un chico bastante molesto que durante esta semana ha estado constantemente buscándola e intentando hablar con ella-

-¿Quién?- dijo Kagami antes de que pudiera detenerse, pensando que si alguien se había estado acercando insistentemente a Marinette durante esa semana, bien podía ser Viperion o un enviado de Hawkmoth, ¿no?

Luka pareció sorprendido por la repentina reacción de Kagami, alzando las cejas.

-Quizá no debería decirlo- dijo Luka encogiendo los hombros- quiero decir, el pobre chico parece estar muy decidido a conquistarla, no quisiera causarle problemas…-

-Oh- dijo la chica frunciendo el entrecejo decepcionada. No quería presionarlo más, o lo haría sospechar que estaba intentando conseguir información. Pero Luka no pareció reaccionar tampoco a eso, y se echó a reír.

-Estoy bromeando, Kagami. No tienes que ser tan seria- rió el chico encogiendo los hombros y señalando a el sitio donde bailaban Adrien y Marinette con la cabeza, alzando las cejas un par de veces- estoy hablando de Adrien, por supuesto-

Los ojos de Kagami se volvieron hacia él. Claro, por supuesto que se trataba de Adrien. Si ella también sabía que Adrien estuvo yendo a buscarla durante la semana y Luka, como su amigo y ex novio, debió haber notado el exceso de atención del rubio sobre ella y sus miradas enamoradas.

Kagami se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Luka frecuentaba la oficina de Marinette y tenía confianza con sus empleados, lo suficiente para notar la presencia de Adrien. ¿Quizá él había notado algo más? Quizá podía averiguarlo.

-Supongo que sí, el idiota no es muy discreto con sus miradas enamoradas. Además, esos no son muchos pretendientes- comentó Kagami casualmente, intentando no sonar muy sospechosa- lo hiciste sonar como si hubiera más de uno-

-Supongo que no- dijo Luka riendo al escuchar la manera en la que había descrito al rubio- al menos Adrien es el único que es obvio en sus intenciones. No sé cómo Marinette no se ha dado cuenta aún. Su interno me contó el otro día que esos dos casi se besaron en una sesión de fotos. No puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan distraído-

Kagami sonrió levemente. En eso Adrien y Marinette eran igual de ciegos y distraídos.

-En ese caso, esos dos idiotas realmente son el uno para el otro- comentó Kagami no sin un poco de amargura, sabiendo que su pelea por Adrien estaba perdida desde que el rubio había fijado sus ojos en Ladybug. El comentario de la chica hizo que Luka se echara a reír.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que pienso!- dijo Luka entre risas- quizá entre tú y yo podríamos ayudar a darles un pequeño empujón-

Kagami sonrió sinceramente. Entendía perfectamente bien cómo Marinette podía haberse enamorado de ese chico en el pasado y porque Adrien lo veía como un rival peligroso por el corazón de la chica.

Luka la miró con una sonrisa sincera y ladeó levemente la cabeza mientras que la miraba, y de pronto frunció el entrecejo y extendió su mano hacia ella en dirección de su oído derecho, tocando su cabello con la punta de sus dedos. Como reflejo, Kagami dio un paso atrás alejándose de él y cubriendo su oído con su mano, mirándola con una expresión sorprendida y un poco asustada. ¿Acaso Luka había intentado acercar su mano a su arete?

-Lo siento- dijo Luka con una expresión apenada, pero sin volver a intentar acercar su mano a ella, en vez de ello señalando su propio oído- tienes un… creo que parece una migaja de pan en tu cabello-

Kagami parpadeó y se tocó el cabello junto a su oído derecho, y vio que en efecto tenía algo en el cabello. Respiró hondo. Por un momento se había asustado, creyendo que Luka estuvo a punto de quitarle su Miraculous, aunque no pudiera recordar cómo llegó eso a su cabello.

-Gracias- dijo Kagami, sacudiéndose la migaja del cabello- lamento mi reacción, es solo que… no me gusta que me toquen-

-No, yo lo siento. No debí… Oh, mira la hora- dijo de pronto Luka deteniéndose y comenzando a guiarla fuera de la pista de baile, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica- tengo que irme a casa a hacer la maleta. Mañana tengo que volar a primera hora a Londres. Lamento tener que dejarte- añadió, y parecía realmente decepcionado.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kagami, dejándose guiar por el chico y sonriendo- fue lindo haber charlado… bailado contigo- se corrigió.

Kagami intentó no ruborizarse mientras que decía eso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Tendría que estar vigilando a Marinette, no perdiendo el tiempo con Luka. El chico no se dio cuenta, pues había vuelto su mirada al lado contrario para hacer una seña a su manager para que trajera el auto.

-¿No quisieras… que te llevara a tu casa?- ofreció Luka, de nueva cuenta su máscara de chico _cool_ desapareciendo mientras que veía a Adrien y Marinette abrazados mientras que bailaban- quiero decir, tengo la impresión de que Adrien no planea dejar ir a Marinette esta noche, y como viniste con él, pues no me gustaría dejarte sola en la fiesta-

La chica se iba a negar, pero pensó que aún tenía otra posibilidad de obtener información sobre quién se más se acercaba a Marinette.

-Claro, en vista de que mi cita de esta noche me abandonó por la tuya- dijo Kagami encogiendo los hombros, haciendo sonreír a Luka- te lo agradezco-

-Para nada, es un placer, _mademoiselle_\- dijo Luka ofreciéndole el brazo y ella lo tomó.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette se alejó de Adrien tan rápido como pudo tras escuchar las duras palabras de Alya. Sí, sabía que el rubio solo había estado intentando ayudarla, pero definitivamente había leído mal a la pelirroja y la había puesto en esa situación. No era culpa de él, pero necesitaba estar sola un momento. Al ver que el chico no la siguió, Marinette lo agradeció.

La chica entró apresuradamente a un pequeño anexo del Palais y cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí. Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y suspiró. Había planeado usar ese anexo en caso de que necesitara akumatizar a alguien, así que ya sabía que era un sitio seguro.

Respiró hondo mientras que sentía sus ojos humedecerse. Por eso no quería disculparse con Alya. Sabía que no importaba si esperaba un día o cien, la chica jamás la perdonaría después de lo que le dijo, aunque haya sido en un momento de frustración, aunque no lo haya dicho en serio.

Nooroo salió del bolso de su vestido y se posó en su hombro.

-¿_Maîtresse_?¿se encuentra bien?- dijo el kwami.

-Ahora no, Nooroo- dijo ella en voz baja, cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

El kwami la miró tristemente y apoyó su pequeña cabeza en la mandíbula de Marinette, tarareando en voz baja para que el sonido la tranquilizara. Su portadora podría estar haciendo las cosas mal, pero sabía que la chica tenía buen corazón y lo que hacía era por su propio sentido de la justicia, el mismo que la había llevado a pelear contra el Hawkmoth original. Nooroo quería protegerla, y realmente odiaba verla entristecida, sobre todo cuando intentó hacer algo bueno.

Marinette se deslizó por la pared y se sentó sobre el suelo, intentando calmar su respiración. Tenía que tranquilizarse. No podía dejar que se dieran cuenta que estaba afectada. Era una CEO después de todo.

Marinette se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo del anexo, suspirando y mirando su reflejo. Con cuidado retocó su maquillaje, agradeciendo haber utilizado el tipo resistente al agua.

-Lo siento, Nooroo- dijo ella, acunando sus manos para que el kwami se posara en ellas. Cuando lo hizo, Marinette besó la pequeña cabeza del ser- no debí haberte hablado así-

-No se preocupe, _maîtresse_\- dijo el kwami sonriendo tristemente mientras que la chica levantaba un poco el borde de su escote para revelar el Miraculous escondido bajo el mismo, que brillaba levemente, indicando que había alguien con sentimientos negativos- ¿acaso piensa akumatizar a alguien?-

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo ella- vi a Luka irse con Kagami, y lo interrumpiré si está averiguando algo importante. Además, siento que la emoción no es tan poderosa, y no creo poderme concentrar en la tarea después de lo que pasó- suspiró y abrió el bolsillo de su vestido- vamos, en la fiesta se estarán preguntando donde estoy-

El kwami asintió levemente y flotó a esconderse en el bolsillo mientras que Marinette salía del anexo con la firme intención de dejar atrás lo sucedido entre ella y Alya. Tenía toda la intención de divertirse y olvidar lo sucedido con su ex mejor amiga, y no dejaría que la afectara.

Una vez fuera del anexo, Marinette vio a Jagged Stone y a Penny charlando junto al alcalde de París, quienes le hicieron una seña de que se acercara a ellos. La chica sonrió, tomando una copa de champaña de la bandeja de un mesero mientras que se acercaba a ellos.

X-x-x

_Más tarde_

La fiesta ya se había terminado y Adrien no había vuelto a hablar con Marinette durante más de dos horas, desde que Alya había rechazado sus disculpas. La pelirroja y su prometido habían dejado el Grand Palais y regresado a casa casi de inmediato, dejando solo a Adrien completamente solo en la fiesta. El chico también recibió un mensaje de Kagami, diciéndole Luka se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa y ella había aceptado irse con él para ver si podía averiguar algo sobre quienes se habían comenzado a acercar a Marinette, y Adrien creyó que eso era una buena idea.

Adrien había visto a Marinette en la distancia en un par de ocasiones, primero hablando con Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling y otras celebridades con una copa de champaña en sus manos y con una apariencia despreocupada, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero había desaparecido después de un rato tan pronto como Adrien intentó acercarse a ella. Tampoco respondía a su teléfono celular a pesar de que la estuvo llamando un par de veces y envió algunos textos.

El chico comenzó a preocuparse ante la falta de respuestas. ¿Dónde estaba Marinette? Sintió un vuelco. ¿Y si Viperion la había atacado mientras estaba distraído?¿O acaso Hawkmoth?¿Un akuma?

Adrien se mordió el labio inferior mientras que recorrió el resto del Grand Palais, buscando a la chica y preguntando si la habían visto. Finalmente y después de un rato se encontró a Laurent, quien le indicó que Marinette estaba descansando en el anexo lateral, terminando de beber una botella de vino. Se dirigió al anexo y abrió la puerta, para encontrar a la chica dentro, tal y como el interno le había dicho.

-¿Marinette?- se forzó a decir a sí mismo al acercarse a ella. La chica le estaba dando la espalda, sentada en uno de los sofás en el anexo del Palais. Ella levantó la vista hacia él, ladeó su cabeza y sonrió levemente a pesar de que sus rojos estaban levemente enrojecidos.

-_Salut, beau gosse_\- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente con las mejillas visiblemente enrojecidas, y no era precisamente por vergüenza- por un momento creí que eras alguien más-

-¿Oh?- dijo Adrien, sentándose a su lado y viendo alarmado la botella de vino vacía a su lado. Marinette no solía tomar alcohol que él supiera, y tampoco era tan abierta con él como decirle _beau gosse_ de esa manera tan casual- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Marinette arrastrando las "s" y parpadeando repetidamente, y Adrien supo que estaban en problemas.

-No, no lo estás- dijo Adrien con una expresión preocupada, mirando de reojo la botella vacía otra vez- creo que te pasaste un poco con lo que bebiste-

-Pfff… tonterías- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos vacíos- estoy muy bien…-

Adrien la miró con preocupación, preguntándose qué era lo que debía hacer. Obviamente no podía dejarla ahí. En el mejor de los casos estaría en problemas con la prensa cuando descubrieran que la CEO de Gabriel estaba ebria después de una fiesta. En el peor de los casos, alguien podía aprovecharse de su estado y… no se quería siquiera imaginárselo.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho; tenía que llevarla a casa y asegurarse de que llegara a salvo.

-Vamos, Marinette, ya es muy tarde. Te llevaré a casa- dijo el chico en voz baja, pero ella sacudió la cabeza- ¿acaso no confías en mí?-

Marinette levantó sus ojos hacia él, mirándolo por unos segundos y asintió finalmente. Adrien volvió a sonreírle.

-Bien- dijo Adrien en voz baja- vamos entonces. Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello-

Marinette hizo como le dijo el chico, y éste la alzó en sus brazos como había hecho durante la sesión de fotografías la semana anterior. La abrazó con cuidado y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, bostezando en voz baja.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo él- vamos a casa-

x-x-x

_Mansión_

_Mas tarde_

Tan pronto como llegaron a la mansión, Adrien ayudó a Marinette a bajar del auto y subir a su habitación, cubriendo sus hombros con el saco de su trajo. Parecía que no había nadie más en el edifico para cuidar de ella, así que Adrien decidió quedarse ahí para asegurarse de que Marinette estuviera bien. Después de algo de dificultad, Adrien la convenció de entrar al cuarto de baño y al menos cambiarse a su pijama.

Después de unos minutos, la chica salió con su pijama, esta vez un pantalón largo y una blusa de tirantes, cosa que Adrien agradeció. Aún recordaba la pijama kimono que había visto como Chat Noir y no creía que podría mantener la cabeza fría si Marinette estuviera vistiendo eso.

La chica tropezó mientras que salía del cuarto de baño, y Adrien se apresuró a atraparla en sus brazos para que no cayera de nariz al suelo.

-Cuidado- dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente- yo también tropezaba constantemente con ese pequeño escalón cuando vivía aquí-

Marinette asintió torpemente y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Adrien suspiró y la tomó en brazos de nuevo para llevarla a su cama, intentando ignorar la cercanía de la chica a sí mismo.

La puso ahí con cuidado y sonrió levemente.

-Tengo la impresión de que _alguien_ va a tener un horrendo dolor de cabeza mañana cuando despierte- comentó Adrien mientras llenaba un vaso con agua y tomaba un par de aspirinas de su mesita de noche- creo que vas a necesitar eso-

-…- la escuchó mascullar.

-Eh, no entendí lo que dijiste…- dijo Adrien inclinándose hacia ella para escucharla mejor. Aprovechando eso, Marinette lo tomó de la solapa de su camisa y tiró de él con fuerza hacia ella.

-Wooaa…- exclamó él cerrando los ojos.

Adrien cayó pesadamente a la cama y al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró con los de Marinette, quien dejó escapar una risita mientras que ponía su mano en la mejilla de él.

-Eres muy guapo, _beau gosse_\- dijo Marinette sin dejar de mirarlo- he estado muy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí-

Las mejillas de Adrien se enrojecieron furiosamente, y era notable incluso en la penumbra de la habitación, haciendo que ella riera de nuevo, aún acariciando las mejillas del chico, quien comenzaba a salir de la sorpresa y sonreír ante todo lo que decía Marinette.

"Seguramente es solo el alcohol hablando", pensó él, "no hay manera en la que pueda ser tan afortunado".

-Tú también eres hermosa, Marinette- le dijo Adrien, sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla también- si tan solo pudiera decirte lo mucho que me gustas. Y te prometo que te lo diré, pero cuando estés sobria-

Marinette amplió su sonrisa y se acercó aún más a él, haciendo tocar la punta de su nariz contra la de él.

-Mari…mmmf…-

Pero Adrien no pudo hacer nada más porque, sin previo aviso, los labios de la chica conectaron con los suyos. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir que Marinette, Ladybug, la chica que amaba desde que tenía catorce años, estaba besándolo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que podía escuchar los latidos y estaba seguro que ella también.

Adrien finalmente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso, colocando con cuidado sus manos en la cintura de Marinette para atraerla más hacia él. La chica no parecía molesta por ello, sino todo lo contrario. Después de unos minutos, ella separó sus labios de él por un momento, mirándolo sonriente con esos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban en la penumbra de la habitación.

-Adrien…- susurró ella antes de que cerrar los ojos y volver a buscar insistentemente sus labios. El chico no se hizo del rogar y acortó la distancia, tomando sus labios de nuevo y deslizando sus manos hacia la espalda de ella y estrechándola contra su cuerpo mientras la acariciaba.

Después de un par de minutos, los besos se volvieron cada vez más urgentes y atrevidos. Adrien se giró para quedar sobre ella, aún besándola y acariciando sus cabellos sueltos y desordenados sobre la almohada. La sensación de las pequeñas manos de la chica recorriendo su espalda le arrancó un gemido satisfecho.

-Marinette…- dijo el chico con voz ronca antes de que ella dejara su espalda para tirar de la solapa de su camisa para acercarlo a ella y volver a besarlo.

Adrien sintió que los labios de la chica se separaron ligeramente, dándole acceso a su boca. Tras inspirar levemente, Adrien profundizó el beso, dejando sus cabellos y deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Marinette hasta colocarlas en su cintura. Un gemido de parte de Marinette lo animó a continuar besándola.

Pero fue cuando sintió los dedos de la chica deshaciendo los botones de su camisa que Adrien se dio cuenta lo que estaban haciendo. Lo que estaba a punto de pasar si seguía dejándose llevar.

-Marinette…- dijo el chico en voz baja, haciendo un esfuerzo para separarse de ella. No que ella lo estuviera haciendo fácil.

-Mmmm…- se quejó ella, aún buscando sus labios. Los encontró y volvió a besarlo, pero Adrien se separó de nuevo poniendo su dedo índice y medio sobre su boca.

-Marinette, por más que quiero segur besándote, no puedo hacer esto- dijo Adrien en voz baja, muy a su pesar. Los enormes ojos azules de Marinette se volvieron hacia él, tentándolo a olvidarse de su preocupación y volver a besarla, pero sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo ella, haciendo un puchero.

-Porque no estás en tus cinco sentidos, _mon petit chou_\- dijo Adrien sin dejar de abrazarla, atreviéndose a llamarla así, contando en que seguramente no lo recordaría- tomaste demasiado esta noche, y no puedo…-

La chica sacudió la cabeza e intentó incorporarse.

-No es verdad, estoy muy bien, Adrien- dijo ella, volviendo a buscar sus labios.

"Dios, ¿porqué me hace esto? Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo"; pensó el chico, seriamente tentado a escuchar a Marinette y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, pero sabía que tenía que detenerse. Él mismo había estado en una situación parecida a ella en el pasado y se había arrepentido. No quería que pasara lo mismo con ella.

Marinette apretó sus labios con una expresión decepcionada mientras que Adrien la miraba. El chico tragó saliva; se moría de ganas de volver a besarla pero sabía que tenía que contenerse. No podía hacerlo mientras que ella estuviera ebria. Presionó su frente contra la de ella y sonrió.

-Duerme, Marinette- dijo él en voz baja- te prometo que mañana nos veremos-

La chica aún lo estaba mirando cuando Adrien la hizo meterse bajo las mantas y la cubrió con ellas. Una vez que Marinette estuvo arropada, se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella y presionó sus labios contra su frente.

-_Bonsoir, mon petit chou_\- dijo él en voz baja antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la salida de su habitación- buenas noches, _ma lady_\- añadió cuando estuvo fuera de la mansión, seguro de que no lo escucharía.

Desde el cuarto de baño, donde la chica había dejado su vestido con el kwami dentro del bolsillo del mismo, Nooroo se asomó a mirar la escena. Sonrió levemente al escuchar a Adrien declarar que no iba a tocar a Marinette mientras estuviera en esas condiciones e irse tras presionar un beso en su frente. Sabía que ese chico estaba enamorado de ella. Suspiró y flotó hacia su portadora, esperando que la jaqueca que tuviera en la mañana no fuera tan desagradable.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Alya_

_La mañana siguiente_

Alya no había podido dormir esa noche. La expresión herida de Marinette y el enojo de Adrien y Nino por como trató a su ex mejor amiga la atormentaron toda la noche. Y tenía que admitirlo, ella misma se sentía terrible por lo que había hecho.

Adrien tenía razón: Marinette había tenido miedo de disculparse con ella porque se esperaba que la tratara mal, y a pesar de ello se había esforzado por invitarla para poder pedirle perdón, y Alya la había tratado muy mal confirmando sus temores.

-Hey, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Nino al verla tan preocupada.

-Nada, es solo que anoche no pude dormir nada- dijo Alya.

-¿Por lo de Marinette?- preguntó el chico, y Alya asintió levemente- ¿no crees que Adrien tenga razón y quizá ya sea hora de reconciliarse con Marinette?-

Alya hizo una mueca. Sabía que Nino y Adrien tenían razón. Debería darle una oportunidad a su ex mejor amiga. Después de todo, solo había sido un comentario estúpido en un momento de desesperación y de enojo, y realmente jamás habría pensado lo que dijo. Y Alya sabía que ahora ella era la que necesitaba disculparse con Marinette por haberla tratado así.

La pelirroja suspiró y se levantó para sentarse frente a su computadora y encenderla. Tenía, como todos los días, una gran cantidad de mensajes del Ladyblog. Pero uno de ellos llamó su atención.

Viperion y Coccinelle en el techo del colegio Françoise Dupont.

Alya abrió el archivo para encontrar al menos cuatro fotografías de Viperion mirando hacia la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng o de pie frente a la heroína que había reemplazado a Ladybug. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y envió la fotografía al correo que Chat Noir le había proporcionado, esperando que el héroe la viera pronto.

X-x-x

_Mansión_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette abrió los ojos con un horrendo dolor de cabeza, y se sintió infinitamente agradecida de ver las aspirinas junto a su cama. Se incorporó sentada y tras poner las tabletas en su boca, apuró el vaso de agua hasta el fondo y se volvió a dejar caer. Afortunadamente era sábado, y ese día había previsto no trabajar en la oficina por ser el día después del concierto. Gruñó en voz baja. No recordaba bien que había pasado, pero sí recordó la pésima idea que tuvo de ponerse borracha.

-_Maîtresse_, ¿cómo se siente esta mañana?-

La voz de Nooroo era suave y, afortunadamente, no molestaba su dolor de cabeza. La chica gruñó en voz baja porque le estaba molestando la luz que entraba por esos enormes ventanales frente a ella y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche, Nooroo?- dijo Marinette, parpadeando para aclarar su vista y acostumbrarse a la luz, y frotándose la frente- solo recuerdo que me disculpé con Alya y… recuerdo vagamente que Adrien me trajo a casa-

Nooroo sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, Adrien la acompañó a casa- dijo Nooroo- usted se cambió en el baño a su pijama y me dejó ahí. Cuando iba a salir tropezó y Adrien la atrapó para que no cayera. Pero cuando la puso en la cama, usted…-

Nooroo se interrumpió.

-¿Qué hice?-

-Lo besó- dijo Nooroo- repetidamente-

Todo el color abandonó el rostro de Marinette al escuchar que había besado a Adrien. Intentando tranquilizarla, el kwami continuó describiendo lo que había visto la noche anterior, o cual no funcionó en nada para hacerla sentir mejor.

Al final de la descripción que dio Nooroo, Marinette se dejó caer en la cama y se puso la almohada sobre la cara para ahogar su gruñido.

-Arggg….-

-¿_Maîtresse_?-

-No molestes, Nooroo- gruñó Marinette bajo la almohada- estoy tratando de sofocarme a mí misma-

Nooroo rió en voz baja.

-Vamos, _maîtresse, _no es tan terrible como piensa- dijo el kwami sonriendo levemente- Adrien es todo un caballero, y claramente está enamorado de usted-

Marinette gruñó de nuevo. No debió haber hecho eso. No debió dejar que las palabras de Alya la molestara de esa manera, al menos no lo suficiente como para apurar una botella de vino. ¡Ella no bebía por una buena razón! Su mitad oriental la hacía sumamente susceptible al alcohol, así que aunque bebiera un poco podría ponerse muy ebria.

-Arggg…- repitió Marinette, gritando contra la almohada- ¿porqué hice eso? Ahora Adrien no va a querer verme jamás, y no vamos a salir, ni vamos a ser novios, no nos vamos a casar y tener tres hijos y un hámster llamado…-

-Todo va a estar bien- la interrumpió Nooroo intentando tranquilizarla- estoy seguro de que Adrien realmente se preocupa por usted-

Iba a decir algo cuando su celular sonó con el conocido tono de celular que tenía programado para Adrien. La chica se incorporó sentada, sintiéndose mareada y gruñó otra vez. Nooroo fue al baño por una pequeña toalla húmeda y la colocó en la frente de su portadora, quien le agradeció sintiendo un alivio inmediato. La chica extendió su mano para tomar a tientas su celular, atrayéndolo hacia ella y miró la pantalla el mensaje.

_Adrien: Salut, Marinette. Espero que te sientas bien esta mañana. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. ¿Quisieras salir a cenar conmigo esta noche? _

Marinette sonrió, sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse calientes al pensar en lo que Nooroo le había dicho que había hecho. Cuando estuvo a punto de responderle afirmativamente, la chica recibió otro mensaje, que esta vez era de parte de Luka.

_Luka: ¡Hey! Tengo noticas. Estoy casi seguro de que Kagami Tsurugi es Coccinelle. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, partenaire?_

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, #teamHawkmtoh está más cerca de descubrir a los héroes, pero al mismo tiempo, Marinette y Adrien tienen otras cosas en mente (coff… cofff…). En el próximo capítulo ambos equipos avanzarán en sus sospechas. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	15. Capítulo 15

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 15

_Mansión_

_Más tarde_

Tras esperar un par de horas para dar a Marinette la oportunidad de darse una ducha y vestirse, Luka llegó a la mansión esa mañana llevando consigo un portatrajes para guardar las apariencias sobre su visita. Tan pronto como llegó, el chico fue recibido por Marinette, quien estaba sola en casa, y tras cerrar la puerta la chica lo condujo a la oficina junto a la entrada.

-Bien- dijo Marinette en voz baja- ¿qué fue lo que averiguaste?-

-_Salut_, querida amiga, me da gusto verte también…- dijo Luka, cruzando los brazos y fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Pfff…- bufó la chica- lo siento, Luka. Realmente me duele la cabeza, además de que estoy un poco ansiosa por saber cómo llegaste a esa brillante conclusión-

-Oh… ¿nos divertimos anoche?- dijo el chico alzando las cejas.

-Ya sabes que me intoxico fácilmente- siseó ella, frotando su frente.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien- dijo Luka, recordando la primera vez que Marinette estuvo ebria tras beber una copa de vino- pero parece que tú no lo recordaste anoche-

La chica se aclaró la garganta, animando a Luka a comenzar con su relato.

-Bien, bien, te contaré lo que averigüé mientras que estabas ocupada haciéndole ojitos a Adrien- dijo Luka en tono de broma, haciendo que ella rodara los ojos- Kagami prácticamente me estuvo interrogando sobre ti. Me preguntó si tenías admiradores, que quienes eran y si había alguien nuevo que te estuviera buscando últimamente. Y cuando le dije que había un chico que comenzó a buscarte, Kagami casi saltó sobre mí para que le dijera quien era-

Marinette rió en voz baja.

-No sé porqué creo que eso te hubiera gustado, ¿no, Luka?- dijo la chica alzando las cejas repetidamente e ignorando la broma de Luka para devolvérsela a él- que Kagami te saltara encima-

-Oh, ya veo que no juegas limpio, Mamamarimanette- dijo el chico cruzando los brazos- no puedo negar que la idea no me es nada desagradable. Kagami es una chica muy guapa. Además, acabo de caer en cuenta de que tengo un "tipo" de chica. Al parecer me siento atraído por las pelinegras malhumorado. Pero aunque me vi tentado- continuó antes de que ella pudiera reclamar- recordé que tenemos una misión que cumplir-

-Fue muy responsable de tu parte recordarlo- dijo ella.

-Bueno, el punto es que Kagami parecía muy preocupada por quién se acerca a ti, además de que te estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo mientras bailabas con Adrien- continuó Luka fingiendo estar pensativo- ahora que lo pienso mejor, Kagami es un poco extraña. Realmente no sé es porque le gustas tú, le gusta Adrien o quiere tener algo con ustedes dos al mismo tiempo…-

-¡Luka!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, basta de bromas- dijo el chico intentando no reír ante la expresión exasperada de ella- eso fue lo que sucedió. Además, Kagami aceptó que la llevara a casa, y me preguntó otro par de cosas sobre ti y la gente que te rodea durante el trayecto, principalmente sobre Nathalie y Laurent. Ah, y mientras que estábamos bailando, traté de quitar una migaja de sus cabellos, pero ella se puso defensiva y se cubrió los oídos-

La chica hizo una mueca. Sí, Luka tenía mucha razón en que eso había sido sospechoso, pero también fue muy arriesgado de parte de él haber tratado de tocar los aretes, porque si Kagami era Coccinelle, tendría razones para sospechar que Luka era Viperion.

-Es cierto, todo eso es muy sospechoso- dijo Marinette pensativa- fue arriesgado lo que hiciste, pero creo que tienes razón; debemos asumir que Kagami es Coccinelle-

-Eso mismo pensé yo- dijo Luka asintiendo levemente- y ahora, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?-

-Debemos vigilar qué hace y con quien habla. Eso nos ayudará a descubrir la identidad de Chat Noir, dependiendo a quien frecuente- dijo ella pensativa- estamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro objetivo-

Marinette se quedó pensativa cuando terminó de hablar. Recordaba muy bien la conversación que había tenido con Luka cuando descubrió que Chat Noir y Coccinelle conocían sus identidades, porque también llegó a la conclusión de que habían tenido una relación en el pasado. Y si Kagami era Coccinelle…

"No", pensó Marinette, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento para no llegar a la conclusión que se le estaba presentando "no hay manera de que él sea Chat Noir. Ni en un millón de años. Los dos son demasiado diferentes".

La vocecita en el fondo de su mente le decía que era una teoría que no podía descartar.

"No, si Kagami es Coccinelle, seguramente debe estar usando a Adrien para guardar las apariencias", se justificó a sí misma.

-¿No podemos atacarla en su forma civil?- dijo Luka, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- podríamos quitarle su Miraculous cuando esté desprevenida-

-No, no podemos hacer eso aún- dijo Marinette pensativa- si Chat Noir llega a sospechar que conocemos la identidad secreta de Coccinelle, se lo dirá al Guardián y le quitarán el Miraculous como hicieron conmigo. Y si eso sucede, retrocederemos lo que ya hemos avanzado- sacudió la cabeza- tenemos que primero descubrir la identidad de Chat Noir-

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?-

-Primero que nada, vigilar a Kagami para saber con quien habla para saber quien es Chat Noir- dijo Marinette- seguramente se comunican entre ellos porque saben sus identidades-

-¿Nada más?-

-Croe que eso sería todo- dijo Marinette con una expresión pensativa- tal vez incluso podríamos hacerlos discutir o cometer un error-

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo con ese plan- dijo Luka asintiendo- entonces, ¿no vas a lanzar un akuma? Sé que Kagami no sospechará de mí si aparece Viperion hoy, porque cree que tomé un vuelo a Londres-

Marinette sonrió.

-Veo que alguien está impaciente- dijo la chica, asintiendo levemente- bien, si se presenta alguien con una emoción negativa, enviaré un akuma ahora, porque más tarde tengo una cita. No preguntes- añadió antes de que Luka abriera la boca para preguntar.

-Pfff… aguafiestas- dijo Luka, tomando el portatrajes y saliendo de la mansión, pensando en transformarse tan pronto como llegara a su casa mientras que esperaba el ataque.

Mientras salía de la mansión, Luka sonrió levemente. A diferencia de lo que pensaba, la idea de que una chica tan extraordinaria como Kagami pudiera ser Coccinelle no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Muy al contrario, porque ahora tenía una excusa para acercarse más a ella.

X-x-x

_Aparamento de Kagami_

_Más tarde_

Adrien se dirigió esa mañana al apartamento de Kagami para que ponerse de acuerdo y planear su siguiente movimiento. Ambos se sentían algo frustrados por la falta de avance en su investigación. Kagami sirvió un poco de té y ambos tomaron asiento.

-No vi nada sospechoso durante la fiesta- dijo Kagami tras dar un sorbo a su taza- Luka mencionó que él visita a Marinette cada semana para sus vestuarios de escena y que nunca ha visto nada extraño. De hecho, que solamente te ha visto a ti más interesado en ella-

El chico rubio se ruborizó levemente, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto. Miró hacia un lado y vio que Plagg y Tikki estaban comiendo queso y galletas respectivamente, la kwami roja con una expresión seria y pensativa que nunca había visto antes. Volvió sus ojos de nuevo a Kagami.

-¿Qué más te dijo Luka?- preguntó Adrien.

-Nada más- dijo Kagami- ningún cambio en el horario de Marinette o visitas fuera de lo normal, salvo las dos veces que la viste tú-

Adrien asintió levemente, sacando su tablet de su mochila y encendiéndola.

-Yo también tengo noticias. Alya me envió un correo con una foto de tu último encuentro con Viperion- dijo Adrien, mostrándole la foto en su pantalla- también envió todas las fotos que tenía de Viperion hace nueve años, cuando teníamos catorce años. Viperion parecía en ese entonces ser un chico unos dos o tres años mayor que nosotros. Mira- añadió, mostrándole una foto de Ladybug y Chat Noir con Viperion en una de sus primeras apariciones.

Kagami asintió levemente, pensando en que esa forma de su rostro, su edad. ¿Podría ser alguien que ya era cercano a Marinette desde antes de que reapareciera? Porque le parecía extraño que Viperion hubiera escupido su plan de atacar a Marinette delante de ellos dos. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito para hacerlos rabiar? ¿O para hacerlos cometer un error?

¿Y si ya lo habían cometido? La chica palideció al caer en cuenta de ello.

-Adrien, ¿no crees que hayamos…?- comenzó a decir, pero los celulares de ambos sonaron al mismo tiempo con la alerta de akuma.

-Tendremos que seguir con esta conversación más tarde- dijo Adrien poniéndose de pie- tenemos trabajo que hacer-

X-x-x

_Barrio de Montmartre_

_Más tarde_

La víctima akumatizada en esta ocasión era una bailarina del Moulin Rouge, quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de uno de los músicos del cabaret y acababa de ser cruelmente rechazada por él. Se llamaba Coeur Brisé, y su poder era lanzar burbujas de color rojo que hacían que quien era golpeado por el ataque confesaran las circunstancias en las que su corazón había sido roto.

Coeur Brisé tenía el aspecto de una bailarina del Moulin Rouge, pero con la piel de color verde y su vestido estampado con corazones rotos. Su cabello estaba alborotado y enredado, y de él pendía un tocado con una enorme y llamativa pluma de color rojo.

-Esto es bajo, incluso para Hawkmoth- comentó Coccinelle frunciendo el entrecejo mientras escuchaba las confesiones de los infortunados transeúntes que fueron atacados por Coeur Brisé.

Chat Noir no respondió. Sus ojos estaban buscando a su alrededor, esperando a que Viperion apareciera y los atacara, y al mismo tiempo tratando de ignorar todas las tristes confesiones de las víctimas del akuma, describiendo las miles de formas en las que los corazones de los ciudadanos de París habían sido rotos.

-El akuma debe estar escondido en el tocado de su cabello- dijo finalmente Chat Noir, señalándolo.

-¿Crees que puedas acercarte para destruirlo con tu poder?- dijo Coccinelle.

-Supongo que sí, trataré de evadir las burbujas- dijo Chat Noir, entrecerrando los ojos y sacudiendo los hombros preparándose para atacar. Estaba visiblemente molesto porque le desagradaban sobremanera los akumas que jugaban con los sentimientos de los demás- ¿podrías distraerlo para poder acercarme?-

-Sin problema- dijo la chica asintiendo y saltando frente al akuma- ¡hey, Coeur Brisé, ¿no te gustaría conocer mi secreto? Aunque mi historia realmente no es tan trágica como crees-

-Ah, ahí estás- dijo la chica akumatizada gruñó y disparó las burbujas hacia ella- ¡Hawkmoth quiere tu Miraculous!-

Mientras que Coeur Brisé atacaba a Coccinelle con sus burbujas, Chat Noir buscando el momento oportuno para atacar. La víctima parecía lo suficientemente distraída por su compañera.

-¡CATACLISMO!- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja para activar su poder, sonriendo y levantando la mano. Ya estando preparado, tomó impulso y saltó hacia la chica akumatizada con el objetivo de tomar la pluma en el tocado de su cabello, pero antes de que el héroe pudiera alcanzarla, fue golpeado en el aire por Viperion, haciéndolo caer y rodar pesadamente en en suelo, desperdiciando su poder destructivo en la luminaria que detuvo su caída- no…-

Chat Noir levantó la vista frustrado, y vio a su enemigo sonriendo ampliamente.

-_Salut, les nules_\- dijo Viperion burlonamente al ver a Chat Noir intentando ponerse de pie y a Coccinelle aún cubriéndose de los constantes ataques del akuma- deberán disculpar mi intromisión, pero no creía que dos contra uno fuera jugar limpio-

Al ver a Viperion saltar de nuevo, esta vez a la parte alta de una luminaria frente al Moulin Rouge y mirar hacia ellos con una sonrisa torcida, Chat Noir gruñó en voz alta. Mientras que el héroes intentaba ponerse de pie después del golpe que le había dado el portador de la Serpiente y la caída, Coeur-Brisé ignoró momentáneamente a Coccinelle y lo atacó, alcanzando a golpearlo con una de sus burbujas rojas.

-¡No!- Chat Noir escuchó a Coccinelle gritar en la distancia, pero era demasiado tarde.

Tan pronto como el ataque lo golpeó, Chat Noir comenzó a sentir una horrible melancolía apoderándose de él. Su mente comenzó a ser inundada por imágenes de Ladybug mirándolo, Ladybug diciéndole que no podía aceptar su rosa, Ladybug diciéndole que amaba otro, Marinette dándole la espalda y diciéndole que lo odiaba porque le había quitado su Miraculous…

_No solo eres un compañero, Chat Noir, te has convertido en un amigo. Y no podría mentirle a uno de mis amigos…_

_Porque… hay un chico que…_

_No puedo decirte quién es. No podemos saber nada uno del otro, nuestras identidades deben permanecer secretas a todo precio. Chat Noir, somos superhéroes, no tenemos elección…_

_Chat Noir, no puedo aceptar esa rosa. Ya te lo había dicho antes, amo a otro chico…_

_Es muy difícil imaginar el mundo sin él…_

_¡Por favor, Chat Noir, no te lleves a Tikki! Por favor… creí que me amabas…_

_¡Suéltame! Creí que éramos amigos, que eras mi partenaire…_

_¡Te odio, Chat Noir!¡Te odio, y jamás quiero volver a verte!_

Mientras esos recuerdos invadían su mente, Chat Noir sintió que gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, como si estuviera viviendo todas esas situaciones de nuevo, sintiendo su corazón rompiéndose constantemente.

Coccinelle miró con horror a su compañero caer de rodillas y llevarse sus dos manos al pecho, al parecer su dolor era tan intenso que era incapacitante.

-Ahora sí, Chat Noir, dinos quien fue la persona que rompió tu corazón- dijo Coeur Brisé mientras que Viperion se cruzaba los brazos y miraba con atención.

El nombre de Ladybug amenazaba con formarse en sus labios, así que el héroe apretar los dientes para evitar decirlo, pero al final fue en vano.

-Ladybug…- dijo Chat Noir a pesar de sí mismo, levantando la mirada hacia el akuma, entrecerrando los ojos a pesar de que no podía dejar de llorar- aún amo a Ladybug… y ella me odia… por culpa de Hawkmoth. Tuve que hacerlo… aunque después me odiara… para protegerla…-

Coeur-Brisé se echó a reír, evidentemente burlándose de él, sus carcajadas resonando en el espacio vacío de la plaza frente al cabaret cerrado. Coccinelle frunció el entrecejo, molesta por las burlas de la chica akumatizada.

-Aww, que lindo. No sabía que eras tan patético, Chat Noir…- se burló Coeur Brisé, e iba a decir algo más cuando la silueta de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos. Su sonrisa se borro al escuchar lo que fuera que Hawkmoth le estuviera diciendo- bah, eres una completa aguafiestas, ¿no ves que me estoy divirtiendo?-

La silueta se mantuvo unos segundos más, como si Hawkmoth estuviera hablando con ella, y Coeur Brisé rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, ya dejaré de jugar con él. No entiendo porqué te molesta tanto que me burle de este perdedor…-

Coccinelle miró alternadamente al akuma y a Viperion, quien también parecía haber borrado su sonrisa traviesa y parecía molesto también por las burlas de la víctima akumatizada. ¿Había algo que ella no había entendido? ¿Porqué ambos se molestaron de que el akuma se burlara del corazón roto de Chat Noir? Si ellos crearon el akuma, si Chat Noir era el enemigo de ambos…

-Bah, está bien, los Miraculous- dijo Coeur Brisé rodando los ojos mientras que la silueta de la mariposa desaparecía.

Viperion pareció salir de su molestia de pronto y evaluó si tenía que atacar a Chat Noir o a la chica, decidiéndose por la última. Coccinelle entrecerró los ojos y evadió un ataque de Viperion. Mientras su enemigo se recuperaba, la chica lanzó su yoyo hacia él, atrapándolo y luego lanzándolo contra la chica akumatizada, Causando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas junto con Viperion, quien cayó sobre ella. Coccinelle aprovechó que sus dos enemigos estaban en el suelo y la atrapó la pluma del tocado de Coeur Brisé con su yoyo y la rompió con sus manos, liberando el akuma y purificándolo.

Una vez que el akuma estuvo vencido y purificado, y que todo regresó a la normalidad gracias a sus poderes, Viperion se levantó del suelo con una mueca molesta y se sacudió el polvo con una expresión.

-Ese fue un buen lanzamiento, Coccinelle. Debo admitir que por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con que purifiquen el akuma- dijo el enemigo cruzando los brazos tan pronto como estuvo de pie- no me gusta la gente que juega con los sentimientos de los demás, sean amigos o enemigos- miró a los dos héroes- lamento tener que irme, pero tengo otros asuntos malvados de los cuales ocuparme-

Coccinelle lanzó su yoyo contra él y estuvo a punto de atraparlo de nuevo, pero Viperion lo evadió con relativa facilidad, sorprendentemente golpeado el arma con sus manos desnudas para hacerlo a un lado.

-Ah ah, yo no haría eso si fuera tú, _ma râleuse_. Puede que caiga una vez, pero no dos- le dijo Viperion, borrando su expresión relajada y mirando fijamente a Coccinelle- además, hacerme enojar sería como… cometer _seppuku_, si sabes a lo que me refiero- añadió sonriendo maliciosamente, guiñando un ojo antes de dar un salto y salir de ahí.

Coccinelle palideció al escuchar la palabra japonesa y se quedó inmóvil mientras que Viperion volvía sus ojos a Chat Noir, quien ya había recuperado la compostura, y saltaba sobre la cúpula de Sacre-Coeur para desaparecer entre los techos de la ciudad.

-Lo siento, creo que no fui de mucha ayuda en esta ocasión- dijo Chat Noir, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella con una expresión fastidiada y los ojos enrojecidos. Realmente odiaba a las personas que jugaban con los sentimientos de los demás- ¿qué fue eso último que dijo Viperion?-

-Creo que él sospecha que…- dijo Coccinelle con una expresión preocupada, pero se interrumpió- antes de irse, me dijo una palabra en japonés. Creo que… sospecha sobre mi identidad-

-¿Cómo puede ser?- dijo Chat Noir, abriendo los ojos sorprendido- si estoy seguro de que no has hecho nada descuidado para…-

Coccinelle e palmeó la frente, recordando lo que había estado pensando antes de que sonara la alerta del akuma.

-Creo que es porque soy la única persona nueva que ha contactado a Marinette en la compañía- dijo Coccinelle sacudiendo la cabeza- seguramente de ahí tomó la idea. Eso quiere decir que, quien sea Viperion o Hawkmoth, debe ser una persona que regularmente trabaja o visita la compañía-

Chat Noir frunció el entrecejo.

-Entonces, eso significa que tenemos que acercarnos- dijo el chico en un tono resignado- fue afortunado aceptar el trabajo de modelo. Podré vigilar a Marinette y descartar sospechosos, sobre todo si es cierto eso de que Viperion está tan cerca de ella-

Coccinelle asintió seriamente, mirando el punto donde había desaparecido Viperion. Aprendió varias cosas en esa pelea, y una de ellas era que por alguna razón Hawkmoth y Viperion no tomaron ningún placer en el sufrimiento de Chat Noir, y eso no le parecía normal. Además, el akuma le había dicho que era _una_ aguafiestas, no un aguafiestas. La chica iba a decirle eso a Chat Noir, pero éste se palmeó la frente.

-Oh no, tengo que irme- dijo el héroe apresuradamente.

-¿Tienes prisa?-

-Tengo una cita- dijo el chico apenado- nos vemos-

Coccinelle sonrió tristemente al verlo alejarse. Pobre Chat Noir. Si bien Kagami sabía que aún tenía sentimientos por Ladybug pero no se esperaba que estuviera tan perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de ella, al punto de que no podía dejar de llorar durante la pelea bajo el poder de Coeur Brisé. Una parte de ella se preguntó qué habría dicho si ella hubiera sido golpeara por el poder de ese akuma, pero ya se lo imaginaba y agradecía infinitamente no haber tenido que descubrirlo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ese último encuentro con Viperion le había dejado muchas interrogantes y teorías en su mente, y necesitaba paz y tranquilidad para solucionarlos. Lanzó su yoyo para saltar a un edificio cercano y dirigirse a su casa.

x-x-x

_Café Champs-Elysées_

_Esa noche_

Tras regresar a casa y detransformarse, Adrien tomó su auto y pasó a la mansión a recoger a Marinette. La chica parecía un poco fatigada y algo agitada, como si se hubiera arreglado para la cita tan apresuradamente como él lo había hecho. No sabía porqué era eso, pero Adrien decidió no preguntar por ello. Quizá la chica había llevado trabajo a casa y había perdido noción del tiempo.

Aún así, Marinette se veía tan adorable como la noche anterior, usando un vestido con una falda a nivel de sus rodillas, un cinturón y del mismo tono de azul de sus ojos, con mangas cortas y tacones de color blanco. Adrien sintió las rodillas débiles al verla. Repetía lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior cuando le insistía que se quedara con él: esa mujer iba a terminar con él.

-_Salut_\- la voz de Marinette lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-_Salut_\- repitió Adrien, parpadeando para aclarar su mente y ofreciéndole su brazo- ¿vamos?-

Ambos habían ido a un pequeño restaurante cerca de Les Champs-Elysées, pasando cerca del apartamento de Adrien. Una vez en la cita, ambos se sentaron a la mesa juntos en un booth y se miraron sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?¿dolor de cabeza?- sonrió Adrien, haciendo que Marinette hiciera una mueca mortificada.

-¿Es en serio?- hizo una mueca la chica mientras que Adrien ampliaba su sonrisa traviesa- ¿me vas a echar en cara lo que hice ayer?-

-¿Lo recuerdas todo?-

-Algunas partes- respondió Marinette en voz baja. No podía decirle que su kwami le había dicho lo sucedido entre ellos, pero tampoco era mentira que recordaba algo de lo que había pasado. Ante esa respuesta, el chico se ruborizó.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- dijo Adrien cabizbajo- no debí haberte besado cuando estabas en esas condiciones, y…-

Marinette le puso su dedo índice sobre los labios para hacerlo callar.

-Bueno, según mis recuerdos, no fue como que te di mucha opción- dijo la chica, su rostro cada vez más rojo, pero no quería que Adrien se sintiera culpable- fue totalmente mi culpa. Ya sé que no debo beber alcohol, pero lo que pasó con Alya me molestó y…-

-Lo entiendo- la interrumpió Adrien, tomando su mano y acercándola a sus labios, recordando la última vez que él mismo había bebido de más y había hecho algo de lo que se arrepentía, rompiendo el corazón de Kagami en el proceso- si quieres podemos… fingir que no pasó nada-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Podemos más bien empezar de nuevo- sonrió ella.

Adrien sonrió de nuevo y asintió. Esa era la mejor solución para el problema.

-Quería agradecértelo, Adrien- dijo Marinette de pronto- que hubieras cuidado de mí anoche, cuando… tomé muy malas decisiones-

-No es nada- sonrió él.

-Y lo que hiciste para que volviera a acercarme a _maman_ y a Alya- añadió Marinette, a pesar de que al final de decirlo hizo una expresión de tristeza.

Adrien hizo una mueca.

-Lo último no funcionó nada bien- dijo el rubio mientras la chica se encogía de hombros.

-Olvidaste lo terca que puede llegar a ser Alya- dijo Marinette- pero me retracto de lo que dije ayer, sobre que era una mala idea. A pesar de que no salió como me hubiera gustado, creo que fue lo mejor haberlo hecho-

Adrien asintió. Por supuesto que hizo bien al disculparse con su ex amiga. Al menos así su conciencia estaría tranquila.

El chico extendió su mano bajo la mesa y atrapó la de Marinette, sonriéndole cariñosamente. Ambos habían acordado de ir a un restaurante pequeño y poco conocido para estar solos y disfrutar el tiempo juntos, y se habían sentado juntos en un booth en una esquina del establecimiento.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Umm?-

Los enormes ojos azules de Marinette se fijaron en los suyos.

-Hay algo que te prometí anoche. Prometí que te diría que me gustas mucho- dijo Adrien, pero sacudió la cabeza- no solo eso, sino que estoy enamorado de ti. Casi desde el día en que nos conocimos atrapaste mi corazón. Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de ello, y aún más en… en decírtelo, porque soy un completo idiota. Nueve años- rió nervioso, haciendo que los labios de Marinette se curvaran en una sonrisa- lo que quiero decir es que… te amo, Marinette-

Vaya, lo había dicho. Llevaba nueve años enamorado de Ladybug, seis de los cuales conociendo su verdadera identidad y deseando su felicidad, incluso intentando renunciar a ella cuando supo que estaba con Luka.

-Yo también te amo, Adrien- dijo Marinette finalmente- yo también me enamoré de ti cuando nos conocimos… cuando me explicaste lo sucedido con Chloé y el chicle en mi asiento, y me diste tu paraguas-

Adrien intentó recordarlo, y sonrió al encontrar la memoria.

-Bueno, tu carácter fue una de las cosas que más me gustaron de ti- dijo Adrien riendo, pero su risa murió en sus labios al ver a Marinette aún sonriéndole y ladeando levemente la cabeza.

El chico se deslizó hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, con una de sus manos en la cintura de ella. La otra mano se posó en la barbilla de la chica.

-¿Me permites, Marinette?- dijo el chico en voz baja, esperando que diera su consentimiento. Marinette le respondió acortando la distancia entre ellos y besándolo.

A diferencia de los besos de la noche anterior, este beso era un poco más tímido y más dulce, pero a pesar de todo se sintió igual de intenso. Adrien la acercó aún más a sí mismo mientras la besaba. El perfume de la chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

Esa noche al menos, todo había vuelto a estar bien.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Seppuku: (japonés) también llamado harakiri, es el suicidio ritual japonés. Viperion le dice a Coccinelle que hacerlo enojar sería un suicidio.

Ma râleuse: (francés) mi gruñona. Es una forma cariñosa de llamar a una chica.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Al akuma se le salió responderle a Hawkmoth diciéndole "una completa aguafiestas", y digamos que Kagami estuvo poniendo atención. El pobre Chat Noir la pasó muy mal, pero ya tuvo oportunidad de reagruparse para ver a Marinette, y por fin los dos idiotas se confesaron su amor.

Por lo que he leído en los reviews, parece que la mayoría están a favor de #teamHawkmoth. Ya veremos si siguen así conforme esto avance. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	16. Capítulo 16

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 16

_Mansión_

_Más tarde_

Tras despedirse de Adrien en la puerta de la mansión cuando el chico fue a dejarla a su casa, Marinette se apresuró a su habitación para cambiarse en su pijama, aunque no estaba muy segura de que pudiera llegar a poder dormir en esa noche. Una parte de ella quería llamar a Nathalie y decirle que no llegaría a la oficina al día siguiente, pero sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento.

Marinette subió las escaleras a su habitación y cruzó directamente al cuarto de baño. Se desmaquilló con cuidado y comenzó a cambiarse a su pijama, sonriéndole a su reflejo. Nooroo salió de su bolso y flotó junto a ella. Estaba encantando de ver a su ama tan feliz, sobre todo con alguien como Adrien. El chico rubio era el contrario de su padre.

Cuando Marinette terminó de cambiarse y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del baño para regresar a la habitación cuando escuchó un golpe y el sonido de algunos libros caer al suelo. Tanto Nooroo como Marinette se sintieron alarmados al escuchar eso.

-¿_Maîtresse…?_\- dijo Nooroo en voz baja.

-Shhh. Debe ser Chat Noir nuevamente. Quédate aquí escondido, Nooroo- dijo Marinette en un susurro- no salgas de aquí a menos que te llame-

El kwami no tuvo otro remedio más que asentir y esconderse mientras que la chica abría con cuidado la puerta del baño y tomaba un paraguas que estaba en la entrada del mismo, caminando hacia la habitación y mirando alrededor.

No parecía haber nadie. La ventana de la habitación estaba cerrada y cuando Marinette encendió la luz, notó que la manilla estaba intacta y no había sido forzada. Entrecerró los ojos y se volvió a donde estaban un par de libros en el suelo.

-¿Marinette?- una voz femenina resonó en la habitación.

La chica gritó de la impresión y dio un paso atrás, su espalda chocando con la pared y aún con el paraguas en su mano. Una risita se escuchó en la habitación.

-No tengas miedo, Marinette, solo soy yo- dijo la voz de nuevo.

La chica parpadeó para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra de su habitación, y vio que se trataba de un kwami. Un kwami pequeño, de color rojo con motas negras en su frente lados de su cabeza. Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, encontrándose cara a cara con los enormes ojos azules que llevaba más de seis años sin ver.

-¿Tikki?- dijo Marinette casi sin aliento- ¿eres tú?-

La kwami asintió con una sonrisa. Marinette se levantó apresuradamente y encendió la lámpara en su mesita de noche. No estaba soñando: Tikki estaba ahí, flotando frente a ella, con la misma sonrisa triste con la que se despidió de ella seis años atrás.

-¡Tikki!- dijo Marinette, acunando sus manos para atraparla y acercarla a su rostro, donde la kwami la abrazó con sus diminutas manos- te he extrañado mucho. No tienes idea…-

-Oh Marinette, por supuesto que tengo idea- dijo Tikki tristemente- yo también te he extrañado mucho durante todo este tiempo-

La chica separó sus manos de su rostro para mirar mejor a la kwami. Tikki seguía mirándola con una sonrisa triste, sus ojos en los suyos como si quisiera leer el fondo de su alma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Marinette- creí que Coccinelle…-

-Coccinelle me permitió venir a verte- dijo la kwami con una leve sonrisa- ella y sobre todo Chat Noir están muy preocupados por tu seguridad- encogió los hombros- ambos están convencidos que Viperion o Hawkmoth te van a contactar en cualquier momento-

Marinette sonrió tristemente. ¿Qué le diría Tikki si supiera que ahora ella era Hawkmoth? Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esa idea. Tikki no debía saberlo hasta que ella venciera a los héroes y liberara a todos los kwamis del maestro Fu. Si Tikki llegaba a saber algo podría decirle a su nueva ama o al Guardián y estaría en problemas.

-Estoy bien, como puedes ver, y ninguno de los dos me ha contactado hasta el momento- dijo Marinette, encogiendo los hombros despreocupadamente y encogiendo levemente los hombros- no es que no me de gusto verte, Tikki, pero realmente no quiero saber nada de Chat Noir ni de tu nueva portadora-

Tikki sonrió otra vez.

-No tienes que seguir albergando ese resentimiento contra ellos, Marinette. Coccinelle es una buena chica- comentó la kwami- pero no es mi verdadera portadora. Esa eres y siempre serás tú. Ella está consciente de ello y…-

-Espera- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo con una expresión molesta. Por supuesto que sabía que si Kagami era Coccinelle, seguramente ésta sabía que había sido Ladybug. Sin embargo, tenía que reaccionar como si no supiera nada- ¿ella sabe que yo soy… era Ladybug?¿Cómo pudo saber eso?-

-Quizá no lo sepas, pero Viperion amenazó a Chat Noir con atacar a la antigua Ladybug. Y digamos que la preocupación de Chat Noir por ti fue demasiado evidente para cualquiera que estuviera poniendo atención. Y Coccinelle pone mucha atención- dijo Tikki, ladeando su cabeza levemente- no has siquiera comenzado a imaginar la adoración que Chat Noir siente por ti-

Marinette tenía idea, pues había visto a través de los ojos de su akuma de ese mismo día a Chat Noir quebrarse como un bebé por el hecho de que Coeur Brisé lo obligó a revivir todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de ella rechazándolo y de él habiendo sido forzado a quitarle su MIraculous a pesar de que la amaba.

-Debo confesar que… siento un poco de pena por él- dijo Marinette fríamente- pero yo ahora estoy con Adrien. Y además, no sé que es lo que esperaba, sobre todo después de lo que me hizo ese día-

Tikki volvió a sonreír levemente, pero no comentó nada más al respecto.

-Vine a verte porque hay un asunto del que tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Tikki borrando su sonrisa- tú y yo sabemos que diste el Miraculous de la Serpiente a Luka. Y sé que le dijste a Chat Noir que Viperion era un chico que ya no vivía en París. Pero Luka aún está en París y no he visto a Coccinelle ni a Chat Noir acercarse a él. ¿Qué significa eso?-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo, negándose a mirarla a los ojos.

-Marinette- insistió Tikki.

-No le mentí, Luka ni siquiera está en París la mayor parte del tiempo. Y no tengo absolutamente nada más que decirle a Chat Noir- dijo Marinette cruzando los brazos- desde que me quitó mi Miraculous, no tengo porqué cooperar con él o con Coccinelle-

-Marinette- insistió Tikki- Chat Noir aún te ama y coff… coff…- burbujas comenzaron a salir de su boca, indicando que estuvo a punto de decir algo que podía revelar la identidad del chico- lo siento-

-Tikki, yo lo siento- dijo Marinette tristemente, intentando desviar la atención de su kwami del tema de Chat Noir o de Viperion- supongo que te decepcioné cuando no quise entregar mi Miraculous-

-No digas eso- dijo la kwami- lo dije en su momento, y sigo pensando lo mismo. Tú eres la mejor Ladybug que he tenido. Y realmente creí que venceríamos juntas a Hawkmoth- volvió a sonreír- no te preocupes, Chat Noir se está esforzando para atraparlo para que podamos volver a estar juntas-

Marinette sonrió levemente. Ojalá pudiera decirle que ella estaba trabajando para liberarla de Fu junto a todos los otros kwamis.

-No te sientas mal por lo que pasó en el pasado. Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti- sonrió la kwami- y estoy orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido- amplió su sonrisa- sé que Chat Noir no tardará en vencer a Hawkmoth, así que nos veremos pronto-

Marinette no comentó nada al respecto y solo besó la cabeza de Tikki con una sonrisa antes de que ésta saliera por la ventana. La chica suspiró tristemente una vez que Tikki se perdió de vista.

"Siento haberte tenido que mentir, Tikki", pensó ella "pero es por tu propio bien".

x-x-x

_Habitación de Kagami_

_Más tarde_

Cuando Tikki regresó al lado de Kagami, la chica estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, pasando su lápiz rápidamente sobre una hija de papel. La kwami alzó las cejas curiosa y se acercó a leer lo que estaba escribiendo. Vio los nombres de Ladybug, Chat Noir, Viperion, Hawkmoth, una línea del tiempo y varias líneas y signos de interrogación.

-Ya volví, Kagami- dijo Tikki, sentándose sobre la mesa, al lado de su hoja de papel- ¿qué es lo que haces?-

-Hay algo en toda esta historia que no cuadra- dijo la chica sin quitar los ojos de su hija de papel, mientras que dibujara líneas entre los nombres que tenía escrito- anoche, Luka mencionó que tenía que irse temprano porque saldría a Londres a primera hora, pero su agente me dijo que no viajó y que visitó a Marinette esta mañana-

La kwami la miró con curiosidad. ¿Acaso Kagami había comenzado a sospechar de Luka?

-¿Porqué hablaste con el agente de Luka?-

-Porque en la pelea contra Viperion hoy, cuando me dijo eso en japonés, me guiñó el ojo como suele hacer Luka…- dijo Kagami, entrecerrando los ojos. Escribió el nombre de Luka en su hoja y lo circuló.

Tikki entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que Luka había sido Viperion cuando Marinette era Ladybug. Y que el parecido entre el antiguo Viperion y el nuevo era impresionante, tanto que tenía que ser la misma persona. No podía decirlo porque los kwamis tenían prohibido revelar los nombres de otros portadores, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Tikki, creo que Luka puede ser Viperion- dijo de pronto Kagami, haciendo una línea entre los dos nombres- él está lo bastante cerca de Marinette, y me vio visitarla en su oficina. Marinette pudo haberle dado el Miraculous cuando éramos adolescentes. Además, la última aparición de Viperion fue cuando Marinette estuvo akumatizada, así que él debe saber que ella era Ladybug-

Tikki intentó decir algo, pero nuevamente un puñado de burbujas salieron de su boca. No podía decir lo que sabía, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Deberías a hablar con Adrien sobre tus sospechas- le dijo Tikki.

Kagami asintió y encendió su computadora para iniciar una videollamada con él. El chico ya estaba en cama, pero aún así contestó la llamada en su celular.

-¿Kagami?¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Adrien.

-Tengo una nueva teoría sobre Viperion- dijo Kagami seriamente- es una persona que debía ser cercana a Marinette, lo bastante para que ella tuviera la bastante confianza para otorgarle un Miraculous, ¿no crees?-

-_Pues sí_\- dijo Adrien desde la pantalla- _Marinette me dijo que era un chico llamado Pierre…_-

Tikki frunció el entrecejo al escuchar lo que dijo Adrien. Por supuesto que Viperion no era ningún chico llamado Pierre. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas: Marinette le había mentido a Chat Noir.

-No creo que sea ningún Pierre- dijo Kagami en un tono convencido- escucha, tengo la teoría de que Luka Couffaine es Viperion-

Adrien alzó las cejas.

-_Eso es imposible, Kagami_\- dijo Adrien finalmente- _Marinette no sería capaz de mentirme. Además, si te pones a pensarlo bien, ¿no crees que si Luka fuera Viperion, ya habría atacado a Marinette? Ha tenido miles de oportunidades durante todo este tiempo_-

-Quizá Viperion solo nos dijo eso para que cometiéramos un error- dijo Kagami entrecerrando los ojos- eso explica porque nos contó su plan de atacar a la antigua Ladybug: quería que nos acercáramos a ella como civiles para saber nuestras identidades, y creo que funcionó-

El chico hizo una expresión de sorpresa, y Kagami pudo ver en sus ojos que se estaba debatiendo mentalmente entre la evidencia frente a él y su deseo de confiar en lo que Marinette le había dicho.

-Adrien, Marinette te dijo que Viperion era un tal Pierre cuando eras Chat Noir, no Adrien- dijo Kagami- y según me dijiste, ella aún está enojada con Chat Noir por el asunto de su Miraculous. ¿No crees que existe la posibilidad de que te pudiera haber mentido?-

El chico guardó silencio, seguramente recordando algo.

-_Ese día estaba muy enojada conmigo, ahora que lo pienso_\- dijo Adrien finalmente- _pero de ahí a que me haya mentido, no creo que… no, Marinette no haría algo así_-

Kagami no dijo nada. Evidentemente Adrien no iba a aceptar que Marinette pudo haberle mentido. Aún así, tenía que convencerlo de seguir esa línea de que Luka era Viperion: tenía un fuerte presentimiento.

-Quizá no es mentira- dijo Kagami- quizá Luka consiguió el Miraculous en otra parte. No lo sé, tengo un presentimiento-

-_Bueno, si realmente crees que tenemos que investigar a Luka-_ dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente-_ no te costará mucho trabajo acercarte a él, porque sé de buena fuente que le gustas_-

Kagami frunció el entrecejo.

-Ja, muy gracioso- dijo la chica- y más vale que tú te encargues de pedirle a tu novia que te ponga a trabajar para cubrir esa parte. Buenas noches-

Kagami cortó la llamada, y se volvió a Tikki.

-Sé que no puedes decir su identidad, pero dime una cosa- dijo la chica- ¿crees que es posible que Marinette le pudiera haber mentido a Chat Noir cuando le preguntó la identidad de Viperion?-

Tikki estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero después de haber hablado con ella ese día, no pudo evitar asentir. Era lo único que Kagami necesitaba saber para continuar con su idea de investigar a Luka.

-Gracias, Tikki- dijo Kagami regresando su vista a su hoja- y hay otra cosa que noté en la batalla- de hoy-

-¿Y qué fue eso?-

-No nos estamos enfrentando al mismo Hawkmoth- dijo Kagami seriamente- es una persona diferente… y creo que es una mujer-

x-x-x

_Edificio frente a Gabriel_

_Dos días después_

Después de un breve viaje a Londres, Luka se transformó y Viperion saltó al edificio frente a la oficina de Marinette, incluso traviesamente saludándola a través de la ventana. La chica solo rodó los ojos al verlo, pero pronto se olvidó de él, pues Adrien había llegado a verla. No sabía exactamente de qué estaban hablando, pero Viperion amplió aún más su sonrisa. A pesar de que aún la amaba, Marinette se veía realmente feliz con Adrien y eso era lo que le importaba.

El chico suspiró. Desde lo que había presenciado durante el último akuma, Viperion había comenzado a preguntarse si estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo sobre atacar a Chat Noir y Coccinelle. Cada día que pasaba, Luka recordaba los días posteriores a la primera aparición de Hawkmoth, cuando él tenía dieciséis años, en los que el villano claramente sembraba el terror en París y en varias ocasiones había declarado que deseaba el poder de los héroes.

Recordó cuando él fue akumatizado. La misma Ladybug (que ahora sabía que era Marinette) le había dicho que él pensaba utilizar sus poderes para bien, pero Hawkmoth era malvado. ¿Porqué había cambiado de idea? ¿Acaso había sido la manera en la que Chat Noir le quitó su Miraculous? Frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose que había sido lo que hizo que Marinette pusiera su confianza en el antiguo Hawkmoth y se volviera contra Chat Noir.

"Pero Chat Noir la ama aún"; pensó Viperion frunciendo el entrecejo "y vaya que realmente la ama, tanto que es su secreto más doloroso. Quizá Marinette este equivocada sobre él, y quizá también sobre…"

-Justo aquí esperaba encontrarte- una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Viperion sonrió travieso y miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Coccinelle de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Qué amable de tu parte pasar a saludar, _ma coccinelle_!- dijo Viperion, sonriendo tan ampliamente que mostraba los colmillos- ¿cómo sabías que estaría aquí? Sabía que me escuchabas cuando hablo y te cuento de mis planes malvados- añadió guiñando un ojo.

Coccinelle sonrió maliciosamente también.

-Eres tan molestamente vocal que no me das opción. Y no es por eso que supuse que estarías aquí; solo me imaginé que vendrías a buscar a tu ex novia- dijo la chica.

Viperion palideció por un segundo, mirando a Coccinelle como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La heroína amplió su sonrisa. Al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-No… no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo Viperion, recuperando la compostura- solo estoy esperando el mejor momento para acercarme a la verdadera Ladybug-

-Claro…- dijo Coccinelle en un tono de incredulidad cruzándose de brazos- sería una pena que todo el mundo supiera quién es Viperion en realidad, ¿verdad?-

Viiperion frunció el entrecejo, pero sonrió de nuevo.

-Oh, no me digas que estás celosa de que me gustaba Ladybug- dijo el chico de verde- aunque te comprendo. La verdadera Ladybug lo tenía todo: belleza e inteligencia, y tenía mi corazón, el de Chat Noir y el de todo París. Y tú, ¿qué es lo que tienes?-

Coccinelle frunció el entrecejo.

-Oh, vamos, no te enojes. Ya que todos perdimos cuando Ladybug eligió a ese niño bonito- continuó Viperion señalando la ventana de la oficina de Marinette, donde la chica estaba charlando animadamente con Adrien- mi corazón está actualmente disponible para otra heroína-

-Ya veremos si sigues sonriendo después de que termine contigo, serpiente- dijo Coccinelle haciendo girar su yoyo.

-En efecto, ya veremos- sonrió Viperion al lanzarse contra ella.

x-x-x

_Oficina de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

La pelea entre Coccinelle y Viperion pasó desapercibida por Marinette y Adrien, pues ambos estaban charlando animadamente dentro de la oficina de la chica. Esa mañana, Adrien la había sorprendido con un ramo de rosas rojas, las favoritas de Marinette, y tras esperar un rato pudo entrar a verla trabajar, a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de Nathalie.

-¿A qué se debe esta visita sorpresiva?- preguntó Marinette sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué acaso necesito una razón para venir a visitar a mi hermosa novia?- dijo Adrien, ampliando su sonrisa. Marinette lo miró sospechosamente- bueno, lo confieso. Realmente tengo motivos ocultos para venir-

-¿Y cuáles son éstos?- preguntó ella.

-Estaba pensando- dijo Adrien- como podemos hacer funcionar nuestra relación, porque siempre estamos ocupados-

-Oh…- comenzó a decir Marinette, bajando los ojos. Ya había escuchado esa conversación, cuando ella y Luka terminaron su relación. La diferencia era que, esta vez, no quería perder a Adrien.

-No, no, no me entendiste- dijo Adrien- vengo a pedirte que me asignes algún trabajo-

-No entiendo- dijo Marinette.

-Sobre el trato que hicimos. Creo que voy a dejar de trabajar todos los días en la panadería de tus padres- dijo Adrien- volveré a modelar para poder trabajar aquí y pasar más tiempo contigo. Al menos sé que te podré ver todos los días-

Marinette parpadeó.

-Pero… Adrien, tú odias modelar- dijo la chica- no quiero que te veas obligado a hacer esto si no te gusta y…-

Adrien tomó sus manos.

-No lo odio- dio Adrien- no es tan malo cuando estamos juntos. Ahora, si no quieres hacerlo, está bien-

-No, no, por supuesto que quiero- dijo Marinette- me encantaría que sigas trabajando conmigo-

-¿Porque quieres que mis fans compren cosas también?-

-Sabes bien que no solo eres una cara bonita para mí, Adrien- dijo ella en un tono travieso- de acuerdo, te contrataré, pero habrá reglas. No queremos que me acusen de favoritismo-

Adrien asintió levemente, cuando sonó el intercomunciador.

-_Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, su cita de las diez acaba de llegar- dijo Nathalie.

-Gracias, Nathalie- dijo Marinette, tratando de no sonar demasiado decepcionada.

-Bueno, esa es mi señal para irme, _mon petit chou_\- dijo Adrien, acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla. Sabía que si la besaba en los labios no podría detenerse y Marinette seguramente perdería todas las citas hasta después de mediodía- nos veremos más tarde-

-Sí, nos vemos- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que el chico salía de la oficina.

Una vez que Adrien salió, vio que entró Penny Rolling llevando un portafolio. Pareció reconocer a Adrien y le sonrió levemente antes de entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Nathalie se había ido, y solo estaba Laurent escribiendo algo en la computadora de la asistente.

-_Salut_, Laurent- dijo Adrien.

-Oh, _bonjour, monsieur_ Adrien- dijo el adolescente. Adrien rió.

-Ya te dije que es "Adrien" a secas- dijo el rubio- "_monsieur_" es demasiado formal-

-De acuerdo. Adrien- dijo Laurent.

-Vi que acaba de venir Penny Rolling- comentó Adrien, como no quiere la cosa, en vez de dirigirse a los elevadores- supongo que mucha gente viene a ver a Marinette-

-Por supuesto- dijo Laurent- sobre todo Jagged Stone o Luka Couffaine, ellos vienen casi una vez por semana a revisar sus vestuarios. Bueno, Luka es quien viene más. Antes era una vez por semana, pero desde hace apenas unas semanas comenzó a venir casi todos los días-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Más o menos la fecha en la que apareció Viperion en París. ¿Acaso Kagami tenía razón? No, Luka no podía ser Viperion. A pesar de sus diferencias (y sus celos) Adrien sabía que Luka jamás lastimaría a Marinette. Además, ella no le mentiría.

-Ya veo- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente- Marinette es tan talentosa que no me extraña que todos los famosos vengan a querer vestir sus diseños. De hecho, me siento un poco celoso de que pase tanto tiempo con otros hombres-

Laurent sonrió levemente.

-Oh, no tienes porqué preocuparte- dijo el adolescente- _mademoiselle_ Marinette es la persona más profesional que existe-

-No lo dudo- sonrió Adrien, fingiendo mirar su reloj- oh, mira la hora. Tengo que irme a la universidad. Me dio gusto saludarte, Laurent-

-Hasta luego, _mons_… digo, Adrien- dijo Laurent antes de que Adrien desapareciera tras las puertas del elevador.

Conforme el chico bajaba por el elevador, vio una alerta en las noticias. No era un akuma, era un reporte de Coccinelle peleando contra Viperion.

"Oh, genial", pensó Adrien.

-Chico, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Plagg asomando su cabeza en el cuello de su camisa.

-Sí, pero creo que tenemos un asunto de qué preocuparnos- dijo Adrien saliendo rápidamente del edificio y buscando con la vista algún lugar para transformarse.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Alya Césare_

_Más tarde_

Alya subió las fotografías de ese día al Ladyblog. Viperion había aparecido peligrosamente cerca del edificio en el que trabajaba Marinette. La vez anterior había aparecido junto a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng el día que Adrien le comentó que visitó a sus padres, lo que hizo que la pelirroja frunciera el entrecejo. ¿Acaso el villano se estaba enfocando en Marinette de alguna manera?

Ese día los reportes de los testigos dijeron que Coccinelle y Viperion charlaron un rato antes de volverse uno contra el otro y comenzar a pelear.

Nino había conseguido un programa de reconocimiento facial, pero había sido en vano. La magia de los Miraculous impedía que esas técnicas funcionaran. Alya gruñó frustrada mientras que comparaba las fotografías del Viperion pasado y del presente. El chico que se había vuelto villano había sido personalmente elegido por Ladybug. ¿Era posible que su heroína favorita se equivocara?

Una última foto de Viperion mirando hacia la ventana de la oficina de Marinette y sonriendo sinceramente le provocó un escalofrío. ¿Acaso el villano conocía a Marinette?¿sentía algo por ella?¿Quería hacerle daño?¿O qué significaba eso?

-Esto no me gusta ni un poco- dijo Alya en voz baja. La idea de que un villano estuviera interesado en su ex mejor amiga le había producido una sensación de terror.

-Esto no es nada bueno- estuvo de acuerdo Nino- tienes que avisarle a Chat Noir-

Alya asintió, y comenzó a redactar el correo que Chat Noir le había dado, que llegaría directo al teléfono de su bastón, diciéndole lo que había encontrado. Viperion había sido varias veces cerca de lugares importantes en la vida de Marinette. Viperion era la misma persona de hace nueve años. Y parecía que él… tenía sentimientos hacia Marinette.

Tras presionar "Enviar" en su computadora, la chica se mordió el labio. Marinette probablemente estaba en peligro, pero esperaba que Chat Noir pudiera protegerla.

Se quitó las gafas y las puso sobre su escritorio con una expresión preocupada. El hecho de que su ex mejor amiga estuviera siendo perseguida por uno de los villanos la había hecho caer en cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró largamente. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Tenía que tragarse su orgullo y reconciliarse con Marinette.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, nuestros protagonistas están en negación a pesar de la evidencia que se les presenta. Marinette se niega a creer que Adrien es Chat Noir, y Adrien se niega a creer que Marinette le pudo haber mentido. Mientras tanto, Luka y Kagami se insinuaron mutuamente que conocen sus verdaderas identidades. Veamos como avanza esto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.

PD: respuesta a reviews anónimos, solamente porque estoy de vacaciones esta semana:

**Nath09**: hey, bienvenida de regreso. La revelación de que Adrien es Chat Noir o que Marinette es Hawkmoth no va a ser exactamente como la imaginan (spoilers). Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Muchos abrazos!

**Guest**: tienes razón, Chat Noir está haciendo el intento por mejorar las cosas. Marinette no está haciendo las cosas por maldad, sino porque está resentida y porque realmente cree que está haciendo lo correcto. Creo que en este caso ambos cometieron errores en la manera en la que manejaron la situación. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**manu**: eh… no y no. Ya he dicho muchas veces que no escribo lo que me piden, sino lo que se me ocurre. Si quieren saber cuáles son próximos fics y cuánto avance llevo, están escritos en la última parte de mi perfil. Saludos.


	17. Capítulo 17

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 17

_Habitación de Marinette_

_La noche siguiente_

Cuando Chat Noir se transformó y alcanzó a Coccinelle para ayudarla en la pelea, Viperion ya había logrado escapar de ellos. Ninguno de los dos héroes había logrado entender a qué estaba jugando ese chico, pero ambos estaban sumamente preocupados por su supuesta víctima prospectiva, que era Marinette.

Cuando ambos se detransformaron la tarde anterior, Kagami volvió a insistir que su enemigo tenía que ser Luka, sobre todo por su reacción a la acusación de que Marinette era su ex novia, mientras que Adrien comenzaba a caer en cuenta de que quizá la idea de su compañera tenía sentido y podía tener razón.

Solo había una manera de saberlo, y era volver a visitar a Marinette para preguntárselo. No estaba muy seguro de que obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba, ya que la última ve estaba aún resentida con él, pero tenía que intentarlo.

La noche siguiente, Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir y se dirigió a la casa de Marinette, preparándose mentalmente a volver a escuchar a la chica que amaba decirle que lo odiaba. El chico miró hacia el interior de la mansión y de un salto se detuvo en el marco de la ventana de la que había sido su habitación, recordando las incontables veces que había escapado por ahí de su padre para pelear contra los akumas de Hawkmoth al lado de Ladybug.

-¿De nuevo estás aquí, Chat Noir?-

La voz de Marinette hizo que el héroe tensara la espalda. Como Adrien, cuando la escuchaba estaba llena de amor y dulzura. Como Chat Noir, Marinette solía tratarlo amablemente, pero no podía ocultar la amargura y el desdén en su voz. Era obvio que aún no lo había perdonado por el asunto de su Miraculous.

-_Salut_\- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja sin moverse de su sitio en el marco de la ventana- no quiero molestarte, solamente quiero… hablar contigo…-

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo Marinette, cruzando los brazos y apoyando su peso en su cadera derecha.

Chat Noir la miró con una sonrisa triste. Marinette aún estaba vestida con su blusa negra y su falda color rojo. Como siempre, se veía hermosa. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse. Dio un salto y entró a la habitación, aún dejando algo de distancia entre ambos para que Marinette se sintiera más cómoda con su presencia.

-Sabemos que Viperion y Hawkmoth quieren acercarse a ti para pedirte tu ayuda- dijo Chat Noir- hemos visto a Viperion siguiéndote por todas partes, en casa de tus padres y en tu trabajo. Realmente…- bajó los ojos- tengo miedo de que algo malo te suceda-

La expresión de Marinette se suavizó levemente. A pesar de que le aún estaba molesta con él, le conmovía un poco su preocupación. Hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que debía estar preocupándose constantemente por ella. Quizá, solo quizá, había sido un poco cruel con él al hacer que Viperion lo preocupara tanto.

-Chat Noir, realmente agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien- dijo Marinette, encogiendo los hombros y dando un par de pasos hacia él. Estaba tentada a abrazarlo, pero se lo pensó mejor. No era momento de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Chat Noir era un aliado de su enemigo.

-No, no lo entiendes- dijo el chico de pronto, tomando sus manos juntas y poniéndolas sobre su propio pecho- si algo malo llegara a sucederte por mi culpa… por no haber sido capaz de protegerte… no sé que haría-

La chica lo miró, confundida. Por un momento, Chat Noir creyó que iba a aceptar sus disculpas, pero ella arrebató sus manos.

-Lo siento, Chat Noir. No quiero preocuparte- dijo Marinette dando un paso atrás para alejarse de él- de verdad estoy bien. No me va a pasar nada-

Los ojos del héroe la miraron con insistencia. Después de todo, Chat Noir había sido su _partenaire_, y lo conocía bastante bien. Sabía que el chico la miraba así cuando estaba preocupado por ella

-_Ma lady_, necesito preguntarte de nuevo sobre Viperion- dijo Chat Noir dudoso- ¿hay… algo que no me hayas dicho?-

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Luka le había advertido lo que sucedió entre él y Coccinelle: que lo acusó de haber sido su ex novio. Y ya sabía que debí hacer para desviar su atención del asunto.

-No tengo nada más que decir al respecto- dijo Marinette entrecerrando los ojos- Coccinelle ya me envió a Tikki a interrogarme, ¿ahora te envió a ti? Ya dije todo lo que sé- frunció el entrecejo- si realmente quisieran protegerme, convencerían a Fu de darme un Miraculous para cuidarme a mí misma. Pero al parecer no soy digna de confianza-

El chico bajó los ojos con una expresión herida. Claro que confiaba en su Lady con su vida, pero el maestro Fu no lo consideraría jamás darle un Miraculous.

-Marinette, por favor, perdóname- dijo Chat Noir de pronto, aún agachando la cabeza- yo no quería quitarte tu Miraculous. Quisiera… quisiera haber sido yo quien perdiera el suyo, aunque perdiera con ello mi libertad. Pero tú…- tragó saliva- yo no soy como tú. No soy tan valiente o inteligente. En el momento en que el maestro Fu me dijo que estarías en peligro si te quedabas con tu Miraculous, no lo pensé dos veces: por supuesto que tuve que ponerme de su lado. Preferí… preferí cargar con tu odio que arriesgarme a que Hawkmoth te hiciera daño-

Marinette lo evaluó con la mirada. Nunca antes había visto a Chat Noir tan quebrado como en ese momento.

-_Chaton…_-

-Seis años he aceptado y cargado con tu odio, _ma lady_\- continuó Chat Noir- y lo soporté, aunque me partiera el corazón, porque sabía que gracias a eso estarías a salvo de Hawkmoth. Pero ahora no estás a salvo. Incluso si tienes que…- se interrumpió- lo siento, en serio. Hubiera preferido ser yo quien tuviera que devolver su Miraculous, pero no tuvimos elección-

Marinette lo vio tan derrotado que extendió su mano hacia él y acarició su mejilla. No podía seguir odiando a ese chico que no le había demostrado más que adoración por ella, y decidió que su pobre _partenaire_ era solo otra víctima más del maestro Fu, y que actuó como lo hizo solamente porque creía que con eso la protegería. Chat Noir dio un respingo de sorpresa ante el contacto de la mano de la chica en su mejilla, pero sonrió tristemente e inclinó su cabeza hacia su mano.

-Está bien, Chat Noir- dijo finalmente ella- te perdono. Sigo enojada contigo- añadió al ver al chico sonreír- pero no puedo seguir guardándote rencor. Yo… supongo que habría hecho lo mismo que tú fueras el que estuvo en mi situación-

Chat Noir asintió tristemente. Por un momento Marinette se sintió tentada a decirle la verdad, confesar todo para traer a su _partenaire_ a su lado. Que Gabriel Agreste había sido Hawkmoth y que ella había continuado con su legado porque desconfiaba de las intenciones del maestro Fu. Que le había costado horrores perdonarlos por arrebatarles a Tikki, y que por ello había ayudado a Hawkmoth, mostrándole las fórmulas para aumentar sus poderes, o como había reclutado a Viperion. Como ella era la que había estado actuando contra ellos…

Se mordió el labio inferior. No podía hacerlo porque seguramente la mente de Chat Noir había sido envenenada por las mentiras del Guardián. La historia que Gabriel Agreste le contó resonaba en su mente. El misterioso Fu trabajando para la organización terrorista en París, causando que casi dañaran a muchos de los ciudadanos de París, incluyendo a Adrien cuando era pequeño. Porque Gabriel no pudo haberle mentido, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Chat Noir la miraban con una expresión triste.

-Chat Noir- dijo Marinette, sentándose sobre su cama y poniendo su mano a su lado para indicarle al chico que se sentara- hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo el chico, obedeciendo y tomando asiento junto a ella- ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-Del maestro Fu- dijo Marinette. Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos.

-No sé que necesitas saber- dijo el héroe- tú siempre supiste más que yo sobre el maestro Fu-

-Es solo que…- dijo Marinette- la manera en la que te ayudó a quitarme el Miraculous fue…- se aclaró la garganta- ese artefacto que me obligó a detransformarme-

Chat Noir bajó los ojos al suelo.

-El maestro Fu sabía que yo no quería hacerlo- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- me lo dió porque sabía que mi renuencia podría empeorar las cosas, aunque estuviera consciente de que era la única manera de mantenerte a salvo. Ese día me dio otro artefacto. Una barrera para que no volvieras a ser akumatizada. Dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, después de haberte quitado tu Miraculous-

Marinette abrió la boca, sorprendida. El maestro Fu la había intentando proteger de la influencia Hawkmoth incluso después de quitarle su Miraculous, cuando él no tenía nada que perder. Miró a Chat Noir de nuevo.

-Tuvo que usarlo conmigo también- continuó Chat Noir- ese día que te quité a Tikki, yo también hubiera sido akumatizado si no hubiera sido por ello-

Marinette sonrió sinceramente y acarició su mejilla.

-Gracias por decirme eso, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette- realmente necesitaba escucharlo-

El chico se volvió hacia ella con enormes ojos. Se acercó a Marinette y presionó sus labios en su frente. Respiró hondo, percibiendo su aroma, y estuvo a punto de volver a besarla cuando Marinette puso su dedo índice en su nariz, alejando su rostro del de ella.

-Hey, quieto- dijo Marinette.

Chat Noir arrugó la nariz, pero sonrió.

-No me digas que tu novio se pone celoso- dijo el héroe, alzando las cejas- no es como que él conoce tu secreto-

-No, y no debe de saberlo para que esté a salvo de Hawkmoth- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo- además, aunque lo supiera, no quisiera tener que explicarle que es lo que hace Chat Noir en mi habitación a altas horas de la noche-

Chat Noir sonrió y tomó su mano para besarla como despedida.

-Te aseguro que mis intensiones siempre han sido honorables, pero tienes razón, _ma lady. _No es decente que interrumpa tu sueño de belleza- dijo el héroe- creo que es hora de que me vaya. Pero por favor, confía en mí y mantente a salvo-

Marinette asintió levemente mientras que Chat Noir caminaba hacia la ventana y daba un salto para salir. Una vez que el héroe desapareció, la chica borró su sonrisa.

"Te perdono por haberme quitado mi Miraculous, _chaton_", pensó ella con sus ojos aún en la ventana "pero tú tendrás que perdonarme cuando yo tome el tuyo".

X-x-x

_Plaza del Panthéon, Latin Quarter _

_Una semana después_

Coccinelle y Chat Noir se sentían sobrepasados por el akuma que había aparecido esa semana. Viperion no estaba a la vista, pero el supervillano creado en esa ocasión podía multiplicarse, atacándolos por varios puntos al mismo tiempo.

-Esto no está funcionando, Chat Noir- dijo Coccinelle comenzando a perder la paciencia- necesitamos ayuda-

Chat Noir asintió. Tras asegurarse de que Viperion no estaba cerca, el héroe se apresuró al Chinois Quarter para buscar al maestro Fu y pedirle los Miraculous faltantes. Recordaba la primera vez que había enfrentado un Miraculous que se multiplicaba: Sapotis. Seguiría su ejemplo y pediría el regreso de Rena Rouge. Y de Carapace, para asegurarse de que fuera suficiente.

Tras reclutar a sus dos amigos, cuyas identidades ya conocía gracias a Alya, los tres regresaron al Panthéon, donde Coccinelle estaba comenzando a tener problemas con el enemigo ahora que Viperion había llegado. El enemigo no había intervenido en la pelea, solamente miraba desde la cúpula del Panthéon y hacía comentarios burlones que lograba enervar a los héroes.

-Ese es el mismo Viperion- dijo Rena Rouge mientras entrecerraba los ojos, mirando de cerca al chico- tiene que ser el mismo-

Chat Noir asintió.

-Eso creí yo también. Carapace, encárgate de proteger a Coccinelle- dijo el héroe volviéndose a su compañero- Rena Rouge, necesitamos una distracción para confundir al akuma y a Viperion-

La heroína sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Hecho- dijo Rena Rouge tomando su flauta y llevándola a sus labios- MIRAGE-

Una multitud de ilusiones de Chat Noir, Coccinelle y Carapace apareció alrededor de la plaza del Pantheón, confundiendo al akuma y a sus copias mientras que los verdaderos pudieron acercarse sigilosamente. Cuando vio que Chat Noir estaba a punto de usar su poder destructivo en el objeto akumatizado, Viperion saltó sobre él para detenerlo, pero no contaba con que Carapace lanzó su escudo, golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre las escaleras de la fachada del edificio.

-CATACLISMO-

El objeto akumatizado, una lista de cosas por hacer, fue destruido y el akuma liberado. Coccinelle lo purificó y regresó todo a la normalidad.

Al mismo tiempo, Viperion se puso de pie y se dispuso a alejarse de ahí cuando el yoyo de Coccinelle se enlazó en su muñeca, impidiéndole dar el salto. Al mismo tiempo Chat Noir, Rena Rouge y Carapace lo rodearon, cada uno empuñando sus armas y dispuestos a atacarlo para quitarle su Miraculous.

-¿Acaso vas a algún lado, serpiente?- dijo Chat Noir frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Al parecer no, pero ustedes sí- dijo señalando la alerta de su anillo. Chat Noir vio que apenas había sonado la primera alerta y que aún tenía tiempo.

-Aún tengo algunos minutos para quitarte tu Miraculous- dijo el chico, extendiendo su mano hacia él- ¿porqué no te rindes y nos lo entregas por las buenas? No queremos hacerte daño, solamente queremos terminar con esta pelea contra Hawkmoth-

Viperion frunció el entrecejo por unos segundos pero volvió a sonreír.

-_Tch tch tch_… no fue muy prudente de tu parte reclutar al DJ y a la reportera de nuevo- dijo Viperion, mirando alternadamente a Carapace y Rena Rouge, quienes palidecieron ante la mención de sus profesiones fuera de la máscara- fue un grave error, _chaton_-

-¿Cómo adivinaste que…?- dijo Rena Rouge antes de poderse detener.

-Oh, ¿crees que lo adiviné?- dijo Viperion rodando los ojos- parece que olvidaron que Hawkmoth tuvo acceso a los pensamientos de la antigua Ladybug. Conoce sus rostros, sus hogares, sus familias. Más vale que recojas sus Miraculous como hiciste con ella, Chat Noir. Bah, no me sorprende ni un poco que Ladybug te haya odiado después de lo que le hiciste- añadió volviéndose al héroe de negro.

Chat Noir abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió un feo dolor en el pecho, pero se acudió la cabeza, repitiéndose a sí mismo que Marinette lo había perdonado. Coccinelle iba a intervenir, decir algo para hacer que Viperion dijera algo que confirmara sus sospechas, pero guardó silencio al ver la expresión del otro héroe.

De un tirón, Viperion se liberó del yoyo de Coccinelle y desapareció en los techos del Latin Quarter, sin que ninguno de los héroes hiciera el intento de seguirlo. Todos se sentían derrotados después de las palabras de Viperion.

Rena Rouge meditó esas palabras. Conocía bien a una persona que siempre había sentido cariño y admiración hacia Chat Noir, para que sus sentimientos se convirtiera súbitamente en odio alrededor del tiempo en el que la verdadera Ladybug desapareció de París. Y esa persona era…

Rena Rouge y Carapace se miraron entre sí, y se detransformaron para devolver sus Miraculous a Chat Noir. Cuando éste les dio la espalda para alejarse de ahí y regresarlos al maestro Fu, Alya puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo por un momento.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo ella. El chico volvió su vista hacia la pelirroja- sobre lo que dijo Viperion…Marinette era la antigua Ladybug, ¿no es así? Marinette Dupain-Cheng era Ladybug…-

Chat Noir la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y Alya supo que seguramente lo que Viperion había dicho lo había afectado enormemente: el insinuar que había cometido un error y recordarle el odio de la antigua Ladybug. Sin responder, el héroe accionó su bastón y desapareció sobre los techos también.

Nino se volvió a Alya.

-¿Aly?- dijo el chico moreno al ver a su prometida llevarse las manos a la boca- ¿qué sucede?-

-Por Dios, cometí un terrible error…-

X-x-x

_Mansión_

_Más tarde_

Marinette salió de la oficina intentando recuperar el aliento. Los akumas que se multiplican solían ser más difíciles para controlar que los normales, pues tenía que estar al pendiente de sus copias. Si bien era cierto que quería vencer a Fu, no quería lastimar a ningún ciudadano inocente.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a su alrededor. Nathalie ya se había ido, y le había pedido a Luka que no fuera a su casa para no levantar sospechas, sino que después se llamarían para reportarse lo sucedido. La chica suspiró, y cuando se dispuso a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

"¿Uh? Si le dije a Luka que no viniera después de una pelea…", pensó mientras regresaba al vestíbulo a responder.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que era Alya quien había llamado y se había lanzado a abrazarla antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo.

-¡Lo siento, Marinette, lo siento!- dijo Alya mientras abrazaba a una sorprendida Marinette- soy una horrible persona por lo que te dije después de que trataste de disculparte. ¡Por supuesto que tú jamás dirías algo tan horrible a propósito!-

Marinette había estado tan sorprendida por el abrazo repentino de Alya, pero sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo levemente.

-Todo está bien Alya- dijo Marinette sonriendo, dividida entre la sorpresa, el hecho de estar un poco triste por lo sucedido entre ambas y feliz por el hecho de tenerla de regreso- yo solo quería… recuperar a mi mejor amiga. La verdad es que te he extrañado todo este tiempo-

-Yo también- dijo la pelirroja- soy una cabezadura de lo peor, Marinette. Por favor, perdóname por como te traté-

Marinette sonrió y la invitó a pasar. Ambas caminaron juntas a la sala y tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Hay algo importante de lo que quería hablar contigo, Marinette- dijo la pelirroja- el día de hoy descubrí… por accidente, que tú eres Ladybug. La verdadera Ladybug-

La chica abrió la boca sorprendida por esa declaración. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, intentando pensar como había hecho Alya para descubrirlo, o que pretexto podía usar para volver a ocultarlo. Pero era en vano. Los ojos de su amiga le decían que ya lo sabía fuera de dudas, y que no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¡No debes decirle a nadie!- dijo Marinette en voz alta.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Alya- fue por accidente, Viperion dijo algo a Chat Noir que me pareció conocido, y por eso pensé en ti-

Marinette gruñó. Tendría que recordarle a Luka que tuviera más cuidado con lo que decía durante las peleas contra Chat Noir y Coccinelle. Esta vez fue algo inocuo, pero quizá se le escaparía algo importante en el futuro.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Alya.

-No lo sientas. Yo lo siento- dijo Marinette bajando los ojos- espero que entiendas porqué tuve que… guardar el secreto de ti y de todos- se cubrió la cara con las manos- tuve que mentirte un montón de veces para tratar de mantenerte a salvo-

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso, fueron bastantes mentiras- dijo Alya fingiendo estar pensativa- sobre todo cuando tenía un blog sobre ti-

Marinette gruñó, pero Alya se echó a reír.

-Tranquila, sé muy bien porqué lo hiciste- dijo la pelirroja- además, me elegiste como heroína cuando necesitabas ayuda. Y a Nino también. Aunque no entiendo porqué elegiste a Chloé-

-Eh… digamos que el asunto de Chloé fue un involuntario accidente… perdí el Miraculous de la Abeja durante una pelea y Chloé lo encontró antes de que lo pudiera recuperar- dijo Marinette, encogiendo los hombros, y bajó los ojos al suelo con una expresión triste al recordar los días en los que había sido la heroína de París.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Alya se debatió si debía hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo, Marinette?- preguntó finalmente la pelirroja- ¿porqué dejaste de ser Ladybug?-

-Hay… algunas cosas que no puedo decirte, a pesar de todo- dijo Marinette en tono derrotado.

-Lo que puedas decir- dijo la pelirroja- estoy preocupada porque dejaste de ser Ladybug-

-Fui akumatiada por Hawkmoth, después de ese incidente con Lila y Adrien- dijo Marinette- y descubrió que yo era Ladybug. Chat Noir y Viperion me liberaron del akuma, pero ya era demasiado tarde para mí porque el enemigo ya conocía mi identidad y podía atacar a la gente que amo, tú incluida, para obtener mis aretes- hizo una pausa- Chat Noir fue a mi casa a recolectar mi Miraculous, supuestamente para protegerme-

-¿Tomó el Miraculous contra tu voluntad?- dijo Alya, y Marinette asintió tristemente.

-No quería separarme de mi kwami- dijo Marinette- era la única persona con la que podía compartir mi secreto. Ni siquiera Chat Noir sabía mi identidad antes de ese incidente. Además, él no podía hacer nada al respecto, no podía revelarme su identidad si quería conservar su propio Miraculous. Lo odié durante todo este tiempo-

Alya puso una mano en su hombro.

-Chat Noir no debió haber hecho las cosas así, pero creo que él realmente te ama, Marinette- dijo Alya bajando los ojos- eso dijo Viperion hoy, y realmente se veía muy descorazonado cuando le recordó que lo odias-

Marinette sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé, pero Chat Noir y yo hicimos las paces hace poco- dijo Marinette- bueno, más o menos…- sacudió la cabeza, intentando cambiar el tema- ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te transformaste en Rena Rouge?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Alya siguió haciéndole preguntas al respecto de su doble vida como Ladybug, pero no volvieron a tocar el tema de Chat Noir, cosa que Marinette agradeció. A pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ambas, era lindo volver a charlar con Alya.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien se detransformó al llegar a su apartamento después de dejar los Miraculous del zorro y la tortuga en la Miraclebox con el maestro Fu. No le había gustado ni un poco saber que Hawkmoth también conocía la identidad de Alya y Nino, además de la de Marinette. Toda la gente que amaba estaba en peligro de Hawkmoth. Era como si Viperion los tuviera como rehenes sin siquiera ponerles las manos encima.

Había cometido un error. Entregar los Miraculous a Alya y Nino para que le ayudaran en la batalla había sido un error que potencialmente he habría salido muy caro, a pesar de que todo salió bien.

Adrien se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Quizá no servía para seguir haciendo eso. Quizá no servía sin Ladybug.

No era que Kagami fuera una mala compañera. Al contrario, sabía que se esforzaba, pero no parecía hacer clic con él. Necesitaba a la verdadera Ladybug. A Marinette. Pero si Ladybug regresaba a la batalla, ella y su familia estarían constantemente en grave peligro.

Necesitaba mantener a salvo a la chica que amaba, y necesitaba vencer a Hawkmoth lo más pronto posible para que la amenaza sobre ella desapareciera.

Adrien se dejó caer sobre su cama y cerró los ojos. Ojalá hubiera una manera de mantener a Marinette lejos de Viperion. Si Kagami tenía razón y Viperion era Luka… quería pensar que no sería capaz de lastimarla, pero la verdad es que Adrien jamás hubiera pensado que Luka podría ser un villano.

Ahora, si eso era cierto, ¿porqué Marinette le habría mentido?

"No, Marinette no miente", pensó él en voz baja "Ladybug no miente jamás. Debe ser un malentendido, nada más"

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Adrien sabía la respuesta. Como Chat Noir no había manera de que Marinette aceptara su protección, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que lo perdonaba, pero quizá podía hacer algo como Adrien.

-Plagg, creo que voy a intentar convencer a Marinette de mudarse conmigo- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-¿Uh?- dijo el kwami mientras terminaba de engullir un gran trozo de Camembert para recuperar sus energías, gruñendo porque estaba agotado- ¿porqué lo dices?-

-Porque estará en constante peligro mientras que esté sola en la mansión- dijo Adrien- si Hawkmoth llega a decidirse en atacarla, al menos puedo protegerla si estoy con ella-

-¿Exponiendo tu secreto a ella y a Hawkmoth?- dijo Plagg en tono sarcástico, rodando los ojos- sí, eso suena como una excelente idea…-

-Plagg…- gruñó Adrien- estoy hablando en serio-

-Yo también estoy hablando en serio, cachorro- dijo el kwami negro- si le pides que venga a quedarse contigo sin una explicación creíble, Viperion va a notar que temes que algo le pase y va a caer en cuenta de que conoces su amenaza y, por consiguiente, que tú eres Chat Noir-

-Después de todo, todo esto fue mi culpa- dijo Adrien con una expresión derrotada. Toda esa cascada de eventos fue provocada por su culpa, por su idea de dejar en paz a Lila y convencer a Marinette de no exponerla.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lycée_

_Seis años antes_

_Ese día Adrien llegó al lycée un poco tarde después de su sesión de fotos, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Si bien el día anterior todos quedaron con un mal sabor de boca después de que Chloé humilló al hermano de Juleka delante de todos para sabotear el concurso de grupos de rock. A Luka no le había afectado mucho, pero Marinette había estado visiblemente molesta por ello._

_Esta vez, cuando el rubio entró al colegio, todos los alumnos parecían estar divididos entre la alegría, felicitando a Lila Rossi, y el enojo de algunos de sus amigos como Alya y Nino._

_-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el chico, acercándose a sus dos amigos._

_Alya le gruñó furiosa y pasó de largo dándole un golpe con su hombro, mientras que Nino frunció el entrecejo._

_-Mec, ¿qué rayos acabas de hacer?- dijo el chico moreno visiblemente molesto mientras que el chico se frotaba el hombro._

_Adrien parpadeó sin entender. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando, y así lo expresó._

_-No tienes que fingirlo. Todos en el colegio vimos el video, mon pote- dijo Nino- vimos en el video que dijiste que Lila era el amor de tu vida, y que más valía que las ingenuas envidiosas como Marinette saltaran en el Sena y se ahogaran-_

_-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el chico, palideciendo mortalmente. Jamás habría dicho algo tan horrible de absolutamente nadie, y mucho menos de una amiga suya tan querida como Marinette. ¿Y porqué Marinette tendría envidia de Lila, incluso si fuera cierto que estuviera enamorado de la castaña?_

_Nino pareció haber adivinado sus pensamientos._

_-Marinette ha estado enamorada de ti durante los últimos tres años, Adrien. Casi desde el día en que te conoció- dijo el chico moreno entrecerrando los ojos- y lo que acabas de decir le rompió el corazón-_

_Adrien palideció. ¿Marinette estaba enamorada de él? Entonces, la carta de amor sí había sido de ella. Las fotografías de su habitación sí… sacudió la cabeza. ¡Tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera akumatizada! Si le pasaba algo a su querida amiga por su culpa nunca se lo podría perdonar._

_El chico rubio dio media vuelta y corrió para salir del lycée rumbo a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, cuando fue interceptado por Lila._

_-Ah, por fin aquí estás, mon amour- dijo Lila tomando su mano- ¿a dónde vas? Si las clases ya van a comenzar…-_

_Adrien se soltó de ella como si el contacto con esa bruja le quemara. _

_-¡No me toques!- dijo Adrien en voz alta- no sé como hiciste para imitarme, pero yo jamás dije esas cosas horribles de Marinette. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-_

_Lila sonrió inocentemente._

_-No fue a propósito, ayer fui akumatizada en Camaleón de nuevo, ¿recuerdas?- sonrió la castaña, acercándose a él y susurrando en su oído- oh, por supuesto que no recuerdas, estabas inconsciente mientras que robé tu apariencia y grabé ese pequeño video para romper el corazón de Marinette- rió en voz baja en su oído, causándole un escalofrío- y hoy… accidentalmente lo proyecté en todo el colegio-_

_Adrien la miró horrorizado y dio un paso atrás._

_-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Adrien._

_-Eso fue por tu propio bien, Adrien. Mereces mucho mejor que esa idiota de Marinette- añadió mientras extendía su mano para volver a tomar su brazo, y Adrien se alejó de ella. _

_-¡No me toques! Yo no te amo, y Marinette es una de mis mejores amigas y la quiero- dijo Adrien en un tono furioso, su rostro portando una máscara de disgusto que nadie jamás había visto en el chico- no quise confrontarte antes sobre tus mentiras porque tenía la esperanza de que cambiaras. Quería darte una oportunidad, pero ahora veo claramente que no tienes remedio. Ahora, hazte a un lado, que tengo que ver a Marinette…-_

_Sin esperar a que le respondiera, Adrien la empujó hacia un lado para poder pasar y se apresuró a salir del lycée, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Alguien le bloqueó el paso en la entrada del edificio: una chica con un traje negro y motas rojas, una máscara de los mismos colores y un par de coletas atadas con idénticos listones negros. Sus ojos azules brillaban de furia pura mientras que se posaban el en rostro del chico rubio._

_Miss Fortune estaba frente a él, mirándolo con una expresión despiadada._

_El chico la miró asustado. Era Marinette. Tenía que ser Marinette. Entonces, ¿porqué la forma su forma akumatizada se parecía tanto a Ladybug?_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Adrien cerró los ojos.

-¿Sigues culpándote de lo que pasó?- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos- ninguno de ustedes dos hizo nada malo. Fue Lila la que rompió su corazón. Fue Lila la que de alguna manera robó tu apariencia y causó todo esto. No es como que tú hubieras hecho algo para lastimarla-

-Yo fui el que le dijo a Marinette que no deberíamos exponer las mentiras de Lila…-

-Nadie les hubiera creído, y Lila hubiera encontrado una manera de herirla de todos modos- le dijo Plagg tristemente- lo importante es que Marinette fue liberada del poder de Hawkmoth y está a salvo. Creo que si Hawkmoth quisiera atacarla, ya lo habría hecho, sin avisarte de ello por medio de la serpiente-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que creo que Kagami tiene razón. Viperion está diciendo que va a atacar a Marinette para averiguar las identidades de ambos- dijo Plagg- sospecha que Kagami es Coccinelle porque ella fue a ver a Marinette después de su amenaza. ¿No te parece extraño que Viperion no pelee contra ustedes? ¿O que solo lo haga por un momento y luego huya? Es obvio que todo ese circo es una trampa-

Adrien gruñó al caer en cuenta de que su kwami tenía razón.

-Ten paciencia, cachorro- continuó Plagg en voz baja, posándose en el hombro de su elegido- no lo hagas las cosas impulsivamente, o le dirás directamente a Hawkmoth quien eres-

Adrien no estaba nada contento, pero tenía que reconocer que Plagg tenía razón.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Este fue el capítulo de las reconciliaciones, aunque Marinette no está dispuesta a desistir en sus ataques contra los héroes. Si les gusta el Adrinette, les va a gustar el siguiente capítulo, porque va a ser muy dulce. Dicho esto, será el último respiro antes de que las cosas se pongan verdaderamente intensas (oh sí, aún no han visto nada). Pelotitas antiestrés serán necesarias; sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	18. Capítulo 18

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 18

_Place du Châtelet_

_Una semana más tarde_

Los héroes sospechaban que Hawkmoth había comenzado a sentirse desesperado, pues los akumas aparecieron durante todos los días e incluso un par de veces en el mismo día. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que habría sucedido, pero su enemigo parecía cada vez más empeñado en vencerlos y quitarles su Miraculous.

Una semana después de la conversación en la que se reconcilió con Marinette, Chat Noir y Coccinelle habían pillado a Viperion merodeando cerca de la mansión después de un ataque de akuma. El chico se había posado en la estatua en la parte alta de la Fontaine du Palmier mientras que miraba burlonamente a los dos héroes.

-Ah, que amable de su parte venir a visitarme- dijo Viperion, poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos sobre el ángel en la parte alta de la columna, mientras que sonreía burlonamente a sus enemigos- comenzaba a aburrirme-

-Se acabó, Viperion- dijo Coccinelle mientras que Chat Noir lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sacudiendo levemente los hombros como si se estuviera preparando para saltar a atacarlo- ya estamos hartos de tus tonterías. Más vale que te entregues de una vez-

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo Viperion rodando los ojos, saltando de la fuente al techo del teatro de la ciudad- ¿porqué no vienes e intentas tomar mi Miraculous, catarina?-

Coccinelle frunció el entrecejo y se lanzó contra él, mientras que Chat Noir los seguía, pero de pronto algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Vamos, gatito, síganme tú también- dijo Viperion en un tono travieso mirando fijamente al otro chico- dejen sola a su preciosa Ladybug- acentuó su sonrisa- estoy seguro de que adorará los nuevos poderes que Hawkmoth quiere darle-

-No te atrevas a siquiera mencionarla…- siseó Chat Noir empuñando su bastón en un gesto amenazante.

Viperion dio un salto a un edificio cercano y se volvió a él, como si quiera leer sus emociones. Por un momento parecía renuente a continuar, pero sacudió levemente su cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Cómo sabes que no va a aceptar unirse a nosotros?- dijo Viperion- ¿cómo sabes si no prefiere el poder que le ofrecemos?-

-¡Basta!-

-Chat Noir…- dijo Coccinelle en voz baja.

-¿Cómo sabes si no los estoy distrayendo para que un akuma vaya por ella?- añadió el enemigo maliciosamente.

Chat Noir sabía que era mentira, porque acababan de vencer un akuma y Hawkmoth no podía enviar otro tan rápido. Sabía que su enemigo no lastimaría a Marinette, pues ya habría tenido otras oportunidades de hacerlo antes y la había dejado en paz. Sabía que estaba haciéndolo para alterar los nervios de ambos héroes, sobre todo de él, porque conocía sus sentimientos hacia Marinette y porque quería descubrir su identidad secreta.

Pero a pesar de saber todo eso, Chat Noir no podía dejar las cosas así. Si quedaba la más mínima posibilidad de que Hawkmoth hubiera enviado un akuma tras Marinette, tenía que asegurarse.

-Coccinelle- dijo el héroe volviéndose a su compañera. La chica se volvió hacia él y, a pesar de que creía que era una mala idea, asintió. Chat Noir se separó de ella y regresó a la place du Châtelet, frente a la mansión, escondiéndose en un callejón cercano.

-Detransformación- dijo Chat Noir, convirtiéndose en Adrien. El chico le pasó un trozo de Camembert a Plagg- recarga tu energía, Plagg. Marinette está…-

-Parece que no me escuchaste, chico- lo interrumpió Plagg con una expresión molesta tras engullir el trozo de queso- sabes bien que ese Viperion son solo palabras y amenazas vacías. Te dije que mintiendo para que cometas un error y descubrir tu identidad secreta-

-No creo que…-

Plagg golpeó la cabeza de su portador con sus diminutas patas.

-¡Piensa con la cabeza y no con las tripas por primera vez en tu vida!- dijo Plagg alzando la voz para callar a su portador- por supuesto que es una trampa, cachorro idiota. Viperion sabe que Chat Noir ama a Ladybug. Si llegas a su casa con tu identidad civil, la serpiente va a saber que tú eres Chat Noir-

-Pero…-

-Vigila la casa de Marinette desde aquí- dijo Plagg- si hay alguna amenaza, te transformas y vas a salvarla. Si no, puedes llegar más tarde como Adrien para llevártela contigo diciendo que Chat Noir te llamo para que la mantuvieras contigo-

Adrien parpadeó. Plagg tenía razón. Sus ojos pasaron a los techos, donde Coccinelle seguía persiguiendo a Viperion, pero éste no parecía querer alejarse de los alrededores de la place du Châtelet, que estaba frente a la mansión, evidentemente esperando que cometiera el error que Plagg le advirtió. Entrecerró los ojos y se ocultó en la estación de metro cercana para esperar pacientemente.

Después de un tiempo prudente, poco más de media hora, Adrien salió de su escondite en la entrada de la estación de metro, corrió hacia la mansión y llamó la puerta. Marinette no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, lo miró extrañada. Adrien no esperó a que ella dijera nada y se lanzó a abrazarla.

-A… Adrien- dijo Marinette confundida mientras el chico se aferraba a ella como si algo malo le hubiera pasado- ¿qué sucede?¿Estás bien?-

-Yo… estaba en la universidad y recibí una llamada de… de Chat Noir, diciéndome que creía que estabas en peligro. Me dijo que viniera a buscarte- dijo Adrien sin soltarla, estrechándola aún más fuerte contra su pecho- vine tan rápido como pude… estaba muy asustado porque creí que…- pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase.

Lo último no era falso: no había podido llegar antes porque su identidad estaría en peligro, y había estado asustado por ella, tanto que incluso estaba temblando a pesar de que estaba viendo que Marinette estaba a salvo. Había tenido miedo de que un akuma la hubiera atacado mientras esperaba.

El chico sintió que Marinette puso sus manos en su espalda mientras que lo abrazaba de regreso, y la frotaba suavemente en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Shhhh. Estoy bien, Adrien. Todo está bien- dijo ella en voz baja, haciendo que el chico se sintiera un poco mejor- además, ya sabes que soy una chica grande, y que puedo cuidarme sola-

-Lo sé- dijo Adrien sin soltarla.

Marinette rió en voz baja, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos y besar su mejilla.

-¿Ves? Todo está bien-

La chica sonrió, y Adrien sintió como los latidos de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a regularizarse mientras que su mente le repetía una y otra vez que Marinette estaba a salvo. Si Viperion o un akuma la atacaban, él podría protegerla. Y no quería alejarse de ella nunca.

Era su oportunidad. Después de lo que pasó, podía pedirle que se quedara con él sin que Viperion o Hawkmoth sospecharan sobre su identidad secreta.

-¿Puedo… puedo pedirte algo?- dijo Adrien.

Marinette se sintió sumamente culpable por lo que acababan de hacer. Sabía que Viperion había causado que Chat Noir entrara en pánico y llamara a Adrien para que corriera hacia ella y no la dejara sola, asustándolo en el proceso. Esa expresión de horror en los ojos del chico que amaba era su culpa.

-Por supuesto- sonrió ella, extendiendo su mano hacia él para acariciar su mejilla.

-¿Podrías considerar…?- comenzó a decir Adrien, ruborizándose levemente. Sabía que quería que Marinette se fuera con él a su apartamento, pero no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara como si quisiera otra cosa- quiero decir, lo que Chat Noir me dijo me asustó mucho. Quiero que estés a salvo… ¿podrías considerar quedarte conmigo, en mi apartamento?-

Marinette dudó unos segundos. Por supuesto que quería quedarse con él, pero si lo hacía, no podría continuar con su plan. Vaya que era una decisión difícil.

-Adrien, te aseguro que no es necesario…-

-Lo… lo sé, pero me sentiré mucho más tranquilo si estás conmigo- dijo Adrien, tomando sus manos y besándolas alternadamente- por favor. No sé que haría si algo malo te pasara-

La chica sintió un vuelco, recordando lo que Chat Noir le había dicho la última vez que lo vio. No estaba muy segura de ir con él. ¿Cómo iba a ser Hawkmoth si estaba con Adrien? No se debatió mucho la posibilidad de ir con él cuando el chico acercó su mano a sus labios y la besó. Levantó los ojos hacia él y lo evaluó con la mirada antes de sonreír levemente.

-Está bien, iré contigo. ¿Me das… unos minutos para recoger algunas cosas?- dijo la chica, y Adrien asintió con una sonrisa aliviada- bien, espera aquí-

Tras sonreírle, Marinette subió a su habitación rápidamente y se sacó el Miraculous que tenía escondido.

-¿_Maîtresse_?- dijo el kwami- ¿sucede algo?-

-Todo está bien, Nooroo, solo tendré que renunciar a ti por un día porque me iré con Adrien. Estarás bien, te ocultaré en la caja fuerte porque no puedo subir a la guarida- dijo ella en voz baja mientras ponía el Miraculous en una caja- Nooroo, renuncio a ti-

El kwami regresó a la joya antes de que Marinette cerrara la caja fuerte y comenzara a lanzar algunas prendas de vestir y otras cosas que necesitaría a un pequeño bolso. Una vez que terminó, envió un mensaje a Luka contándole lo sucedido, y bajó al recibidor a encontrarse con Adrien.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Esa noche_

Marinette entró al apartamento de Adrien por primera vez. Había escuchado tanto de ese sitio desde que Adrien se había mudado ahí después de la muerte de su padre. Alya y Nino lo habían mencionado repetidamente antes de que las chicas pelearan, pero Marinette jamás lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Estaba en los Champs-Elysées, y constaba de dos recámaras amplias, cada una con su vestidor y su baño, un estudio, una gran sala, un comedor, una cocina con su mesa desayunador, todos unidos por un largo pasillo, y un grupo de balcones en cada pieza.

Adrien le dio un recorrido de su apartamento tan pronto como llegaron.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Adrien sonriendo tímidamente- ¿te gusta?-

-Es lindo- dijo Marinette sonriendo levemente- tiene una hermosa vista-

-Sí, pero puede ser un poco solitario- dijo Adrien apenado- Alya y Nino a veces vienen a ver los juegos de fútbol o a jugar Ultimate Mecha Strike, y ellos se quedan en la habitación de huéspedes-

La chica sonrió, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Tu padre tenía buen gusto al elegirlo-

-Lo sé- sonrió el chico, caminando con ella hacia la cocina. Marinette sonrió al ver que estaba un poco nervioso de que ella estuviera en su casa- eh… ¿tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo para ti-

-¿Oh?¿Sabes cocinar?- dijo ella con un travieso tono de incredulidad.

-Me ofende que dudes de mis habilidades culinarias, _mon petit chou_. Aprendí mucho de tu padre- dijo Adrien sonriendo- pero supongo que tú podrás ser el juez de ello-

Marinette sonrió.

-Bien, acepto el reto- dijo Marinette- veamos que tan bueno eres-

Adrien sonrió mientras que sacaba los ingredientes para ponerse a cocinar, haciendo sonreír a la chica. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, que la razón por la que Marinette estuviera en su apartamento fuera diferente, pero era lo que había sucedido, y tenía que disfrutarlo.

-¿Qué harás de comer?-

-Una tarta de atún y espinacas- dijo Adrien- a menos de que tengas otra sugerencia-

-No, tengo curiosidad por verte cocinar eso- dijo Marinette, sentándose en el desayunador y mirándolo con curiosidad. Adrien sonrió y señaló el refrigerador.

-Creo que necesitarás una limonada- dijo el chico sonriendo travieso- diría que una copa de vino, pero ya vi los estragos que hace el alcohol en tu persona-

Marinette borró su sonrisa y se cubrió la cara mortificada, haciendo reír a Adrien mientras que éste se ponía un delantal sobre su ropa.

-¡Basta!- dijo ella, pero abrió el refrigerador para sacar la limonada, así como un par de vasos para servirlos mientras que Adrien trabajaba en la cena. La chica se sentó en la mesa del desayunado mientras que lo observaba cocinar y notaba lo guapo que se veía vistiendo el delantal.

A pesar de no haber podido lanzar un akuma esa noche, Marinette estaba agradecida de pasar tiempo con el chico que amaba. Después de todo, incluso Hawkmoth necesitaba un descanso de tanto en tanto.

X-x-x

_Fuera del apartamento de Adrien._

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tras perder la pista Coccinelle, quien lo había estado persiguiendo, Viperion había seguido a Adrien y Marinette desde que salieron de la mansión. La chica le había enviado un mensaje, diciéndole que su plan falló: que Chat Noir seguramente sospechó una trampa y envió a Adrien en su lugar para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. El chico rubio había aparecido casi una hora después de su amenaza, y parecía muy asustado.

Viperion estaba cerca del apartamento de Adrien, mirando hacia la cocina a través de la ventana. Sonrió cálidamente al ver a Marinette con él. A pesar de las objeciones de Luka, Marinette siempre parecía muy feliz cuando estaba con Adrien.

El chico suspiró. Ya encontraría él mismo a alguien que lo hiciera tan feliz como Adrien hacía a Marinette.

Con una expresión derrotada y encontrándose cerca de su apartamento, Viperion saltó al suelo y se detransformó con la firme idea de llamar a Kagami. Si ella era Coccinelle, podía hacer un intento por quitarle sus aretes y ver su reacción.

Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número que Marinette le había dado desde que ambos comenzaron a sospechar que ella era uno de sus enemigos.

-_Salut_\- dijo Luka cuando Kagami respondió el teléfono- habla Luka-

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea, en el que seguramente Kagami estaba preguntándose cómo había conseguido su número.

-_¿Qué quieres?_\- respondió finalmente la chica japonesa.

-La verdad es que llamo en son de paz- dijo Luka esforzándose por sonar lo más inocente posible- como mi mejor y única amiga está en una cita con tu querido amigo, decidí llamarte en caso de que quisieras salir conmigo. ¿Un desayuno y charlar un poco? Conozco un café excelente-

-_Ewwww_…- se quejó Kagami a través del auricular- _¿porqué querría salir contigo?_-

-Porque soy un chico sumamente guapo, talentoso y famoso- dijo Luka en un tono travieso. Por la respuesta de Kagami, Luka estuvo seguro de que sonrió.

-_Pffff_…_Sí, claro_…- dijo Kagami, e hizo una pausa de unos segundos, como si lo estuviera considerando- _ugh… está bien. Pasa por mí mañana a primera hora_-

Luka sonrió radiantemente pensando en que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: intentaría conquistar a Kagami y al mismo tiempo averiguaría si era Coccinelle o no. No sabía que Kagami solo había aceptado salir con él porque ella a su vez quería averiguar si él era Viperion.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Más tarde_

Después de cenar y charlar un rato, Adrien le mostró a Marinette la habitación de huéspedes para que durmiera. Ambos se habían cambiado en sus pijamas y se habían sentado en la orilla de la cama para mirar un poco de televisión. Poco a poco, los dos chicos fueron acomodándose en la cama, hasta que Adrien terminó tumbado boca abajo, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Marinette.

-¿Cómo no habíamos hecho esto antes?- dijo Marinette.

-No tengo idea- dijo Adrien, quitando sus ojos de la pantalla y volviéndose sobre su espalda para mirarla a ella- creo que pasamos demasiado tiempo preguntándonos si el otro sentía lo mismo, que perdimos mucho tiempo en el que pudimos haber estado juntos-

Los dedos de Marinette se posaron sobre sus cabellos dorados, comenzando a acariciarlos y haciéndolo sonreír.

-Mmm… acabas de descubrir mi punto débil, _mon petit chou_\- dijo Adrien, cerrando los ojos con su enorme sonrisa. Realmente amaba la sensación de alguien acariciando sus cabellos. La última persona que lo había hecho había sido su madre.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Marinette en un tono travieso- ¿es tu único punto débil?-

-No- sonrió travieso Adrien, incorporándose para quedar sentado sobre la cama frente a ella- pero no sería muy sabio revelar todas mis debilidades al enemigo, ¿o sí?-

-¿Oh, ahora yo soy el enemigo?- dijo Marinette.

-Así es- dijo Adrien- ¿acaso tú me dirás tu punto débil?-

-No- dijo ella.

-Eso pensé- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno- pero creo que puedo encontrarlo por mí mismo-

-¿Qué es lo que…?- comenzó a decir Marinette. Adrien la miró con una expresión traviesa, y puso sus dedos en su cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. La chica se echó a reír y comenzó a retorcerse para liberarse de él- ¡basta! Jajajaja ¡basta, Adrien!-

-¿Te rindes?-

-¡Jamás!- rió Marinette mientras que el chico seguía haciéndole cosquillas- jajaja ¡basta! Jajajaja ¡Adrien, ya basta!¡Detente!-

-No, hasta que me digas que te rindes- dijo Adrien sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajaja está bien, está bien, me rindo- rió ella. Adrien dejó de hacerle cosquillas, pero no la soltó. La abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, dejando que volviera a acariciar sus cabellos- eres un tramposo, ¿sabes?-

-Lo soy, pero sé que aún así me quieres- dijo él.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, _beau gosse_\- dijo Marinette guiñando un ojo.

Al escuchar eso, Adrien se incorporó sobre ella y, tras mirarla a los ojos, se acercó para besarla. Marinette rió contra sus labios, pero respondió al beso de igual manera, poniendo sus manos en su espalda. Adrien se dejó caer junto a ella mientras sus labios seguían unidos para poder abrazarla mejor. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia sus cabellos negros, deshaciendo el listón que los ataba en una coleta y liberándolos.

Los labios de Adrien dejaron los de Marinette, quien no pudo evitar gruñir frustrada, pero pronto su gruñido se convirtió en un sonido muy diferente mientras los labios del chico comenzaron a dejar cálidos besos en su mandíbula y en su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos sobre su piel.

-A…Adrien- dijo Marinette casi sin aliento cuando el chico besó la base de su cuello y comenzaba a pasar a sus hombros descubiertos.

-Mmmm- dijo el chico mientras que dejaba los hombros de ella y regresaba a sus labios, sintiendo los pies descubiertos de la chica contra su pierna, arrancándole un gemido contra la boca de ella.

Marinette se giró sobre la cama, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él, dejando que pusiera sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Sabes algo, _mon petit chou…_?- dijo Adrien antes de que ella lo interrumpiera, haciéndolo callar con sus labios. Sentía que si se dejaba llevar no podría controlarse. Adoraba a esa mujer desde el día en que la había conocido.

-¿Mmm?- le respondió ella tan pronto como ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

-Esto es muy inapropiado- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa traviesa, rodeando su espalda para mantenerla cerca de él.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Marinette sin aliento- ¿porqué lo dices?-

-Pues… técnicamente… voy a trabajar para ti- dijo Adrien mientras que sus manos pasaban de la cintura a la cadera de Marinette mientras que ésta se inclinaba de nuevo hacia él para besar su mandíbula- así que esto podría ser considerado acoso…-

-Mmmm… ¿eso es lo que crees?- dijo Marinette, aún besando su cuello, su aliento provocándole un escalofrío- en ese caso, ¿crees que deberíamos detenernos?-

-Absolutamente no…- dijo Adrien mientras que extendía su cuello buscando sus labios para besarla de nuevo.

-No lo sé…- dejando de besarlo e irguiéndose, quedando sentada en el regazo de Adrien. Al detenerse los besos, el chico gruñó buscando el contacto de Marinette y se incorporó también para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Creo que podríamos… ser un poco inapropiados- dijo en chico con un tono travieso, fuego brillando en sus ojos, los cuales le suplicaban que continuaran. Para enfatizar el hecho, Adrien acercó su cabeza a sus hombros y volvió a besarlos dulcemente. Marinette sonrió y comenzó a deshacer los botones de la camisa de Adrien, hasta dejarlo con su torso descubierto.

Una vez que lo logró, la chica pasó sus dedos sobre su pecho, arrancándole otro gemido satisfecho.

-¿Eso… eso fue un sí?- preguntó Adrien esperanzado.

Marinette asintió antes de volver a besarlo, mientras que el chico rodeó su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y se dejó caer en la cama junto con ella. Los besos y caricias se volvieron cada vez más apasionados y atrevidos. Si las cosas seguían así, ninguno de los iba a poder controlarse.

-¿Adrien?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Te amo- sonrió ella.

Adrien sonrió. Amaba a esa mujer con todo su ser, y finalmente se entregaría a ella en cuerpo y alma.

-Yo también te amo,_ ma belle_\- dijo en voz baja.

x-x-x

_Rue Rivoli_

_La mañana siguiente_

Las cosas entre Luka y Kagami no parecían ir muy bien que digamos, pese a las expectativas del chico. Luka estaba realmente disfrutando su cita con la japonesa, aún y cuando su objetivo era averiguar si ella era la nueva compañera de Chat Noir, quien habría tomado el lugar de Marinette.

Si Kagami era Coccinelle, no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo. La chica era de carácter, pero era fuerte y valiente. No tenía miedo de pelear o lanzarse contra él a pesar de llevar mucho menos tiempo que él o Chat Noir tras la máscara. La admiraba. A pesar de los errores que había cometido en la pelea contra ellos, Luka admiraba a Coccinelle y admiraba a Kagami. Y si resultaban ser la misma persona…

La chica, a su vez, lo miraba sospechosamente.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

-No- dijo simplemente Kagami.

-Entonces, ¿porqué esas miradas tan intensas?- dijo el chico, ocultando un gesto decepcionado.

-Porque estoy intentando deducir tu carácter- dijo Kagami- si realmente eres lo que aparentas, o eres diferente-

Luka volvió a sonreír.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes- dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa- en Japon se dice que todos tenemos tres caras: una cara que presentamos al mundo, una que solo mostramos a la gente más cercana a nosotros, y otra que tenemos en privado: el reflejo más verdadero de quienes somos-

-¿Como una identidad secreta?- dijo Kagami de pronto, y Luka sonrió.

-Algo así- sonrió Luka.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos minutos, antes de que Luka bebiera un trago a su tarro de cerveza y Kagami diera un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿Porqué no eres sincera conmigo?- dijo Luka volviendo a levantar su mirada hacia ella, esta vez sin sonreír.

-¿Porqué haría eso?- dijo Kagami, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede cuando la gente abre su corazón?- dijo Luka sonriendo tristemente con una expresión sabionda- se sienten mejor-

-Haruki Murakami- dijo Kagami, sin poder evitar sonreír al escuchar a Luka citar a su autor favorito dos veces en esa conversación- vaya, no sabía que bajo el semblante del rockero presumido había un aficionado a la lectura-

-Aunque no lo creas- Luka asintió, sonriendo también.

La chica guardó silencio por unos segundos, mirando a Luka con intensidad. La comisura derecha de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa antes de decir lo que estaba pensando.

-Bien, te diré la verdad- dijo Kagami mirándolo fijamente- creo que tú eres Viperion-

A diferencia de la reacción que la chica esperaba, Luka se echó a reír y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento.

-¡Que coincidencia!- dijo Luka, lanzándole una mirada astuta- yo estoy seguro de que tú eres Coccinelle-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Les dije que este capítulo iba a ser lindo. Espero que tengan listas sus pelotitas antiestrés para el próximo, sobre aviso no hay engaño. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	19. Capítulo 19

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 19

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Poco antes_

Plagg no tenía ninguna objeción por que su portador pasara la noche ocupado en actividades de (según el kwami) dudosa moral; al contrario, era de mente abierta mientras que tuviera él acceso ilimitado al refrigerador de la cocina y pudiera comer Camembert hasta que se sintiera satisfecho.

Sabía que su chico amaba a Ladybug con toda su alma, y ella correspondía ese amor. El kwami, dios de la Destrucción, que era el ente más antiguo del mundo junto a la Creación, había existido en el universo por miles de años. Había tenido cientos de elegidos, quienes habían intentado portar su poder. Y generación tras generación había visto a sus cachorros, gatos negros valerosos y apasionados caer completamente enamorados por las chicas de Tikki. Era lógico que sucediera.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba de esa situación. No tenía ninguna duda de que Marinette amaba a Adrien tanto como él a ella, pero también sabía la amargura y el desdén de la chica hacia Chat Noir. ¿Acaso ya lo habría perdonado por cumplir con su deber, como había dicho? Podía ser perezoso, pero no era distraído: sabía que la amargura en el corazón de la chica aún no había desaparecido, y temía el momento en que descubriera que Adrien y Chat Noir era la misma persona.

Plagg amaba el caos, pero por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión del anciano de retirarle el Miraculous cuando fue akumatizada: no podían arriesgarse a perder a Tikki o a la chica, por doloroso que fuera para todos los involucrados. Era en el mejor interés de todos vencer a Hawkmoth lo más rápido posible.

Y todo ese asunto con Viperion le causaba preocupación. Plagg seguía sin entender porqué el enemigo le revelaría sus planes de atacar a Marinette si no era cierto. Quizá él tenía razón y Viperion estaba intentando averiguar las identidades de los héroes lanzando esas pistas. Menos mal que su cachorro lo escuchó y no cayó en la trampa.

No, aún así y a pesar de toda sus constantes amenazas, a Plagg le parecía que Viperion era solo pura palabrería y nada de acción. Después de todo, el chico enemigo creía estar haciendo lo correcto. Era Hawkmoth a quien Plagg temía. Tenía un mal presentimiento en el que Hawkmoth era la amenaza que el kwami sentía acechándolos desde las sombras, como si estuviera a punto de saltarles encima.

Plagg voló hacia la habitación y vio a su cachorro durmiendo profundamente en los brazos de la chica que amaba. Entrecerró los ojos. Realmente esperaba que pudieran vencer al enemigo pronto. La separación de Marinette y Tikki no era ideal para nadie.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Cuando Adrien abrió los ojos, sintió el suave peso de Marinette sobre su pecho y sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa y hundió su rostro en los cabellos de ella para besar su cabeza con cariño. Tenía consigo a la chica que amaba, y estaba seguro de que jamás la dejaría ir. Ojalá pudiera inmortalizar ese momento, siempre amanecer al lado de la mujer de sus sueños.

Marinette tenía el sueño bastante pesado. Esa mañana una tormenta había despertado a todos en París, pero ella ni siquiera se había inmutado a pesar de los relámpagos y truenos. Pero tenía idea de algo que podía despertarla.

La chica abrió los ojos al sentir los dulces besos de Adrien en su rostro.

-Mmm…- dijo ella mientras que se desperezaba.

-_Bonjour, ma belle_\- dijo Adrien con cariño.

Marinette sonrió y extendió su cabeza para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo. Cuando lo hizo, la chica notó algo extraño en él. Sus cabellos así de desordenados y esa sonrisa traviesa en sus labios le recordaban algo. No, más bien le recordaban a alguien: al otro chico rubio que había sido una presencia constante en su vida los últimos nueve años.

"No… no puede ser", pensó ella.

Adrien no pareció notar su confusión mientras que pasaba su mano por su espalda descubierta de ella y sonreía tranquilamente, sintiéndose más relajado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Pero queriendo resolver su duda, Marinette apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y notando inmediatamente un objeto en su mano derecha. Un anillo. El mismo anillo que había visto a Adrien usar por los últimos nueve años, desde el día en que lo había conocido.

La chica tragó saliva nerviosamente. Sabía que Adrien no podía ver su rostro en la posición en la que ambos estaban en ese momento. Marinette soltó su mano, pero tomó el anillo entre sus dedos y comenzó a hacerlo girar alrededor del dedo del chico como si estuviera jugando con él. Casi de inmediato sintió a Adrien cerrar su mano en un puño como respuesta, además que su patrón de respiración cambió.

-¿Siempre has usado este anillo?- dijo Marinette en voz baja mientras que tomaba su mano para inspeccionarlo mejor- creo que no lo había notado antes-

-Sí, fue… el último en regalo que me dio _maman_ antes de desaparecer- dijo Adrien, sonriendo tristemente. Su tono de voz era tranquilo, pero mantuvo su puño firmemente cerrado mientras que hablaba. Marinette se incorporó para verlo a los ojos, aún sin soltar su mano.

-¿Puedo verlo más de cerca?- dijo Marinette en un tono que pretendía ser de sana curiosidad, pero quería descartar su teoría de que ese anillo era el Miraculous de su antiguo _partenaire_. Porque Adrien no podía ser Chat Noir…

Para sorpresa de la chica, Adrien solo retiró su mano de ella y la puso detrás de su cabeza en un gesto que parecía ser despreocupado.

-Lo siento, _ma belle_, no me lo puedo quitar- dijo Adrien simplemente, y volvió a abrazarla en un claro intento de distraerla del tema mientras que se volvía hacia el reloj en la mesita de noche- mmm… es casi el mediodía. Hace años que no despertaba tan tarde- volvió a besar su mejilla- o dormía tan bien como anoche-

-Yo tampoco…- dijo Marinette distraídamente, sabiendo que lo que dijo Adrien sobre el anillo no era verdad. Pero no podía ser; tenía que haber otra explicación.

Marinette parpadeó, prefiriendo no perseguir ese camino, al menos no en ese momento. Estaba demasiado feliz como para arruinarlo con una revelación semejante, fuera o no cierta. Porque Marinette no sabía que haría si Adrien llegara a ser Chat Noir.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Luka_

_Esa tarde_

La fuerte lluvia había obligado a Luka y a Kagami a regresar al apartamento del primero antes de poder continuar la conversación que tenían en ese café al aire libre en la Rue Rivoli.

Las cosas no habían ido como Luka lo había planeado. Había logrado confirmar la identidad de Coccinelle, pero a su vez ella había descubierto la suya, y eso no podía ser bueno, ni para él ni para Marinette. Pero Kagami había sido bastante razonable al respecto: ambos habían acordado una tregua y escucharse mutuamente antes de juzgar.

Era una tarde lluviosa y amenazaba con iniciar otra tormenta eléctrica como la de esa mañana. Luka abrió la puerta de su apartamento seguido de la chica. Se sentía un poco extraño, llevando a Kagami a su casa, pues ninguna otra chica había entrado a ese apartamento siquiera desde que él y Marinette eran pareja.

-Pasa, por favor- dijo Luka seriamente. Todo rastro de travesura que el chico había manifestado anteriormente había desaparecido por completo.

Kagami asintió y pasó a tomar asiento en el comedor, donde Luka había preparado unas galletas y un par de tazas.

-Té, ¿verdad?- dijo Luka. La chica asintió.

-Gracias- dijo ella cuando el chico puso la taza en la mesa.

-Bien- dijo él, tomando asiento frente a ella con su taza de café- supongo que tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido. ¿Seguimos dispuestos a escucharnos y no juzgar hasta que hayamos terminado de hablar?-

-Esos fueron los términos que acordamos- dijo ella- ¿quieres comenzar?-

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en Coccinelle?- dijo Luka.

-Supongo que ya sabes que Chat Noir se vio obligado a tomar los aretes de la antigua Ladybug cuando Hawkmoth descubrió su verdadera identidad- dijo Kagami mientras que Luka asentía mientras entrecerraba los ojos- al parecer, el Guardián de los Miraculous, el hombre que los protege y distribuye, estaba preocupado de que Hawkmoth fuera a contactarla o atacarla de alguna manera, poniéndola en peligro a ella o a su familia-

Kagami tomó un sorbo de su té, y el chico esperó pacientemente a que ella continuara.

-No solo le quitó su Miraculous, sino que le aplicó un sello para que no volviera a ser akumatizada- continuó Kagami- también aplicó uno a Chat Noir, porque él quedó destrozado después de tener que hacerlo-

Luka asintió. Ese hombre misterioso, el Guardián que era el villano de la historia que Marinette le había contado, sonaba mucho más razonable por el relato de Kagami. ¿Sería quizá porque ella, igual que Chat Noir, era solo un peón o le habían lavado el cerebro? Sacudió la cabeza. Le había prometido a Kagami escuchar antes de juzgar.

-Bien, desde entonces, Chat Noir se negó a elegir una nueva compañera- dijo Kagami- por lo que me contó el Guardián, estaba tan descorazonado de haber perdido a Ladybug y tener que cargar con su odio mientras que protegía París que no quería elegir a nadie más, pero respetó su decisión, dándole el poder de purificar akumas y reparar el daño de los mismos temporalmente-

-Pero en algún punto, tú recibiste el Miraculous- dijo Luka.

-Cuando Hawkmoth comenzó a volverse más feroz y a utilizar poderes ocultos de los Miraculous, el Guardián decidió elegirme, a pesar de que Chat Noir seguía sin estar de acuerdo- continuó la chica- para Chat Noir, para el Guardián e incluso para mí, el Miraculous de la Catarina es de la Ladybug original y de nadie más. Ambos planean devolvérselo cuando Hawkmoth sea vencido-

El chico sonrió levemente, estando de acuerdo con Chat Noir. Le desagradaba admitirlo, pero el héroe había defendido el honor de su _partenaire_ y se había negado a elegir una sucesora a pesar de todo.

-¿Y qué les dijo el anciano?-

-Que el Miraculous de Papillon está siendo utilizado para el mal- dijo Kagami seriamente- el poder de la mariposa no está diseñado para convertir a los hombres en supervillanos, sino a transferir sus poderes a otra persona y volverlos poderosos, superhéroes, gracias a los pensamientos positivos. Una mariposa corrupta causa un akuma-

Luka frunció el entrecejo. No quería admitirlo, pero lo que decía Kagami tenía sentido. Pero Marinette no mentiría. No podía ser mentira lo que le dijo ella.

-¿Y cuál es tu historia?- dijo Kagami interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- yo solo sé lo que me explicó Chat Noir. Que Marinette… Ladybug te dio tu Miraculous antes de perder el suyo, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, Ladybug me dio este Miraculous antes de su última pelea. Hace poco tiempo Hawkmoth me contactó, y me dijo que había descubierto que el Guardián de los Miraculous era un hombre corrupto. Que necesitábamos recolectar todos los Miraculous para salvar París y el mundo de su poder. Que si Fu llegaba a tener todos los Miraculous en la caja donde los conserva, tendrá poder ilimitado y nada le impedirá crear caos en París-

Kagami frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso es ridículo- dijo Kagami- tú mismo has visto lo que es Hawkmoth, sobre todo en sus primeros años: manipular inocentes y obligarlos a lastimar a otros para robar unas joyas de manos de un par de adolescentes. Cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir tenían escasos catorce años akumatizó a media ciudad, incluyéndome, y destruyendo gran parte de ella para tomar sus Miraculous-

La chica hizo una pausa, y Luka se mordió el labio. Ahora que lo decía en voz alta, su versión le parecía un poco extraña.

-Tú y yo fuimos akumatizados en algún momento- continuó Kagami en voz baja- sabes como se siente eso: el no ser dueño de tus propias acciones y no saber si lastimaste a alguien que quieres mientras que no eras tú mismo-

Luka gruñó al recordar la sensación que tuvo después de haber sido akumatizado, su miedo de haber lastimado a Marinette con sus acciones o sus palabras. Finalmente Kagami tenía razón. Incluso él mismo había estado pensado en más de una ocasión que la explicación de Marinette era cada vez más y más extraña. ¿Acaso su cariño por Marinette lo había cegado?

-¿Cómo podríamos saberlo con seguridad?- dijo Luka finalmente- ¿cómo podemos saber quien de nosotros tiene razón?-

-¿Me permiten?- dijo una vocecita bajo la blusa de Kagami. La chica asintió, y la kwami roja con motas negras flotó frente a Luka- yo les puedo ayudar. _Salut_, Luka. Me llamo Tikki. Era la kwami de Ladybug, y ahora de Coccinelle-

-_Salut_, Tikki- dijo él, sonriendo levemente.

-Hay algo que necesitan saber- dijo Tikki- los kwamis podemos ser obligados a seguir las órdenes de los portadores. Podemos ser obligados a decir cosas que no queremos, callar o mentir, incluso a nuestros nuevos portadores-

Luka entrecerró los ojos y abrió el bolsillo de su chamarra.

-Hey, Sass- dijo el chico, mientras que el kwami de color verde salía de su escondite-¿es cierto esto?-

-Lo que dice Tikki es cierto, Luka- dijo Sass- pero si no estás seguro, puedes ordenarme a que te diga la verdad. Ningún kwami puede desobedecer una orden directa de su portador, incluso si no quiere o fue obligado a mentir por un portador previo-

-Yo… yo no… - dijo Luka, dudoso. Jamás había tratado mal a su kwami, y jamás lo haría. Sass sonrió levemente.

-Hazlo, Luka- le dijo el kwami verde- estará bien. No lo tomaré a mal-

Luka frunció el entrecejo. No se sentía a gusto haciendo algo así. Sass era su amigo, había comprendido y lo había apoyado todo ese tiempo. Ordenarle algo, como si el kwami fuera un sirviente, lo hacía sentir mal. Levantó los ojos hacia Sass, quien volvió a asentir suavemente, animándolo a decirlo.

-Sass, te ordeno que me digas la verdad de este asunto- dijo Luka.

-El maestro Fu protege y distribuye los Miraculous por el bien de la humanidad- dijo Sass- Hawkmoth es malvado porque usa sus poderes para crear monstruos aprovechándose de las emociones de los demás-

La verdad de lo que dijo Sass le cayó a Luka como un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué habían estado haciendo él y Marinette todo este tiempo? Habían estado perpetuando el terror de Hawkmoth, atormentando a los habitantes de París. ¿Marinette sabía eso? O quizá también había sido engañada. Su kwami…

-Sass… ¿los otros kwamis tambien pueden ser obligados a mentir a sus nuevos portadores?- dijo Luka con una expresión de horror al recordar el kwami de Hawkmoth que estaba en esos momentos en poder de Marinette… quizá había estado mintiéndole por una orden directa de Gabriel Agreste.

-Sí. Es posible para otros kwamis ser forzados a mentir a sus nuevos portadores. Y estoy seguro que eso es justamente lo que está sucediendo con ella- dijo Sass.

Luka se llevo las manos a la boca y se puso de pie con una expresión horrorizada, cayendo en cuenta de que seguramente Marinette fue engañada por Gabriel Agreste, y que su kwami fue obligado a mentir para confirmar su historia. Y eso significaba que ambos habían estado aterrorizando París bajo una falsa premisa.

-No… no puede ser- dijo Luka nerviosamente, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-Parece que eso confirma tus sospechas, Kagami- dijo Tikki, lanzándole una mirada significativa a la chica.

-Sí, ahora sabemos que el Hawkmoth actual no es el mismo que el del inicio- dijo ella en voz baja mientras que daba otro sorbo a su taza de té- y el nuevo Hawkmoth con el que nos estamos enfrentado es una mujer-

Luka tembló. ¿Debía decirle la verdad a Kagami o proteger el secreto de Marinette?

-De hecho, es tranquilizador saber que tú eres Viperion- continuó Kagami- porque Chat Noir y yo podemos estar seguros de que no vas a hacer nada que pueda lastimar a Marinette-

El chico tragó saliva. Si le contaba a Kagami sobre Marinette, no solo Chat Noir lo sabría, sino quizá le dirían a Adrien. Pero si no lo hacía… no podía seguir aterrorizando la ciudad si ambos habían trabajado en una mentira. Marientte tenía que saber la verdad. Tenía que preguntarle a su kwami.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Luka- dijo Sass flotando a su lado- dile que le ordene a Nooroo contarle toda la verdad-

El chico tomó el celular y rápidamente compuso el mensaje para Marinette. Una vez que lo envió, respiró hondo y se volvió nuevamente hacia la chica.

-Bien, esto fue lo que pasó- comenzó Luka mientras que entrecerraba los ojos, todo rastro del chico alegre que había reído despreocupado cuando Kagami le dijo que sospechaba que era Viperion había desaparecido- pero antes de ello, tendrás que darme tu palabra…-

x-x-x

_Mansión_

_Más tarde_

Tras pasar la mayor parte del día junto a Adrien sin pensar en el anillo del chico, Marinette regresó a la mansión a la mitad de la tarde. Tan pronto como Adrien la besó despidiéndose de ella y prometiéndole que la vería esa la noche, Marinette cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en la misma, respiró hondo y se deslizó al suelo. La lluvia caía violentamente fuera, y podía escuchar algunos relámpagos, pero estaba más en paz de lo que se había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Oh, por todo el chocolate- dijo Marinette en voz baja para sí misma, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Había pasado la noche con Adrien Agreste, el chico que amaba desde que tenía catorce años. Sí, era su novio desde hacía un par de semanas pero todo aquello parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Marinette se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos nerviosamente. No solo eso, había caído en cuenta de que Adrien había usado ese anillo desde que lo conocía. Desde que apareció Chat Noir en París. No se lo quiso quitar, y seguramente mintió sobre el origen de ese anillo.

"¿Es posible que Adrien sea Chat Noir?", pensó Marinette.

Comenzó a repasar mentalmente las similitudes de ambos. Los dos chicos eran rubios, los dos tenían ojos verdes (aunque con Chat Noir no sabía, por el efecto que su antifaz tenía en sus ojos). De hecho, los cabellos revueltos de Adrien esa mañana le recordaron inmediatamente al héroe de negro. Incluso cuando cada uno de ellos la abrazaba, se sentía parecido al abrazo del otro.

Además, Luka le había dicho que estaba seguro de que Kagami era Coccinelle, y si su teoría de que la heroína y Chat Noir habían sido pareja en el pasado…

¿Acaso era posible? Y si era así, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto?

Marinette se cubrió la cara con las manos. Si Adrien era su _partenaire_, eso significaba que le había gritado que lo odiaba. Todo ese enojo contra el héroe era injustificado, lo sabía, pero el hecho de que Adrien fuera Chat Noir lo hacía mil veces peor.

"Pero si Adrien es Chat Noir, eso significa que peleó todo ese tiempo a mi lado…"

La chica sonrió levemente, recordando todas las veces que el héroe había salvado su vida, como Ladybug y como Marinette. Sonrió levemente y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, pero esa sonrisa solo duró un minuto.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"; dijo ella temblando. Si era Chat Noir, el chico seguramente sabría que ella fue Ladybug, pero no podía decirle que era Hawkmoth. Hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo iba a poder continuar con su misión?¿El legado de Gabriel Agreste? No podía. Si el chico que amaba era su enemigo…

El ruido de un mensaje de su celular la hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa. La chica sacó el aparato y, para su sorpresa, era un mensaje de Luka.

_Marinette, me acabo de dar cuenta de que estamos equivocados. Sass me dijo que un kwami puede ser forzado a mentir a su nuevo portador por su antiguo amo. Ve y ordénale a tu kwami que te diga la verdad sobre Hawkmoth y el Guardián._

Marinette se mordió el labio. ¿Qué le había picado a Luka? Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso Coccinelle o el Guardián lo habían atrapado? No, Luka jamás la traicionaría y ellos no sabrían que ella era Hawkmoth en ese momento o lo que el verdadero le había dicho antes de morir.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Luka estaba diciéndole que estaban equivocados?

Pensando en ello, Marinette se apresuró a subir a su habitación, decidida a sacar el Miraculous de Papillon de la caja fuerte y preguntarle a Nooroo la verdad. Abrió la caja fuerte y tomó la cajita con el Miraculous, aún sosteniendo su celular en una de sus manos.

Una vez que levantó la tapa de caja del Miraculous y ver aparecer a Nooroo, Marinette dejó el contenedor a un lado y acunó su mano libre para que el kwami se posara sobre ella. Nooroo estuvo a punto de preguntarle como le había ido en su noche con Adrien cuando vio su expresión preocupada.

-_Maîtresse_, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo el kwami- ¿sucedió algo malo?-

-Nooroo, dime quien es el villano en esta pelea, nosotros o el maestro Fu-

-El Guardián de los Miraculous llamado Fu- dijo Nooroo automáticamente.

Marinette se sintió aliviada por un momento, pero volvió a ver el mensaje de Luka.

-Nooroo, te ordeno que me digas la verdad sobre este asunto- dijo la chica en voz baja, intentando no sonar muy agresiva, pero las palabras fueron suficientes para desbloquear la orden de Hawkmoth.

-Gabriel Agreste me ordenó mentir para hacer que usted continuara con su misión, _maîtresse_\- dijo Nooroo- quería que trabajara para él por su inteligencia, y porque sabía que conocía al Guardián. Todo esto lo hizo él quería el deseo del poder absoluto para recuperar a su esposa-

Marinette abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Se había equivocado. ¡Se había equivocado! Gabriel Agreste, quien había sido como un padre para ella, la había engañado fácilmente para que ella hiciera todo el trabajo sucio.

-No…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza- no, no, no, no…-

Gabriel Agreste la había engañado. El hombre que admiraba y que llegó a amar como un segundo padre le había mentido y la había usado para aterrorizar la ciudad.

Se sentía horrible. Por más que quisiera negar lo que acababa de escuchar, sabía que Nooroo no le mentiría. Eso había alcanzado a aprender antes de perder el Miraculous de Ladybug: los kwamis tenían que obedecer a sus amos.

Pero, ¿porqué Gabríel Agreste haría eso? Por su esposa, le había dicho Nooroo. Pero si recuperaba a su esposa…

-¡Pero hay un precio que pagar!- dijo Marinette de pronto, volviéndose al kwami- si Gabriel hubiera recuperado a su esposa, alguien iba a perder la vida en su sitio-

Nooroo asintió, y Marinette cayó en cuenta de quién iba a tomar su lugar. Adrien. Gabriel Agreste había querido sacrificar a Adrien en el intercambio.

Al percatarse de eso, Marinette cayó sentada en el suelo, horrorizada de todo lo que le acababa de serle revelado. Estuvo trabajando para completar el deseo de Gabriel Agreste, y sus acciones hubieran terminado con la vida de Adrien. No solo eso, sino que si sus sospechas eran correctas, había causado que Adrien resultara seriamente herido en varias ocasiones.

-¡No!- dijo Marinette, sacudiendo la cabeza- no podemos permitir esto… tengo… tengo que detenerme…-

Nooroo sonrió levemente, sintiéndose aliviado. Por fin su portadora había descubierto que Gabriel Agreste la había engañado después de todos esos años, usándola por el hecho de que había sido Ladybug y por su conocimiento de las pociones que el Guardián seguramente le enseñó a preparar. Por fin, tanto Marinette como él iban a ser libres, y no iba a seguir siendo esclavizado, obligado a convertir a los ciudadanos de París en monstruos.

No se dio cuenta cuándo había comenzado a llorar, pero sus mejillas se sentían húmedas. Dolor, decepción y frustración al caer en cuenta de los engaños de que había sido su mentor y su ídolo por tanto tiempo.

La chica sacó con manos temblorosas su teléfono celular y llamó a Adrien. Si él era Chat Noir, tenía que confesarle la verdad. Si no lo era, también tenía que decirle que ella había sido Ladybug todo el tiempo.

"Adrien es Chat Noir", se dijo a sí misma "no hay manera que no sea. Es demasiado para que sean coincidencias".

-_¿Salut?_\- la voz de Adrien sonaba sorprendida y traviesa al mismo tiempo- _¿no podías esperar hasta la noche, ma belle?_-

-Adrien- dijo Marinette con voz ahogada por las lágrimas- tengo que hablar contigo. En persona. ¿Podríamos vernos después de tus clases?-

Hubo una pausa en la línea.

-_Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien?_\- dijo Adrien, su tono preocupado.

-No… ¡sí!- dijo ella, sin saber por dónde empezar- hay algo… algo importante que necesito confesarte. No… no puede esperar más. ¿Podemos vernos en tu apartamento?-

Una nueva pausa. Seguramente Adrien estaba preocupado.

-_De acuerdo_\- dijo el chico finalmente, al parecer notando la urgencia en su voz- _estoy llegando a la universidad pero regresaré a casa de inmediato. Nos veremos en un momento-_

-Gracias. Te veré allá- dijo Marinette mientras que colgaba el teléfono.

Nooroo miró a su portadora, aún sentada en el suelo, y se posó en su hombro. Sabía que debía sentirse tan horrible como él por haber sido engañada en aterrorizar París bajo la palabra de una persona en la que había confiado con su vida y además caer en cuenta de quizá había estado hiriendo constantemente a Adrien mientras lo hacía.

-¿Cómo me pude dejar engañar así?- dijo Marinette, sus ojos volviendo a derramar lágrimas- soy… soy una estúpida. ¿Cómo pude…?-

El kwami le puso una de sus diminutas manos en la mejilla.

-No llores, Marinette- dijo Nooroo, finalmente llamándola por su nombre- nada de esto es tu culpa. Fuiste engañada de la misma manera en la que yo fui obligado a mentirte y a crear akumas. La culpa no es tuya, sino de quien nos hizo esto. Pero pronto todo esto va a terminar y…-

Un relámpago sonó, y la electricidad se cortó en toda la mansión. Marinette y Nooroo dieron un respingo de sorpresa, y la chica dejó caer al suelo su teléfono celular por la impresión.

-¿Qué sucede…?- comenzó a decir ella en un susurro.

-¿Marinette?- escuchó a Nooroo, pero al mismo tiempo escuchó pasos acercándose a ella, que hacían eco en el espacio vacío.

-Shhh… mantente escondido- susurró ella.

El kwami obedeció, y Marinette miró a su alrededor, buscando a tientas su celular en el suelo con su mano para encender la lámpara. No estaba asustada, pensando que quizá había sido uno de los héroes entrando a la mansión a buscarla, alarmado por la pérdida de electricidad durante la tormenta, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Por fin, la mano de la chica encontró el celular, pero cuando lo iba a tomar escuchó un golpe a su lado, como si alguien hubiera saltado. Un objeto cayó pesadamente sobre la mano que estaba intentando alzar el aparato, quebrando la pantalla y causándole un horrible dolor agudo. Marinette inspiró y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la punzada recorrer su mano y su muñeca, lastimando la piel al tiempo que podía escuchar el crujir de sus propios huesos.

-¡AAAAAHHH…mmmf…!- Marinette intentó gritar, pero una mano cubrió su boca, silenciándola. A sus espaldas había una persona. Los ojos de la chica estaban nublados por lágrimas reflejas por el dolor y su mente paralizada por la horrible sensación aplastante en su mano.

La presión sobre la muñeca de Marinette era una bota de tacón de color azul oscuro. Además del dolor que nublaba todos sus otros sentidos, la mano que cubría su boca la forzó a extender el cuello mientras otra mano se deslizaba sobre su blusa. A pesar de que la horrible sensación, Marientte supo inmediatamente lo que el intruso estaba buscando.

-Mmmmffff…-

La chica apretó los ojos y forcejeó intentando proteger el Miraculous de Papillon, pero el intruso lo arrancó de su pecho con relativa facilidad.

-¡Marinette!- la voz de Nooroo se escuchó en la distancia. Marinette estuvo a punto de gritar pero un nuevo golpe, esta vez en la frente, hizo que todo se fuera a negro.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Les dije que las cosas no iban a ser lindas a partir de este capítulo. Parecía que #teamHawkmoth se había convencido de que habían metido las patas y que todo iba a comenzar a arreglarse, pero al parecer las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Además, ya conocen mis niveles de maldad.

Por cierto, ya vi los spoilers de Jeremy Zag y, nuevamente, hubiera preferido haberlo visto en un capítulo (como Bunnyx en Timetagger) pero igual el fangirleo de antier fue épico (estoy segura de que pudieron escuchar mis gritos hasta sus respectivos países)

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	20. Capítulo 20

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 20

_Apartamento de Alya_

_Una hora más tarde_

Nino y Alya regresaron a casa tras haberse reunido con la planeadora de bodas. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse con esa mujer. No escuchaba lo que tenía que decir sobre sus gustos o sus preferencias. El vestido que había elegido para ella era una total y completa desgracia.

-Quizá podrías pedir la opinión de Marinette- le sugirió Nino- aún falta poco más de un mes para la boda, y sabes que ella te conoce mejor que nadie. Quizá podrías pedirle que te diseñe algo. Tenemos suficiente en nuestro presupuesto para pagarlo de todas formas-

Alya sonrió levemente. Desde que se había reconciliado con Marinette, la pelirroja se sentía mucho mejor. También supo, gracias a las charlas de Nino con Adrien, que esos dos habían comenzado a salir juntos, aunque el rubio había preferido mantenerlo en secreto por el momento, sobre todo de los periódicos. Alya estaba feliz de saber que Marinette estaba con el chico de sus sueños finalmente.

-Estoy segura de que Marinette querrá hacerlo, pero no quiero abusar- dijo Alya mientras que miraba de reojo la computadora- después de todo, estuvimos distanciadas mucho tiempo y aún me siento culpable por como la traté cuando intentó disculparse-

-Pero vas a pedirle que sea tu madrina, ¿no?- dijo Nino.

-Por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja- eso es exactamente lo que quiero-

La pelirroja se dejó caer en la silla frente a la computadora, al mismo tiempo que Nino se sentaba frente a la suya y se ponía los audífonos. Alya sonrió al ver a su prometido tan apasionado en su trabajo. Ya había oscurecido y había comenzado a llover de nuevo, así que quizá adelantaría un poco su último artículo y se irían a dormir temprano.

Cuando encendió su computadora, la chica recibió un correo electrónico a la cuenta del Ladyblog. Estaba escrito con mayúsculas y letra de color rojo oscuro. IMPORTANTE. Curiosa, Alya lo miró e hizo clic para abrirlo.

Al leer su contenido, Alya dejó escapar un grito ahogado y cayó de su asiento al suelo, alertando a Nino, quien se levantó sorprendido.

-Aly- dijo el chico, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-No…- dijo Alya, señalando la pantalla de su computadora- algo… algo horrible acaba de suceder. Tengo… tengo que avisar de esto a Chat Noir…-

x-x-x

_Champs-Elysées_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien iba conduciendo rumbo a su apartamento para encontrarse con Marinette. No sabía qué era lo que había asustado tanto a la chica como para llamarlo y suplicarle que hablara con ella, y no podía negar que aunque el tono alarmado en la voz de Marinette le preocupaba un poco, estaba sumamente impaciente por llegar a verla y abrazarla para decirle que todo estaba bien.

El semáforo se tornó rojo, y Adrien cerró los ojos y respiró hondo por un momento. Parecía que la calle de su apartamento estaba bloqueada por las mejoras en preparación a los Juegos Olímpicos. El chico rodó los ojos, frustrado con la nueva ocurrencia del alcalde de París, y se estacionó una calle atrás, pensando en que estaba cerca de su apartamento y podía llegar caminando. La lluvia se había calmado así que no sería tan molesto.

-Creí que íbamos a tu apartamento a ver a Marinette- dijo Plagg.

-Eso haremos, pero no en auto- dijo el chico- la calle está cerrada-

-Oh, no. ¿Vas a hacer que me remoje con la lluvia?- gruñó el kwami.

-No me voy a transformar, Plagg. Ya estamos casi ahí- dijo Adrien- y además, ya casi no llueve. No está tan mal-

Adrien cruzó la calle y caminó por la acera hasta llegar al edifico de su apartamento.

Cuando Adrien llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta de que Marinette aún no había llegado. Aquello le pareció un poco extraño porque la mansión estaba mucho más cerca de la universidad, pero se encogió de hombros.

Entró a su apartamento y tras dejar su mochila junto a la entrada, Adrien sacó su teléfono celular para llamar a la chica cuando justamente el aparato comenzó a sonar insistentemente con varios mensajes de texto. Normalmente los ignoraría, pero la cantidad de mensajes recibidos lo alarmó.

Al abrirlos vio que eran mensajes de Alya que estaban dirigidos a Chat Noir. Adrien frunció el entrecejo mientras que lo leía.

_Chat Noir: acabo de recibir este mensaje que está dirigido a ti:_

_"Fue muy amable de tu parte haber dejado tan desprotegida a Ladybug para que pudiera llegar a ella. Si quieres que libere a la mujer que amas, tienes que venir a la mansión antes de la medianoche, sin compañía, y traerme tu Miraculous. Creo que puedes imaginarte las consecuencias en caso de no seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. HM" _

_Chat Noir, por favor, salva a mi amiga._

El chico palideció y sus rodillas temblaron, sintiendo como si tuviera un agujero en el estómago. ¡Hawkmoth tenía a Marinette! ¿Cómo había podido dejarla sola? ¡Si la había convencido de pasar la noche en su apartamento precisamente para evitar que sucediera esto! ¿Era eso lo que Marinette quería decirle?

Adrien se llevó la mano a la boca, seguro de que el horror lo iba a hacer vomitar en cualquier momento. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía abandonarla, pero tampoco podía entregar su Miraculous. ¡Tenía que salvarla!

Sintiendo la alteración de su portador, Plagg salió de su escondite.

-No hagas nada apresurado, chico- dijo el kwami en voz alta, tratando de razonar con él antes de que su portador hiciera algo estúpido- tienes que avisarle de esto a Kagami. Sabes bien que esto es una trampa-

Adrien tembló. Podía ser una trampa. Avisar a Kagami, ella podía ayudarle a salvarla. Pero Hawkmoth había dicho que tenía que ir sin compañía. Además, sabía que Kagami estaba interrogando a Luka. ¿Y si tardaba y no podía transformarse?

-Lo sé, pero no puedo abandonarla…- dijo Adrien- Plagg, transfórmame-

Antes de que Plagg pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón, el chico se transformó. Chat Noir abrió la ventana de su apartamento y subió al techo. Estuvo a punto de accionar su bastón para lanzarse hacia la mansión cuando el yoyo de Coccinelle lo detuvo.

-Hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas, idiota?- dijo la heroína fríamente.

-¡Tiene a Marinette!- dijo Chat Noir temblando, con una mezcla horror por lo que había pasado y alivio de ver a su compañera ahí- ¡Hawkmoth tiene a Marinette y…!-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo una voz masculina detrás de la heroína.

Al levantar los ojos, Chat Noir vio que Viperion estaba junto a Coccinelle. El chico sintió una oleada de furia explotando dentro de su pecho y soltó el bastón que estaba atrapado en el yoyo de Coccinelle para poder lanzarse contra el enemigo, tomándolo del cuello y azotándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra una chimenea sobre el techo donde se encontraban.

-Arggg…- se quejó Viperion sin poder respirar- es… espera…-

-¡Chat Noir!-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Marinette?- gritó Chat Noir, ignorando el reclamo de su compañera mientras que tiraba de Viperion para separarlo de la pared y volvía a azotarlo contra ella- ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle daño?-

-No… no sé de que…- intentó decir Viperion, tratando en vano de soltarse- coff… coff…-

-¿No sabes de qué estoy hablando?- gruñó Chat Noir, apretando aún más el cuello del otro chico- ¿y si te despellejo vivo, entonces recordarás lo que le hiciste?-

-Chat Noir, Viperion ha estado conmigo durante todo el día- dijo Coccinelle seriamente, poniéndole una mano en su hombro para que se calmara- él no pudo haberle hecho nada a Marinette sin que yo me diera cuenta. ¿De qué estás hablando?-

El héroe miró alternadamente a su compañera y al otro chico por unos momentos, y finalmente soltó a este último.

-Recibí este mensaje- dijo Chat Noir mostrándoles la pantalla de su bastón, donde había una copia del mensaje. Al leerlo, los dos palidecieron y tuvieron la misma reacción horrorizada que el héroe. Viperion tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y sacudía la cabeza sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-No, no, no, Marinette…- dijo Viperion palideciendo sin entender que era lo que había pasado. Marinette había recibido su mensaje y seguramente lo había escuchado. Si Marinette era Hawkmoth… no, no podía ser, ella no pudo haber hecho eso. Eso significaba que en realidad estaba en peligro- no puede ser… no es… tenemos que hacer algo-

Chat Noir miró a Viperion con una expresión furiosa, pero Coccinelle volvió a intervenir. El chico no parecía estar fingiendo, al contrario, su preocupación parecía genuina. Su piel se había vuelto pálida y movía sus manos nerviosamente.

-Chat Noir, estoy segura de que podemos confiar en él- dijo la heroína intentando separar a ambos chicos- hay una explicación para todo lo que ha pasado. Pero no tenemos tiempo para ello, tenemos que ir a rescatar a Marinette antes de que otra cosa suceda-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Viperion seriamente. Sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas y su postura tensa. Chat Noir no entendía. ¿Porqué estaba tan preocupado por Marinette? Era, después de todo, la chica a la que estuvo amenazando las últimas semanas.

-Confía en mí, Chat Noir- dijo Coccinelle seriamente.

-Bien, no perdamos más el tiempo- dijo Chat Noir tras suspirar resignado, sabiendo que no tenía opción más que confiar en el criterio de su compañera- sabemos que Hawkmoth la tiene en la mansión-

-Antes de que nos lancemos a ello, hay algo importante que tienen que saber los dos…- comenzó a decir Viperion con una expresión culpable, pensando que Marinette tendría que perdonarlo, pero tenía que revelarles el secreto de lo que ambos habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Mas vale que ambos supieran sobre el engaño del verdadero Hawkmoth, a que se enteren de otra manera.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un horrendo chillido los interrumpió, forzándolos a cubrirse los oídos. Cuando los chicos levantaron la vista, los tres se dieron cuenta de que estaban bajo el ataque de un nuevo akuma.

Parecía una bandada de enormes águilas volando hacia ellos, pero cuando se acercaron eran realmente monos alados como en la historia de El Mago de Oz. Monos alados que, una vez que mordían a un ciudadano, lo convertían a su vez en uno de ellos.

Los tres se pusieron en guardia al verse repentinamente rodeados de un grupo de monos, volando alrededor de ellos y mostrándoles los dientes de manera amenazante.

-Oh, no, esto no es bueno- siseó Viperion, poniéndose en guardia.

-Pongan atención- dijo Coccinelle- y tengan cuidado con sus dientes-

Chat Noir sintió el pánico apoderarse de él. No podía pelear contra el akuma que estaba causando eso y al mismo tiempo responder a la amenaza de Hawkmoth y rescatar a Marinette. Miró a Coccinelle con urgencia.

-Ve a rescatar a Marinette- le dijo la heroína asintiendo seriamente- no te preocupes, Viperion y yo nos encargaremos del akuma-

-¿Estás segura de esto, Coccinelle?- dijo Chat Noir, no porque no quisiera, sino porque aún dudaba de su nuevo aliado.

-Lo estoy- dijo Coccinelle con convicción- vamos, apresúrate-

Chat Noir no necesitaba que se lo repitieran. Asintió seriamente accionando su bastón para saltar hacia un techo cercano y se echó a correr hacia la mansión. Mientras se alejaba, Viperion se volvió hacia Coccinelle.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo el chico, atando su lira a su cintura y poniéndose en guardia- tengo la horrible impresión de que Chat Noir va a necesitar de nuestra ayuda-

Coccinelle estuvo de acuerdo mientras que hizo girar su yoyo. Sí, era bastante obvio que Chat Noir estaba caminando hacia una trampa.

x-x-x

_Mansión_

_Más tarde_

Chat Noir dio un salto para evadir la reja de la entrada, se detuvo a mirar la entrada de la mansión y respiró hondo. No sabía lo que le esperaba tras esa puerta.

El héroe se sintió horriblemente culpable. Jamás debió haber dejado sola a Marinette esa tarde. Debió haberse transformado y corrido hacia ella tan pronto como ella lo había llamado por teléfono diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él.

Todo esto era su culpa.

El héroe tomó su bastón en sus manos y caminó hacia la puerta de la mansión. Algunos de los monos alados estaban vigilando los alrededores del edificio, mostrándole los dientes, pero sin moverse de su sitio

"Esto es una trampa, chico", dijo Plagg en su mente "mantente alerta"

-Por supuesto que es una trampa- dijo Chat Noir, temblando levemente. Respiró hondo y finalmente empujó la puerta de la mansión, la cual hizo un rechinado escalofriante al abrirse, pero fue mucho peor al ver lo que había dentro.

Hawkmoth.

Su enemigo lo estaba esperando, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa maliciosa, en la parte alta de las escaleras. Al menos seis monos alados estaban rodeando el vestíbulo de la mansión y unos pasos detrás de Hawkmoth, estaba también Mayura, a pesar de que llevaba varios años sin haber vuelto a aparecer en público.

Chat Noir respiró hondo y dio un paso al frente empuñando su bastón con una expresión amenazante, pero los monos ni siquiera se inmutaron. El chico miró a su enemigo. Hawkmoth no parecía haber cambiado nada desde la última vez que habían peleado contra él. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Ah, Chat Noir- dijo Hawkmoth maliciosamente al ver llegar al chico- que amable de tu parte acompañarnos por fin-

El héroe tembló mientras que sus ojos inevitablemente buscaron a su alrededor por algún signo de Marinette. Tenía que estar ahí. Ella había estado ahí ese día. Adrien la había dejado ahí, la había besado antes de despedirse. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que eso pasaría…

Hawkmoth descruzó los brazos y dio un par de golpes al suelo con su bastón en un gesto impaciente, mientras parecía comunicarse con su akuma. Al ver que no decía nada, el chico comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-¿Dónde está Ladybug?- dijo Chat Noir- ya estoy aquí. Déjala ir de inmediato-

Mayura dejó escapar una risa maliciosa que le causó un escalofrío mientras que Hawkmoth lo miró fijamente con sus fríos ojos azules.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás pidiendo, chico?- dijo Hawkmoth maliciosamente mientras que señalaba hacia el techo sobre él.

Chat Noir levantó la vista, y vio a Marinette siendo sostenida por uno de los monos alados que estaba colgando del candelabro del vestíbulo, el mismo que le cubría la boca con una de sus manos. La chica se retorcía, forcejeaba e intentaba soltarse del mono, pero éste era mucho más grande que ella. Una de las manos de la chica estaba hinchada, de un color morado enfermizo y en un ángulo poco natural.

-Marinette…- dijo Chat Noir casi sin aliento.

Al ver a Chat Noir, los ojos de Marinette se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se cruzaron con los de él. La chica forcejeó con más ímpetu, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz fue ahogada por la mano del mono.

-Tu Miraculous- la fría voz de Hawkmoth resonó por todo el vestíbulo, haciendo que Chat Noir diera un respingo y volviera su vista al villano de nuevo.

El chico tragó saliva mientras que volvía a mirar hacia Marinette, quien le rogaba con los ojos que no lo hiciera. No podía perder su Miraculous, no ante Hawkmoth. Tenía que hacer algo rápido para salir de ahí y rescatar a Marinette. Entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a la chica, luego a Hawkmoth y finalmente miraba de reojo la entrada de la oficina, formulando un plan en su mente.

"No es imposible", le dijo Plagg "vale la pena intentarlo"

-Jamás permitiré que un monstruo como tú tenga mi Miraculous- dijo Chat Noir, antes de dar un salto hacia la pared y alcanzar el techo. De un golpe hizo que el mono soltara a Marinette, para después saltar al suelo y atraparla en la caída.

El héroe sintió un repentino alivio al tener a la chica de nuevo en sus brazos. Respiró hondo, pensando en que podía hacerlo. Podía escapar con Marinette para ponerla a salvo. No era imposible, como dijo Plagg.

-¡Deténganlo!- Chat Noir escuchó decir a Hawkmoth en un tono demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, pero el chico no se quedó quieto a esperar lo que sucedía. Abrazó a Marinette contra su pecho y buscó con sus ojos una salida.

Los monos alados se lanzaron contra Chat Noir y Marinette, bloqueando todas las posibles vías de escape, mientras que el héroe comenzó a buscar desesperadamente una manera de salir de ahí. Al demonio la oportunidad que tenía de atrapar a Hawkmoth y a Mayura: rescatar a Marinette y ponerla a salvo era lo más importante para él en esos momentos.

-Chat N…-

-Sujétate bien de mí, Marinette- dijo Chat Noir mientras que saltaba a una esquina del vestíbulo e intentaba romper la ventana, siendo emboscado por uno de los monos, quien rasguñó su espalda con sus garras, causándole una herida y arrancándole un grito de dolor.

-Aaaarggg…-

-Chat Noir… hay algo que tienes que saber- intentó decirle Marinette con lágrimas en los ojos, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por un salto del chico para evadir a los monos, pero nuevamente lo alcanzaron.

El chico pensó que podría salir por la oficina, así que de una patada derribó la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de saltar hacia la ventana para romperla, una barrera de metal lo detuvo, haciéndolo rebotar contra ella y caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo…?- pensó el chico extrañado al ver activado el sistema de seguridad de la mansión.

"¿Cómo…?", pensó él "si solo père sabía el código del sistema…"

Pero no se quedó pensando en ello. En cambio, entrecerró los ojos y buscó frenéticamente una manera de escapar.

-Adrien…- dijo Marinette en voz baja- es una trampa… tienes que dejarme y salir de aquí… buscar a Coccinelle y…-

Chat Noir la miró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Marinette sabía que era Adrien, pero ese no era el momento para hablar de ese asunto. Tenía que destruir esa barrera metálica en la ventana y sacar a Marinette de ahí. Tenía que lograrlo.

La chica pareció adivinar lo que iba a hacer, y palideció.

-No lo hagas…-

-CATACLISMO-

El chico puso su mano sobre la barrera de metal, y una vez que estuvo destruída, un enorme mono alado entró por la ventana y tiró al chico de espaldas al suelo, haciéndolo soltar a Marinette, quien rodó unos metros de él y detenerse a los pies de Hawkmoth, quien los había seguido hasta ahí.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Chat Noir mientras que dos monos tomaban a Marinette de los brazos y la obligaban a ponerse de pie detrás del villano.

-¡Nooo…!- trató de gritar Marinette débilmente, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Su mano lastimada estaba cada vez más inflamada después de todas las maniobras.

-Se acabó este pequeño juego del gato y el ratón, Chat Noir- dijo Hawkmoth, desenvainado su espada y apuntándola al cuello de la chica, quien se tensó al sentir el frío metal sobre su cuello- me darás el Miraculous, o esto va a acabar de una manera muy desagradable para Ladybug-

-¡No lo hagas, Chat Noir!- gritó Marinette a pesar de que sentía la punta de su espada sobre su piel- no lo… mmmff….-

"Plagg", pensó el chico, temblando al escuchar la primera advertencia en su anillo.

"No lo hagas chico", dijo el kwami "escucha a Ladybug. No lo está diciendo por hacerse la valiente. Ella tiene razón. No debes de perder tu Miraculous"

"¡No! No puedo abandonarla. No puedo perderla", pensó Chat Noir. Casi pudo escuchar a Plagg reír tristemente en su mente, como si se estuviera despidiendo de él "sabes que no puedo vivir sin ella. Siento mucho haberte decepcionado, Plagg".

"No digas eso. Eres el mejor Chat Noir que he tenido, Adrien", dijo Plagg en su mente.

Chat Noir levantó los ojos hacia Hawkmoth. Marinette seguía sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando decirle que no lo hiciera. Para apurarlo, Hawkmoth tomó la mano herida de Marinette y la apretó, arrancándole un horrendo grito que fue parcialmente ahogado por la mano que cubría su boca.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Chat Noir-¡ya basta! Está bien, tú ganas. Deja de lastimarla, y te daré mi Miraculous-

-¡No!- gritó Marinette forcejeando con los monos- ¡no lo hagas!-

Chat Noir le lanzó una última mirada entristecida.

-Lo siento mucho, _ma lady_. Detransformación- dijo Chat Noir, detransformándose en Adrien. Al verlo, Hawkmoth y Mayura se sorprendieron por un momento, pero casi de inmediato se echaron a reír, mientras que los ojos de Marinette se abrían aún más de horror. Adrien, sin embargo, estaba mirando a su kwami- lo siento mucho, Plagg-

-Mantente fuerte, chico- susurró el kwami mientras que Adrien se sacaba el anillo y Plagg era absorbido al interior del Miraculous. Adrien extendió su mano y lo puso sobre la de Hawkmoth.

-Por fin- dijo Hawkmoth, olvidándose por un momento del chico rubio y mirando el anillo- el poder de Destrucción del Gato Negro es mío. Ahora, solo me falta el poder de Creación de la Catarina y podré tener el poder absoluto-

-Ya tienes lo que quieres- siseó Adrien- ahora deja ir a Marinette-

Hawkmoth levantó la vista y, tras guardarse el anillo, se volvió de nuevo hacia Adrien. Un par de monos se detuvieron a los dos lados del chico.

-Ah, sí. No es exactamente lo que esperaba, que el famoso Adrien Agreste fuera Chat Noir durante todo este tiempo. ¡Qué sorpresa tan inesperada! ¿No crees, Marinette?- dijo Hawkmoth maliciosamente mientras que Marinette bajaba los ojos al suelo- ¿cuántas vueltas da la vida? Qué coincidencia que uno de los dos Miraculous que estuve buscando estaba justo bajo mi propio techo. Mi propio hijo era el portador del Miraculous del Gato Negro-

Adrien palideció al caer en cuenta de la implicación.

-No… no puede ser- dijo el chico perdiendo todo el color de su piel- _père_ no… _père_ no pudo ser Hawkmoth… _père_ falleció hace cuatro años y…-

Hawkmoth volvió a echarse a reír y comenzó a caminar hacia él. El chico lo miró horrorizado al ver al villano poner sus manos sobre sus hombros. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando violentamente.

-Tú… tú no puedes ser _père_…-

-Justo como pensé que sería tu reacción, Adrien- dijo Hawkmoth, tomando al chico de la barbilla para obligarlo a levantar la mirada hacia él. A pesar de que Adrien ya era un hombre adulto, era al menos media cabeza más bajo que su padre. Los ojos del villano se volvieron hacia Marinette, quien estaba aún atrapada por los dos monos, mientras que silenciosas lágrimas fluían de sus ojos- en cambio, la reacción de Marinette al enterarse de que yo era Hawkmoth fue mucho más… tolerante-

Los ojos verdes de Adrien pasaron a Marinette sin entender de qué estaba hablando Hawkmoth.

-¿Tú… sabías?- dijo el rubio mientras que ella le devolvía una mirada horrorizada- ¿sabías que mi padre era Hawkmoth?-

-Adrien, él me engañó. ¡Te juro que yo no sabía que estaba vivo y además…!- comenzó a decir la chica antes de que la mano de Mayura la silenciara de nuevo.

-Shhh… no querrás arruinarle la sorpresa, Marinette- dijo Mayura- estoy segura de que se sorprenderá cuando escuche sobre tu nuevo pasatiempo después de que dejaste de ser Ladybug-

La expresión de Marinette preocupó aún más al chico.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Adrien, cada vez más confundido y asustado.

-Oh, no me digas que tu novia no te lo dijo- dijo Hawkmoth- esto es largo de contar, pero en resumen… fingí mi muerte, no sin antes engañar y manipular a alguien que tuviera suficiente conocimiento de los Miraculous y de las pociones que incrementan los poderes de los kwamis para que continuara con los ataques y consiguiera los Miraculous. Nada como fingir una muerte para motivar a alguien, ¿no crees?-

Adrien no entendía nada nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Marinette en todo esto?- dijo el chico.

Hawkmoth rió e hizo sonar los dedos. Los monos que tenían a Marinette la empujaron contra Adrien, haciéndola caer sobre él.

-¿Quién crees que tuvo el papel de Hawkmoth durante todo este tiempo que estuve "muerto"?- sonrió el villano.

Los ojos de Adrien pasaron a la chica, mirándola con incredulidad. Ella le devolvió una mirada culpable que confirmaba lo que había dicho Hawkmoth.

-Así es, Adrien- dijo el villano- tu amada Marinette fue Hawkmoth todo este tiempo, y fue bastante útil para mis propósitos. Siguió convirtiendo en los parisinos en monstruos y te engañó, aprovechándose de tus sentimientos por ella para intentar descubrir tu identidad y la de tu compañera- rió demasiado cerca del oído de la chica, provocándole un escalofrío.

Fue eso o la mirada herida que Adrien le dirigió cuando Hawkmoth terminó de hablar.

-¿Tú?¿Tú fuiste la que estuvo todo este tiempo atacando París y… jugando con nosotros?- dijo el chico con una expresión herida- jugaste con mis sentimientos… me hiciste creer que estabas en peligro cuando todo este tiempo tú eras…-

-No, Adrien, no entiendes lo que pasó. ¡Lo siento tanto!- dijo Marinette, intentando aferrarse a él- él me engañó. Te lo iba a confesar todo hoy, por eso te llamé. Realmente creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto porque…-

Marinette no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir, cuando los monos otra vez la tomaron de los brazos y tiraron de ella para alejarla Adrien. La chica comenzó a gritar y forcejear, tratando de explicar a Adrien lo sucedido.

-¡Adrien, por favor escúchame!- gritó la chica- esa no es toda la historia. ¡Por favor, tienes que…!-

-Ah, eso es cierto- la interrumpió Hawkmoth riendo- estaba tan furiosa Chat Noir y con el Guardián porque le quitaron su Miraculous, que estuvo dispuesta a creer lo que fuera. Aunque debo admitir que soy bueno manipulando a las personas…-

Marinette siguió forcejeando e intentando explicarle, pero el chico la miró con una expresión vacía y herida antes de desviar la mirada al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?¿Porqué, Marinette?- dijo Adrien con lágrimas en los ojos- yo… yo confiaba en ti…-

Hawkmoth volvió a reír y tomó a Adrien del cuello para hacerlo levantar la mirada.

-Bien, ahora que ya aclaramos esto, te necesitaré para atraer a Coccinelle y obtener su Miraculous de una vez por todas- dijo Hawkmoth, apartando al chico de la ventana- por desgracia para Ladybug, ella ya no me es de ninguna utilidad. Dile adiós a tu amado Adrien, Marinette-

La chica intentó soltarse y alcanzar el brazo de Adrien, pero éste dio un paso atrás, dolido por su traición.

-Lo siento…- sollozó Marinette al ver que el chico evitaba su mirada- lo siento, Adrien, nunca quise que…-

Pero la chica ni siquiera terminó su frase, pues Mayura se acercó a ella y la golpeó en la frente, haciéndola perder la conciencia de nuevo. Uno de los monos la alzó en brazos y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la mansión, donde comenzó a batir sus alas y a elevarse en el cielo.

Adrien palideció al ver que el mono comenzó a volar en dirección al Sena, llevándose a Marinette con él.

-¿A dónde…?- comenzó a decir el chico, volviéndose a Hawkmoth. Como respuesta, el villano lo empujó hacia la puerta principal de la mansión, desde donde el chico pudo ver al mono volando peligrosamente cerca del río.

-Esperemos que pueda nadar estando inconsciente y con su mano rota- dijo maliciosamente el villano.

La sangre abandonó el rostro del chico. Sí, estaba furioso y decepcionado de ella por haberlo engañado, pero no quería que le pasara nada malo, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho antes.

-¡NO!- gritó Adrien, sacudiéndose la mano de su padre de los hombros e intentando correr hacia la puerta para salir de la mansión y correr hacia Marinette, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo fue atrapado por los monos, quienes lo sometieron y lo tiraron al suelo- ¡déjala!¡No puedes…! Argggg…-

-Oh, no, no hagan eso- dijo Hawkmoth sonriendo e invocando la silueta en forma de mariposa mientras que Mayura reía en voz baja, haciendo que los monos lo levantaran y lo forzaran a mirar a través de la puerta abierta- deberíamos dejar que Adrien vea al amor de su vida caer y hundirse en el Sena-

-¡NO!- gritó Adrien en un tono desesperado, tratando en vano de soltarse para salir de la mansión y correr hacia el río para rescatar a Marinette, incluso sin su Miraculous. Se volvió hacia el villano- ¡no, por favor! ¡_Père_, no lo hagas! ¡Déjame ir!-

Pero Hawkmoth no estaba sintiéndose compasivo.

-Fue muy cruel de tu parte en no haberte despedido de ella cuando tuviste la oportunidad, _mon fils_\- rió Hawkmoth mientas que lo forzaba a levantar la mirada nuevamente hacia el Sena- pero bueno, supongo que no querrás perderte esto-

Adrien miró con verdadero terror a Marinette siendo suspendida sobre el Sena frente a la Place du Châtelet por el mono alado que se la había llevado, justo antes de que la soltara. El chico se escuchó a sí mismo gritar de horror con lágrimas en los ojos al verla golpear la superficie del agua y desaparecer bajo la corriente antes de que Hawkmoth lo arrastrara de regreso a la oficina para llevarlo a su guarida.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Adrien ya sabe la verdad sobre Marinette, pero lamentablemente se enteró por medio de Hawkmoth, y además el villano eligió un buen akuma para mantener ocupada a Coccinelle mientras tanto. Las cosas no se ven nada bien para nadie. Tenían razón, Gabriel no está muerto, andaba de parranda. En el próximo capítulo verán porqué fingió su muerte y le dejó el trabajo sucio a Marinette.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	21. Capítulo 21

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 21

_Pont Notre Dame_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Coccinelle y Viperion habían estado peleando hombro a hombro contra los monos alados que estaban comenzando a abrumarlos, pues aun no lograban identificar dónde se encontraba el original, el que tenía consigo el objeto akumatizado. Parecía ser un akuma parecido a Le Chevalier Noir, quien podía convertir a los ciudadanos de París en peones que siguieran sus órdenes cada vez que un mono los mordía.

No que Coccinelle dudara de su lealtad, pero Viperion ya había logrado probarla al salvar a la heroína cuando uno de los monos la atrapó y estuvo a punto de arrancar sus aretes. En consecuencia, Viperion tuvo que usar su poder para rescatarla.

-No nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo Viperion nerviosamente mientras que pateaba a un mono que se había lanzado contra él y miraba preocupado su Miraculous, notando que le faltaba poco para detransformarse- tenemos que hacer algo para detener este akuma. Marinette…-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Coccinelle mientras que golpeaba a otro mono, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a su alrededor. Tenía que haber una manera de destruir el objeto akumatizado, pero primero tenían que encontrar al mono original para hacer eso. Tenía que ser uno que fuera diferente, si no… De pronto la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al caer en cuenta de que había un mono diferente a los demás, que parecía estar dirigiendo el ataque- mira, serpiente, ese mono-

Viperion lo vio y asintió, notando que el mono que hacía señas a los demás monos y tenía un sombrero dorado en su cabeza, a diferencia del resto de sus clones.

-Esa debe ser la víctima, y el objeto akumatizado debe ser ese sombrero. Si tan solo tuviéramos el poder de Destrucción de Chat Noir- dijo el chico haciendo una mueca.

-Pero no lo tenemos en estos momentos- dijo Coccinelle rodando los ojos- así que hay que usar nuestros propios poderes. LUCKY CHARM- añadió mientras que unas tijeras rojas con motas negras caían en sus manos- mmm… es poco convencional, pero podemos hacerlo-

El chico asintió y corrió hacia L'Ile de la Cité, donde estaba ese mono en específico dirigiendo a su ejército de monos. Viperion golpeó una chimenea para destruirla y hacer caer los escombros sobre el mono, distrayéndolo mientras que Coccinelle lanzó su yoyo para atrapar el sombrero de su cabeza.

El sombrero regresó a las manos de Coccinelle, y estuvo a punto de romperla con las tijeras cuando un grito horrorizado del otro chico la distrajo.

-¡NO!- escuchó gritar a Viperion. Coccinelle se volvió alarmada, y vio que uno de los monos llevaba consigo un bulto que dejó caer al Sena, y ambos lo reconocieron antes de que el mono lo dejara caer.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Coccinelle palideciendo. Su mente comenzó a formar probables razones por las que esto había pasado. ¿Hawkmoth los había descubierto?¿Chat Noir había sido vencido?¿Qué le había pasado? Sacudió la cabeza. Tenían que hacer algo pronto.

Demasiado tarde. Los monos los rodearon, intentando arrebatarles el sombrero dorado, y ambos vieron con horror a la chica ser lanzada al río frente a la place du Châtelet. Coccinelle se volvió a Viperion, quien asintió antes de lanzarse al río tras la chica que desapareció bajo la superficie, mientras que la heroína se volvía a romper la banda con las tijeras y a purificar el akuma antes de que el enemigo se lo arrebatara.

Viperion quitó a un par de monos de su camino y se sumergió en el río tan rápido como pudo en el mismo sitio donde vio a Marinette desaparecer. Conforme el héroe nadaba hacia el fondo, su transformación desapareció tras haber usado su poder. Aún sin sus poderes, Luka siguió buscando con desesperación a la chica desesperadamente entre las aguas. No podía ver nada en las profundidad del río y ya había oscurecido.

"Marinette", pensó Luka mientras que se sumergía aún más dentro del río, extendiendo las manos en caso de que pudiera alcanzarla, ya que no podía ver nada "¿dónde estás?"

Tras unos minutos, Luka tuvo que salir a la superficie a tomar algo de aire, y volvió a sumergirse con desesperación. No lograba encontrar a Marinette. Si tan solo pudiera transformarse de nuevo y utilizar su poder de detectar el calor corporal, podría encontrarla. O quizá no, pues el agua estaba helada y la chica llevaba mucho tiempo bajo la superficie.

"Marinette, por favor", rogó el chico con su mente mientras que la buscaba desesperadamente con el escaso aire que le quedaba "tengo que encontrarte…"

Un pequeño reflejo color verde llamó su atención en el fondo. Luka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sumergió aún más para alcanzarlo. Era Sass, quien le estaba indicando dónde estaba Marinette. Luka asintió agradecido con su kwami y nadó hacia donde estaba el brillo. Extendió su mano y, a pesar de que no podía verla, pudo sentir con sus manos uno de sus brazos de la chica en la oscuridad. Sin pensarlo, lo tomó y apoyó los pies en el suelo del fondo para impulsarse hacia la superficie junto a ella.

Una vez que salió a la superficie, Luka tomó aire y abrazó a Marinette por la cintura para mantenerla a flote, y comenzó a nadar hacia el Pont du Change, donde Kagami lo estaba esperando, detransformada tras haber purificado el akuma.

-¡Apresúrate, Luka!- gritó la chica extendiendo sus brazos hacia él para ayudarlo a sacar a Marinette del agua.

-No está respirando- dijo Luka alarmado tan pronto como alcanzó el punte. Entre ambos sacaron a la chica del río y la tendieron en el suelo boca arriba.

-Vamos, Marinette- dijo Kagami, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de la otra chica y comenzando a presionar- vamos, respira…-

Luka salió del río junto a Kagami, mirando preocupado a la chica. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado, pero seguramente no era nada bueno. No sabía qué había pasado con Chat Noir, o cómo era que había otro Hawkmoth, pero en esos momentos solo le importaba que la chica estuviera bien.

Casi de inmediato, Marinette se volvió hacia un lado y comenzó a toser y escupir agua.

-Cofff… coff… ¡Adrien!- dijo Marinette débilmente mientras tosía- cofff… Hawkmoth… cofff… Adrien está… cofff cofff cofff-

-Shhhh…- dijo Luka, poniendo una mano en su hombro- estás a salvo, pero estás herida-

Marinette siguió diciendo incoherencias con sus ojos cerrados y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, cada movimiento más débil que el anterior, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, hasta finalmente volver a quedar inmóvil. Luka miró a Kagami aprensivamente, y ésta asintió levemente.

-Ya sé que es lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Kagami, mirando hacia la place du Châtelet con los ojos entrecerrados. Se podía ver la mansión Agreste en la distancia- la llevaremos con quien la pueda curar y nosotros nos podamos preparar, porque no hemos escuchado lo último de este asunto. Ayúdame a levantarla y sígueme-

Luka asintió, alzando a Marinette en brazos con cuidado de no lastimar aún más su mano rota. Kagami la acomodó con cuidado sobre su abdomen, preocupada por no tener nada con qué inmovilizarla. Después de ello comenzó a caminar a la margen Izquierda del Sena.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Luka sin entender.

Kagami lo evaluó con la mirada. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

-A ver a alguien que puede ayudarnos a curar a Marinette y reagruparnos después de esta derrota- dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos, sabiendo bien que Chat Noir debía estar en garras de Hawkmoth en esos momentos- vamos con el Guardián de los Miraculous-

X-x-x

_Guarida de Hawkmoth_

_Más tarde _

El akuma con los monos alados había sido purificado, pero para entonces Adrien no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Estaba atrapado en la guarida de Hawkmoth, solo y en completa oscuridad. Gruesas cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos lo tenían atado contra una de las paredes de la guarida y lo mantenían de rodillas en el suelo. El chico se mantenía cabizbajo, temblando mientras que sollozaba pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Hacía poco más de veinticuatro horas todo había estado bien, pero ahora todo lo que amaba había desaparecido. La idea de su padre que, aunque frío y estricto, era honesto y lo había amado era una mentira, y Adrien sabía que, para su padre, él había sido solo un peón o un medio para conseguir su fin.

Había perdido a Plagg a manos de Hawkmoth. Y Marinette…

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios a pesar de lo mucho que lo quiso evitar. Marinette lo había traicionado y le había mentido. Quizá lo había amado, pero había aterrorizado a todos en París y convertido a sus habitantes en monstruos. Aunque Hawkmoth había dicho que la había engañado y manipulado no podía creer que alguien como Marinette, Ladybug, hubiera caído tan bajo como para akumatizar inocentes y jugar con sus sentimientos como Chat Noir.

Una chispa de entendimiento lo golpeó. Por eso su padre se había comportado así con Marinette cuando recién comenzó a trabajar para él. La estaba manipulando y envolviendo en su engaño, haciéndola creer que era una persona buena y que su causa era justa. ¿Acaso él se hubiera resistido si su padre hubiera intentado reclutarlo de la misma manera para ayudarle a obtener los Miraculous?

Quizá él habría cometido el mismo error si hubiera estado en su lugar, pero aún así se sentía traicionado y engañado por ella. ¿Porqué Marinette no le había dicho la verdad? Se suponía que lo amaba, ¿no?

"Eso ya no importa", se dijo a sí mismo "viste lo que Hawkmoth le hizo… no hay manera de que puedas hablar con ella. No hay manera en la que hubiera podido sobrevivir a eso"

Las lágrimas reaparecieron en sus ojos. Marinette, la mujer que amaba, había muerto por culpa de su padre. Ahora sí había perdido absolutamente todo. Sus sollozos resonaron en la guarida vacía.

El sonido del mecanismo de la ventana hizo que diera un respingo, así como una mueca molesta al sentir la luz de la luna entrando por la enorme ventana y lastimando sus ojos.

-Ah, veo que sigues despierto- dijo Hawkmoth, haciendo temblar al chico conforme se acercaba a él- me viene bien, porque tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña conversación sobre la identidad de Coccinelle-

Adrien levantó la vista hacia él con una expresión desafiante. Su corazón estaba roto, pero no iba a dejar que Hawkmoth lo viera tener miedo. Frunció el entrecejo.

-No tengo idea- dijo Adrien fríamente.

Como respuesta, Hawkmoth lo golpeó con la parte posterior de su mano, arrancándole un leve gemido de dolor.

-Dime el nombre verdadero de Coccinelle. Sé que lo sabes- siseó Hawkmoth, mientras que Adrien apretó los dientes. No le iba a dar la satisfacción.

Como respuesta, Hawkmoth tomó una de las mariposas blancas que revoloteaban alrededor de la guarida, convirtiéndola en un akuma. Adrien lo miró con horror al verlo soltarla en dirección a donde se encontraba. No podía huir y se sentía realmente devastado física y mentalmente. No encontraba una salida a su situación. Si lo akumatizaba, iba a decir todo lo que sabía y tanto Kagami como el Guardián estarían a merced de su padre.

La mariposa voló hacia el chico, quien intentó en vano forcejear con las cadenas, negándose a ser akumatizado. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, el akuma solo revoloteó alrededor de él y finalmente se alejó.

-Ah, muy listo- siseó el villano- el Guardián te otorgó una protección contra los akumas. Así que conoces al maestro Fu. ¿Dónde está?-

Adrien hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la mirada.

-No… no sé de qué hablas…-

-No necesitas mentir- dijo Hawkmoth, detransformándose y mirándolo con desprecio. Adrien palideció ante los ojos fríos de su padre, lo cual le parecía mil veces peor que ver a Hawkmoth- Nathalie estuvo espiando a Marinette todo este tiempo, en caso de que descubriera el engaño y se volviera contra nosotros. Sabemos que conoces la identidad de Coccinelle y la ubicación del Guardián de los Miraculous-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo y cerró la boca, mirando desafiante a su padre por un momento antes de apartar su vista. No iba a decir nada. Después de lo que había visto que le hizo a Marinette, no iba a ayudarlo de ninguna manera. Gabriel tomó sus cabellos y lo obligó a levantar la vista.

-Argg….-

-¡Habla!-

El chico continuó con su estoico silencio. Gabriel lo soltó, dejándolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

-Bien, así lo quisiste- dijo el hombre maliciosamente- lanzaré un último ataque contra los parisinos y contra Coccinelle para terminar con este estúpido enfrentamiento de una vez por todas. Con una portadora tan inexperta e impulsiva como ella peleando sola contra mí, el Miraculous de la Creación pronto será mío. No te preocupes- añadió mirándolo con desprecio- pronto me encargaré de que te reúnas con la traidora que te metió en este problema-

X-x-x

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Al amanecer_

Luka caminaba en círculos mientras que Kagami bebía una taza de té y miraba a los dos kwamis recargando sus energías, al mismo tiempo que el maestro Fu hacía sonar el gong para curar a Marinette, quien yacía inconsciente en el futón de terapia del anciano. El chico tenía una expresión mortificada y se negaba a beber nada a pesar de que temblaba de frío.

Hacía unas horas habían llegado al apartamento del maestro Fu llevando consigo a Marinette. El Guardián los había hecho pasar y le había indicado a Luka poner a la chica sobre el futón. El chico había dudado, pero decidió confiar en Kagami e hizo lo que se le dijo. El grupo llevaba la mayor parte de la noche esperando a que Marinette despertara.

-Deberías tomar un poco de té, Viperion- dijo el anciano a Luka sin volverse a mirarlo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-No me siento muy bien sobre…-

-Necesitas tomar algo para calentarte después de esa zambullida en el Sena- dijo el maestro Fu- enfermo no servirás de nada en la pelea que se aproxima-

Luka asintió cabizbajo, y tomó la taza que Kagami le estaba ofreciendo. Al acercarlo a sus labios, el chico se sintió inmediatamente mucho mejor, como si un le quitara un peso de encima. Respiró hondo y tomó asiento junto al maestro Fu, mirando con atención lo que hacía. Sass se posó en su hombro.

-Marinette estará bien, Luka- dijo Sass con un suave siseo- puedes confiar en el maestro Fu. Él sabe lo que hace-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. Todo esto fue mi culpa, Sass- dijo Luka en voz baja, mirando con horror la mano hinchada de Marinette- yo… dejé que mi cariño por ella me cegara. Debí haber sospechado que algo no andaba bien. Que la historia que Hakwmoth le contó no tenía sentido y…-

-No te culpes- lo interrumpió Kagami bruscamente- además, no importa de quien sea la culpa. Lo que está hecho, está hecho. Ahora tenemos que seguir adelante. Averiguar qué fue lo que le pasó a Chat Noir, y vencer a Hawkmoth-

Luka la miró con una expresión mortificada.

-Kagami tiene razón- dijo el maestro Fu benévolamente- no tienes porqué temer, Luka. Tras unos momentos más, Marinette estará bien-

-Físicamente- dijo Luka tristemente.

-Todas las heridas sanan- dijo el maestro Fu en su habitual tono sabio- las heridas del cuerpo son las más fáciles de curar. Pero las del alma no son imposibles de sanar. Para que su corazón sane, primero tiene que recuperar a Adrien-

Luka sonrió levemente ante el comentario del anciano, pero su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato. No entendía cómo él había podido creer que ese hombre podría ser el villano de esa historia. Y más importante, ¿cómo lo había creído Marinette, si ella lo había conocido personalmente?

Mientras que el maestro curaba a Marinette, Luka les había contado todo lo que sabía desde su punto de vista: la revelación de que Gabriel Agreste era Hawkmoth, la historia que le había contado a Marinette para engañarla, haciéndola creer que Fu era el enemigo, y cómo la chica había tomado su sitio y lo reclutó para ayudarle.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Wayzz se apresuró a ellos.

-Espero que estén próximos a terminar, maestro, porque nos acaba de llegar una amenaza- dijo el kwami verde, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, señalando la tablet del anciano. Luka se levantó y tomó la tablet, mirando la pantalla junto a Kagami.

-_Tenemos el reporte de un akuma en la cima de la torre Eiffel_\- dijo Nadja Chamack en la pantalla- _con un mensaje de Hawkmoth dirigido a Coccinelle_-

En la pantalla apareció un hombre vestido como un vampiro, cosa que hizo que todos los presentes fruncieran el entrecejo.

-_Coccinelle, sé que me estás escuchando_\- dijo el akuma-_ tengo a Chat Noir en mi poder, y ya sabes lo que le pasará si no me entregas tu Miraculous. Tienes hasta que se ponga el sol. Estoy seguro que ya sabes donde estamos_-

Dicho eso, el akuma abandonó a su víctima y se purificó solo mientras que el chico que había sido akumatizado miró a su alrededor confundido.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Luka con una expresión preocupada volviéndose a Sass- Hawkmoth debe estar preparando algo grande. Esto no es…-

-¿Adrien?-

La voz de Marinette alarmó a todos los presentes haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró a su alrededor con una expresión confundida. Después de ello, se miró a sí misma, su mano vendada y sus ropas mojadas. Se llevó una mano a la frente, pero un par de manos la devolvieron a su posición original.

-Trata de no moverte, hija- dijo la cansada voz del anciano poniendo su mano herida con cuidado de regreso al futón- aun no estás completamente curada-

-¿Maestro Fu?- dijo Marinette al volver su confundida vista hacia él, quien le sonrió amablemente.

-_Salut_, Marinette- sonrió el Guardián amablemente, dejando a un lado el gong y tomando la mano de la chica para comenzar a quitarle la venda de la mano- ¿cómo te sientes? Nos diste un buen susto-

Luka estuvo a punto de decir algo y lanzarse a abrazarla, pero Kagami puso una mano frente a él para detenerlo. Sin darse cuenta de ello, Marinette miró a quién se refería. Kagami, Luka, Sass, Wayzz y…

-¡Tikki!- dijo Marinette, volviéndose hacia un lado para mirar a la kwami, quien se posó en el colchón a su lado y abrazó la cara de su ex portadora.

-Oh, Marinette, nos diste un horrible susto- dijo Tikki con una expresión aliviada- creí que te iba a perder-

La chica tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había pasado. Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth, estaba vivo. Hawkmoth la había engañado para que hiciera su trabajo sucio. Mayura la había emboscado y le había roto la mano, para tomarla como rehén para obtener el Miraculous de Chat Noir. El chico había ido a rescatarla a pesar de que Marinette le advirtió que era una trampa, y perdió su Miraculous. Y fue entonces cuando Hawkmoth reveló su traición.

La expresión herida de Adrien mientras que Hawkmoth revelaba que ella era la culpable de su sufrimiento apareció en su mente, y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

-Marinette…-

-Dios, ¿qué hice?- dijo la chica, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y sollozando en voz alta a pesar de que el maestro Fu le había dicho que no se moviera- yo causé todo esto. Plagg está en poder de Hawkmoth, y Adrien es su prisionero también. Lo va a lastimar… lo va a…-

-Marinette, por favor tranquilízate- dijo el maestro Fu, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse sentada- necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes, así podremos tener una oportunidad de rescatar a Adrien y de vencer a Hawkmoth de una vez por todas-

La chica tomó la mano del anciano con su mano sana y se incorporó. Miró con algo de vergüenza a Kagami y a Luka, quienes estaban de pie apoyados contra la pared. Luka se acercó finalmente, sentándose junto al maestro Fu, y Kagami finalmente hizo lo mismo.

Marinette tomó aire y comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado. Como había odiado a Chat Noir por tomar su Miraculous a la fuerza, como había advertido a Luka que escondiera su propio Miraculous, Adrien sugiriéndole ver a su padre seguramente para calmar su conciencia, Gabriel llenándola de halagos y admiración. Gabriel revelándole que era Hawkmoth y convenciéndola de que Fu era el villano durante todo ese tiempo. Recibiendo el Miraculous de Papillon cuando creía que Gabriel estaba a punto de morir. Que había reclutado a Luka para que le ayudara. Y todo lo sucedido ese día.

Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando al sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas llegar a sus labios. Sabía que Adrien no la perdonaría jamás por haberlo engañado, incluso si lo rescataban y lograban vencer a Hawkmoth.

-Bien- dijo el maestro Fu finalmente cuando la chica terminó su relato- evidentemente solo nos queda una cosa por hacer- sonrió levemente mirando a Marinette- rescatar a Adrien y vencer a Hawkmoth. Ladybug siempre dijo que a cada problema hay una solución, ¿no es así?-

La chica bajó la mirada.

-No merezco haber sido Ladybug, maestro- dijo Marinette cabizbaja- lo arruiné todo, solo porque quería que… solo porque quise creer las mentiras de Gabriel. Solo porque quise creer que lo que Chat Noir había hecho era una injusticia y…-

Luka abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kagami lo cortó.

-Tienes razón, quizá no lo mereces, Marinette- dijo Kagami en un tono cortante que hizo que todos los presentes, incluido el maestro Fu, se sobresaltaran- pero en estos momentos la cuestión no es si mereces hacer sido Ladybug o no. La cuestión es, ¿qué estás dispuesta a hacer para reparar tu error?-

Marinette volvió sus ojos enrojecidos hacia la japonesa.

-Kagami…- dijo Luka en tono reprobatorio.

-¿Qué?- dijo la japonesa, volviéndose hacia él- mi mejor amigo está en las garras de Hawkmoth por culpa de ella. Ya es hora de que deje de lloriquear y comience a ayudarnos a reparar su error-

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al caer en cuenta de que Kagami tenía razón. Había cometido un error garrafal y por su culpa uno de los dos Miraculous más poderosos estaba en manos del enemigo. Chat Noir había peleado tan ferozmente para protegerla de Hawkmoth, y había renunciado a su anillo para salvarla a ella, la traidora que lo estuvo atormentando y jugando con sus sentimientos durante los últimos cuatro años.

No más. Marinette cerró sus manos y las empuñó con determinación. Incluso si Adrien la odiaba para siempre, incluso si al terminar perdía para siempre todo contacto con el mundo de los Miraculous, justo ahora tenía que vencer a Hawkmoth y rescatar a Adrien.

Y necesitaba ayuda.

-Maestro Fu- dijo Marinette de pronto, volviéndose al anciano- sé que no soy digna de que confíe en mí de nuevo, pero por favor, confíe al menos en que quiero salvar a Adrien y reparar todos los problemas que provoqué con mi estupidez. Y para hacer eso, necesito…- dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente continuó- necesito que me preste un Miraculous-

Luka, Kagami y los kwamis guardaron silencio. ¿Acaso Marinette estaba desvariando? Después de lo que ambos había hecho, todos suponían que el anciano no dejaría que ni Luka y ni Marinette volvieran a siquiera acercarse a un Miraculous ¿O acaso el maestro Fu…?

Como respuesta a las palabras de Marinette, el anciano sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia el gramófono para sacar la Miraclebox. Una vez fuera, la puso en el suelo y la abrió, tomando el Miraculous del Dragón y levantándolo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Gracias, Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo el maestro Fu con una sonrisa benévola mientras que levantaba el Miraculous del Dragón frente a los ojos de Marinette- justamente eso era lo que quería escuchar-

X-x-x

_Guarida de Hawkmoth_

_Después del mediodía_

Gabriel comenzó a caminar en círculos, sus pasos resonando en el espacio vacío y causando escalofríos en el chico ovillado en un extremo del gran espacio. Adrien se había negado a decirle el nombre de la portadora del Miraculous de la Catarina, pero pronto estaría en sus manos. Ya tenía uno de los dos, y tenía en su poder al chico que era importante para la heroína de alguna manera, pues era su compañero y no lo abandonaría.

Los Miraculous eran prácticamente suyos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que esa estúpida de Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sería tan útil para su causa? Si no fuera por ella, jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Recordó que, hacía cuatro años, comenzó a creer que el Guardián sospechaba de él, el día que vio a Chat Noir rondando cerca de su casa con las cámaras de seguridad. Tras poner atención, se dio cuenta de que esto ocurrió en varias ocasiones. Ahora sabía que era porque Adrien era Chat Noir y estaba escapándose por la ventana de su habitación a pelear contra los akumas, pero en ese momento creyó que el héroe lo estaba investigando. Con Marinette completamente convencida de que él era el bueno de la historia, decidió fingir su muerte y convencerla de que continuara creando akumas para obtener los Miraculous.

Gabriel sonrió. No le fue difícil, siempre había un par de médicos dispuestos a ayudarle si les ofrecía la cantidad adecuada de dinero por ello. Ellos le ayudaron a hacerlo creíble, dándole una oportunidad de "despedirse" de Marinette y pedirle que continuara con su legado. Nathalie seguiría trabajando para ella para poder mantenerla vigilada, y sabía que le llamaría en caso de que la chica tuviera éxito o que decidiera cambiar de bando de nuevo. Él podía esperar todo lo necesario en la Riviera Francesa, lejos de París y del caos que estaba causando su protegida.

Y así había sucedido. Unos días antes, cuando Marinette decidió perdonar a Chat Noir, Nathalie le había llamado y urgido que regresara a París. Y tan pronto como Marinette le dijo a Nooroo que le confesaría toda la verdad a Chat Noir, Nathalie supo que su momento de volver a intervenir había llegado. La atacó para silenciarla antes de que confesara todo, y preparó junto con él la trampa con la que había atrapado a Chat Noir. A Adrien.

Se volvió hacia un lado. Adrien seguía cabizbajo y entristecido, pero había logrado contener sus lágrimas, intentando dar la apariencia de no tener miedo. El hombre sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tú mismo provocaste esto, Adrien- siseó Gabriel, plantando los pies frente a él- siempre fuiste débil y sensible. Debiste haber caído en cuenta de que te iban a traicionar. Tu amada Marinette te mintió también sobre la identidad de Viperion. ¿No te gustaría saber quién es en realidad?-

Adrien lo miró con una expresión desafiante, sin responder.

-Marinette eligió a su amante, Luka Couffaine, para ser su héroe- continuó el hombre- era obvio que te mintiera, ¿no? Preferiría proteger al artista famoso que al tonto que le había arrebatado su Miraculous y su vida anterior-

El chico no dijo nada, intentando parecer impasible, pero el temblor en todo el cuerpo lo traicionó. Cerró los ojos, seguramente repitiéndose que aquello no era cierto. Una vocecita en su oído derecho comenzó a repetir en voz baja que Marinette lo amaba, a pesar de los errores que cometió, ella siempre lo había amado.

Adrien se volvió, y notó que era Nooroo quien susurraba esas palabras. El kwami parecía sumamente derrotado y triste.

-Deberías saber que el amor es debilidad- continuó Gabriel, al parecer sin percatarse lo que estaba haciendo su kwami- mira donde te dejó…-

Se interrumpió al escuchar su teléfono celular, y respondió.

-¿Diga? Bien, estamos listos- dijo Gabriel antes de colgar. Se volvió a Nooroo, quien estaba sentado en el hombro de Adrien como si quisiera consolarlo. Frunció el entrecejo- ¿qué crees que haces, Nooroo? No importa, ya me las arreglaré contigo cuando todo esto termine. Nooroo, transfórmame-

Nooroo asintió tristemente y fue absorbido por el broche de la Mariposa, transformando a Gabriel Agreste en Hawkmoth ante los ojos de Adrien. Éste lo miró con horror al caer en cuenta de lo que eso significaba: que Coccinelle había caído en la trampa. El akuma y el sentimonstruo que Mayura iba a crear la iban a abrumar, iba a perder su Miraculous, y seguramente le harían a Kagami lo mismo que a Marinette.

Adrien forcejeó con sus cadenas, haciendo que Hawkmoth se echara a reír de sus débiles intentos de liberarse mientras que tomaba una mariposa y la convertía en un akuma, para enviarlo hacia la ciudad.

Unos minutos después de que el villano envió el akuma, la ventana abierta de pronto fue quebrada desde el exterior. Cientos de fragmentos salieron volando y cayeron al suelo, haciendo que Hawkmoth se cubriera la cara con los brazos, y dos héroes entraron por el hueco de la misma. Al levantar la vista, el villano frunció el entrecejo.

Ninguno de ellos era Coccinelle.

-¿Qué significa esto?- siseó el hombre.

Adrien levantó la mirada para ver a los recién llegados. Viperion estaba de pie del lado derecho, el mismo Viperion que estuvo amenazando con atacar a Marinette, con su lira en una mano y la otra empuñada en guardia. La otra heroína era desconocida para Adrien. Usaba un traje rojo con negro y dorado, con una máscara roja y dos pares de cuernos en sus cabellos, además de una espada en su mano derecha.

-¿Quién…?- dijo Adrien moviendo la boca, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios. ¿Era acaso una nueva portadora? ¿El Miraculous del Dragón?

Pero a Hawkmoth no le interesaba eso.

-Esto no fue lo que les ordené- dijo Hawkmoth empuñando su bastón con ambas manos- ¿dónde está Coccinelle?-

Como respuesta, los dos héroes miraron hacia el hueco en la ventana, por el cual apareció finalmente la heroína vestida de un traje rojo con motas negras, blandiendo su yoyo en sus manos. Pero ella tampoco era Coccinelle. Unos centímetros más baja, su cabello atado en dos largas coletas con listones rojos, manejando el arma entre sus manos como si hubiera nacido para ello.

-Lo siento- dijo la recién llegada en un tono serio. El corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz y el tono decidido de la heroína- Coccinelle no pudo asistir a tu pequeña reunión. Me temo que tendrás que conformarte conmigo, Hawkmoth-

Tanto el villano como Adrien miraron boquiabiertos a la heroína, sin poder creer que esa persona estuviera haciendo una aparición en ese momento, después de seis años de ausencia. Adrien apenas pudo separar los labios y pronunciar una sola palabra sin aliento.

-Ladybug…-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Marinette está dispuesta a arreglar todo el desastre que provocó, incluso si eso significa que Adrien no la perdona. Hawkmoth definitivamente no se esperaba volver a ver a Ladybug, sobre todo después de cómo la dejó en el capítulo pasado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	22. Capítulo 22

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 22

_Guarida de Hawkmoth_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Ni el villano ni Adrien podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Contra todo pronóstico y expectativa, Ladybug estaba de pie frente a ellos, con otros dos héroes a su lado, lista para pelear contra Hawkmoth como si la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

Adrien notó que se veía un poco diferente a la última vez que la había visto en el disfraz. Sus cabellos mucho más largos, sus ojos tenían una mirada cansada, y hacía girar su yoyo con la mano contraria a la que Mayura había quebrado la noche anterior.

Al escuchar la forma en la que Adrien pronunció su nombre al verla llegar, Ladybug sonrió tristemente y respiró hondo.

"Lo voy a salvar", pensó la heroína "voy a vencer a Hawkmoth y rescatar a Adrien. Aunque después de esto no quiera volverme a ver"

_FLASHBACK_

_Casa del maestro Fu_

_Poco antes_

_-Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo el maestro Fu- eso era justo lo que quería escuchar-_

_El maestro Fu tomó el miraculous del Dragón de la Miraclebox y, en lugar de entregarlo a Marinette, se volvió hacia Kagami y lo puso en sus manos. Los tres chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero el anciano no pareció inmutarse._

_-Kagami Tsurugi, recibe el Miraculous del Dragón- dijo el maestro Fu- te servirás de él para el bien de los demás- _

_Luka alzó las cejas sin entender qué era lo que pretendía hacer el anciano, mientras que Kagami asentía y se quitaba los aretes, volviéndose a Tikki._

_-Gracias por ser mi portadora durante este tiempo, Kagami- sonrió Tikki- estoy segura de que Longg y tú serán un gran equipo- _

_Kagami sonrió y pasó los aretes al maestro Fu, quien de inmediato los puso en las manos de Marinette._

_-Ma…maestro- dijo la chica- ¿está seguro?-_

_El anciano asintió levemente. Sabía que estaba tomando un gran riesgo, entregando el Miraculous a Marinette, no por su traición sino porque aún no estaba completamente recuperada. Pero si había algo en lo que confiaba, era en la determinación de la chica cuando algo era importante para ella._

_-Tú eres la verdadera portadora de Tikki, Marinette- dijo el maestro Fu- si tuve que tomarla para protegerla y protegerte fue una medida desesperada por mi parte, el Miraculous de la Creación siempre ha sido tuyo-_

_La chica miró los aretes en sus manos. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera merecía esa nueva oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, ni de volver a ser Ladybug, pero no podía dudar en esos momentos. París la necesitaba. Adrien la necesitaba. _

_-Vamos, Marinette- dijo Tikki sonriendo- podemos hacerlo. Para todo problema siempre hay una solución-_

_Marinette asintió seriamente y se puso los aretes. Se sentía nuevamente completa, como si los seis años que había pasado sin ser Ladybug hubieran sido un par de días. Se volvió hacia los otros dos chicos. Junto a Viperion y Kusanagi, el nombre que Kagami había elegido para su transformación en la heroína del dragón, vencerían a Hawkmoth y recuperarían a Chat Noir. _

_Respiró hondo y se puso de pie, mirando a sus compañeros y finalmente a su kwami. _

_-Es hora de vencer a Hawkmoth- dijo Marinette con nuevo entusiasmo- Tikki, transfórmame- _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La heroína levantó la vista. Hawkmoth no parecía nada contento de que Ladybug estuviera viva y de regreso para enfrentarlo. Evidentemente las cosas no habían salido como el villano tenía planeado: Coccinelle y quizá otro héroe inexperto enfrentándose a él. Pero sabía que Hawkmoth estaría al menos un poco confundido por la presencia de Ladybug.

¿O no?

Como respuesta a los pensamientos de la heroína, Hawkmoth se echó a reír. Sus carcajadas causaron que Adrien se encogiera con un escalofrío y que los héroes recién llegados fruncieran el entrecejo.

-Ah, Ladybug- dijo el villano, comenzando a caminar en de un lado a otro por las paredes de la guarida. Los héroes se tensaron en respuesta, pero no se movieron: solamente lo siguieron con la mirada- veo que la traidora no solo sobrevivió, sino que recobró por fin su Miraculous. ¿Acaso se lo arrebataste a Coccinelle?-

Ladybug no respondió. Sus ojos pasaron de Hawkmoth a Adrien, y luego al panel de controles en la pared junto al villano, intentando pensar en un plan para rescatar a Adrien y vencer a su enemigo. Además, sabía que Mayura debía estar preparándose para atacar en alguna otra parte de la mansión.

-¿Y ustedes dos se animaron a seguirla?¿después de que la mismísima Ladybug traicionó a Fu y a Chat Noir?¿Después de que pasó los últimos cuatro años aterrorizando París?- continuó Hawkmoth, volviéndose a Viperion y Kusanagi, quienes ignoraron sus palabras.

-No vinimos a escucharte monologar o a defender mi posición- dijo Ladybug frunciendo el entrecejo- vine a reparar mi error, aunque Chat Noir no me perdone jamás el mal que causé. Ahora Hawkmoth, haz lo correcto y entrega tu Miraculous, el de Mayura y el de Chat Noir- añadió extendiendo su mano- no es demasiado tarde para hacer las cosas bien-

Hawkmoth volvió a echarse a reír, pero los ojos de Adrien estaban sobre Ladybug, lleno de sentimientos encontrados y contrarios. Su corazón latía con fuerza de emoción al ver a Ladybug después de todos esos años, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba a Marinette y su tradición. Claro que la amaba, pero no sabía si sería capaz de volver a confiar en ella después de lo que hizo.

Los ojos de Ladybug se cruzaron con los de Adrien por un momento. Había tristeza, sí, pero también determinación. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo tan pronto como la heroína apartó la vista. Ladybug había ido por él, iba a intentar reparar su error y vencer a Hawkmoth de una vez por todas. El chico rubio frunció el entrecejo y miró las cadenas en sus manos con una expresión frustrada, pensando en que tenía que encontrar una manera de liberarse y ayudarla.

-Evidentemente sigues siendo tan ingenua como cuando eras una adolescente. Dame tu Miraculous, Ladybug- dijo Hawkmoth- no tenemos que seguir peleando. Viniste a rescatar a Adrien, ¿no es así?- se acercó a Adrien y lo obligó a levantar la vista tirando de sus cabellos- te lo daré sin lastimarlo, si tú me das lo que quiero-

Adrien palideció mientras sus ojos pasaron a Ladybug. Realmente esperaba que no lo considerara, pero también sabía que sería muy hipócrita de su parte esperarlo, pues él mismo entregó su Miraculous para salvarla a ella. Sintió una desagradable punzada en su corazón al recordar nuevamente la traición de Marinette.

Tras dudar unos segundos, la chica sacudió la cabeza.

-No creas que no sé lo que quieres hacer- dijo Ladybug, su voz sacando al chico de sus pensamientos- quieres usar la vida de Adrien para hacer el intercambio cuando pidas tu deseo. Al menos peleando contra ti tendré una oportunidad de salvarlo-

-Entonces que así sea…- dijo Hawkmoth, soltando los cabellos del chico mientras que el contorno de mariposa se formó frente a los ojos del villano al mismo tiempo que se comunicaba con Mayura con su bastón- ¡Electron, Mayura, ataquen ahora!-

Adrien notó a Ladybug volverse a los otros dos héroes y asentir levemente, indicándoles que se preparaban para el ataque. El chico rubio tensó sus cadenas en un intento de liberarse. No podía quedarse así, quería hacer algo. Tenía que ayudarlos a vencer a Hawkmoth.

El ataque no se dejó esperar. Un akuma apareció a través de hueco de la ventana: Electron. La víctima era un electricista furioso que lanzaba relámpagos contra sus enemigos. Al parecer Mayura también estaba activa en alguna parte de la mansión, pues había conjurado una hidra de tres cabezas. Para sorpresa de los héroes, una de las cabezas escupía fuego, otra hielo y la tercera lanzaba chorros de agua, al mismo tiempo que las tres intentaban morderlos.

Y finalmente, Hawkmoth desenvainó su espada y se lanzó contra ellos, principalmente contra Ladybug.

Viperion y Kusanagi se encargaron del akuma y del monstruo mientras que Ladybug se batía contra Hawkmoth, evadiendo los ataques de la hidra en su dirección, haciendo girar su yoyo para protegerse cuando no podía evadir los ataques o éstos se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba Adrien.

Hawkmoth notó aquello, y ordenó a Mayura que dirigiera el ataque de la hidra contra Adrien que seguía atrapado por las cadenas contra la pared de la guarida. Al ver el ataque contra el chico, Ladybug se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba Adrien, haciendo girar su yoyo para detener la llamara de la hidra en su contra.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

-Ladybug…-

La chica no dijo nada, pero no era necesario porque sus ojos reflejaban lo que sentía: miedo. Adrien no sabía si era miedo de perder esa batalla, miedo de que Hawkmoth lo lastimara o miedo de que Adrien no la perdonara al final de todo eso. El chico no sonrió, pero se forzó a sí mismo a mostrar una expresión valiente, si eso la ayudaba.

Kusanagi golpeó la cabeza que lanzaba fuego, dándole un respiro a la heroína mientras se preparaba a volver a pelear contra Hawkmoth. De una patada lo alejó de Adrien, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes. Sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo a Adrien.

-LUCKY CHARM-

Un desatornillador cayó en las manos de la heroína, y ésta se lo pasó al chico justo antes de que Hawkmoth volviera a atacarla. Ladybug se defendió con su yoyo y se lanzó de nuevo contra el villano.

Adrien vio en sus manos la herramienta roja con motas negras, y supo exactamente qué hacer. Introdujo la punta del desatornillador en el cilindro de llave del candado que mantenía las cadenas firmemente cerradas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Tras unos segundos logró liberarse y ponerse de pie.

El chico levantó la vista para ver el estado de la batalla. Kusanagi estaba peleando contra Electro, bloqueando los ataques con su espada. Viperion tenía el brazo izquierdo completamente congelado, pero seguía peleando con una sola mano contra dos de las tres cabezas del monstruo, mientras que Ladybug tenía que mantener a raya la tercera cabeza y a Hawkmoth. Adrien se frotó las muñecas y se mordió el labio. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlos? No tenía su Miraculous ni poderes.

-Ríndete, Ladybug- siseó el villano- no vale la pena que atrasemos lo inevitable-

Ladybug atrapó la espada de Hawkmoth con su yoyo, pero la hidra volvió a lanzarse contra ella, así que la chica tuvo que soltarlo y volverse al monstruo.

Hawkmoth se volvió hacia él mientras que Ladybug lazaba la boca del monstruo con su yoyo y sonrió maliciosamente al percatarse de que se había liberado de sus cadenas, haciendo que el corazón del chico se sintiera pesado. El villano sabía que Adrien era el punto débil de Ladybug y pensaba utilizarlo. Aprovechando la distracción de la heroína, quien se acababa de volver hacia la hidra, Hawkmoth se volvió hacia su hijo. El chico palideció y, sin soltar el desatornillador, corrió al otro extremo de la guarida, alejándose de su padre y dándole tiempo a Ladybug, pero sin superpoderes no podía llegar muy lejos.

El villano lo alcanzó y lo tomó del cuello, empujándolo contra la pared de la guarida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Adrien?- siseó Hawkmoth- tú te quedas aquí-

-Arggg…-

-No te vas a mover de aquí hasta que el Miraculous de Ladybug sea mío- dijo el hombre- porque vas a…-

Se interrumpió cuando el yoyo de Ladybug se lazó en su tobillo y lo lanzó lejos del chico, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared contraria y aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. La heroína corrió al lado de Adrien, quien había caído sentado en el suelo y se frotaba el cuello.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo ella sin poder ocultar el tono de preocupación en su voz, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Pero Adrien ni siquiera alcanzó a extender su propia mano, porque Hawkmoth volvió a la carga, llamando a Mayura para hacer que la hidra lanzara su ataque de fuego contra ellos. Sin pensarlo, Ladybug se inclinó hacia Adrien, quien aún estaba sentado sobre el suelo, y lo abrazó contra su pecho con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro hizo girar su yoyo para detener el fuego de la hidra.

El chico sintió un horrible vuelco al ver la pequeña figura de Ladybug protegiéndolo, y peor, al ver que la heroína se tensó.

-Lady…- comenzó a decir, pero no alcanzó a completarlo, porque un gemido de dolor lo hizo separarse de ella para mirar qué era lo que había sucedido. Las puntas de sus dedos se habían chamuscado con el fuego de la hidra, incluso deshaciendo los guantes del traje. No solo eso, era la misma mano que Nathalie había roto la noche anterior, y que no estaba del todo curada.

La heroína no se detuvo, aún haciendo girar su yoyo con los dedos lastimados y su otro brazo aferrándose a Adrien, impidiendo que se separara de ella para que no interviniera y fuera lastimado en el proceso.

-Ladybug, estás herida-

La chica no respondió ni se volvió a mirarlo. Viperion golpeó las piernas de la hidra, haciéndola caer y colapsar en el suelo fuera de la guarida de Hawkmoth, dándole un respiro a su compañera.

Ladybug ayudó a Adrien a ponerse de pie, tomándolo de los hombros.

-Tienes que encontrar un lugar para esconderte y…- dijo la heroína, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase porque Hawkmoth se lanzó de nuevo contra Ladybug y Adrien con su espada por delante. La heroína empujó a Adrien a un lado golpeándolo con su hombro, haciéndolo caer a un lado, y se defendió débilmente de sus ataques, aún haciendo girar su yoyo para protegerse.

Adrien se levantó nuevamente y miró horrorizado cómo su padre lanzaba furiosas estocadas contra la heroína, quien seguía intentando evadirlo y defenderse. Viperion y Kusanagi estaban fuera de la mansión, peleando contra el akuma y la hidra, y no podrían ayudar a Ladybug en esos momentos.

Levantó la vista. Ladybug estaba contra la pared. No había nadie quien ayudarla, nadie más que él. El chico empuñó el desatornillador y se lanzó contra su padre al ver que Ladybug comenzaba a debilitarse.

-¡Déjala en paz!- gritó Adrien, lanzándose contra su padre e intentando encajar la herramienta en uno de sus brazos, al menos para distraerlo y darle una oportunidad a Ladybug de vencerlo- ¡pelea limpio, cobarde!-

-¡Adrien, no!- gritó a su vez Ladybug.

Hawkmoth no se inmutó. Golpeó a Adrien con la vaina de su espada, obligándolo a dar unos pasos atrás, y se giró hacia Ladybug, quien como respuesta su brazo para intentar proteger al chico con el yoyo. Aprovechando su distracción y que había desprotegido su costado al intentar bloquear su ataque contra Adrien, Hawkmoth sonrió maliciosamente y la atacó de nuevo con la espada, hundiéndola en el abdomen de la heroína y empujándola con ella contra la pared de la guarida.

-Aaaaargggg…-

-¡No!-

Un grito ahogado escapó de los labios de la heroína, y al mismo tiempo Adrien se escuchó a sí mismo gritar de horror al ver a Ladybug palidecer y caer lentamente al suelo, primero arrastrándose por la pared y luego ovillada sobre su costado derecho. Adrien palideció al ver la mancha de sangre en la pared y en el suelo debajo de ella.

Hawkmoth se echó a reír y se inclinó para intentar tomar el Miraculous de Ladybug, pero Adrien no lo iba a permitir. El chico se lanzó contra su padre, haciéndolo caer a un lado mientras que Viperion y Kusanagi regresaban a la guarida y vieron lo que había sucedido.

-No…- Adrien escuchó decir a Viperion al ver a Ladybug en el suelo, y se volvió furioso contra el Hawkmoth, quien renuentemente se volvió hacia él para pelear.

Aprovechando que el enemigo estaba ocupado peleando contra el otro héroe, Adrien volvió a arrodillarse junto a Ladybug, quien estaba tumbada sobre su lado izquierdo en el suelo, ovillada y apenas respirando con dificultad. Puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Ladybug?- dijo el chico rubio con voz quebrada, sacudiendo la cabeza. Había estado seguro de que la había visto morir antes, no quería volver a pasar por eso- no, no, no, no. ¿_Ma lady_? Por favor, tienes que estar bien… no me hagas esto. No puedo soportar esto otra vez…-

Ladybug se forzó a sí misma a abrir los ojos y fijarlos en los de Adrien, los dedos de su mano sana aferrándose a la camisa del chico. Estaba respirando agitadamente y, a pesar de que estaba intentando ocultarlo, no podía disimular el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Adrien se sintió horrible. Horrible porque acababa de ver a Ladybug sacrificarse por él, había visto todo lo que había hecho, arriesgándose a pesar de que sabía que apenas había escapado con su vida del ataque de los monos alados.

Ladybug seguía mirándolo con intensidad, sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en los del chico, y separó los labios e intentó decir algo. Adrien puso su dedo índice en sus labios para hacerla callar.

-…-

-Shhh, guarda tus fuerzas, _ma lady_\- dijo Adrien, tomándola en sus brazos y abrazándola contra su pecho. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que vio sus lágrimas caer sobre el rostro de la heroína.

-Lo… lo siento…- dijo Ladybug con dificultad, al tiempo que un hilo de sangre escapaba de la comisura de sus labios.

-Guarda tus fuerzas, Ladybug- repitió el chico, intentando controlar la manera en la que todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, rabia, coraje. La heroína volvió a tomar aire para intentar hablar. Esta vez solo pronunció una palabra.

-Detransformación-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien, horrorizado al ver que Ladybug era reemplazada por Marinette, quien apretó los ojos y gimió de dolor. Ver a Marinette con esa horrible herida era mil veces más horrible que ver a Ladybug. Sabía que la magia del Miraculous la protegía hasta cierto punto del dolor y las heridas, y que el dolor se debió haber intensificado al detransformarse- ¿qué hiciste? Tienes que mantenerte transformada para…-

Marinette sonrió tristemente sin abrir los ojos.

-T…tómalos…- dijo la chica en voz baja.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza sin entender que era lo que ella quería que hiciera. Marinette intentó levantar su mano hacia su cabeza, pero no tuvo la fuerza de subir su mano siquiera, pues al separarla de su herida, ésta comenzó a sangrar profusamente, así que volvió a cubrirla.

-Arggggg….-

-No te muevas- susurró el chico sin poder evitar sollozar- vas a estar bien… es solo cuestión de vencer el akuma y…-

Pero levantó la vista y vio la pelea. Los otros dos héroes estaban siendo completamente rebasados por el akuma y el sentimonstruo. Si Viperion y Kusanagi no ganaban esa pelea, seguramente Marinette iba a…

Antes de que terminara esa línea de pensamiento, la kwami de Ladybug flotó frente a su cara.

-Adrien- dijo Tikki, con una galleta en sus diminutas manos y devorándola tan rápido como podía- toma los aretes. Tienes que transformarte tú-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo el chico rubio con una expresión horrorizada mientras veía a la kwami engullir la galleta lo más rápido posible- no puedo hacer eso…-

-Ahora solo tú puedes detener a tu padre- le dijo Tikki con una expresión urgente, mirando de reojo a Marinette, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse- su vida y la tuya dependen de que lo logres-

Adrien sabía a qué se refería Tikki. Si su padre ganaba, tanto él como Marinette morirían. Si ganaba, podía curar las heridas de la chica y sobreviviría.

Tragó saliva y tomó los aretes de los oídos de Marinette, abrochándolos en el cuello de su camisa. Presionó sus labios sobre la frente de la chica y la colocó sobre el suelo con cuidado. Marinette no se movió ni reaccionó al contacto, aunque aún seguía respirando. Adrien la miró con una mueca llena de aprensión.

-Estará bien, Adrien, pero tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos que Marinette sobreviva. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Estás listo?- dijo Tikki tras poner su diminuta mano sobre la mejilla de su portadora y volviéndose a Adrien, quien asintió con convicción.

-Lo estoy. Tikki, transfórmame-

La kwami fue absorbida a los aretes, y transformado a Adrien en Mister Bug. El chico respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy diferente que cuando Plagg lo transformaba. Levantó los ojos hacia delante, donde los otros dos héroes estaban peleando incansablemente contra Hawkmoth y los dos monstruos. Viperion estaba herido, su brazo había sido descongelado pero sangrando profusamente. Kusanagi parecía agotada. Pero Mister Bug no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-¡Hawkmoth!- gritó Mister Bug apretando las manos.

El villano se volvió de golpe hacia el nuevo héroe y frunció el entrecejo al verlo.

-¿Qué hiciste, Adrien?- siseó el hombre, nada contento de que ahora tuviera otro héroe al cual enfrentarse- ¡dame esos aretes de una vez por todas! Ya tuve suficiente con ustedes-

-¡No!- gritó Mister Bug, tomando el yoyo de su cintura y haciéndolo girar amenazadoramente, a lo que el villano respondió dando un paso hacia atrás- ¡no te dejaré salirte con la tuya! Te atreviste a engañarnos y manipularnos a todos, no eres más que un terrorista y un monstruo. ¡E incluso te atreviste a lastimar a la mujer que amo, no una sino dos veces!-

Hawkmoth rodó los ojos.

-Ah, siempre tienes que ser tan dramático- dijo el villano- si así lo quieres, pronto te vas a reunir con tu amada Marinette. Esto va a doler- añadió levantando la espada manchada de sangre- pero afortunadamente para ti, te necesito vivo para poder hacer el intercambio-

Mister Bug entrecerró los ojos; no estaba de humor para pelear bromeando como siempre. Estaba furioso con ese hombre que había causado tanto miedo a todo el mundo, y había notado la maldad con la que había hecho todo, su sed de poder y su odio hacia todo cualquiera quien se opusiera a él.

Hawkmoth se lanzó contra él, y Mister Bug lanzó su yoyo, enlazándolo con él y haciéndolo volar por la guarida y chocar contra la pared. Aprovechando que estaba ocupado recuperándose, Mister Bug empuñó de nuevo el yoyo mientras que Kusanagi sometía a Electro y Viperion mantenía a raya a la hidra.

"Utiliza tu poder, Adrien", le susurró Tikki en su mente "tenemos que terminar esto lo más rápido posible"

-LUCKY CHARM-

Una bolsa de plástico llena de detergente en polvo cayó en sus manos. El héroe frunció el entrecejo y miró a su alrededor, mirando a la hidra, escupiendo fuego, hielo y agua. Sonrió levemente al entender lo que tenía que hacer y abrió la bolsa para derramar el polvo por todo el suelo.

Cuando Hawkmoth se lanzó contra Mister Bug de nuevo, seguido de Electro, ambos resbalaron y cayeron de bruces al suelo, deslizándose por el suelo. El héroe aprovechó aquello y se apresuró a donde estaba el villano, arrancando el Miraculous de Papillon del pecho del hombre. El akuma parecía desorientado y desapareció, poco después de que la hidra desaparecía cuando Kusanagi rompió el artefacto que tenía el akuma y Viperion el que contenía el amok.

Casi inmediatamente Mayura entró a la guarida y corrió a lanzarse contra Mister Bug, pero este ató sus pies con el yoyo y la azotó contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente gracias al golpe y al hecho de que su Miraculous estaba dañado. Kusanagi se encargó de arrancarle el Miraculous del pavorreal.

-¡Adrien!- el chico dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar a su padre hablándole- por favor, Adrien, tienes que ayudarme. Tu _maman_… ¿no quieres traerla de regreso?-

-Ya no creo en tus mentiras- dijo el héroe- no después de lo que te he visto hacer-

El chico se volvió fríamente hacia su padre, pero no le respondió. Al verse vencido y rodeado por sus enemigos, Gabriel Agreste intentó lanzare contra Mister Bug a pesar de ya no tener un Miraculous, quien le dio una bofetada al tiempo que lo miraba con verdadero odio. El hombre cayó de espaldas al suelo, dándole la oportunidad al héroe de inclinarse para buscar en sus bolsillos y encontrar el anillo del Gato Negro.

"Bien hecho", dijo Tikki en su mente " ahora devuelve todo a lo normal"

El héroe se volvió hacia Marinette, quien seguía tumbada inmóvil donde la había dejado. Tomó la bolsa vacía y la lanzó al cielo, reparando el daño que había causado Hawkmoth y el akuma.

Viperion y Kusanagi se acercaron a él, sus heridas curadas.

-Se terminó- dijo Mister Bug con el Miraculous del Gato Negro en una mano, y el de Papillon en la otra, mirando fríamente a su padre.

Viperion y Kusanagi asintieron, y se apresuraron al lado de Marinette para ver como se encontraba. Aparte de estar inconsciente, parecía estar ilesa.

Mister Bug no se movió, mirando alternadamente a Marinette y a su padre. Quería correr al lado de la chica también, pero no se atrevió a moverse. No podía hacerlo, no podía olvidar aún todo lo que pasó por su culpa.

Porque, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Eran cuatro años en los que había aterrorizado París. Cuatro años en los que ella había peleado activamente del lado del villano, incluso jugando con sus sentimientos, amenazando que iba a ser atacada, sabiendo lo mucho que Chat Noir amaba a Ladybug. No la odiaba, sabía que lo había hecho tras ser engañada por Gabriel Agreste, pero aún así…

El chico tembló levemente, dividido entre su necesidad de ir y su renuencia a hacerlo.

"Adrien…", le habló Tikki en su mente.

-Ahora no, Tikki- susurró Mister Bug.

"Entiendo", le dijo la kwami tristemente "supongo que ya sabes que tienes que hacer ahora"

-Detransformación- dijo Mister Bug, convirtiéndose en Adrien y tomando los aretes en su mano. Caminó hacia donde estaban Viperion y Kusanagi, y los puso en la última, mientras que el otro chico alzaba en brazos a Marinette.

-Adrien, ¿qué haces?- comenzó a decir Viperion.

-Es mejor que se apresuren a salir de aquí antes de que llegue la policía- dijo el chico fríamente- Chat Noir se encargará de entregar a Hawkmoth y Mayura-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Viperion mirando de reojo a los villanos que estaban desmayados en un extremo de la guarida.

-Date prisa- dijo Adrien- no querrán que ella esté aquí cuando llegue la policía-

-Pero…- Viperion iba a protestar, pero Kusanagi lo interrumpió.

-Adrien tiene razón. Vamos- dijo la chica, asintiendo levemente. Viperion no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero asintió también y ambos salieron de ahí, llevándose consigo a Marinette y el Miraculous de la Catarina mientras que Adrien deslizaba el anillo del Gato Negro en su dedo anular derecho, haciendo aparecer a Plagg.

-¡Cachorro estúpido!- dijo el kwami negro tan pronto como apareció- ¿porqué demonios te sacrificaste así? Nunca, en todos mis años…-

-Ahora no, Plagg- dijo Adrien seriamente, volviéndose furioso hacia Gabriel Agreste quien comenzaba a levantarse, Nathalie aún tirada inerte en un extremo, y escuchando el solido de las sirenas de la policía acercándose a la mansión- Hawkmoth fue vencido, pero aún tenemos trabajo que hacer. Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Hakwmoth fue vencido y no está en buenas condiciones, parece que Adrien le dislocó la mandíbula (no que no lo mereciera). Las cosas mejoraron un poco, pero la relación entre Adrien y Marinette está en pedazos. ¿Marinette y Luka irán a prisión por lo que hicieron?¿Adrien va a superar y perdonar a Marinette por lo que sucedió?

Muchas gracias por tu review. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	23. Capítulo 23

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 23

_Apartamento de Luka Couffaine_

_Tres días después_

Marinette apenas había comido o se había movido en los últimos dos días; tanto así que Luka había comenzado a preocuparse.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia después de la batalla contra Hawkmoth, Marinette se encontró tumbada en una cama, en un sitio que le parecía conocido. Pronto recordó que era la habitación de huéspedes del apartamento de Luka. Kagami estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mientras que Luka estaba de pie, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Ambos le habían explicado lo sucedido, que Adrien se había quedado atrás para transformarse en Chat Noir y entregar a los dos villanos a la policía.

_FLASHBACK_

_Fuera de la mansión Agreste_

_Después de la batalla contra Hawkmoth_

_Nadja Chamack jamás había visto a Chat Noir tan furioso, ni siquiera cuando Viperion había amenazado a la antigua Ladybug. Con una expresión fría dejó caer a Gabriel Agreste y a Natahlie Sancoeur al suelo a los pies del agente Raincomprix y sus hombres, quienes inmediatamente los esposaron y los subieron a los autos de policía. Ninguno de los dos villanos dijo nada. _

_La reportera se acercó al héroe con su micrófono, seguida de su camarógrafo. _

_-Chat Noir, eh, Chat Noir- dijo Nadja- ¿una declaración?-_

_El héroe se volvió hacia ella con una expresión vacía. No era agresiva, pero la reportera sintió como si su mirada le helara el alma. No sabía que había sucedido, pero lo que hubiera sido parecía haber herido al chico. _

_-Madame Chamack- dijo Chat Noir fríamente, volviéndose hacia ella. _

_-Ehh… ¿podrías decirnos qué fue lo que sucedió?- dijo Nadja Chamack- lo último que supimos fue que estabas en poder de Hawkmoth-_

_-Lo estaba- dijo Chat Noir seriamente- Coccinelle decidió pedir ayuda a la antigua Ladybug para vencer a Hawkmoth-_

_-La vimos junto a Viperion- dijo la reportera- creí que eran enemigos- _

_-Viperion era nuestro espía todo este tiempo- dijo el héroe mientras que entrecerraba los ojos- era un doble agente pera poder descubrir la identidad de Hawkmoth. Si no fuera por él, no lo habríamos logrado-_

_Técnicamente era cierto, pues Luka le había confesado la verdad a Kagami finalmente, aunque Adrien no había logrado escucharlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. _

_-¿Tienes alguna prueba de que estas dos personas son los villanos que han aterrorizado París por tanto tiempo?-_

_-Sí- dijo Chat Noir, mostrando ante la cámara los dos Miraculous perdidos, la Mariposa y el Pavorreal. _

_-Tenía la impresión de que Gabriel Agreste había fallecido hace cuatro años- dijo Nadja Chamack- ¿qué sucedió?¿acaso Hawkmoth tenía otro aliado?-_

_-Por supuesto que no. Creemos que fingió su muerte para ocultar su identidad, y para poder enviar akumas sin ninguna distracción- dijo Chat Noir bruscamente- lo lamento, pero tengo que irme. Es todo lo que tengo que decir-_

_E ignorando al resto de los reporteros, el héroe extendió su bastón y se alejó de la mansión Agreste- _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Antes de irse a su propio apartamento, Kagami había puesto los aretes en manos de Marinette, pero ésta se negó a ponérselos. Quería estar sola, y Tikki no se lo iba a permitir. Después de todo lo que había pasado quería estar sola y, por fin, tener el duelo que necesitaba tener.

Porque Adrien no fue el único en sentirse decepcionado por una de las personas en las que más había confiado en el mundo. Le gustara o no, Gabriel Agreste la había hecho convertirse en lo que era, había sido como un segundo padre para ella, y el saber que todo fue una mentira la hacía dudar de sí misma y de todo lo que creía.

Además de que sabía que Adrien no la perdonaría jamás.

Unas horas después de despertar, Marinette había escuchado en las noticias que Chat Noir había entregado a Hawkmoth y Mayura a las autoridades, que resultó ser Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie Sancoeur, el primero habiendo fingido su propia muerte para poder seguir aterrorizando París sin ninguna distracción del mundo. Chat Noir había omitido completamente en su declaración la participación de Marinette. Solamente había dicho que la Ladybug original había salido de su retiro para ayudarlos. Además de ello, Chat Noir había declarado que Viperion era un espía que estaba trabajando como doble agente para ayudar a los héroes a desenmascarar al villano, así logrando que Luka tampoco fuera perseguido.

Marinette había estado agradecida por ello, y había creído que las cosas finalmente estarían bien, pero su esperanza desapareció conforme pasó el tiempo y vio que ni Chat Noir ni Adrien la había buscado, además de haber ignorado el único mensaje que se había atrevido a enviarle.

Cayendo en cuenta de que Adrien no la había perdonado, tal y como había temido, se dejó sumir en su tristeza y su culpa, pasando todo el día en cama, en una oscura habitación, sin querer salir o hablar con nadie, apenas comiendo algo de lo que Luka llevaba.

A pesar de que Luka también se sentía culpable por sus pasadas acciones, estaba manejando la situación mucho mejor, sobre todo porque Kagami le había dicho que había expiado su culpa al ayudar a vencer a Hawkmoth. Marinette, en cambio, no parecía estar cerca de recuperarse y sentirse bien.

En los últimos días, Luka había decidido dejar en paz a Marinette, solo hablando con ella para llevarle algo de comer o preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero la chica sabía que era para asegurarse de que siguiera ahí. El tercer día, al ver que Marinette no comía y que no había señal de que se levantara o saliera de la habitación, Luka ya estaba bastante preocupado y decidió llamar a la caballería.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Alya y Kagami entraron a la habitación.

-Hey, Marinette…- dijo Alya, pero la chica japonesa no estaba de humor para sutilezas.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Marinette!- dijo Kagami en voz alta, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo de sorpresa, corriendo las cortinas de la habitación para que entrara la luz del día- las cosas no puede seguir así. Vas a dejar de hacer el idiota y te vas a levantar de la cama-

Marinette volvió sus ojos a las dos chicas recién llegadas sin responder, y se puso la almohada en la cara. Alya suspiró largamente, pero Kagami se la quitó.

-¡Dije que ya fue suficiente!- insistió la japonesa.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Kagami?- dijo Marinette, comenzando a perder la paciencia y volviéndose a las chicas antes de tomar las mantas y ponerlas sobre su cabeza- ¿cuál es el problema de las dos? No tienen nada que hacer aquí. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie-

-Bueno, mala suerte para ti, porque vas a tener que hablar con nosotras- dijo Kagami- lo ideal sería que hablaras con Tikki, pero al parecer tienes la cabeza igual de dura que el otro tarado, así que tendrás que conformarte conmigo-

Marinette gruñó al ver a Kagami quitarle las sábanas de encima y tirarlas al suelo para que la chica no volviera a tomarlas, al menos no sin tener que levantarse.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- dijo Alya, sentándose al borde de la cama y poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella- finalmente Hawkmoth fue vencido. París está a salvo después de todos estos años. Tienes el trabajo de tus sueños en una empresa…-

-… que le pertenecía a Hawkmoth- completó Marinette.

-Puede que sea así, pero hay más de mil empleados que dependen de ti. ¿Y estás tirada lamentándote?- dijo Kagami.

-¿Qué sabes tú de esto?- dijo Marinette tristemente- Adrien…-

-Eventualmente va a superar lo que pasó- la interrumpió Kagami- lo traicionaste, es normal que el muy idiota necesite tiempo, tal y como tú necesitaste tiempo cuando él te quitó el Miraculous. ¿O acaso no recuerdas que tardaste seis años en perdonarlo, haciéndolo sufrir en el proceso? Pero no vale la pena que te pongas así. Finalmente lo va a superar-

-Pero…- dijo la chica, bajando los ojos mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos- no es cierto. Adrien nunca me va a perdonar después de lo que hice. Y hace bien, no merezco que me perdone… él siempre hizo las cosas bien, y yo…- encogió las piernas y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos- debería estar en prisión, no aquí…-

-¿Sabes algo?- dijo Alya en voz baja, sentándose a su lado y poniendo la mano sobre su hombro- creo que lo más importante es que primero tú te perdones a ti misma-

Marinette la miró sin decir nada y suspiró largamente.

-¿No regresarás a la mansión?- dijo Alya- tu ropa…-

-No quiero volver a ver ese sitio… jamás- dijo la chica con convicción- no quiero volver a ver…- pero se interrumpió mientras que temblaba y volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Kagami rodó los ojos mientras que Alya se ruborizaba, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error.

-Bueno, tenemos que arreglar eso, porque no puedes quedarte para siempre con Luka- dijo la chica japonesa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, hay un apartamento desocupado cerca del nuestro, por si quieres que pregunte el precio- dijo Alya en voz baja- pero tienes que recuperarte, Marinette. Cometiste un error, pero ya fue reparado. No tienes porqué seguir lamentándote por el pasado-

La chica sonrió levemente y levantó la vista. Luka estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con preocupación. Sus amigos estaban con ella a pesar de los errores que había cometido. Miró de reojo la mesita de noche, donde estaba su Miraculous.

-Lo sé. Creo que tienen razón- dijo Marinette, y se volvió a Kagami- ¿podrías decirle al maestro Fu que quiero hablar con él? Porque quiero devolverle mi Miraculous-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Kagami y Alya al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes razón, Alya- dijo Marinette- tengo que recuperarme. Pero no merezco seguir siendo Ladybug después de todo el mal que hice-

-Pero…-

-Marinette…-

-Por favor- dijo ella- es mi decisión. Y después de lo que pasó, estoy segura de que el maestro Fu entenderá-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien hizo una mueca al pasar junto a la habitación de huéspedes, como había hecho cada vez que lo hacía desde que regresó de la mansión después de que la policía se llevó a su padre y a Nathalie. Era demasiado doloroso, recordar esa maravillosa noche en la que todo estaba bien, en la que Marinette era la perfecta Ladybug, y estaba en sus brazos.

_FLASHBACK_

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Tres días antes_

_Agotado por los eventos de esa noche, Chat Noir se detransformó en la entrada del apartamento del Guardián. Seguramente se sentiría mucho más tranquilo ahora que los dos Miraculous perdidos estaban de regreso en la Miraclebox. _

_-Ah, muchas gracias, Adrien- dijo el maestro Fu mientras que tomaba en sus manos los dos broches- y por favor, asegúrate de agradecer a Ladybug y a tus otros amigos de mi parte-_

_El chico rubio frunció el entrecejo sin responder. El anciano notó su molestia, pero no comentó nada al respecto. En vez de ello, apretó suavemente con sus manos los dos Miraculous, llamando a sus kwamis. _

_Adrien jamás los había visto. El kwami de Mayura era azul, con ojos rojos y una expresión entristecida, y Nooroo, el kwami de Hawkmoth, era de color morado y tenía una apariencia tierna y adorable. ¿Quién habría imaginado que sería capaz de lastimar a tantas personas?_

_-Maestro Fu- dijo tristemente Nooroo- ¿cómo está Marinette? Hawkmoth la lastimó…-_

_Adrien tragó saliva, recordando vívidamente cuando Hawkmoth, su padre, estuvo a punto de asesinarla, no una sino dos veces. _

_-Marinette está bien, Nooroo- dijo Fu en un tono tranquilizador- no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que pasó. Hawkmoth te obligó a mentirle a Marinette, nada de eso fue tu culpa, ni de ella-_

_El chico tembló, pero no comentó nada. Se despidió rápidamente del maestro Fu y se dirigió de regreso a casa. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Adrien se revolvió el cabello nerviosamente.

-Cachorro, te juro que si vuelves a hacer eso…- dijo Plagg, pero no terminó su amenaza al ver la expresión completamente derrotada de su portador mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y suspiraba- Adrien, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

Adrien alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- repitió Plagg- ¿porque no vas a casa de Luka a hablar con Marinette y resuelves esto de una vez por todas?-

El chico gruñó.

-Yo… no puedo- dijo Adrien bajando la mirada- me engañó todo este tiempo, Plagg. Estuvo jugando con mis sentimientos, haciendo que Viperion o los asumas me dijeran que iban a atacarla, cuando ella era la que movía los hilos. Tú recuerdas todas las noches que pasé sin dormir, con miedo a que le hicieran daño. Y todo el tiempo que me odié a mí mismo porque la hice sufrir al quitarle su Miraculous. Dime, ¿cómo puedo perdonarla después de lo que hizo?-

-La chica es igual de idiota que tú y cometió un error- le explicó Plagg- sabes que no lo hizo con malicia, fue manipulada por tu padre, igual que tú. Igual que todo el mundo que lo conocía-

-Yo jamás haría eso-

-¿Ah, no?- dijo el kwami en voz baja- recuerda que tu padre era el mentor de Marinette. Si tu padre te hubiera descubierto, y se hubiera acercado a ti para decirte que el maestro Fu te estaba manipulando para ponerte en contra de él, y que él solo quería protegerte-

-Yo…- Adrien estuvo a punto de decir que él jamás habría caído en esa trampa, pero se mordió el labio. No podía. Sabía que era probable que su padre hubiera podido convencerlo.

Plagg sonrió levemente.

-Solo habla con ella- insistió el kwami- habla con ella, hagan las pases, y podrán regresar a ese estado meloso y al intercambio de saliva que tanto te gusta hacer con ella-

Adrien ni siquiera reprendió a Plagg por su comentario.

-No puedo- dijo finalmente el chico- no estoy seguro de…-

-¿De amarla?-

Adrien no respondió. Por supuesto que la amaba, y la prueba era que solamente cómo había peleado por ella contra su padre, y todo lo que había hecho para que ni ella ni Luka fueran acusados por lo que hizo su padre. Gracias a Chat Noir, Hawkmoth y Mayura estaban tras las rejas, y los Miraculous perdidos de regreso a la Miraclebox con el maestro Fu.

Plagg tenía verdaderas ganas de golpear al chico, pero respiró hondo y se contuvo. Tenía que tener paciencia; era normal que Adrien se sintiera triste y traicionado después de lo que pasó. Eventualmente caería en cuenta de que estaba comportándose como un idiota y buscaría a Marinette. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Adrien suspiró y encendió el televisor, pero no puso mucha atención, pues su teléfono celular sonó. Kagami. El chico ignoró la llamada, pero ella volvió a marcarle.

-_¿Salut_?- dijo Adrien sin muchas ganas.

-_Adrien, creo que necesitas hablar con Marinette_\- dijo la chica a través del auricular.

El chico hizo una mueca. Ya había sido molestado por Alya, Nino y Luka. Creía que al menos Kagami iba a ser un poco más comprensiva.

-Kagami, realmente no es el…-

-_No entiendes_\- lo interrumpió la chica japonesa- _Marinette se ha negado a usar su Miraculous desde ese día. Quiere renunciar y devolverlo al maestro Fu_-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a Plagg, quien se encogió de hombros con una mirada como si le dijera "¿qué te estoy diciendo?" Era una conversación que no quería tener, que aún no estaba listo para tener. Su mente era una maraña, y ni hablar de su corazón.

Sí, aún no estaba seguro de cómo serían las cosas con Marinette, pero como ella no lo había abandonado, él tampoco lo haría.

-Vamos, Plagg- dijo el chico- tenemos trabajo que hacer-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Luka_

_Más tarde_

Luka quería mucho a Marinette, eso no era ninguna sorpresa para nadie. Quizá estaba aún un poco enamorado de ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero estaba consciente que las cosas no funcionan entre ellos. A pesar de ello, Luka realmente quería que su amiga fuera feliz.

Una parte de él odiaba a Adrien por su comportamiento. Sí, había cometido un error y se había dejado engañar, pero no veía porque Marinette tenía que recibir el mismo tratamiento silencioso que Hawkmoth, quien orquestó todo ese drama los últimos nueve años. Es decir, Adrien no lo trataba a él como a Marinette a pesar de que Luka también había cometido el mismo error: dejarse engañar por Hawkmoth y atacar a Chat Noir durante los últimos años.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo Kagami- le dijo Sass en voz baja, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ambos necesitan tiempo para curar. Están decepcionados uno del otro por lo que sucedió-

-Lo sé- dijo Luka- es solo que me entristece verlos así. Ambos son buenos amigos y…-

-Hay heridas que se curan con el tiempo- dijo Sass sabiamente.

Luka sonrió levemente. Sass tenía razón, solamente tenía que darles tiempo para que ambos pudieran dejar esto en el pasado y regresar a estar tan enamorados como siempre. Se dejó caer en el sofá y comenzó a tocar su guitarra y comenzó a tocar algo, con esperanzas de animar a la chica con un poco de música.

Un poco más tarde la puerta sonó, y Luka dejó de tocar, preguntándose quién sería. Le había pedido a su agente que le diera una semana de descanso en lo que se aseguraba de que Marinette estuviera mejor.

Al abrir la puerta, Luka entrecerró los ojos.

-_Salut_, Luka- dijo Adrien, visiblemente incómodo. Rayos, el rubio se veía tan mal como Marinette. Salvo su cabello y sus ropas impecables como siempre, Luka podía darse cuenta bastante bien de sus ojos enrojecidos y su piel pálida, como si no hubiera comido o dormido bien en los últimos días.

-Adrien- dijo Luka en voz baja, sin tener la intención de escucharse frío.

-¿Podría… te molestaría si hablo con Marinette un momento?- dijo el rubio.

Luka lo evaluó con la mirada y asintió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Segunda puerta a la izquierda- dijo Luka en voz baja. Adrien le agradeció y se dirigió a donde el otro chico le había indicado.

Cruzó el pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta. Respiró hondo.

-¿Qué esperas, chico?- susurró Plagg en voz baja- entre más rápido hagas esto, más rápido terminará la agonía-

El rubio asintió, sabiendo que su kwami tenía razón, y golpeó la puerta un par de veces.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar, Luka- dijo la voz de Marinette desde dentro de la habitación.

-De hecho- dijo Adrien en voz baja- soy yo-

Adrien escuchó un golpe dentro de la habitación y sonrió inconscientemente, imaginando que seguramente Marinette habría tropezado. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la chica abrió la puerta de la habitación.

El chico la miró. Marinette se veía tan terrible como él se sentía. Igual que él, estaba impecablemente vestida y sus cabellos estaban atados en una coleta, pero sus ojos estaban hinchados y su piel pálida, excepto por sus mejillas enrojecidas, quizá por su reciente caída.

-Adrien- dijo Marinette sin aliento al verlo de pie en la puerta.

-_Salut_\- dijo el chico- eh… ¿podemos hablar? No te quitaré mucho tiempo-

-Por… por supuesto- dijo Marinette- pasa, por favor-

Adrien asintió y pasó a la habitación. Miró a su alrededor mientras que la chica cerraba la puerta tras ella. Había una pijama cuidadosamente doblada sobre la cama tendida, y un par de prendas de vestir sobre el armario. El chico reconoció que una de las prendas era de Kagami y la otra de Alya. Al parecer, las chicas habían llevado algo de ropa para Marinette.

"Claro, es porque todas sus cosas están en la mansión", pensó Adrien preocupado "y no quiere volver ahí. Yo tampoco querría volver ahí jamás, después de lo que pasó"

El chico se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Marinette hizo lo mismo. Miró de reojo hacia la mesita de noche, y vio que la caja con el Miraculous reposaba ahí. Adrien levantó la vista hacia ella, notando que ambos habían dejado una considerable distancia entre ellos.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- dijo ella.

-Es sobre Tikki- dijo él señalando la caja solitaria en la mesita de noche- Kagami mencionó que querías renunciar después de lo que pasó-

Marinette bajó los ojos.

-Después de lo que hice- dijo ella- no merezco nada de esto. No merezco ser Ladybug después de haber caído en los engaños de Hawkmoth… después de haber causado tantos problemas y de…- se interrumpió, parpadeando repetidamente- no puedo seguir haciendo esto-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-Fuiste elegida para ser Ladybug- dijo el chico con convicción- no importa lo que hayas hecho o los errores que hayas cometido. Tú eres Ladybug-

-Es mi decisión- dijo ella.

-Justamente no, Marinette- dijo Adrien- es decisión del Guardián. Le dijiste a mi…- se interrumpió- cuando te enfrentaste a Hawkmoth dijiste que querías reparar tu error. ¿No lo decías en serio?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo dije en serio!- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo también.

-Entonces demuéstralo- dijo Adrien bruscamente- cumple con tu deber-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. Nunca había escuchado a Adrien hablarle así. Ni a Chat Noir, por supuesto. El héroe la había animado a seguir adelante desde la primera batalla que tuvieron juntos pero nunca le había hablado tan agresivamente.

-Yo…-

-Devolver a Tikki ahora sería un grave error- la interrumpió Adrien, poniéndose de pie- ya cometiste uno, aceptando ayudar a Hawkmoth. Estoy seguro de no querrás cometer otro-

Al ver al chico habiéndose levantado y caminando hacia la puerta, Marinette lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

-Adrien, espera…- dijo Marinette, pero lo soltó casi de inmediato, como si su brazo le quemara. Adrien se volvió hacia ella con una expresión resignada.

-Sé que tenemos otro asunto de qué hablar- dijo Adrien antes de que la chica volviera a hablar- pero… todavía no estoy listo para tener esa conversación. Aún tengo…- se interrumpió, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para decirlo.

-Aún me odias por lo que hice- dijo Marinette en un tono derrotado, volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama, dejándose caer con un gesto derrotado.

Adrien sintió un vuelco. Odio era algo que definitivamente no sentía por ella. Tristeza o decepción tal vez, pero odio no. ¿Porqué decía eso?

-Marinette, por supuesto que no te odio- dijo Adrien suavizando un poco su tono de voz. Sí, aún estaba molesto, pero no quería lastimarla- ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Por supuesto que no te odio. Es solo que, después de lo que pasó me es difícil…-

-¿Perdonar mi error?- dijo ella de pronto.

-¿Te refieres a los cuatro años que aterrorizaste París?¿o sobre cómo jugaste con mis sentimientos, haciéndome creer que estabas en peligro, sabiendo lo que significabas para mí?- dijo Adrien entrecerrando los ojos.

Marinette frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos.

-Justo acabas de probar mi punto- siseó ella- no puedes perdonar el error que cometí y…-

-¿Como tu perdonaste a Chat Noir por tomar tu Miraculous para protegerte, quieres decir?-

-¿Después de la manera en la que me lo arrebataste?- dijo Marinette, levantándose y alzando la voz mientras que cerraba las manos, apretando los puños- ¡usando trucos sucios que el maestro Fu te dio, y huyendo como un cobarde cuando te supliqué que no lo hicieras!-

-¡Por supuesto que tenía que huir de ahí!- dijo Adrien alzando la voz igual y dando un nuevo paso hacia ella- ¿crees que iba a poder resistir verte llorar y suplicarme que no me llevara a Tikki?-

-¿Tenías miedo de unas cuantas lágrimas?-

-¡Tenía miedo de que me convencieras, porque te amaba!-

Ambos se callaron, sorprendidos de lo que acababa de decir Adrien. No que no lo supieran que eso era verdad, pero escucharlo decirlo incluso cuando estaba tan furioso con ella había tomado a Marinette por sorpresa. Adrien parpadeó un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta.

-Esto es justamente por lo que no estoy preparado a tener esta conversación- dijo Adrien volviendo a suavizar el tono de su voz- no que no pueda tenerla, es solo que… tengo miedo de decir algo de lo que me arrepienta después. No quiero lastimarte-

-Claro, lastimarme es tu preocupación- dijo Marinette en tono sarcástico- sobre todo cuando me dejas así sin decir nada y mientras tanto…-

Adrien no la dejó terminar cuando la tomó de los hombros y la empujó suavemente contra la pared.

-Tú no pudiste perdonar a Chat Noir cuando quiso protegerte, estoy seguro de que puedes entenderme- dijo Adrien- por supuesto que no te odio, Marinette. Muy al contrario, pero necesito un poco de tiempo-

Marinette tembló. Adrien estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Casi podría escuchar los latidos del corazón del chico. ¿O era del suyo? Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y al mismo tiempo se sentía muy lejano. Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella; quería abrazarlo y besarlo hasta poder escuchar de sus labios que ya había sido perdonada, pero sabía que no era prudente hacerlo.

Los ojos de Marinette se fijaron en los labios del chico. Podía hacerlo. Podía besarlo y… sacudió la cabeza. No podía hacer eso. Adrien siempre había sido respetuoso de ella, al menos Marinette podía serlo con él. Al levantar sus ojos a los de Adrien, vio que el chico también miraba los labios de ella. Se aclaró la garganta y la soltó, dando un paso atrás.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad- dijo Adrien casi sin aliento, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración- tengo que irme-

Marinette asintió automáticamente sin decir nada. El chico asintió también sin pensar, y se acercó a ella para besar su mejilla antes de salir de su habitación y del apartamento tras despedirse de Luka.

La chica se llevó una mano a la mejilla, justo donde Adrien la había besado, y se dejó caer sentada en su cama, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían, antes de notar que Plagg se había quedado atrás.

-Plagg…-

-Deberías poder comprenderlo mejor- dijo el kwami- Adrien soportó seis años de tu rencor hacia Chat Noir. Lo menos que podrías hacer es tener paciencia-

Marinette miró al pequeño ser con ojos llorosos. Plagg flotó hacia ella y frotó su cabeza contra su mejilla.

-Ustedes los humanos son demasiado complicados para mi gusto- dijo el kwami negro en voz baja- al final, el chico caerá en cuenta de que está equivocado. Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablar contigo. No deberías mantener a Tikki en esa caja. Lo último que Sucrette vio de ti fue que estabas inconsciente en un charco de tu propia sangre. Al menos podrías tener la cortesía de dejarla ver que estás bien para que no siga preocupándose-

Marinette parpadeó, pero sabía que Plagg tenía razón. Asintió levemente antes de que el kwami asintiera seriamente en su dirección y desapareciera a través de la puerta para alcanzar a su portador. Luka se asomó para ver si estaba bien, pero se retiró cuando la chica sacudió la cabeza.

La chica no sabía qué hacer. No sabía porque Adrien se resistía a perdonarla, o siquiera a hablar del asunto. Sí, se sentía horrible por haberlo engañado. Y se sentía terrible por la manera en la que había descubierto que su ídolo la había engañado todo ese tiempo y cómo casi había terminado con su vida dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas. Pero también creía que después de lo que ambos había pasado juntos, de cómo Marinette había casi muerto para rescatarlo…

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en eso.

Pasó sus ojos hacia la mesita de noche, donde aún estaba la caja con su Miraculous. Suspiró y la tomó. Adrien tenía razón al menos en eso: necesitaba a Tikki. No podía dejar de ser Ladybug ahora, tenía que compensar los años en los que había hecho daño a la gente de París.

Marinette puso su mano en la tapa de la caja, y Tikki apareció tras un brillo rojo.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó la kwami al ver a su elegida- ¡estaba tan preocupada por ti!-

La chica acunó las manos para tomar a su kwami, pero la realidad de lo sucedido comenzó a caerle encima. La pérdida de su Miraculous. El engaño de Hawkmoth. El sacrificio de Chat Noir. Viperion y Coccinelle rescatándola del fondo del Sena. Cómo casi muere a manos de Hawkmoth intentando rescatar a Adrien. Su negativa a hablar de ello o perdonarla…

Pronto se dio cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. Tikki la miró tristemente. No estaba nada cerca de curar su dolor, al menos por el momento. Pero estaría bien, Tikki la ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Las cosas no se ven muy alentadoras entre Adrien y Marinette, aunque comprendan al pobre chico, tiene derecho a estar molesto. Kagami tiene la delicadeza de una aplanadora, pero al menos tiene buenas intenciones y la hizo levantarse, y Alya está buscando una manera de ayudarla. Luka sigue siendo un amor y cuidando de ella. Marinette va a intentar rehacer su vida después de todo lo que pasó, veamos qué sucede.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	24. Capítulo 24

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 24

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Esa noche_

Tras explicarle a Luka que se encontraba bien y que saldría a tomar un poco de aire fresco, animando un poco a su querido amigo, Marinette salió del apartamento con Tikki y comenzó a caminar sobre la margen izquierda del Sena, mirando los barcos que cruzaban el río cargados de turistas.

-Marinette, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?- dijo Tikki tímidamente mientras se asomaba de su bolso.

La chica miró de reojo a su kwami y sonrió tristemente.

-Supongo que lo estaré- dijo ella en voz baja- vamos, hay algo que tengo que hacer primero-

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Tikki.

Marinette no alcanzó a responder, porque habían llegado a su destino: el apartamento del maestro Fu. La chica suspiró antes de subir las escaleras. Pudo sentir que Tikki se agitó en su bolso, presintiendo que su portadora quería devolverla, pero ella puso una mano sobre el mismo.

-Todo está bien, Tikki- dijo Marinette en voz baja mientras llamaba a la puerta del maestro Fu- solo necesito hablar con el maestro Fu, no te voy a abandonar-

Tras unos segundos, la voz del maestro Fu les respondió.

-Adelante- dijo el anciano desde el interior.

Tras respirar hondo, la chica abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas y encontró al maestro Fu sentado sobre el futón mientras que meditaba tranquilamente

-_Salut_, Marinette- dijo el anciano, abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable- esperaba que vinieras a verme después de que Adrien me dijo lo que pasó-

El corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco al recordar su conversación con Adrien ese día, en el que le había dicho que tenía que seguir siendo Ladybug para reparar el error que había cometido durante todos esos años.

El anciano sonrió benévolamente y puso su mano sobre el futón frente a él para que Marinette tomara asiento. La chica obedeció mientras que el maestro Fu se levantaba para servir una taza de té y ofrecérsela antes de volver a sentarse.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto, Marinette?- dijo el anciano.

-Maestro, hay algo que…- comenzó a decir ella, dudosa- ¿porqué confió en mí después de lo que hice? Si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, todo esto hubiera terminado hace muchos años y no habría… no habría lastimado a Adrien-

El maestro Fu sonrió bondadosamente.

-Todos tienen derecho a cometer errores- dijo el anciano- tú fuiste la víctima del engaño de Hawkmoth, pero bien pudo haber sido Adrien también. Hawkmoth era mucho mayor y más astuto que ustedes, y se aprovechó de tus sentimientos para manipularte-

-Porque soy débil- dijo la chica en un tono derrotado- me dejé engañar fácilmente-

-No es verdad que los sentimientos son debilidad- dijo el anciano tocándose la barba- tu amor por Adrien y el de él por ti fue lo que finalmente venció a Hawkmoth. No pierdas las esperanzas- continuó- sé que Adrien finalmente superará lo sucedido-

La chica sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo Marinette.

-Antes de que te vayas- dijo el anciano levantándose y sacando la Miraclebox de su gramófono- hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-

Marinette y Tikki alzaron las cejas de manera idéntica cuando el maestro Fu tomó el Miraculous de la mariposa y llamó a Nooroo. El pequeño kwami parpadeó confundido, pero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la expresión confundida de la chica.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Nooroo, flotando hacia ella y abrazando su mejilla, con una expresión sumamente afligida- lo siento. ¡Lo siento mucho! No quería, pero lo ayudé a lastimarte y…-

-Nooroo, calma- dijo Marinette sonriendo- por supuesto que nada de esto fue tu culpa. Si alguien tiene que disculparse soy yo por lo que te obligué a hacer-

-No te preocupes, creías hacer lo mejor- dijo Nooroo sonriendo tristemente- eres una buena persona. Te voy a extrañar-

La chica besó la cabeza del kwami antes de que éste regresara a su Miraculous.

-Muchas gracias por todo, maestro Fu- dijo la chica antes de irse.

-¿Me permites darte un consejo?- dijo el maestro Fu en voz baja- deja lo que sucedió en el pasado, donde pertenece. A partir de mañana eres una nueva persona, eres nuevamente Ladybug, la heroína de París. Y a partir de mañana eres Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la diseñadora más talentosa de Francia. No tienes que ser nada más-

La chica sonrió ampliamente y asintió, saliendo del apartamento del maestro Fu con un nuevo entusiasmo. Iba a rehacer su vida y dejaría atrás todo lo demás. Ya no era una marioneta de Hawkmoth, ya no era la sucesora de Gabriel Agreste. Respiró hondo.

-El maestro Fu tiene razón- dijo Marinette en un tono decidido- tengo confianza en mí, y estoy orgullosa-

X-x-x

_Oficina de Marinette_

_Un mes más tarde _

Marinette llevaba prácticamente todo el mes regresando a casa completamente fatigada. No solo estaba reconstruyendo la compañía y terminando la próxima colección, sino que también estaba trabajando para terminar al menos diez vestidos para una boda, incluyendo el vestido de la novia.

El mes anterior Marinette había aceptado conservar su Miraculous, principalmente porque recordó que Tikki siempre había estado ahí para ella, además de que realmente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Tras contarle a su kwami todo lo que había pasado, Marinette se había sentido mucho mejor. Tikki la había convencido de que no veía la pena seguir lamentándose por lo que pasó con Gabriel Agreste, y que tenía que rehacer su vida. Entre eso y la charla que tuvo con el maestro Fu, Marinette había regresado motivada.

Con el apoyo de Tikki, la chica había hecho justamente eso. Al día siguiente de su conversación con el maestro Fu, Marinette había regresado a la mansión Agreste y, con ayuda de Alya, había movido todas sus pertenencias a un depósito a las afueras de París. Dos días después ya había comprado un apartamento cerca del Louvre y finalmente había reconstruido la compañía que el villano le había heredado, cambiándole el nombre a no que no compartiera con el hombre que había aterrorizado París durante los últimos años.

A partir de ahora, su marca se llamaría DC.

Alya la había apoyado desde el principio, visitándola todos los días, ayudándola con la mudanza y con algunos detalles de la reapertura de la compañía. Después de dos semanas, la pelirroja le había pedido que fuera su madrina el día en que la había ayudado a mudarse a su nuevo apartamento, y por supuesto que Marinette había aceptado de inmediato.

-¡Genial!- había exclamado la pelirroja cuando Marinette aceptó- ¡estoy tan emocionada! ¡Ladybug va a ser mi madrina!-

Tras repetirle que era un secreto que era Ladybug y que no debía decir nada al respecto, Alya le había dicho que quería que diseñara su vestido y el de las damas de honor. Era un poco apresurado, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por su mejor amiga.

Desde que renovó la compañía, Marinette había contratado a Alya para que le ayudara con la publicidad por internet y Laurent se había convertido en su nuevo asistente. El chico tenía un talento natural para la moda igual que ella, además de pasión por lo que hacía, y era mucho más efectivo que Nathalie o nadie más.

Y hablando de Laurent, el chico interrumpió el diseño del vestido de la última dama de honor cuando entró a la oficina.

-Lamento interrumpirla, _mademoiselle_ Marinette- dijo Laurent con una leve sonrisa- pero hay alguien que desea hablar con usted. Sé que está ocupada, pero dijo que era importante-

La chica no estaba muy contenta por la interrupción, pero asintió levemente para que Laurent lo hiciera pasar y cerró su libreta sin estar muy segura de querer pasar ese diseño a la maquiladora. No sabía porqué, pero no estaba contenta con ese diseño aún. La puerta sea abrió nuevamente, y cuando Marinette levantó la vista casi se va de espaldas al ver quien era su visitante.

Adrien Agreste.

"Maldita sea", pensó Marientte. Justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse mejor sobre sí misma, el idiota de Adrien tenía que reaparecer y recordarle sus errores del pasado, haciéndola sentir infeliz.

Le parecía bastante injusto. No era que quisiera que Adrien se sintiera mal, pero el chico se veía tan guapo, y tan tranquilo, como si él no hubiera sufrido su ausencia como ella.

Y como si hubiera podido leer su mente mientras pensaba en ello, el chico se pasó los dedos por los cabellos dorados.

-Marinette- dijo el chico con voz ronca, y Marinette tragó saliva.

-_Salut_, Adrien- dijo ella en voz baja, intentando no verse tan afectada por su presencia, aunque estaba segura de que se había ruborizado porque sentía sus mejillas calientes- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? Laurent dijo que era importante-

-Sí, es importante- dijo Adrien seriamente, metiendo su mano a su bolsillo y sacando una fotografía de su catálogo para mostrársela. Era una foto de un traje formal de hombre- vine a poner un pedido por diez trajes de este modelo. Tengo conmigo las tallas. Creo que Nino ya puso el pedido para un traje de novio. Sé que es un poco apresurado, pero…-

Marinette parpadeó confundida.

-Espera, espera- dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo mientras que levantaba una mano para hacerlo callar mientas que veía la fotografía que el chico le estaba mostrando- ¿Nino?¿acaso esto es para la boda de Nino y Alya?-

Adrien sonrió levemente mientras que asentía. Había algo extraño en él; las comisuras de sus labios temblaran levemente, como si se estuviera resistiendo a sonreír más ampliamente. No solo eso, el chico parecía estar jugando con sus manos.

-Por… por supuesto- dijo Adrien, nuevamente pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos- como soy el padrino de Nino, tengo que encargarme de los trajes de los chicos que van a entrar a la iglesia con las damas de honor-

Marinette sintió como si se hubiera tragado una piedra al escuchar eso. ¿Adrien era el padrino de Nino? Por supuesto que sería Adrien, esos dos siempre habían sido mejores amigos, debió habérselo imaginado. Pero si Adrien era el padrino de Nino y ella la madrina de Alya, eso significaba que ambos iban a tener que interactuar en la boda, mucho más de lo que a Marinette le hubiera gustado.

Sintió un desagradable sabor ácido en su boca y estuvo segura de que sus manos estaban sudando. Tragó saliva. Iba a tener que interactuar con Adrien en la boda. ¿Acaso él también había caído en cuenta de ello? Bueno, al menos no parecía estar evadiéndola, pero quizá solo lo hacía por su amigo, después de todo. O quizá (su corazón dio un feo vuelco) ya la había superado y no le dolía verla como a ella…

-¿Está todo bien, Marinette?- dijo Adrien interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Yo… sí, claro- dijo Marinette, parpadeando para aclarar su mente y volviendo sus ojos a la computadora. Dio un par de clics para ver el estado del traje en la maquiladora- eh… parece que el traje de Nino ya está listo. Lo llamaré en un momento para que venga a medírselo-

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico.

-¿Puedes darme las medidas de los otros chicos?- dijo Marinette.

Adrien asintió y le pasó la hoja de papel; ambos dieron un respingo al sentir la piel del otro. Bajaron los ojos, Marinette mirando la lista y Adrien mirando sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

La chica hizo un esfuerzo para mantener los ojos en la hoja de papel que Adrien le había entregado. En la lista estaban escritos los nombres de los amigos de Nino: Ivan, Kim, Max, Nathaniel, Marc, Théo, Luka, otros dos chicos que Marinette no conocía, y (reprimió un escalofrío) Adrien.

Eso significaba que, cuando tuviera el traje listo, el chico tendría que probárselo para que Marinette hiciera los ajustes. ¡Maldita sea su suerte!

-Bien- dijo Marinette casi sin aliento, forzándose a sí misma a sonreír- es un poco apresurado, pero estoy segura de que puedo lograrlo. Es por nuestros mejores amigos, después de todo-

Fue en ese momento en el que Marinette lo vió. Un brillo de alegría en los ojos de Adrien, y una leve sonrisa (esta vez sincera y no forzada) en sus labios. Era una chispa de esperanza en el corazón de la chica.

-Claro- dijo Adrien sin dejar de sonreírle- si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme. Después de todo, tenemos que hacer que la boda de nuestros amigos sea un éxito-

Ambos se miraron mutuamente con la misma leve sonrisa hasta que Marinette se aclaró la garganta.

-Ejem…- dijo la chica- ¿hay algo más?-

Adrien parpadeó, como si acabara de salir de un trance, pero sonrió de nuevo, aunque esta vez la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Marinette sintió sus ánimos caer al suelo: ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa forzada.

-No, eso sería todo- dijo el chico manteniendo su sonrisa- estaré pendiente de tu notificación traer a los chicos para medirse los trajes-

-Te avisaré tan pronto estén listos-

-Gracias por todo- sonrió Adrien cordialmente antes de salir de la oficina y dejarla sola.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Tikki salió de su bolso y flotó a su lado mientras que Marinette se dejaba caer dramáticamente sobre el escritorio.

-Esto es un total y completo desastre, Tikki- se quejó Marinette.

X-x-x

_Fuera del edificio_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-Esto es un total y completo desastre, Plagg- dijo Adrien tan pronto como entró al auto y se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo.

Adrien respiró hondo y se puso la mano sobre su corazón que estaba latiendo como loco. ¿Porqué?¿Porqué esa chica tenía que tener ese efecto en él? Creía que después de un mes de no verla podría tener el valor de enfrentarse a ella. Estaba seguro que verse tan hermosa tendría que ser un crimen.

-Pfff…- se quejó Plagg- tan fácil que sería que regresaras a esa oficina, hablaras con ella y resolvieran todos sus problemas-

-Plagg…-

-¿Qué?- dijo el kwami- no creas que no te he visto babeando por ella todo el mes, viendo como reconstruyó su vida después de lo que pasó. ¿Y qué has hecho tú? Lamentarte y lloriquear-

-Claro que no he hecho eso…-

-"Oh, ¿porqué Marinette me mintió?"- dijo Plagg, arremedando la voz de Adrien- "oh, ¿porqué Marinette se dejó engañar por un villano mucho mayor y más inteligente que nosotros dos juntos?" "oh, ¿porqué soy tan idióticamente orgulloso que no puedo aceptar las disculpas de la mujer que amo y supero esto de una vez por todas?"-

Adrien le lanzó una mirada molesta que el kwami ignoró olímpicamente. No estaba seguro de que su portador estuviera en sus cinco sentidos ignorando así a la chica que amaba por lo sucedido con Hawkmoth.

-Es terrible que lo que tu perverso padre hizo con ustedes dos- continuó Plagg en un tono más serio- y parece que aún sigue interfiriendo con tu felicidad y la de ella a pesar de que estará encerrado por el resto de sus días-

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Adrien.

-Claro…- dijo Plagg- chico, he vivido varios milenios, he visto de todo, pero jamás había visto a un sujeto tan terco y cabezadura como tú-

-Gracias, Plagg, pero realmente no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo Adrien rodando los ojos- necesito regresar a la universidad-

El kwami dejó escapar una expresión de frustración pero no dijo nada más, y se escondió bajo la camisa de su portador mientras que éste encendía el auto y comenzaba a conducir con dirección a la universidad. Realmente estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con él.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Tan pronto como Adrien se fue, Marinette llamó a Alya diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella después del trabajo. Y al escuchar el tono lleno de pánico de su mejor amiga, la pelirroja se apresuró a ir a visitarla a su apartamento. Después de todo, eran casi vecinas.

-Chica, ya basta- dijo Alya al ver a su mejor amiga caminando en círculos por la sala del apartamento- ¿qué es lo que está haciendo que te vuelvas loca?-

-¡Tú!- dijo Marinette en voz alta.

-¿Yo?-

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que Adrien iba a ser el padrino de Nino cuando me pediste que fuera tu madrina?- dijo la pelinegra, deteniéndose frente a Alya con una expresión llena de pánico en su rostro.

Alya se echó a reír.

-Daaaah, creí que era obvio- dijo la pelirroja encogiendo los hombros sin dejar de reír- tú sabes bastante bien que Adrien es el mejor amigo de Nino, así como tú eres mi mejor amiga y…-

-¡Alya!- la interrumpió Marinette con una expresión preocupada- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, acepto que no pensé en ello en su momento. Solamente dime que no voy a tener que… hacer algo en la boda con él-

-Eh…- dijo la pelirroja dudosa.

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno…-

-¡Alya!-

La pelirroja sonrió levemente, y Marinette estuvo segura de que su mejor amiga se estaba divirtiendo con su pánico.

-Bueno, ambos tienen que entrar a la iglesia juntos, justo después que Nino y yo- dijo Alya, haciendo palidecer a Marinette- y en la recepción, ambos tendrán que abrir el baile junto con nosotros dos-

Al escuchar eso último, Marinette casi se desmayó.

-Estás bromeando- dijo la chica totalmente mortificada- dime que estás bromeando-

-¿Es tan malo, Marinette?- dijo Alya rodando los ojos- ustedes dos se aman, solo que son demasiado orgullosos para perdonarse-

-Alya, el hombre no quiere verme-

-Estás exagerando, chica- dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

Marinette frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello, mirando sospechosamente a su amiga.

-¿Acaso todo esto es una estrategia maquiavélica de ustedes dos para que Adrien y yo nos volvamos a llevar bien? Porque si nos están haciendo sufrir para eso…-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Alya sacudiendo la cabeza- nada de eso. Solo creí que ambos podían comportarse como adultos maduros por una ocasión para la boda de sus mejores amigos. ¿En serio es mucho pedir?-

Marinette hizo una mueca. Su mejor amiga tenía razón. Claro que ella se podía comportar civilizadamente con Adrien por una noche. No era como si tuviera que cargar con el idiota, ¿verdad? Además, Adrien le acababa de demostrar que era capaz de comportarse con madurez en su presencia, claro que ella también podía hacerlo en los preparativos y en la boda misma.

-Bien, tu ganas- dijo Marinette en un tono resignado, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo del sofá con una expresión enfurruñada.

-¡Eres la mejor!- dijo Alya, abrazándola y casi cayendo al suelo junto con ella. Ambas chicas se echaron a reír- y hablando de la mejor, cuéntame cómo van los diseños para mi vestido-

Los ojos de Marinette se iluminaron, olvidando por completo el asunto de Adrien por el momento.

-Oh, no tienes idea. Me he estado estrujando los sesos para que sea algo memorable- dijo Marinette, caminado hacia su portafolio y sacando una libreta para mostrársela- mira, estas son las últimas tres ideas que tuve. ¿qué te parece?-

-Marinette ha estado trabajando en estos y los vestidos de las damas de honor- intervino Tikki con una sonrisa, flotando junto a Alya- ¡te van a encantar!-

Alya asintió mientras que volvía sus ojos a los tres diseños y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Son hermosos, Marinette!- dijo la pelirroja mirando los diseños, seguramente imaginándose vistiéndolos- no podría escoger. ¿Cuál me recomendarías?-

-Éste. Porque este corte te favorece mucho. Color hueso, encaje. Mangas largas de tul. La cola del vestido no es muy larga, pero te dejará bailar sin que tengas que cambiarte o cargarla- dijo Marinette, señalando el primero- además, creo que con tu figura hará que te veas espectacular-

-Entonces ese es el que quiero- dijo la pelirroja con convicción- confío en ti, no tengo que pensarlo más-

-Bien, en ese caso mañana mismo comenzaremos a hacerlo- dijo Marinette sonriendo también- creo que en una semana tendré el primer prototipo para que me des tu opinión-

Ambas chicas continuaron charlando hasta entrada la noche bajo la mirada de Tikki, quien sonrió levemente al ver que Marinette había recuperado su amistad con la pelirroja y que había vuelto a sonreír a pesar de lo sucedido con Adrien. Sabía que el chico volvería a buscarla a su debido tiempo.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Nino sabía que su prometida estaba en esos momentos en el apartamento de Marinette porque la chica estaba entrando en pánico al caer en cuenta del rol que tenía junto a Adrien durante la boda, así que el chico moreno decidió visitar a su mejor amigo para asegurarse de que no estuviera en la misma situación que Marinette.

Sobra decir que lo estaba.

-Nino, no puedo hacer esto- dijo Adrien tan pronto como vio llegar a su mejor amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No puedo… funcionar normalmente cuando estoy cerca de Marinette- dijo el rubio nerviosamente- hoy la vi para pedir los trajes de Kim y los otros, pero…-

Nino sonrió levemente. Su amigo era más cabezadura de lo que creía. Igual que Alya, Nino sabía toda la verdad de lo sucedido entre sus dos mejores amigos, incluyendo sus identidades secretas. Sabía que, si bien Marinette había cometido un error con Adrien, no lo había hecho con mala intención, y que la pelinegra amaba locamente a Adrien, casi tanto como él la amaba a ella.

-… estoy seguro que hice el ridículo delante de ella- continuó Adrien- no podía dejar de mover las manos o tocarme el cabello de tan nervioso que estaba-

-Vamos, _mon pote,_ no es mucho lo que te estamos pidiendo- dijo Nino con una expresión seria mientras encogía los hombros- solo es entrar con ella a la ceremonia, y después de eso abrir el baile. No creo que seamos poco razonables-

Adrien gruñó mientras que Plagg dejaba escapar una risita, porque sabía que Nino tenía razón.

-Lo sé, Nino, pero no entiendes- dijo el rubio en un tono mortificado- cuando la vi esta tarde apenas pude contenerme. Quería abrazarla y…-

-¿Y se puede saber porqué no lo hiciste?- lo interrumpió Nino alzando las cejas- es bastante evidente que aún la amas y…-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Adrien, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- pero, ¿cómo puedo…? Argggg…-

Nino no sabía que decir, así que solamente le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda un par de veces y sonrió. Sabía la agonía que debía estar sintiendo. Él mismo la había sentido porque había tenido un par de peleas con Alya en el pasado, y ninguna había sido tan fuerte como la de sus mejores amigos.

-Adrien, ¿no será tu orgullo el que está en el camino de que regreses con ella?- dijo Nino finalmente.

-Por supuesto que ese es el problema, el muy idiota no puede evitarlo- intervino Plagg antes de que el rubio pudiera responder.

Adrien miró al kwami y a su amigo con una expresión furiosa al verlos riendo.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Kagami_

_Dos días después_

Kagami estaba un poco preocupada al escuchar que ya había pasado un mes sin que Adrien y Marinette se hubieran reconciliado. La chica estaba casi convencida de que la única solución para ese problema era secuestrar a su idiótico amigo y encerrarlo en un armario con Marinette hasta que ambos resolvieran sus diferencias.

Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, la idea se volvía cada vez más tentadora. Solo las objeciones de Luka la habían detenido, al menos hasta ese momento.

-No puedes hacer eso- le dijo Luka.

-Pfff… mírame- dijo Kagami.

-No, Kagami- dijo el chico sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión divertida- sabes bien que Nino y Alya ya se están encargando de eso. Aprovecharon que son los padrinos de su boda para obligarlos a pasar tiempo juntos- amplió su sonrisa- puede funcionar-

-No es suficiente- dijo Kagami haciendo un gesto impaciente- no podemos esperar otro mes para que se reconcilien-

Luka rió en voz baja, divertido por la impaciencia de la chica. Después de que Marinette había mejorado y se había mudado a su nuevo apartamento, Luka había comenzando a frecuentar a Kagami. En un principio ambos estaban un poco derrotados porque sus respectivos exnovios estaban interesados en alguien más (aunque ahora estuvieran distanciados) pero habían aceptado que ellos dos amaban a otra persona.

Las tardes en el apartamento de Kagami, tomando té y tocando la guitarra, se volvieron un hábito cuando Luka no estaba fuera de París en algún concierto.

-Podemos hacer un trato- dijo el chico pensativo- démosles una oportunidad. Ambos van a verse obligados a pasar tiempo juntos durante los preparativos de la boda de Nino y Alya, porque son los padrinos. Si no se reconcilian en este mes, después de la boda podrás hacer lo que quieras con ellos-

Kagami sonrió maliciosamente y extendió su mano hacia él.

-Es un trato- dijo la chica- y si te atreves a intentar detenerme, te haré arrepentirte-

Luka tomó su mano y la estrechó.

-Jamás soñaría con romper mi promesa. Por cierto- dijo Luka mostrando una sonrisa traviesa y haciendo que Kagami rodara los ojos- hay una manera en la que podemos asegurarnos del resultado de nuestra apuesta-

-¿Cuál?-

-Podrías ir a la boda de Nino y Alya conmigo- dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

Kagami borró su sonrisa y frunció el entrecejo.

-Pffff…¿y porqué haría eso?- dijo la chica japonesa.

-Vamos, es solo una boda. Podríamos divertirnos y conspirar contra nuestros dos amigos. Y además…- dijo Luka sonriendo levemente, intentaba ser coqueto, pero a Kagami le pareció algo lindo- podríamos hacer una linda pareja-

Kagami lo evaluó con la mirada. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía atraída a él. No estaba enamorada, pero había algo en Luka que llamaba su atención. Además, el chico estaba en la misma situación que ella.

-Bueno, supongo que le podré dar un buen uso al vestido que pedí a Marinette el otro día- dijo Kagami finalmente. El rostro de Luka apreció radiante al escuchar eso.

-Gracias- dijo Luka sonriendo- verás que nos divertiremos mucho, y estoy seguro de que me gustará verte en el vestido gracias al cual descubrí que eras Coccinelle- añadió guiñando un ojo

Kagami gruñó en voz alta al poner su taza de té en la mesa del kotatsu.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión, Couffaine- siseó ella bruscamente, pero la sonrisa de Luka no desapareció.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Marinette se puso las pilas y ha reordenado su vida después de lo sucedido con Hawkmoth. El único pendiente es arreglar su relación con Adrien, pero le ha dado su espacio para que pueda superar lo sucedido. Adrien ha estado recibiendo el bullying de Plagg para ver si por fin entra en razón. Kagami estuvo a punto de cumplir su amenaza, si no fuera porque Luka la convenció de que no lo hiciera (aunque estoy segura de que todos quisiéramos que lo hubiera hecho).

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	25. Capítulo 25

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 25

_Edificio de la Compañía DC_

_Dos semanas después_

Marinette recibió a sus mejores amigos en su oficina con una enorme sonrisa. Si era sincera consigo misma, ella también estaba muy emocionada por lo que iban a hacer ese día. Nino y Alya se probarían ese día el traje y el vestido de la boda, respectivamente.

-Bienvenidos- sonrió la chica mientras que se prácticamente saltaba de su asiento antes de que Laurent siquiera alcanzara a abrir la puerta- ya quiero que vean lo que hice. Vamos, acompáñenme. Vamos, Laurent, date prisa- añadió, tomando los brazos de sus dos amigos y prácticamente arrastrándolos hacia el elevador.

-Calma, Marinette- sonrió Nino al ver la emoción de su amiga- no iremos a ningún lado-

-¿Cómo le dices que se calme?- dijo Alya, igual de emocionada que Marinette, tanto que poco le faltó para saltar de emoción- ¡voy a probarme mi vestido de novia!-

No solo ella, sino que también Mylène y Alix fueron invitadas a expresar su opinión del vestido y (su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo llegar) Adrien a dar la suya sobre el traje. Marinette respiró hondo y se concentró en la tarea que tenía en ese momento, intentando disfrutar el momento entre ella y sus amigas e ignorar el hecho de que el rubio estuviera ahí. De todos modos, Alya la previno de ello el día anterior, y se había preparado psicológicamente.

Adrien, por su parte, siguió a Nino silenciosamente tan pronto como llegó, con la mirada baja e intentando no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos en el cuarto piso, en la sala donde los modelos se probaban los diseños, Alix se volvió a Nino frunciendo el entrecejo y comenzó a empujarlo hacia el elevador.

-Vamos, largo de aquí- dijo Alix sin dejar de empujar al chico moreno y haciéndolo chocar contra Adrien, quien a su vez también fue empujado hacia el interior del elevador- es tradición de que no veas a la novia en su vestido hasta el día de la boda-

-Lo sé, pero…- protestó Nino.

-Shuuuu, largo- dijo Alix, empujándolo junto al rubio dentro del elevador.

-Alix tiene razón- dijo Mylène cruzando los brazos- no querrías arruinar la sorpresa, ¿verdad, Marientte?-

Marinette sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Las chicas tienen razón. No se preocupen, Laurent los llamará para que suban cuando terminemos aquí- dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a Nino e intentando evadir el rostro de Adrien, aunque falló estrepitosamente. Al menos logró evitar sus ojos- eh… Laurent, por favor dile a Isabelle que les ofrezca café y galletas mientras esperan-

-Sí, _mademoiselle_\- dijo Laurent mientras que sacaba su celular para llamar a la recepcionista. Adrien puso su mano sobre el hombro de Nino y asintiendo levemente.

-Vamos, _mec, _las chicas tienen razón- dijo Adrien antes de oprimir el botón del elevador y desaparecer tras las puertas del mismo- no creo que quieras enfrentarte a la furia de tu futura esposa. Dejemos que hagan su trabajo-

Nino asintió resignado y desapareció junto con Adrien tras las puertas del elevador.

Una vez que las chicas se quedaron solas, Marinette respiró aliviada, sintiendo el aire menos cerrado. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió el portatrajes que contenía el vestido de novia de Alya, lo sacó con cuidado y le indicó el vestidor para que se cambiara. Cuando se terminó de poner el vestido, Marinette le ayudó a abrocharlo y levantó con cuidado la cola del vestido para que no se ensuciara mientras que salían del vestidor y se detenían de espaldas al espejo.

Cuando lo hizo, Mylène y Alix la miraron boquiabiertas y sorprendidas.

-Alya, te ves…-

-Woooooow-

Alya se dio la vuelta frente al espejo con los ojos cerrados y con cuidado de no tropezar con el vestido o pisarlo, mientras que Marinette se acercaba con un velo en la mano para que la chica se lo pusiera y pudiera tener una idea de cómo se vería en la boda. Cuando la pelirroja abrió los ojos frente a los espejos y se miró, se cubrió la boca emocionada y algunas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Wow, Marinette, esto es…-

Marinette sonrió levemente al ver a su amiga tan feliz con su vestido, tanto que se quedó sin palabras, mientras que se miraba boquiabierta.

-¿Qué piensan ustedes, chicas?- dijo la pelinegra, pues Alya parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna mientras que se estaba mirando aún.

-Alya se ve increíble en ese vestido- dijo Mylène, levantándose y juntando las manos emocionada.

-Ahora tengo envidia- dijo Alix cruzando los brazos, pero con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que se volvía hacia Marinette- realmente espero que nuestros vestidos de damas de honor sean tan geniales como este-

-Lo siento, pero no. Los vestidos de las damas de honor son horribles. Recuerda que solo la novia puede brillar el día de la boda- dijo Marinette guiñando un ojo.

-Obviamente- dijo Alya finalmente saliendo de su sorpresa- Marinette, me encanta este vestido. Lo quiero. No tengo que pensarlo más-

Marinette sonrió y le pasó un par de zapatillas.

-Bien, en ese caso ponte las zapatillas- dijo la pelinegra- necesito medir el largo del vestido para que no te estorbe al caminar-

Alya se puso los zapatos con ayuda de Alix y Milène, mientras que Marinette tomaba un gis para marcar la bastilla y algunos alfileres. Tan pronto como la chica terminó, Alya se lanzó a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-¡Muchas gracias, Marinette!- dijo la pelirroja- ¡realmente eres la mejor amiga del mundo!-

x-x-x

_Lobby_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Nino caminaba en círculos nerviosamente bajo la mirada divertida de Adrien, quien estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás en el lobby del edificio. Conforme el día de la boda se acercaba cada vez más, los futuros esposos sentían cada vez más cercana la fecha y la presión, y Adrien había comenzado a notarlo en su mejor amigo.

El rubio respiró hondo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, él también estaba un poco nervioso en esos momentos, aunque por una razón muy distinta a la de su amigo. Justo hacía unos momentos su corazón había brincado de emoción al ver a Marinette.

-Basta, Nino, me estás mareando- dijo Adrien- y además, creo que asustaste a una de las recepcionistas-

Nino se detuvo y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su amigo.

-No soporto más la presión, _mon pote_\- dijo el chico moreno- debí haber convencido a Alya que mejor nos escapáramos juntos… podíamos habernos casado en Las Vegas o…no sé. Solo sé que las bodas son asuntos bastante estresantes para todo el mundo-

Adrien rió ante esa sugerencia. La verdad era que la experiencia de ayudar a Nino con su boda le había parecido interesante hasta ese momento pero, nuevamente, él no era el novio.

-Tranquilo, _mec_, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien- dijo el rubio, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro en un intento por tranquilizarlo, por difícil que pareciera- es su día y lo van a disfrutar mucho cuando llegue el momento-

Mientras ambos estaban charlando, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Laurent se acercó a los dos chicos.

-_Pardon, monsieur_ Lahiffe- dijo Laurent al llegar a los chicos- _mademoiselle_ Marinette me pidió que viniera por usted y su amigo para que comience a cambiarse. Está a punto de terminar con la prueba de _mademoiselle_ Alya-

-De acuerdo- dijo Nino, poniéndose de pie y volviéndose a Adrien- ¿vienes?-

Adrien tragó saliva, borrando su sonrisa tan pronto como Laurent mencionó a la chica, y estuvo a punto de decir que no. No estaba seguro de poder manejar el hecho de estar en presencia de la chica. Sabía que era un poco infantil de su parte, intentar mantenerse alejado de ella mientras se decidía, pero…

-De acuerdo- Adrien se escuchó a sí mismo decir en voz alta, repitiendo lo que había dicho Nino y levantándose para seguir a Laurent.

Los chicos fueron conducidos a los vestidores del cuarto piso, el mismo sitio donde Adrien se había cambiado para modelar cuando decidió hacer ese favor a Marinette. Cuando la había alzado en brazos y los habían fotografiado juntos y casi…

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de ese pensamiento mientras veía a Laurent pasarle el portatrajes a Nino y le indicaba un vestidor para que se cambiara.

-Cuando termines, te ayudaré a ponerte la corbata y el chaleco- dijo el asistente de Marinette.

Adrien cruzó los brazos nerviosamente mientras que esperaba que su amigo se terminara de vestir. Ese sitio le estaba trayendo muchos recuerdos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse. Igual que la última vez que había estado ahí, ver a Marinette haciendo lo que amaba lo había hecho sonreír inconscientemente.

Plagg tenía razón, aún estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, no lo podía negar. Pero…

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, apareciendo Marinette y Alya, quienes regresaron al cuarto piso tras haberse despedido de las otras dos chicas, Adrien palideció y bajó la mirada, evitando los ojos de Marinette. Ella hizo lo mismo, fijando su mirada y su atención en el portapapeles que llevaba en sus manos.

-Ah, los chicos ya están aquí- dijo Alya, guiñando un ojo al chico rubio- a un lado, Adrien, quiero ver como se ve mi prometido-

Adrien nunca supo si fue intencional o accidentalmente, pero Alya lo empujó levemente con la cadera para hacerlo a un lado y pasar a donde Laurent estaba ayudando a Nino a hacer el nudo de su corbata. El resultado fue que Adrien tropezó por el súbito empujón y casi cae a los pies de Marinette. El chico rubio alcanzó a recuperar el equilibrio justo a tiempo, apoyándose en la pared con ambas manos para no caer, pero atrapando a Marinette entre su cuerpo y la pared detrás de ella, haciendo que soltara su portapapeles y cayera al suelo entre los dos.

Los rostros de los dos enrojecieron por la cercanía entre ambos, a pesar de que ambos se forzaron a mirar hacia el suelo, de modo que sus ojos no se cruzaron. Al menos los prometidos o Laurent estaban distraídos y no se percataron de la situación incómoda en la que sus padrinos estaban en esos momentos.

Adrien podía escuchar su respiración, y percibir su aroma. Levantó los ojos hacia ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada en el suelo.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo Adrien en voz baja, cayendo encuesta de la posición incómoda en la que estaban- no fue… tropecé y…-

-Está… está bien- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa nerviosa, encogiendo los hombros tímidamente al sentir la cercanía del chico- em… ¿podrías…?- añadió, señalando sus brazos que aún la tenían atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Oh, sí, sí, claro- dijo Adrien, dando un paso atrás e inclinándose al suelo para recoger el portapapeles y entregárselo a la chica- toma. Lamento todo esto, en serio-

-No pasa nada…-

Marinette se cruzó de brazos abrazando el portapapeles y volviendo su vista hacia la derecha, mientras que Adrien puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y volvió su mirada hacia la izquierda, los dos esperando que sus amigos no se percataran de lo ruborizados que estaban en esos momentos.

-Hey, tórtolos- escucharon decir a Alya, haciéndolos dar un salto de sorpresa- los estamos esperando-

Marinette se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso y se escabulló a un lado de Adrien para llegar hacia dónde estaban los demás. El chico rubio quedó petrificado en el sitio, poniendo nuevamente su mano en el pecho, sintiendo su corazón desbocado. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Pffff jejeje…¿qué te pasa, chico?¿Acaso te comió la lengua la catarina?- escuchó la risita de Plagg mientras que asomaba su cabeza. Adrien gruñó y lo empujó de regreso bajo su camisa. No estaba de humor para lidiar con su kwami en esos momentos.

-Shhhh…-

-Aléjate del traje de Nino, o tu novia se va a enojar por babearlo- dijo Plagg astutamente, volviendo a asomar su cabeza.

-¡Basta, Plagg!- siseó Adrien mientras que volvía a empujarlo- una palabra más, y no habrá más Camembert en una semana-

El kwami gruñó, pero se mantuvo oculto bajo la camisa de Adrien, seguramente murmurando para sí mismo como la amenaza de su portador era crueldad animal y que él era un dios de la Destrucción.

-Hey, _mec_\- Nino lo llamó al mismo tiempo que estaba empujando a su kwami bajo su camisa- se supone que tienes que darme tu opinión-

Adrien respiró hondo de nuevo y caminó hacia los espejos, frente a los que Nino estaba de pie vistiendo el traje de Marinette. Como siempre era una obra maestra, y los colores que había elegido para su camisa y corbata le venían increíble.

-¿Qué piensas, Adrien?- dijo Alya, volviéndose al rubio con una expresión traviesa y ajustándose las gafas, dándole un leve codazo en las costillas- Marinette se lució esta vez, ¿no lo crees?-

-Claro que sí…-dijo Adrien mientras sonreía distraídamente- te ves muy bien, Nino. Es un frac con… ¿usaste un tono más claro de color para el chaleco?- se volvió distraídamente a Marinette.

-Sí, creí que quedaría bien con el tono de piel de Nino- dijo Marinette.

-Bueno, en eso tuviste mucha razón- observó Adrien mientras que daba la vuelta para ver al chico de espaldas- además del color de la camisa. La chaqueta…¿es un corte italiano?-

-Lo es- dijo Marinette sonriendo levemente, aunque no estaba sorprendida de que Adrien supiera tanto sobre ropa.

-Es una interesante combinación- dijo Adrien pensativo- la tela…-

-¡Adrien!- lo interrumpió Alya- ¿podrías dejar de babear con el trabajo de Marinette y decirnos si te gusta como se ve Nino?

-Se ve muy bien, Alya- sonrió el rubio, mirando de reojo a Marinette, quien se veía realmente adorable con esa sonrisa levemente sonrojada. Rayos, esto era realmente una tortura- como dijiste, Marinette se lució de nuevo-

-Bien, creo que será este traje para la boda- dijo Alya.

-Hey- protestó Nino volviéndose a ella con una expresión ofendida- ¿no se supone que yo lo iba a elegirlo?-

-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo quieres?- dijo Alya con una sonrisa traviesa.

Nino hizo una mueca, y Adrien sonrió divertido. Esa pareja siempre le había parecido muy entretenida.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero- dijo Nino.

-¿Ves?¿Entonces porqué te quejas?-

Marinette rió en voz baja también, haciendo que el corazón de Adrien diera un brinco de nueva cuenta, haciéndolo sonreír como idiota al verla tomar algunos alfileres para marcar los puntos que necesitaba ajustar en el traje.

-Perfecto- dijo Marinette cuando terminó de hacer las marcas en el traje- en dos días estará listo para la prueba final. Los vestidos de las damas de honor estarán listos para las pruebas mañana. Los trajes de los chicos…- añadió volviendo sus ojos a Adrien.

Por primera vez desde que Adrien llegó al edificio, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por un momento. Ella le sonrió levemente, y el rubio sintió como si sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina. Parpadeó un par de veces y desvió su vista de los ojos de Marinette, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Sí?-

La chica también parpadeó un par de veces para salir de su trance.

-Los trajes estarán listo pasado mañana- continuó Marinette volviéndose a Nino- podemos continuar con las pruebas ese día, si tus amigos tienen oportunidad-

-Hablaré con los chicos, estoy seguro de que podrán hacerlo funcionar- dijo el chico moreno.

Adrien sonrió levemente al pensar que en dos días volvería a ver a Marinette. Casi de inmediato comenzó a sentir el pánico apoderarse de él. En dos días no solo volvería a ver a Marinette, sino que la chica tendría sus manos encima de él, pues tendría que ajustar su traje.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Esa tarde_

Marinette apoyó su pared en la puerta de su apartamento tan pronto como llegó, y comenzó a sentir el pánico apoderarse de ella. En dos días no solo volvería a ver a Adrien, sino que tendría sus manos encima de él, pues tendría que ajustar su traje. Tragó saliva.

-Lo has manejado muy bien, Marinette- dijo Tikki con su habitual tono optimista de siempre, saliendo de su bolso mientras que la chica respiraba hondo y caminaba hacia la cocina- estoy orgullosa de ti-

-Gracias, Tikki- dijo Marinette nerviosamente, preparando una la taza de agua caliente, introduciendo la bolsa de té en ella y suspirando en voz alta- la verdad es que ha sido muy difícil verlo y…-

-Lo sé- dijo la kwami sonriendo- pero seguir pensando en ello no te ayudará. Mejor concéntrate lo que hicimos hoy. Estoy segura de que a Alya le gustó mucho su vestido. Se verá muy hermosa el día de su boda-

-Sí, a mí también me gustó mucho como se veía- dijo Marinette sonriendo y olvidando momentáneamente a Adrien- estoy muy orgullosa de ese vestido-

-Es muy lindo lo que estás haciendo por su amiga- comentó Tikki.

Marinette sonrió satisfecha mientras que sacaba el sobre de té de su taza y la acercaba a sus labios para darle un sorbo. Sabía que los siguientes días serían difíciles, conforme se acercaba la boda de Nino y Alya, pero pronto su vida regresaría a la normalidad y no tendría que encontrarse a Adrien.

x-x-x

_Panadería Dupain-Cheng_

_Al día siguiente_

Para alivio de Adrien, los padres de Marinette ignoraban completamente sobre su breve relación (y su posterior ruptura) con su hija, así que durante su trabajo no habían hecho preguntas incómodas sobre el asunto. El chico solo estaba feliz de trabajar horneando pan e intentando mantener su mente lejos de Marinette.

Los Dupain-Cheng habían estado fuera de París cuando ocurrió el incidente con Hawkmoth, y habían ido a ver a su hija tan pronto como regresaron para ver cómo se encontraba después de la declaración de Chat Noir sobre el hecho de que Gabriel Agreste era el villano que había aterrorizado París los últimos nueve años. Los padres de Marinette sabían que Gabriel Agreste había sido una persona muy importante en la carrera de su hija y que seguramente estaría muy decepcionada, pero la encontraron tan optimista como siempre y trabajando con Alya para para reconstruir la empresa y borrar todo rastro de que había pertenecido a Hawkmoth.

Y hablando de Alya, los padres de Marinette no dejaban de hablar de la boda, ya que además de estar invitados, ellos iban a preparar el pastel.

-El día antes de la boda de Nino y Alya comenzaremos a preparar el pastel y los bocadillos- mencionó Sabine pensativa mientras que apuntaba los ingredientes que necesitaban en una lista, sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, pero Adrien no puede ayudarnos en ese día, _chérie_\- dijo Tom antes de que Adrien dijera algo, volviéndose a su esposa y guiñándole un ojo- recuerda que va a estar ocupado en la despedida de soltero de Nino-

-Por supuesto- dijo Sabine- es uno de sus importantes deberes como padrino-

Adrien sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Si me necesitas, puedo ayudarles un rato esa mañana- ofreció el chico.

-No te preocupes, Adrien, nosotros podemos manejarlo- dijo Sabine sonriéndole- estoy segura de que tienes muchas responsabilidades como padrino-

Adrien iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de la panadería se abrió. El chico se volvió, pensando que se trataba de un cliente, pero palideció al ver que era Alya acompañada de Marinette. Parecía que la chica no lo dejaría ni un momento.

-_Salut, madame et monsieur _Dupain-Cheng- dijo Alya alegremente mientras que Marinette sonreía ampliamente y se acercaba a a saludar a sus padres, al parecer sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Adrien.

-_Salut_, Alya- dijo Tom- _salut, ma chérie_-

-_Maman, papa_\- dijo Marinette con una amplia sonrisa, abrazando a sus padres- Alya y yo les trajimos lo que nos pidió _maman_-

-¡Excelente!- dijo Sabine con una sonrisa- muchas gracias por reparar mi vestido,_ ma chérie_-

Adrien miró curioso la escena en la que parecía haber sido excluido mientras que Alya y Marinette abría el portatrajes y sacaba un vestido que definitivamente no había sido diseñado por ella.

-Ya está ajustados para el gran día- dijo Marinette.

-Aún no entiendo porqué no quiso un vestido nuevo, _madame_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Alya.

-Mi esposa ama este vestido- dijo Tom encogiendo los hombros- lo compramos cuando nuestra hija nació, y no pasa de moda. Aunque a decir verdad, Sabine lo quería usar cuando Marinette…-

-Como dije, muchas gracias a las dos. Es mi vestido favorito, _chérie_\- lo interrumpió Sabine para que su esposo no hablara de más- estamos orgullosos de ti. ¿No piensas que Marinette es muy talentosa, Adrien?-

La atención de los cuatro se volvió de pronto a Adrien, quien seguía detrás del mostrador sin decir nada, solo observando la escena en silencio como si no existiera. El rubio parpadeó repetidamente y se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír.

-Por supuesto, _madame_\- dijo Adrien sinceramente- no me queda la menor duda de ello-

Sus ojos encontraron los de Marinette, y ésta le sonrió amablemente.

-De hecho, Adrien y el resto de los chicos se probarán sus trajes mañana- dijo Alya en voz alta con una sonrisa radiante- las chicas se probaron sus vestidos hoy. A todas les encantaron- añadió mientras que sacaba su celular y comenzaba a mostrar las fotos a Sabine.

Adrien sonrió levemente al escuchar eso y al ver la expresión apenada de Marinette mientras que la pelirroja seguía deshaciéndose en halagos, secundada por los Dupain-Cheng. Los ojos de ella volvieron a posarse en los de él, y se sonrieron mutuamente. Plagg le dio una patada en las costillas bajo su camisa, y Adrien alcanzó a escuchar su risita.

Oh, Dios. Ambos estaban en problemas.

x-x-x

_Edificio de la compañía DC_

_Al día siguiente_

Luka se reunió con los otros chicos para medirse su traje. Sabía que no era necesaria su presencia: Marinette había creado cientos de atuendos para él, y ya conocía perfectamente sus medidas, pero aún así quiso ir a ver a los otros chicos. Siempre era agradable volver a ver a Ivan y charlar con él, quien era su buen amigo gracias a sus años tocando con Kitty Section, antes de volverse un cantante famoso. Además, y más importantemente, Luka tenía un motivo ulterior.

Los ojos de Luka se fijaron en Adrien, quien esperaba su turno nerviosamente en una esquina, ignorando a Kim y Max, quienes parecían empeñados en querer hablar con él por alguna razón. El chico rubio parecía muy incómodo, y con buena razón.

Luka suspiró; realmente esperaba que todo se resolviera antes de que se cumpliera el plazo que había pactado con Kagami, o las cosas no serían lindas para Adrien y Marinette, aunque le causaba gracia la idea de la chica de encerrarlos en un pequeño cuarto hasta que resolvieran sus diferencias.

Cada día que pasaba con esos dos idiotas siendo tan tercos, más Luka se inclinaba en apoyar el plan de Kagami.

Laurent, el nuevo asistente de Marinette, los llamó para que subieran a los cambiadores y se probaran los trajes. El chico repartió los atuendos con el mismo cuidado que Marinette solía tener con sus creaciones. Laurent captó la mirada de Luka y asintió seriamente, haciendo que el famoso cantante sonriera travieso.

_FLASHBACK_

_Esa mañana_

_-Pero monsieur Couffaine, no creo que mademoiselle Marinette esté de acuerdo con eso…- comenzó a decir Laurent con una expresión preocupada cuando Luka le dijo lo que quería que hiciera._

_Luka había llegado temprano al edificio de la compañía DC. Aunque sabía que para esa hora Marinette ya había llegado, no era ella a quien quería ver, sino a su asistente. Le había quitado la lista de los chicos que se probarían los trajes que Laurent había preparado._

_-Mira, Laurent, sabes que es por su propio bien- dijo Luka, pensando que si esos dos no solucionaban sus problemas pronto, la solución de Kagami no les iba a gustar- tú mismo has visto como interactúan esos dos-_

_-Lo sé, monsieur, pero… no quiero que mademoiselle Marinette me despida- dijo el chico mortificado._

_Luka lo miró sonriendo. Marinette no lo despediría jamás; ese chico le recordaba mucho a ella misma cuando quería ser la diseñadora famosa que era ahora._

_-Le dirás que tú habías puesto a Adrien al principio, pero que alguien la movió- dijo Luka, tomando la hoja de papel y tachando el nombre de Adrien, para escribirlo con su puño y letra al final de la hoja- mira, es mi escritura y Marinette la conoce, ya sabrá a quien culpar-_

_Laurent no estaba muy convencido, pero finalmente asintió. _

_-Está bien- dijo Laurent._

_-Bien hecho- dijo Luka con una enorme sonrisa- ahora, esto es lo que quiero que hagas cuando llegue su turno…-_

_Laurent asintió resignado y regresó a la oficina de Marinette mientras que Luka lo miraba alejarse con una leve sonrisa, pensando en que esperaba que eso fuera un empujón para sus amigos, porque si no, se vería obligado a cumplir su promesa y a ayudar a Kagami. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Por fin, Marinette llegó a donde estaban los chicos y los pasó uno por uno delante del espejo, dejando a Luka y Adrien hasta el final, tal y como el primero había previsto.

Cuando fue el turno de Luka, Marinette casi no tuvo que hacer ninguna modificación, excepto por marcar el punto donde colgaría las mancuernillas de la camisa del chico. Luka se miró al espejo y sonrió complacido. El color blanco marfil que Marinette había elegido para su camisa resaltaba el turquesa de sus ojos.

-Está perfecto, Mamamarimanette, como de costumbre- dijo Luka en tono de broma mientras que miraba de reojo a Adrien, quien estaba esperando su turno mientras charlaba tranquilamente con Laurent, mirando al chico guardar los trajes en su sitio con cuidado que las marcas que Marinette hizo no se perdieran y haciendo las anotaciones pertinentes.

-Gracias, Luka- sonrió Marinette.

-No es nada- dijo el chico mientras que bajaba de la plataforma donde estaba de pie para verse mejor al espejo.

-Luka, antes que te vayas- lo detuvo Marinette, hablando en voz baja y mirando de reojo a Adrien, así que Luka supuso que no quería que el rubio escuchara lo que le iba a decir- quisiera pedirte… que fueras mi pareja en la boda-

Luka frunció el entrecejo.

-Creí que tu pareja tenía que ser el padrino…- comenzó a decir él.

-No, es solo el baile inicial- lo interrumpió la chica. Vaya, Luka nunca había visto a Marinette así de nerviosa e insegura de sí misma, al menos no desde que ambos eran adolescentes- el resto de la noche es…-

-Me encantaría ayudarte, pero no puedo ir contigo- la interrumpió Luka a su vez encogiendo los hombros- porque ya le dije a Kagami que iría con ella-

-¿Oh…?- dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-¿Acaso estoy detectando celos de tu parte?- dijo Luka con una expresión traviesa mientras que alzaba las cejas alternadamente y se acercaba a ella. Marinette alejó su rostro del suyo poniendo su dedo índice en la frente del chico.

-Pfff… ya quisieras- dijo Marinette, fingiendo que no estaba preocupada por el hecho de que no tenía un pretexto para alejarse de Adrien durante la boda- supongo que nos veremos pronto-

Luka asintió levemente y le guiñó un ojo de nuevo antes de irse, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y mirar a Marinette volverse hacia el último chico que faltaba.

-¿Adrien?- la escuchó decir antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

-¿Adrien?-

Marinette tembló levemente al ver que se había quedado sola con Adrien. Iba a matar a Laurent por haberlo dejado hasta el final, cuando todos se habían ido y por haberla abandonado también, acompañando a Luka a la salida. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse mientras que se volvía al último de los chicos, quien la esperaba con las manos en ella espalda y una sonrisa nerviosa..

Como siempre, Adrien se veía tan guapo que le robaba el aliento. ¿Era su imaginación, o cada vez que se encontraba con él se veía más apuesto?

-Ya voy- dijo Adrien en voz baja, caminando al sitio donde Marinette le indicó y colocándose frente al espejo.

-Extiende los brazos- le ordenó la chica en voz baja. Adrien obedeció, extendiendo los brazos con las manos hacia delante mientras que Marinette se acercaba a él con un gis, un alfiletero y una cinta métrica en la mano.

-Realmente estoy impresionado- dijo finalmente Adrien, rompiendo el tenso silencio entre ellos mientras miraba a Marinette trabajar a través del espejo frente a él- has estado trabajando muy duro estos días. Todos los vestidos y trajes que diseñaste, además del vestido de novia-

-Todo esto es por Alya y Nino- dijo Marinette sin mirarlo, mientras su atención estaba en medir sus mangas y no equivocarse- son nuestros mejores amigos-

-Lo sé- sonrió Adrien tristemente- aún así…- se aclaró la garganta- aún así, tengo que confesar que me siento un poco mal. Tú has estado trabajando tan arduamente con los trajes de todos, mientras que yo solo he tenido que… pagar por cosas-

-No es una competencia de quién de nosotros dos hace más por ellos, ¿sabes?- dijo Marinette aún sin mirarlo, marcando con su gis un punto en las mangas del chico para ajustarlas- lo importante de esto es que Nino y Alya tengan el mejor día de sus vidas-

Adrien sonrió y asintió levemente.

-No te muevas-

-Lo siento- dijo él, volviendo a la posición en la que estaba.

Marinette levantó sus ojos hacia él y vio que la corbata estaba hacia un lado. La tomó con sus manos y la colocó como debía ser, ajustándola y alisando los bordes de la camisa con su manos. Un escalofrío recorrió al chico al sentir las manos de Marinette sobre su pecho. Ella no pareció percatarse, pues sus manos recorrieron la solapa del traje hasta su cintura. Adrien cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

La chica pasó sus manos por su cintura, ajustando la cinta métrica a su espalda, y por accidente apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Pudo sentir al chico tensarse ante el contacto.

-Lo siento, tendré más cuidado- dijo Marinette, un poco apenada al caer en cuenta de la reacción de Adrien.

-Está bien, no me molesta- dijo el chico mientras que veía a Marinette sentarse en el suelo de la plataforma y se puso a medir el largo del pantalón y marcarlo- ¿sabes algo? Nino estaba encantado con el traje que hiciste para él. No dejaba de decir lo mucho que le gustó. Y ayer que vimos a Alya… bueno, sé que está muy feliz también-

-Lo sé, estuve ahí- sonrió ella- me gusta verla feliz, sobre todo después de lo que pasó entre nosotras. Ahora que lo pienso- añadió terminando de marcar las orillas del pantalón de Adrien, levantando los ojos hacia él mientras se incorporaba- fue gracias a ti que nos reconciliamos-

-Yo no hice nada, ustedes dos lo hicieron todo- dijo él, y al ver que la chica alzó las cejas, Adrien sonrió apenado- bueno, quizá te extorsioné un poco-

La chica sonrió pero, al incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de él, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él. Marinette intentó dar un paso atrás, pero olvidó que estaba sobre una plataforma y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas al suelo.

Al ver que la chica estaba cayendo hacia atrás, Adrien reaccionó rápidamente y la tomó de las muñecas para evitar que cayera, tirando de ellas y haciéndola chocar contra su pecho por el impulso, al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus antebrazos y rodeaba su espalda con sus brazos.

-Cuidado- dijo Adrien con su sonrisa brillante en sus labios. Marinette sintió las manos de él sobre su cintura, y su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de él, escuchando su corazón que latía tan rápidamente como el suyo- no quisiera que te hicieras daño-

Por un momento quiso quedarse así, pero al final de cuentas Marinette tragó saliva y se separó de él con cuidado de no caer, bajando de la plataforma.

-Bien, ya terminamos- dijo Marinette- en tres días estarán listos todos los retoques, y podrás pasar por él. Le… le pediré a Laurent que los tenga listos en la recepción para no quitarte el tiempo cuando vengas por ellos-

Adrien parpadeó, pero sonrió de nuevo y asintió.

-De acuerdo, en tres días vendré a recogerlos- dijo Adrien ocultando la decepción en su voz- supongo que entonces nos veremos hasta el día de la boda-

-Supongo que sí- dijo ella.

Antes de irse, Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette, llevándola a sus labios y besando sus nudillos con una sonrisa, en parte porque le pareció adorable el color rojo que tiñó sus mejillas mientras que sus labios hacían contacto con su mano.

-Nos veremos pronto, _ma lady_-

x-x-x

_Auto de Adrien, afuera del edificio_

_Poco después_

Al salir del edificio tras la prueba del traje, Adrien se apresuró a entrar a su auto y cerró la puerta sin siquiera encenderlo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró hondo al mismo tiempo que abría la solapa de su camisa para que Plagg saliera de su escondite, su vista fija en el parabrisas, pero su mente estaba aún dentro del edificio.

-Oh, no, _pitié_\- se quejó el kwami, dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre el asiento del copiloto- si nuevamente vas a lloriquear por la chica…-

-No, Plagg- lo interrumpió Adrien en voz baja, su mirada aún fija en el parabrisas y mordiéndose el labio- creo que… soy un idiota-

Plagg rodó los ojos aburrido.

-Dah. Por supuesto que lo eres, no tenía la menor duda antes de que lo dijeras- dijo el kwami, renuente a continuar con la conversación porque sabía muy bien en qué dirección se dirigía- bieeeen, morderé el anzuelo, ¿porqué dices que eres un idiota?-

-No sé si estoy listo para tener esa conversación con Marinette- dijo el chico, pasándose una mano por el cabello- pero sé que, si llego a perderla por dudar, me voy a arrepentir por el resto de mis días- frunció el entrecejo, una resolución formándose en su mente.

-¿Y qué idiótica idea tienes ahora?- dijo Plagg.

-El día de la boda de Nino y Alya hablaré con ella- dijo Adrien, encendiendo el auto- solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…-

-Pffff…- respondió simplemente el kwami. Evidentemente el idiota de su cachorro seguía siendo tan ciego como siempre, que no podía leer entre líneas. Si algo sabía, era que Ladybug era tan terca como Chat Noir. Y si Chat Noir había esperado todos esos años por el perdón de su Lady, por supuesto que Marinette habría esperado por él.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Todos los preparativos para la boda están listos, y Adrien y Marinette han sido forzados a interactuar más de lo que habían planeado. Al menos Adrien ya tomó su decisión… veamos si lo logra (spoilers…)

Para todos los que están a favor del plan de Kagami, les recuerdo que no es tan sencillo. Adrien puede transformarse y destruir la puerta. Si ella y Luka van a llegar a hacerlo, van a tener que planearlo bien.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	26. Capítulo 26

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 26

_Apartamento de Alya_

_Diez días después_

Marinette había llegado esa mañana temprano a casa de Alya llevando consigo el vestido de novia de su amiga cuidadosamente guardado en el portatrajes a prueba de agua a pesar de que no estaba pronosticada lluvia. Para Marinette, cuando se trata de vestidos, uno nunca es demasiado cuidadoso. Cuando llegó, la chica agradeció que Nino ya se hubiera ido al apartamento de Adrien para para darle oportunidad a su prometida a alistarse. Una vez que estuvieron solas, Marinette observó a Nora y las gemelas ayudar a su hermana con el maquillaje y el peinado.

-Por fin, después de casi diez años finalmente te vas a casar con _Casquette_\- dijo Nora mientras que veía a una de las gemelas terminando de pintarlas uñas de su hermana. Marinette tuvo que contenerse cuando la vio llegar con un vestido largo y el cabello suelto. No recordaba haber visto jamás a Nora en otra ropa que no fuera la de entrenamiento- bah, siempre creí que el tipo no tenía las agallas necesarias para pedirte que te casaras con él-

-¡Nora!- la reprendió Alya volviéndose hacia ella frunciendo el entrecejo- ya sabes que de lo que Nino es capaz de hacer por mí-

-Lo sé, estoy bromeando- dijo la chica mayor.

-Lista- dijo Etta, dando un paso atrás y tapando el frasco de barniz de uñas- solo espera a que se sequen-

-Ya está listo su cabello también- sentenció Ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cruzándose de brazos mientras que daba un paso atrás para mirarla.

-Bien, entonces estamos listas para el gran final, y por el que las tres hemos estado esperando- dijo Nora poniendo sus manos en la cintura- el vestido que hizo Baguette-

Marinette rió ante el apodo de Nora pero asintió y sacó el vestido blanco para ayudar a su amiga a ponérselo. Lo pasó por sus hombros y lo abrochó con cuidado de no arruinar su peinado y no ensuciarlo con el maquillaje que las gemelas le habían aplicado.

-Woooow- dijeron las tres hermanas al mismo tiempo una vez que vieron a Alya usando el vestido que Marinette había diseñado. La pelinegra se puso de puntillas y colocó con cuidado el velo sobre el tocado en sus cabellos.

-Esta vez te sobrepasaste a ti misma, _Baguette_\- dijo Nora sin poder dejar de mirar el vestido que había diseñado- eres todo un peso pesado en diseño-

-Nora tiene razón, Marinette- dijo Alya mirándose al espejo mientras que sus ojos se humedecían- está…-

Marinette puso sus manos en los hombros de su mejor amiga sin dejar de sonreírle.

-No llores o arruinarás tu maquillaje- dijo Marinette.

-Oh, no- dijo Etta poniendo sus manos en la cintura con una sonrisa confiada- por supuesto que previmos esto, y usamos maquillaje resistente al agua. Va a durar varios días-

-Bien, parece que ya estamos listas aquí- dijo Nora sacudiéndose las manos con una expresión satisfecha y sacando su teléfono celular- voy a llamar a _Telephone Boy _para asegurarme que lleve a Nino a la Iglesia-

-Oh, si Adrien quiere sobrevivir el día de hoy, más vale que Nino esté en la entrada de la iglesia a tiempo- dijo Alya frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos- escuché sobre la despedida de soltero…-

-Bueno, tu despedida de soltera no estuvo nada mal- sonrió Marinette, guiñándole un ojo.

-_Baguette_ tiene razón, _Telephone Boy_ va a llevar a Nino a tiempo a la ceremonia- dijo Nora con una sonrisa burlona- bueno, _petite soeur,_ esta es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte- Alya le lanzó una mirada molesta a su hermana, mientras que todas las demás chicas se echaron a reír- es broma, Alya. Vamos, es hora del show-

x-x-x

_Entrada de la basílica Sacré Coeur_

_Más tarde_

Adrien rió divertido al ver a su mejor amigo sacudir sus manos sudorosas mientras esperaban a que llegara el auto con la novia. El chico rubio enlazó sus manos en la espalda, mirando hacia la pequeña calle lateral en la colina de Montmartre donde subiría el auto de Alya. Sus ojos pasaron de Nino a la escalera frente a la basílica. Cuando regresaron a Nino, Adrien vio que se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

-Basta- dijo Adrien, tomándolo de las muñecas para que quitara sus manos de la boca- no hagas eso. ¿Sabes que pones mi vida en peligro? Porque sabes bien que tu futura esposa me va a matar si estás algo menos que perfecto-

Nino gruñó, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque por fin Alya llegó junto a sus hermanas y (el corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco) Marinette, quien iba llevando con cuidado la cola del vestido de su amiga. El rubio apenas pudo ver que Nino estaba embelesado por la vista de Alya, y él no estaba menos sorprendido.

-Hey- dijo Alya sonriendo, mientras que Nino seguía mirándolo boquiabierto por tanto tiempo que Adrien tuvo que darle un codazo en las costillas para hacerlo salir de su sorpresa.

-_Salut_\- dijo Nino finalmente- te ves…-

Adrien sonrió, y miró de reojo a Marinette, quien estaba unos pasos detrás de Alya, riendo en voz baja divertida por la expresión de Nino. Los damas de honor estaban detrás de Marinette; sus vestidos eran de color rosa claro con varias capas de tul y algunas flores bordadas en ella. Los estilos eran diferentes, dependiendo de cada una de las chicas, pero Adrien se maravilló al ver lo bien que se veían todas.

Además de los padres de Alya, la familia de Nino y algunos de los profesores y compañeros del colegio, Adrien vio llegar a los padres de Marinette, quienes lo saludaron cuando llegaron antes de entrar a la iglesia. Kagami llegó también a la ceremonia tomando el brazo de Luka, haciendo que Adrien la mirara sorprendido, y como respuesta, la chica japonesa le dijo con una seña que lo mataría si decía algo al respecto.

Los padres de Alya llamaron a los chicos para que se pusieran en posición. Con Nino y Alya juntos al principio esperaron en la puerta para entrar a la iglesia. Adrien se volvió de nuevo a Marinette, y la vio inclinándose y diciendo algo a Manon Chamack y las gemelas, quienes llevarían la cola del vestido de Alya, y después tomar su lugar al lado del rubio para entrar a la iglesia.

Marinette se volvió hacia él tímidamente, y Adrien le sonrió para tranquilizarla, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo.

-¿Estás lista para hacer esto?- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-Estoy más que lista para ver a nuestros amigos casarse- dijo Marinette aceptando su brazo, sonriéndole brevemente y volviendo sus ojos de su mejor amiga- solo estoy esperando no tropezarme en el pasillo. Si normalmente me tropiezo con zapatos de piso, con estos tacones las posibilidades aumentan exponencialmente-

El chico rubio amplió su sonrisa. Se veía tan hermosa con ese sencillo vestido de color rosa como las demás chicas, con uno de sus hombros descubiertos y un corte sencillo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja, reposando en uno de sus hombros.

"Dios, esta mujer me va a matar, solo siendo ella misma", pensó Adrien mientras que ponía su mano sobre la de Marinette un par de veces para tranquilizarla.

-No temas, _ma lady_\- susurró Adrien en el oído de la chica- tienes mi palabra de que no voy a dejar que te caigas-

Marinette se volvió hacia él, mirándolo con enormes ojos, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose levemente y sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa antes de que ambos entraran a la iglesia siguiendo a los novios y a sus pajes.

X-x-x

_Le Grand París_

_Más tarde_

La recepción de la boda fue en el Grand París, en el restaurante del hotel de la familia de Chloé Bourgeois. La mayoría de los invitados ya había llegado para el momento en el que los novios hicieron su entrada y estaban listos para comenzar, pero Marinette había pasado la última hora siguiendo a Alya, ayudándola con su vestido o consiguiéndole un vaso con agua, cualquier cosa para evitar cruzarse con Adrien más de lo necesario.

-Ya es hora de la entrada- dijo Alya, volviéndose a Marinette y mirando a su alrededor- ¿dónde está Adrien?-

La chica se encogió de hombros, pues no lo había visto desde que había llegaron a la recepción, pero pronto llegó el rubio a su lado como si lo hubieran llamado.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, Alya, Nino- dijo el rubio con una expresión de evidente fastidio mientras se ajustaba la corbata distraídamente- lo siento mucho, Chloé no me dejaba ir-

Nino rió en voz baja.

-Bueno, al menos ya estás aquí, _mon pote_\- dijo el chico moreno, empujando levemente a Marinette para que se acercara a él- ¿los dos están listos para el baile?-

Marinette y Adrien se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con idénticas expresiones resignadas. Los nuevos esposos se echaron a reír y se tomaron de las manos para caminar hacia la pista de baile.

-Y ahora- exclamó la voz de Jagged Stone, que a pesar de que era uno de los invitados había robado el micrófono del grupo que animaría la boda- los nuevos esposos abrirán la pista de baile junto a sus padrinos. ¡Un aplauso para ellos!-

Marinette tragó saliva, y sintió de pronto la mano de Adrien tomando la suya. El chico también se veía un poco nervioso mientras veía a Nino y Alya caminar juntos a la pista de baile tomados de la mano.

-Vamos, Adrien- dijo Marinette finalmente volviéndose al chico- entre más pronto hagamos eso, más pronto terminaremos y ya no te seguiré molestando-

Adrien parecía estar a punto de protestar, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, pues la chica tiró de su brazo y ambos caminaron tomados de la mano al centro de la pista de baile. Al detenerse en el centro de la pista, junto a Nino y Alya, Adrien puso las manos de Marinette en sus propios hombros, y puso las suyas en la cintura de la chica para comenzar a bailar.

La música comenzó, una balada lenta, y Adrien comenzó a guiarla al ritmo de la música. Los novios parecían estar muy felices, y la atención de la mayoría de los invitados estaba sobre Nino y Alya. Adrien volvió a mirar a Marinette, quien parecía estar muy nerviosa.

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche- dijo Adrien en voz baja sin dejar de mirarla, intentando tranquilizarla con su sonrisa.

-Gracias- sonrió ella como respuesta- tú tampoco te ves nada mal-

El chico amplió su sonrisa.

-Mis felicitaciones- dijo el chico- sé que ya te lo había dicho antes, pero el vestido es una verdadera obra de arte. Alya debe estar muy feliz con todo lo que has hecho para que su día sea perfecto-

-Igual que tú- dijo Marinette en voz baja- tú fuiste el que convenció a Chloé de prestar su hotel, ¿no?- Adrien asintió seriamente y ella borró su sonrisa- ¿dije algo malo?-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, pensando en que había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y su enojo por su participación en la akumatización de Marinette hacía todos esos años, pero todo fuera por que el día de sus mejores amigos fuera perfecto.

-No es nada. Hicimos un buen trabajo- dijo el chico- Nino y Alya parecen estar muy felices. Hacemos buen equipo aunque trabajamos por separado-

-Uno pensaría que sí- dijo ella tristemente, recordando que ellos habían sido Ladybug y Chat Noir, y cómo habían terminado después de todo ello.

-Lo somos- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa cálida- siempre lo hemos sido-

Marinette asintió mientras que seguían bailando, pensando en que seguramente verse tan guapo tendría que ser ilegal, y ella era débil. Sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban a unos centímetros de los suyos; podía percibir su aroma y el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba de tan cerca que estaban.

La chica hizo un esfuerzo por desviar su mirada hacia el resto del mundo a su alrededor. Si seguía así, iba a terminar besándolo y siendo rechazada de una manera humillante delante de todos los invitados. Tenía que resistir la urgencia de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que quería estar con él.

Levantó la vista, y vio que Adrien aún la miraba con atención, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios, cada vez más cerca de los suyos, pero al sentir su nariz rozar la de él, Marinette separó su cabeza.

-Lo siento- susurró él con una sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

-No… está bien- dijo Marinette.

El chico sonrió tristemente.

-Marinette…- dijo el chico en voz baja- creo que el momento ha llegado de que nosotros dos…-

Pero no terminó su frase, pues la canción terminó, y el resto de los invitados tomó la pista de baile, y ambos fueron forzados a separarse por Chloé y Kim, quienes querían bailar con ellos. Con una mirada frustrada, Adrien fue arrastrado por la rubia a otra parte de la pista.

Adrien nunca había sentido ganas de gritarle a Chloé. Bueno, la verdad era que sí, pues había sido en parte la culpable de lo que había pasado cuando akumatizaron a Marinette. Había estado a punto de decirle a Marinette que era hora de que ambos hablaran finalmente, y la rubia había tenido que ir a interrumpirlos con su habitual _Adrichou_ e impedir que todo se solucionara.

El chico respiró hondo para no decir algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir. Si Chloé se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Adrien, no dio ninguna señal de ello. Adrien pasó sus ojos al resto de la pista de baile. Marinette estaba bailando con Kim cerca de ellos, Nino y Alya aún bailaban del otro lado de la pista. Juleka y Rose estaban cerca de ellos. Hizo una mueca al ver que Lila había sido invitada y bailaba con otro chico que Adrien supuso que sería su novio, y sonrió levemente al ver a Luka intentando convencer a Kagami de bailar.

-¿Qué estás viendo, _Adrichou_?- dijo Chloé.

-Yo… estoy viendo que Nino y Alya se ven muy felices- dijo Adrien en voz baja y suspiró levemente- tengo que dejarte un momento, voy a… arreglar un asunto-

Y sin esperar a que Chloé respondiera, Adrien la condujo fuera de la pista de baile y la dejó junto a la mesa de bebidas mientras que buscaban con la vista a Marinette. En los escasos minutos que bailó con Chloé, Marinette también se había escabullido de donde estaba Kim, dejándolo solo. Adrien frunció el entrecejo mientras buscaba con la vista a la chica.

-Adrien- dijo una voz femenina.

El rubio se volvió hacia donde lo habían llamado, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rodar los ojos. Lila Rossi. Adrien no estaba nada contento con ella. Finalmente, Lila había iniciado la cadena de eventos que terminó con esta situación con Marinette. Si ella no se hubiera grabado robando la apariencia de Adrien y diciendo que odiaba a Marinette, nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Las circunstancias de su revelación hubieran sido muy diferentes.

-¿Necesitas algo?- dijo Adrien bruscamente, sin contener la molestia en su voz.

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- dijo Lila, dando un paso adelante hacia él. Adrien dio un paso atrás, dejando un espacio entre ambos.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco ocupado en estos momentos- dijo Adrien buscando con sus ojos a Marinette. La vio cerca de la escalera de emergencia y se dispuso a caminar hacia ella cuando Lila frunció el entrecejo y aprovechando su distracción, fingió tropezar. Adrien la atrapó por reflejo, y se odió a sí mismo por hacer en su trampa.

-Oh, gracias por salvarme de caer- dijo Lila, poniéndose de puntillas e intentando besar al chico. Adrien apartó su rostro, y los labios de la chica se posaron en su mejilla.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo Adrien subiendo la voz, aunque no lo suficiente para que se escuchara alrededor de ambos. Se quitó las manos de la chica en un movimiento brusco- ya me cansé de ser amable contigo. No quiero que te acerques a mí. Nunca te voy a perdonar que me hayas usado para herir a Marinette-

Lila fingió tristeza, pero Adrien la ignoró y se alejó de ella como de la peste negra, pensando en que seguía sin entender porque Nino y Alya seguían estando en contacto con ella después de lo que había causado.

Adrien se alejó de la pista de baile mientras seguía buscando a Marinette.

X-x-x

_Escaleras de emergencia_

_Al mismo tiempo _

Marinette se había refugiado en su escondite habitual: las escaleras de emergencia del hotel. En su adolescencia normalmente se escondía ahí para poder transformarse en Ladybug cuando era necesario, pero esta vez acudió a ese sitio porque necesitaba tranquilizarse y respirar. Estaba molesta porque cuando se liberó de Kim gracias a que otra chica lo invitó a bailar se había encontrado a Lila.

-_Marinette, siempre la dama de honor, nunca la novia_\- le había dicho venenosamente Lila.

Quizá era porque llevaba literalmente años sin toparse a Lila, pero volver a verla siempre le provocaba náuseas. Y no ayudaba nada el hecho de que Marinette había bailado con Adrien. No sabía qué significaban esas extrañas miradas del chico haca ella, pero estaba un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué te sucede, Marinette?- dijo Tikki en voz baja.

-Tikki, no sé que hacer- dijo la chica- creí que podía manejarlo, pero no… no puedo- se cubrió la cara con las manos- no puedo superarlo. Cuando estábamos bailando, quería besarlo pero…-

-Yo sé que es difícil- la interrumpió Tikki- pero recuerda que lo estás haciendo por Alya y Nino. Sé que puedes hacer un esfuerzo, solo por el día de hoy-

"Solo el día de hoy", se repitió mentalmente la chica.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Tikki- dijo Marinette en un tono resignado, respirando hondo- tengo que componerme. Estoy siendo ridícula-

La kwami flotó a su lado y abrazó su rostro con cariño antes de volver a esconderse en el bolsillo del vestido de Marinette. Cuando ella empujó la puerta de emergencia para regresar a la fiesta, alguien le bloqueó el paso. Marinette intentó escabullirse por un lado del hombre que parecía que quería salir hacia las escaleras, pero nuevamente su paso fue bloqueado, forzándola a apoyar la espalda contra la pared.

-_Salut_\- dijo el recién llegado. Marinette frunció el entrecejo, reconociéndolo como el chico con el que Lila había estado bailando cuando se escabulló de Kim. Tenía la impresión de que lo había visto antes, pero no lo reconoció. Lo que sí notó su aliento alcohólico y su expresión ausente.

-_Salut_, eh…- dijo Marinette.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?- dijo el hombre, poniendo las manos en la pared, a los lados de la cabeza de la chica- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la CEO de Gabriel que apoyó a Penny Rolling para crear su propia firma de discos y llevar a mi padre a la bancarrota-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo.

-Oh, ya sé, eres Xavier Yves Roth- dijo Marinette, entrecerrando los ojos- el que robó mis diseños de escena y la música de Luka cuando estábamos en el colegio- puso las manos en los hombros del hombre para empujarlo y alejarlo de ella- no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar. Así que si me disculpas…-

Xavier Yves rió y la empujó de nuevo contra la pared. Marinette sintió náuseas al percibir de nuevo el alcohol en su aliento.

-¡Ugh…!- exclamó ella apartando el rostro del de él.

-No te disculpo- dijo el hombre- vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi padre. Eres una…-

Marinette no se dejó intimidar por él. Frunció el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de patearlo en la entrepierna para obligarlo a soltarla, pero no fue necesario. Adrien llegó a donde estaban ellos, su puño chocó contra la mejilla del hombre, alejándolo de Marinette.

Xavier Yves cayó al suelo a unos metros de Marinette. Adrien caminó hacia él y lo tomó del cuello, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y empujándolo a su vez contra la pared contraria.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella de nuevo, o no respondo de lo que pueda hacerte- siseó Adrien con una expresión amenazante.

Marinette miró sorprendida la escena. Adrien no parecía él mismo, parecía más Chat Noir cuando alguien amenazaba a Ladybug, que en cierto sentido así era. La chica se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro.

-Adrien, está bien- dijo Marinette en voz baja- está ebrio. No vale la pena-

La mirada de Adrien se suavizó al escuchar su voz y soltó a Xavier Yves lanzándole una mirada de advertencia antes de volverse a la chica.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Adrien tan pronto como se volvió a ella- ¿te hizo daño?-

Marinette sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar a Adrien. Estaba aliviada al darse cuenta de que el mismo Adrien que la amaba estaba regresando poco a poco. El chico, por su parte, parpadeó alarmado por el abrazo, frunció el entrecejo y la abrazó también, creyendo que Marinette estaba asustada.

-Marinette, si ese malnacido te hizo daño de alguna manera, dímelo inmediatamente porque lo voy a…- comenzó a decir Adrien.

-Estoy bien- lo interrumpió ella sonriendo y sin dejar de abrazarlo- gracias, Adrien-

Marinette sintió el pecho del chico sacar el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones. Cuando se separaron, la chica le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

-Además, ya sabes que puedo defenderme sola, _chaton_\- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Adrien volvió a sonreír.

-Eso es cierto, _ma lady_\- sonrió el chico, ofreciéndole el brazo- bueno, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, parece que los novios nos solicitan en la pista de baile. ¿Me otorgaría el honor de escoltarla de regreso a la fiesta?-

-Por supuesto, _monsieur_ Agreste- sonrió ella mientras que tomaba el brazo del chico.

x-x-x

_Entrada de Le Grand París_

_Más tarde_

La chica japonesa se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la pared junto a la entrada, volviendo su mirada a Luka con una sonrisa traviesa. A pesar de su actitud de chico cool, en presencia de Kagami comenzó a sentir las rodillas débiles, más usando ese vestido. Tenía que recordar reclamar a Marinette por haber causado eso.

Ambos habían estado espiando a sus dos amigos durante toda la recepción, y a pesar de que la relación entre Adrien y Marinette parecía haber vuelto a ser cordial, no parecían haber reparado su relación. Hacía unos momentos Marinette se había escabullido para regresar a su casa en un taxi y Adrien regresó a su casa en su propio auto.

-Dilo…- dijo la chica, ampliando su sonrisa traviesa que Luka jamás había visto antes.

-Kagami, no es…-

-Vamos, dilo- insistió ella ampliando su sonrisa- no seas mal perdedor-

Luka suspiró. Esa mujer era de lo más orgullosa, y amaba cuando su ego era mimado. Y por alguna razón le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Había sido valiente al aceptar ser una heroína, y seguramente porque a pesar de esa máscara de orgullo y supuesto desdén estaba preocupada por la felicidad de su amigo, así como él se preocupaba por la de Marinette.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo el chico con una sonrisa resignada- ganaste, Kagami-

-¿Y qué más?-

-Tú tenías toda la razón y yo estaba equivocado- dijo Luka rodando los ojos- y eres la más sabia de todas las mujeres del mundo-

-Muchas gracias. Ya lo sabía, pero es lindo escucharlo- dijo Kagami en un tono orgulloso, aun saboreando su victoria- ahora tendrá que cumplir su promesa, _monsieur_ Couffaine-

El chico sonrió travieso.

-No solo te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, sino que te daré una mano, si aceptas mi ayuda- dijo Luka.

-¿Así que mi oponente derrotado solicita unirse a mí?- dijo ella.

-Así es- dijo el chico- no querría perderme la diversión-

Kagami lo evaluó con la mirada mientras que entrecerraba los ojos. El chico no se veía mucho más alto que ella ahora que Kagami llevaba tacones; sus ojos color turquesa brillaban suavemente bajo la luz artificial de la calle y esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa. Nunca lo había visto usando un traje formal, y sus cabellos estaban pulcramente peinados hacia atrás en vez de desordenados como siempre. Se veía muy guapo.

"Ugh…", pensó Kagami pensando en lo cursi que eso sonó en su mente.

-Bien, lo aceptaré porque admitiste tu derrota honorablemente- dijo Kagami- ¿tienes alguna idea?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí- dijo Luka.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Más tarde_

Adrien comenzó a desvestirse después de llegar a casa, pensando en lo que había pasado más temprano. Jamás se había enojado tanto con un desconocido, pero cuando vio a Xavier Yves poniéndole las manos encima a Marinette perdió todos los estribos. Lo enfureció por cómo había tratado a Marinette, y aún más la manera en la que se había sentido. La idea de que ella estuviera sufriendo le era insoportable.

Durante toda la duración de la boda, Adrien intentó decirle a Marinette que quería finalmente hablar con ella, pero por una u otra razón no lo había logrado. Todo el mundo aprovechó para acercarse a saludarla, y más seguido que no los separaban para charlar con ellos. Al final de la noche, Adrien no supo cómo pero Marinette se escabulló para tomar un taxi e irse a su casa.

El chico se puso un pantalón corto y una playera para irse a dormir, cuando Plagg voló a la cocina para tomar un trozo de queso. Suspiró largamente.

-¿Qué sucede, chico?- dijo Plagg.

-Nada- dijo el chico- estoy muy cansado después del día de hoy. Las últimas semanas han sido… difíciles- se frotó la frente- y ver a Marinette… digamos que…-

-¿Te refieres a ese día?- dijo el kwami.

_FLASHBACK_

_Prisión a las afueras de París_

_Dos semanas después de la batalla contra Hawkmoth_

_Adrien no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí. No quería hablar con Marinette aún por temor a lastimarla, pero no tendría esa cortesía con Hawkmoth, no después de que intentó asesinarla dos veces y a él también. Como Chat Noir se había asegurado de que su padre recibiera el castigo más severo. _

_-Por aquí, monsieur Agreste- dijo uno de los guardias, conduciéndolo al interior de la prisión, donde los reos tenían visitas a través de una ventana blindada, y tomó asiento frente a la misma mientras que esperaba a que su padre. _

_Gabriel apareció del otro lado del cristal mirándolo con una expresión delirante que lo alarmó. Había perdido peso y tenía una expresión demacrada. Tan pronto como llegó al cristal, el hombre puso las manos en el y comenzó a golpearlo._

_-¡Adrien!- dijo Gabriel desesperadamente. Cualquier otra persona se habría sobresaltado, pero el chico solo lo miró con fría calma, como si lo acabara de saludar amablemente- ¡Adrien, hijo! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Tienes que decirles a todos que cometieron un grave error!- _

_El chico entrecerró los ojos sin responder. _

_-Por favor, Adrien, tienes que entender- insistió Gabriel, volviendo a poner las manos sobre el cristal- ¡tienes que ayudarme!¡Tienes que tomar el Miraculous de Ladybug y pedir el deseo! Tu madre… tu madre te necesita… ambos te necesitamos-_

_Adrien se sintió asqueado al escuchar a su padre diciendo eso. Él sabía que su madre estaba muerta y que no regresaría. Había tenido su duelo por ello y lo había superado, a diferencia de su padre, quien tenía una obsesión enfermiza con ello. _

_-Adrien, tienes que hacerlo- Gabriel cambió su expresión por una comprensiva- podríamos volver a ser una familia, los tres. ¿No quisieras volver a abrazar a tu madre?¿volver a escucharla decir que te ama?- esbozó una sonrisa con fingida amabilidad- vamos, hijo, siempre he estado orgulloso de ti. Sé que puedes hacerlo. No es tan difícil, solo tienes que pedirle sus aretes. Después de lo que te hizo Marinette, al menos eso podría hacer por ti-_

_Adrien frunció el entrecejo de nuevo. Gabriel estaba intentando usar la misma estrategia que había seguido con Marinette: llenarlo de elogios y luego usar su enojo en contra de su partenaire para intentar volverlo a su lado. Lástima que eso no funcionaría con él._

_Trago saliva. ¿Realmente no funcionaría con él, si no lo supiera ya?¿Y si hubiera tenido dos años para convencerlo? Seguramente habría caído igual que Marinette._

_-Vamos, mon fils- dijo Gabriel- es solo un deseo, no tienes que ser tú el que tome su lugar. Puede ser ella-_

_-¿Ella?- dijo Adrien finalmente a pesar de que había estado en silencio._

_-Ladybug- dijo el hombre- Marinette. Finalmente ella fue quien te traicionó, y…-_

_-¡CALLA!- gritó Adrien alzando la voz- ¿acaso crees que voy a admitir tu palabra? ¡No creas que no sé las mentiras en las que envolviste a Marinette! ¿Crees que podemos ser una familia feliz después de eso? Por supuesto que no. Maman estaría decepcionada de ti si supiera que pasaste nueve años atacando a un par de adolescentes y que tomaste una vida, la que sea, para devolverle la suya. Y en cuanto a mí, solamente me das asco-_

_Adrien se levantó y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse, cuando su padre golpeó el cristal desesperadamente._

_-¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda, Adrien!- gritó el hombre, cambiando su expresión amable por una furiosa- ¡soy tu padre y me vas a obedecer!-_

_El chico se volvió hacia él y le mostró su mano derecha, poniéndola el cristal. _

_-Mira bien mi Miraculous, porque será la última vez que lo veas- siseó Adrien- y esto será lo último que verás de mí- _

_Una vez que dijo eso, volvió a darle la espalda y caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando los gritos furiosos y desesperados del hombre que había sido su padre. No, no era su padre. Su padre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, ahora solo era Hawkmoth. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Plagg sabía lo que le molestaba a su portador. Sabía que Adrien había visitado a su padre en prisión y cómo había terminado esa conversación, así que decidió tratar de hacerlo pensar en otra cosa.

-Tienes suerte de que es el fin de semana- dijo el kwami al engullir un trozo de queso- podrás dormir hasta tarde y reponer tus energías-

-Sí, suerte- dijo distraidamente.

Plagg lo miró y rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Chico, ya estoy harto- dijo Plagg- ¿porqué no te comportas como un hombre de una vez por todas y vas a buscar a la mujer que amas? ¡Ya me tienes harto! Ya solo habla con ella de una maldita vez y terminen con este drama. No pueden verse sin suspirar y sonrojarse. Francamente, nos están volviendo locos a todos-

Adrien se frotó la frente. Plagg tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con Marinette de una vez por todas. Ya había sufrido (y hecho sufrir a Marinette con su indecisión) lo suficiente. ¡Tenía que ver a Marinette y arreglar las cosas!

-Tienes razón, Plagg, no puedo esperar más- dijo Adrien, poniéndose de pie y poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-Claro que tengo razón. Buenas noches- dijo el kwami.

-Oh no, vamos a ir a ver a Marinette de una vez- dijo el chico. Plagg iba a reclamar, pero Adrien ni siquiera lo dejó abrir la boca- Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! La boda ya fue, y esos dos aún no se han reconciliado. Al parecer Kagami ganó la apuesta (hasta este momento), pero no todo es lo que parece. Adrien por fin se decidió y no va a esperar ni un instante más para aclarar las cosas con Marinette. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	27. Capítulo 27

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 27

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Marinette salió al balcón de su habitación y apoyó los brazos en el barandal tan pronto como se retiró el maquillaje y se cambió a su pijama. Ese día tan temido no había sido tan malo después de todo. Estaba feliz por Nino y Alya, e incluso por sí misma. El corazón de Adrien estaba comenzando a suavizarse hacia ella, y ese incidente con XY le había dado razones para tener esperanzas de nuevo.

Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien al respecto, pero Alya estaría ocupada en esos momentos y Tikki ya se había ido a dormir. Respiro hondo con una sonrisa; ella estaba un poco emocionada por lo sucedido esa noche y…

-¿No es un poco tarde para que todavía estés despierta? Vas a perder tu sueño de belleza, _ma lady_\- dijo una voz detrás de ella, pero Marinette sonrió ampliamente al reconocerla.

-Curioso, conozco a un guapo modelo que tampoco está durmiendo en estos momentos- dijo Marientte, volviéndose hacia él y mirando hacia el sitio donde Chat Noir la estaba mirando desde el techo de su edificio. El héroe sonrió y saltó hacia ella, aterrizando sobre el barandal del balcón, tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos.

-_Bonsoir, ma lady_\- dijo el héroe en voz baja, haciendo que la chica sintiera un vuelco.

-_Bonsoir, chaton_\- dijo ella de la misma manera mientras que el chico se incorporaba para ponerse de pie junto a ella.

-¿La hermosa princesa aceptaría dejar entrar a este gato callejero en su casa?- dijo Chat Noir tentativamente, y Marinette le respondió asintiendo y abriendo la ventana de su habitación para dejarlo pasar. Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, Marinette cerró ventana y corrió la cortina- detrasformación-

Marinette sonrió al ver a Chat Noir convertirse en Adrien, y admiró el atuendo del chico.

-Qué linda pijama- comentó la chica en voz baja. La pijama de Adrien era una playera blanca y unos shorts rojos con motas negras de Ladybug. El chico respondió con una sonrisa, levemente sonrojado.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió él mientras que miraba la de ella. Se parecía mucho a la pijama que había usado antes cuando eran adolescentes y fueron al cine juntos. El pantalón largo de su pijama era más amplio, y en esta ocasión era una pijama negra con verde. No como el símbolo de Chat Noir, pero al menos eran sus colores.

Adrien miró a su alrededor, pensando que jamás había estado en ese lugar antes. A diferencia de la mansión que su padre le había heredado, el nuevo apartamento de Marinette se parecía mucho a su antigua habitación en casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Era más pequeño que el de él, con solo una habitación en vez de dos, y el resto de las estancias eran más pequeñas. Junto a la cama de Marinette había una pequeña plataforma con una cama para Tikki. Adrien sonrió mientras se volvía a la chica.

-¿Nos podrían dar un momento, Plagg?- dijo Adrien volviéndose a su kwami.

-Ugh, les doy toda la noche- dijo Plagg asintiendo, y salió de la habitación seguido de Tikki, quien había despertado cuando Marinette encendió la luz.

-Lo siento mucho, Marinette- comenzó a decir Adrien mientras que Plagg y Tikki desaparecían hacia la cocina- sé que es muy tarde, pero quiero hablar contigo y no quise esperar más tiempo. Pero lo entenderé si estás cansada y no quieres hablar conmigo…-

-No, no, está bien- dijo ella, sentándose en la orilla de su cama y poniendo su mano junto a ella para que el chico tomara asiento también- justamente estaba en la balcón porque no podía dormir-

Adrien sonrió y se sentó donde la chica le indicó. Se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos, pensando por dónde debería comenzar esa conversación.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir el chico nerviosamente- no sé cómo empezar-

Marinette sonrió nerviosamente, pero asintió para darle tiempo de ordenar sus ideas.

-Bien. Primero quiero decir que entiendo que hayas estado enojada conmigo por quitarte a Tikki- dijo Adrien en voz baja- yo también me odié por haberte lastimado para poder mantenerte a salvo. Pero preferí tu odio a que estuvieras a merced de Hawktmoth… aunque a retrospectiva veo que cometí un error garrafal al solo aceptarlo y dejarte sola. Además, debí saber que tú eres fuerte y…-

La chica iba a decir algo, pero Adrien la detuvo.

-No, espera, quiero terminar de decirlo- dijo él, levantando la mano. Marinette cerró la boca y asintió- cuando supe que te habías unido a Hawkmoth me sentí traicionado, después de que me mentiste sobre la identidad de Viperion o que usaste el hecho de que… conocías los sentimientos de Chat Noir hacia Ladybug para…- se aclaró la garganta- entiende que siempre había confiado en ti con mi vida en el pasado, y es normal que me sintiera traicionado-

Adrien se interrumpió y miró a la chica de reojo. Se veía tan completamente derrotada y arrepentida de lo que había hecho que el chico se odió a sí mismo por lo que dijo, pero sabía que tenía que ser dicho.

-Y yo sé muy bien que _père_ te engañó… y que muy probablemente yo también hubiera caído en su trampa también si hubiera estado en tu lugar- dudó unos segundos, y continuó- supongo que estaba un poco ofendido de que jugaras con mis sentimientos, al menos como Chat Noir-

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Marinette cayó en cuenta de que Adrien tenía todo el derecho de sentirse ofendido. Su enojo y falta de confianza eran completamente justificados, y nada de lo que él había hecho había sido tan malo como lo que ella había provocado con su venganza infantil.

De pronto, ella sintió la mano del chico sobre la suya, cerrándose y frotando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar.

Marinette recordó todas las razones que habían apoyado su decisión de ayudar a Gabriel Agreste: que genuinamente creía que era una buena persona, además de que estaba furiosa por el hecho de que le habían arrebatado a Tikki, y le había mentido a Chat Noir sobre Viperion o usar su conocimiento de sus sentimientos hacia ella para conseguir el Miraculous, justificándose diciendo que el maestro Fu había lavado el cerebro de su ex _partenaire_ para que siguiera trabajando para él.

-Lo sé, y lo siento mucho- dijo Marinette en voz baja, algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas- realmente lo arruiné todo. No debí haberlo escuchado, pero estaba tan frustrada por lo sucedido que…- se cubrió la cara con las manos- no, no tengo pretexto, Adrien. No tienes idea lo terrible que me siento por lo que hice. Merezco que me odies y que nunca me perdones por lo que hice, pero te amo y no quiero perderte…-

Adrien la miró tristemente y la abrazó antes de que terminaran de hablar. La abrazó con fuerza y la apretó contra su pecho como si alguien fuera a intentar arrebatarla de sus brazos.

-¿Adrien?- dijo ella en voz baja- ¿qué…?-

-Te amo, Marinette- susurró Adrien sin soltarla, meciéndose suavemente hacia delante y atrás con ella en sus brazos- jamás he dejado de amarte y jamás dejaré de hacerlo-

Marinette cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, percibiendo el conocido aroma del chico. Dijo que la amaba. ¡Adrien dijo que la amaba!

Como respuesta, Marinette puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo empujó suavemente para separarlo de ella. Adrien suspiró tristemente, creyendo que estaba molesta con él, pero se separó como Marinette quería. Casi de inmediato se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de la chica en sus mejillas. Sus ojos se volvieron a los de ella. Gruesas lágrimas fluían de sus ojos aunque sus labios estaban curvados en una leve sonrisa.

-Te amo, Adrien- dijo ella en voz baja, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa- te amo, te amo…- tragó saliva- no merezco que me perdones, pero no quiero perderte porque te amo-

El chico sonrió levemente.

-Soy un idiota- dijo él en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que él también estaba llorando- ¿cómo pude permanecer lejos de ti todo este tiempo? Soy un idiota…-

-Tú y yo lo somos al parecer- dijo Marinette sin soltarlo- creo que por eso estamos hechos el uno para el otro-

Adrien rió en voz baja a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas. Tomó la mano de Marinette y besó sus nudillos con cariño y devoción. Levantó la vista hacia ella y acarició su mejilla izquierda con el dorso de su propia mano.

-Adrien, cometí un horrible error- dijo Marinette con su voz quebrada- ¿me podrás perdonar algún día?-

-Lo pensaré- dijo él, y rió en voz baja al ver la expresión mortificada de la chica- por supuesto, _ma lady_. Necesitaba tiempo para…- se interrumpió- pero por supuesto que te perdono-

Marinette volvió a abrazarlo y ambos permanecieron así, uno en brazos del otro, por un largo rato. No querían dejarse ir, no ahora que se habían recuperado mutuamente.

Tras unos minutos sin moverse, solamente disfrutando de su cercanía, Adrien sonrió mientras que rodeaba la cintura de la chica y la acercaba a sí mismo, haciéndola sentarse sobre el regazo de él y acercándose a su rostro para besarla. Marinette se sobresaltó al ser atraía al chico y al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos tan repentinamente, pero no se quejó. Deslizó sus manos de las mejillas al cabello de él, hundiendo sus dedos entre los mechones dorados mientras que la besaba. Adrien puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, acariciando su espalda sobre la tela de su pijama.

Al hundir sus dedos en los cabellos de Adrien, Marinette escuchó un suave gemido formándose en su garganta. La chica sonrió levemente y tiró de sus cabellos con cuidado, haciéndolo separar sus labios de los de ella y comiendo a besar su mejilla. El chico gruñó por la falta de contacto y como respuesta rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y se dejó caer hacia delante, haciendo que Marinette quedara de espaldas en la cama, deteniendo las manos de ella sobre su cabeza.

Adrien se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

-Te amo, _chaton_\- susurró Marinette antes de que Adrien besara su mejilla en la comisura de sus labios, y después pasara a presionar sus labios en el ángulo de su mandíbula- mmm… te amo…-

Adrien soltó las manos de la chica y siguió depositando besos en su cuello hasta llegar en sus clavículas, descubiertas por su pijama, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera, aumentando la intensidad de sus besos como respuesta a los sonidos que la chica. Cuando el chico se detuvo, Marinette tomó la orilla de la playera del chico y tiró de ella para sacarla por su cabeza. El chico rió en voz baja y regresó a los labios de Marinette.

-Mmm… _ma lady _está un poco impaciente- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-Por supuesto- susurró ella mientras que desplazaba sus manos en la espalda del chico, arrancando otro gemido de los labios de él- pero no veo que te moleste, _chaton_-

-No, para nada- admitió Adrien sin aliento- si soy sincero contigo… yo también estoy muy impaciente. Te extrañé tanto-

Ambos se aseguraron que los kwamis no estuvieran en la habitación, y Adrien extendió su brazo para apagar la lámpara en la mesita de noche antes de continuar.

X-x-x

_Sala del apartamento_

_Al día siguiente_

Plagg despertó después del mediodía. Su portador le iba a terminar de sacar canas verdes. ¡Por todo el Camembert, él era un dios, la personificación de la Destrucción, no la niñera de un permadolescente!

Cuando el kwami miró a su alrededor, vio que Tikki ya se había levantado y había encendido el televisor de la sala en un volumen bajo mientras que la miraba frente a un plato de galletas de chocolate.

El kwami se levantó perezosamente y flotó hacia ella.

-_Salut_, Sucrette- dijo el kwami en voz baja.

-_Salut_, Plagg- sonrió Tikki- ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo?-

-Aliviado de que toda esta locura ya terminó- dijo Plagg- ¿puedes creer que mi idiótico portador me sacrificó por tu chica?- frunció el entrecejo- fue muy mala idea este asunto, quitarle el Miraculous al principio. Marinette quedó desprotegida y a merced de Hawkmoth-

-Lo sé, pero Fu solamente quería protegerla-

-Y protegerse a sí mismo- dijo Plagg bruscamente- debió haberla vigilado durante todo ese tiempo y resuelto sus dudas en vez de enviar a Adrien a recolectarte y luego desaparecer-

Tikki frunció el entrecejo. Sí, Fu había sido descuidado en lo que concierne a Marinette, y en parte eso había causado todo ese desastre.

-¿Ya despertaron esos dos?-

Plagg se encogió de hombros y flotó hacia la habitación de Marinette, cruzando la puerta con sus poderes.

Los dos chicos aún estaban durmiendo profundamente en la habitación en penumbra ya que la noche anterior Marinette había corrido la cortina. Adrien estaba tumbado poca arriba y Marinette estaba ovillada a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho descubierto del chico, quien la abrazaba. Estaban cubiertos con una sábana, y ambos tenían idénticas sonrisas de idiotas.

Plagg rodó los ojos y regresó al lado de Tikki.

-No, aún no-

-Bien- dijo la kwami- sé que ya se reconciliaron, pero tenemos algo que hacer-

-¿De qué estás hablando, _Sucrette_?-

-Ya verás- dijo Tikki sonriendo traviesa- ¿no habías dicho que estabas molesto con lo que tu portador te hizo sufrir?-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Adrien abrió los ojos y tardó unos segundos en recordar porqué estaba de sábanas color rosa y qué había sucedido. Marinette estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Adrien sonrió y besó sus cabellos con cariño antes de cubrir la espalda descubierta de la chica con la sábana.

No podía creer que por fin todo había regresado a la normalidad. Su Lady estaba de regreso, lo amaba y estaba en sus brazos. No quería soltarla. No quería dejarla ir, y ni siquiera salir de la cama. Quería quedarse a su lado para siempre.

-Te amo tanto, _ma lady_\- susurró Adrien, a pesar de que sabía que la chica estaba dormida.

Unos minutos después, Adrien sintió a Marinette comenzó a despertar, bostezando y desperezándose. Igual que el chico, ella también tardó unos segundos en recordar porqué estaba dormida sobre el pecho de Adrien.

-Oh, Dios- dijo Marinette- no fue un sueño. Realmente estás aquí-

-Por supuesto que no fue un sueño, _bugginette-_ dijo él riendo en voz baja- no voy a volver a dejarte ir. Jamás-

La chica sonrió levemente y extendió su cuello para alcanzar sus labios, para después apoyar su frente sobre la de él.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto?- susurró ella.

-¿Perdón?-

-Me perdonaste- dijo Marinette, sonriendo tristemente y acariciando la mejilla del chico con cariño- después de todo lo que hice y…-

-Shhhh…Te amo, Marinette- la interrumpió Adrien, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios y sonriendo para tranquilizarla- ambos cometimos errores- se acercó a ella para besar su frente- ¿te parece bien si dejamos esto detrás? Sé que podemos volver a confiar uno en el otro como antes- amplió su sonrisa- siempre lo hemos hecho. Tú y yo contra el mundo entero, ¿no es así?-

La chica asintió levemente y volvió a ovillarse a su lado mientras que él la abrazó.

-¿_Ma lady_?-

-¿Umm?-

-¿Te molestaría que nos quedáramos en cama un rato más?- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras que la acercaba a sí mismo, causándole un escalofrío a Marinette al sentir su piel contra la suya- no quiero separarme de ti…-

Como respuesta, Marinette sonrió con una expresión traviesa y enlazó una de sus piernas con la de él. El chico se ruborizó levemente por un momento, pero de pronto mostró una sonrisa muy Chat Noir. Se giró sobre la cama para quedar sobre ella.

-Te amo, ma lady- dijo el chico- y nunca voy a cansarme de decirlo…-

x-x-x

_Más tarde_

Pasado el mediodía, y después de haber desayunado, Adrien se dispuso a regresar a su apartamento, pero no podía encontrar a Plagg, de la misma manera que Tikki había desaparecido.

-¿Plagg?¡Plagg!- dijo Adrien, vestido solo con su pijama- basta, eso no es gracioso-

-¿Plagg?¿Tikki?- dijo Marinette, buscando en los lugares donde habitualmente se podrían esconder esos dos- ¿dónde están?-

Los dos chicos buscaron por todo el apartamento, pero no los encontraron. Al final, Marinette encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador, escrita por Tikki.

_Plagg y yo tuvimos que ir a reportar con el maestro Fu. Regresaremos antes del anochecer. Háganse un favor y disfruten su tiempo juntos._

Marinette sonrió levemente, pensando que Tikki había convencido a Plagg de dejarlos solos por ese día para recuperar el tiempo y pasarlo con Adrien. Afortunadamente para el chico, Marinette tenía algunas piezas que había estado diseñando, así que le pudo prestar algo de ropa.

-Otra clase de hombre estaría celoso de que su novia tuviera ropa de chico en su casa- dijo Adrien guiñando un ojo mientras miraba con curiosidad la ropa que la chica le entregó.

-Menos mal que no eres esa clase de hombre, _mon chaton_\- dijo ella. Iba a decir algo más cuando su teléfono celular sonó insistentemente. El nombre de Luka apareció en la pantalla. Marinette miró a Adrien, y con una expresión resignada respondió- ¿_salut_?-

-_Marinette_\- dijo la voz de Luka desde el altavoz-_ ¡menos mal que respondes! Olvidé las llaves del estudio de Londres en el vestidor en el que me probé el traje. Las necesito hoy porque viajo esta noche_-

-¿Hoy?- dijo Marinette haciendo una mueca- Luka, es sábado, nadie va a trabajar-

-_Por eso te llamé_\- dijo Luka- _sé que estás cansada por la boda de ayer, pero realmente me urge. ¡Por favor, Marinette!_-

La chica levantó los ojos hacia Adrien, quien asintió con una sonrisa apenada, sabiendo que no podían negarse a ayudar a Luka. Marinette suspiró resignada.

-Bien- dijo ella sin muchas ganas- te veré ahí en una hora-

-_Gracias, Mamamarimanette, eres la mejor. Te veré mas tarde_\- dijo Luka antes de colgar.

Marinette se volvió hacia Adrien, quien le dirigió una mirada interrogante, y le explicó de qué se trataba. Tras escucharla, el chico estuvo de acuerdo en acompañarla a entregar las llaves a Luka. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

X-x-x

_Cuarto piso de la compañía DC_

_Más tarde_

Adrien acompañó a Marinette al edificio de la compañía, y tras recibir un mensaje de Luka de que estaba a punto de llegar, miró divertido a Marinette buscando en los vestidores las llaves que Luka había perdido y quejándose de que su amigo era de lo más olvidadizo, casi tanto como ella. No aparecieron en ninguno de los vestidores, y la chica estaba inspeccionando el último vestidor, el más cercano al elevador, mientras que Adrien la miraba desde la entrada.

-Argg… no lo encuentro- gruñó Marinette mirando alrededor- más vale que no sea una broma de Luka, porque…-

-Hey, tranquilla- rió Adrien, apoyando su hombro derecho en el marco de la puerta del vestidor- no creo que Luka bromee con algo así. Además, debe de estar por ahí-

Los chicos escucharon el sonido del elevador. Mientras que Marinette aún buscaba las llaves en el último vestidor, Adrien se volvió hacia las puertas del elevador, pero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que no era Luka, sino Kagami. La chica llevaba su espada y puso la punta en el pecho del chico.

-¿Kagami?- dijo Adrien, palideciendo sin entender- ¿qué… qué significa esto?-

-Que todos estamos hartos de ti y Marinette- dijo la chica, al tiempo que Luka surgía detrás de ella y empujaba a Adrien hacia el interior del vestidor, haciéndolo caer sobre Marinette, cerrando la puerta y corriendo el pasador.

Los dos chicos se encontraron en el pequeño vestidor juntos, en completa oscuridad.

-Ouch, Adrien, ese es mi pie…-

-Lo siento, solo… ouch…-

-Lo siento- dijo Marinette.

Adrien no podía ver nada, solo sentía que estaba en el suelo, sus piernas enredadas con las de Marinette en el pequeño espacio. Extendió sus brazos para poner uno sobre la puerta y otro sobre la pared y ponerse de pie, con cuidado de no pisar a la chica.

-Déjame ayudarte…- dijo Adrien, buscando a ciegas los brazos de Marinette para ayudarla, pero no contaba con que la chica se puso de pie por sí misma, su cabeza golpeando su mentón cuando él se inclinaba para ayudarla. El dolor agudo lo hizo cerrar los ojos y gruñir- ouch…-

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- dijo ella, y podía escuchar que se frotó la frente.

-No… ouch… no te preocupes- dijo Adrien, frotándose el mentón con una mano y buscando a tientas el interruptor en la pared con la otra- déjame… buscar… encender la luz-

-No tiene caso- respondió ella- los interruptores están afuera del vestidor-

En la oscuridad en la que estaban agudizaron sus otros sentidos, y escucharon las risas de los chicos afuera. Marinette se enfureció e hizo a un lado a Adrien, quien hubiera tropezado de nuevo si la habitación no fuera tan pequeña y estuviera la pared ahí.

-¡Luka!- gritó Marinette, golpeando la pared- ¡déjanos salir en este instante! Esto no es gracioso-

-Pfff… por supuesto que lo es- escuchó la risa de Luka.

-Lo siento, Marinette, pero Luka perdió una apuesta y tiene que cumplir con su promesa- escuchó la voz de Kagami.

-Ya escuchaste a la _demoiselle_\- dijo el chico desde afuera.

-Y ni se les ocurra intentar usar sus Miraculous- añadió Kagami en un tono que Marinette podía jurar que era de burla- sus kwamis acaban de ser secuestrados por nosotros. Fue sorprendentemente fácil, ¿quién diría que solo necesitábamos un plato de galletas y el equivalente de cien euros de Camembert?-

Los dos chicos atrapados gruñeron en voz alta, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había pasado. Con razón Tikki y Plagg los habían abandonado. Todo había sido una trampa, e incluso sus kwamis habían estado coludidos.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Adrien intentando tranquilizarse, pues no le hacía mucha gracia que los kwamis se hubieran vuelto contra ellos- ¿acaso esta es su idea para que nos reconciliemos? Ya nos habíamos reconciliado desde anoche. Tikki y Plagg lo saben-

Hubo un momento de silencio, y por un momento Adrien creyó que los iban a dejar salir.

-Ya lo sabíamos- dijo Luka nuevamente divertido- pero como castigo por hacernos sufrir a todos con su indecisión, se quedarán ahí dentro hasta que Kagami decida que ya fue suficiente-

Ambos gritaron y patalearon, golpeando la puerta e insistiendo que los dejaran salir, pero no obtuvieron más respuesta que el sonido de la puerta del elevador. Luka y Kagami los habían dejado solos.

X-x-x

_Lobby de la compañía DC_

_Más tarde_

Tan pronto como completaron su misión, los dos chicos bajaron al lobby para esperar lo que ellos consideraran que era un tiempo apropiado para castigar a sus amigos por haberlos hecho sufrir durante todo ese tiempo. Aún así, Luka no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle a Kagami que, técnicamente, él no fue quien había perdido.

-Dilo…- dijo Luka con una expresión traviesa. Kagami no respondió, sino que se limitó a mirarlo con una expresión molesta- vamos, dilo. No seas mala perdedora-

Cabe mencionar que Luka estaba siendo valiente, porque ningún hombre en su sano juicio llamaría perdedora a Kagami si ésta lo estaba mirando con esa expresión, y tenía su espada en la mano.

-Argg… está bien, Luka, ganaste- dijo Kagami enfurruñada.

-¿Y qué más?-

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada y puso su espada sobre su hombro derecho.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerme decir eso?- siseó ella.

Luka sonrió travieso, pero sacudió la cabeza. No lo haría, y no solamente porque creía que eso sería malo para su salud, sino porque genuinamente no quería hacerla enojar. Esa mujer le gustaba demasiado. Dio un paso adelante, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Con un gesto delicado, tomó su barbilla y la hizo levantar la cabeza.

-No, Kagami- dijo él en un susurro- pero me conformaría con un beso-

Ella sonrió traviesa y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa para hacerlo inclinarse hacia ella y poder alcanzar sus labios. Al sentir el contacto con sus labios, Kagami sintió un impulso eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo como nunca había sentido. Los brazos de Luka la rodearon y la acercaron a él, haciéndola percibir su aroma mientras que disfrutaba el beso. Ambos se separaron cuando se quedaron sin aire.

La chica gruñó al ver la enorme sonrisa de Luka.

-Ugh, eres tan irritante- dijo Kagami antes de volver a besarlo.

X-x-x

_Vestidor_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien se había rendido casi desde que se habían quedado solos, pues sabía lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser Kagami cuando se lo proponía, y se había dejado caer en el suelo. Marinette, por su parte, había seguido golpeando la puerta y profiriendo amenazas al par que les había jugado una broma.

-Luka, si no abres en este momento, te juro que voy a…¡aaarggg!-

-Es inútil, _ma lady_\- dijo finalmente Adrien- parece que ambos se fueron y nos dejaron aquí. E incluso si Luka quisiera ayudarte, tendría que pasar primero por Kagami, y estoy seguro de que ella no es del tipo de de persona que cambia fácilmente de idea-

Marinette volvió a gruñir y se dejó caer en el suelo, pero cayó sobre el regazo del chico.

-Ouch- dijo él al sentirla caer- con cuidado-

-Lo siento- dijo Marinette en un tono frustrado. Adrien no podía verla, pero supuso que estaba igual de fastidiada que él por pasar así su sábado, y el primer día en que ambos habían vuelto a estar juntos. No podía hacer nada más que abrazarla contra su pecho.

-En vista de que nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato- dijo Adrien, apoyando la espalda en la pared y sonriendo- será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos-

-Mmm- respondió Marinette mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en el ángulo entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de él- vaya día-

-¿De qué hablas?- sonrió él mientras que la apretaba contra su pecho- sé que no es exactamente lo que estábamos pensando pero… al menos yo estoy feliz de estar atrapado contigo, _ma lady_-

La chica rió en voz baja mientras separaba su cabeza de él. Ahora que sus ojos se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, casi podía ver sus enormes ojos verdes brillando en su dirección.

-Lo digo en serio, _ma lady_\- insistió el chico- eres mi persona favorita con la que refiero estar atrapado. No que me guste estar atrapado, no me gusta porque a veces tengo claustrofobia, pero en una situación… quiero decir…-

Marinette volvió a reír y buscó a tientas su rostro para acercarlo tomarlo con sus manos y besar sus labios.

-Tu también eres mi persona favorita, _mon chaton_\- dijo ella en voz baja.

Un par de horas después, cuando Luka y Kagami por fin abrieron la puerta para dejarlos salir, encontraron a Adrien sentado en el suelo y a Marinette en su regazo, ambos abrazados y profundamente dormidos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! La respuesta a la pregunta de "¿se reconciliarán solos o Kagami los encerrará?", era ambos. Lukagami trabaja en equipo, así que los otros dos chicos no tuvieron oportunidad. Nos estamos acercando al final de la historia, solo queda un capítulo más. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	28. Capítulo 28

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 28: EPÍLOGO

_Stade des Princes_

_Dos semanas más tarde_

Adrien no estaba muy convencido de querer participar en la competencia internacional de esgrima que se celebraría ese día. Lo cierto en que las primeras semanas siguientes a la derrota de Hawkmoth, el chico rubio había intentando liberar su frustración practicando contra Kagami, quien por supuesto que había aceptado ayudarlo, lo que le había dado oportunidad de practicar ella misma (y patear el trasero del chico por lo distraído que estaba). Pero dos semanas después de que Adrien había resuelto sus problemas y reparado su relación con Marinette, Kagami estaba segura de que Adrien debía participar porque tenía muchas probabilidades de ganar.

Finalmente había aceptado cuando Marinette le dio que lo apoyaría si decidía competir, y que iría a verlo. La idea de que alguien que amaba fuera a ir a verlo en una competencia lo ilusionó enormemente, y cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que era porque su padre jamás lo había visto competir, se aseguró de que no fuera la única.

El día de la competencia, Marinette estaba en las gradas junto con Nino y Alya, quienes habían regresado ya de su luna de miel y tras burlarse de sus amigos por tardar tanto en reconciliarse, se apuntaron también a animar a Adrien ya Kagami en la competencia. También Luka se había ofrecido a acompañarlos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luka?- dijo Marinette extrañada- creí que tenías una presentación hoy en Londres-

-¿Presentación? Ah, sí- dijo Luka distraídamente, sin quitar los ojos del campo de futbol, que había sido habilitado para la competencia de esgrima- lo tuve que cambiar de fecha. Iré pasado mañana-

-¿Cambiaste la fecha de una presentación?- dijo Marinette alzando las cejas, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba de su amigo, sobre todo el tono despreocupado del mismo. Luka siempre había sido obsesivo y ordenado con sus conciertos- ¿porqué?¿qué pasó?-

Luka encogió los hombros sin decir nada, y la chica iba a insistir cuando anunciaron a los participantes.

Adrien apareció en el campo con su traje de esgrima blanco y Kagami con su traje rojo, cada uno de ellos preparándose para pelear en sus propias categorías. No se necesitaba un genio para saber que todas las chicas de la competencia tenían pavor de pelear contra ella, cosa que a Luka le causaba mucha gracia.

Marinette sonrió al ver al chico caminar hacia el tapete de entrenamiento, listo para batirse en su primer combate. Parecía estar tan concentrado que no volvió sus ojos a las gradas, sino a saludar a su oponente.

Alya puso una mano en el hombro de Marinette, sonriendo al pensar que su amiga se hubiera reconciliado finalmente con el chico que amaba, porque ese par de idiotas francamente les estaban dando un dolor de cabeza a todos.

La pelirroja se había sorprendido cuando, después de que Chat Noir entregó a Hawkmoth a las autoridades, Luka le explicó la verdad sobre el hecho de que Marinette había sido engañada por el villano y que él había sido Viperion. Por supuesto que Alya se había sorprendido y molestado un poco con su amiga, pero había entendido porqué lo había hecho. En ves de reclamarle por ello, se concentró en ayudar a su amiga a rehacer su vida después de lo que había pasado.

-Oh, mira Marinette, ahí está. Tu príncipe va a volver a pelear- dijo Alya.

Los ojos de Marinette se volvieron de nuevo hacia la arena, donde se desarrollaba la competencia y el chico había vencido a su oponente. Adrien se había levantado la careta para tomar un poco de agua. Su mirada encontró la de Marinette, sonriéndole cariñosamente antes de desaparecer bajo su máscara y volverse a su adversario. Marinette sonrió también.

Pero la atención de Marinette fue robada por un codazo de Alya, quien la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con un gesto de su cabeza, la pelirroja le indicó que mirara hacia el lado contrario, donde Luka estaba mirando la competencia. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el chico miraba embelesado a Kagami: su sonrisa dulce mientras que ladeaba la cabeza y suspiraba. Marinette reconoció esa sonrisa: era la misma que Luka le había dedicado a ella en el pasado, cuando estaba enamorado de ella.

-Oh, por todo el chocolate…- dijo Marinette en voz baja, volviéndose a Alya.

-Algo me dice que Luka y Kagami no se frecuentaban necesariamente para planear encerrarlos en ese vestidor- dijo la pelirroja.

Marinette sonrió al ver a Kagami quitarse su máscara y sonreír en dirección de Luka antes de regresarla a su estado normal y desaparecer tras la máscara para enfrentarse de nuevo a su adversario.

"Es mutuo", pensó Marinette "por Luka cambió su presentación, para poder venir el día de hoy a verla competir"

-Atención a todos- dijo el árbitro una vez que todas las peleas concluyeron- la competencia se terminó. Es hora de anunciar los ganadores. En la categoría femenil, el primer lugar para el equipo de Japón, representado por _mademoiselle_ Kagami Tsurugi-

Luka se levantó de su asiento y aplaudió, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los chicos hizo lo mismo para felicitar a Kagami mientras que ella subía al podio y colocaban la medalla alrededor de su cuello.

-Y en la categoría varonil, el primer lugar para el equipo de Francia, representado por _monsieur_ Adrien Agreste- continuó el árbitro.

Marinette y sus amigos volvieron a gritar emocionados por la victoria de Adrien, pero su atención se volvió a la chica a la que habían vitoreado antes. Sin que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta, Luka había bajado de las gradas hacia la arena, había abrazado a Kagami por la cintura para alzarla del suelo y la había besado delante de todos.

Adrien estaba tan sorprendido de ver a Luka besando a su amiga que casi se cae del podio donde le estaban entregando su medalla, y Marinette no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

x-x-x

_Balcón cerca de la panadería Dupain-Cheng_

_Un mes después_

Con el tiempo, todos los asuntos pendientes comenzaron a caer en su sitio como debía ser. El mismo día del campeonato, Adrien y Marinette fueron a casa de los padres de ella para confesarle que ambos estaban juntos. Sobra decir que Tom y Sabine estaban extasiados al escuchar eso.

-Tom y yo ya te considerábamos como un hijo. Es lindo saber que ahora es oficial- dijo Sabine.

-Y ya era hora de que ambos cayeran en cuenta de lo mucho que se aman. Par de ciegos, los dos- dijo Tom.

Adrien y Marinette se habían mirado entre ellos y habían sonreído.

Lamentablemente no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas en un principio. El video de Luka besando a Kagami en la premiación del campeonato de esgrima había dado la vuelta al mundo, y desafortunadamente había llegado a los parientes más conservadores de la chica, quienes estaban escandalizados de que Kagami estuviera saliendo con un chico tan inferior a ellos, porque al menos en su pensamiento eso era una estrella de rock.

Esta fue la ocasión de sus amigos de ayudarlos. Adrien habló con la madre de Kagami, quien confiaba en él, igual que Marinette, quien tenía el mismo prestigio de Gabriel Agreste (previo a que fuera descubierto como Hawkmoth por supuesto), así que Tomoe Tsurugi decidió aceptar la relación e incluso pidió a Kagami traer a Luka para conocerlo mejor.

Sus mejores amigos les anunciaron que Alya estaba embarazada, y tanto Adrien como Marinette se emocionaron al respecto.

Esa noche, ambos habían llegado al balcón donde Chat Noir había preparado esa cita, hacía todos esos años, cuando Ladybug le confesó por primera vez que estaba enamorada de otro chico. Se habían transformado y se habían quedado de ver en ese sitio.

Cuando Ladybug llegó, vio que Chat Noir había preparado flores y velas, tal y como lo había hecho casi diez años atrás. Apreciaba el gesto, pero la hacía sentir culpable, y su rostro lo demostró.

-¿Porqué esa expresión, _ma lady_?- dijo Chat Noir, borrando su sonrisa al verla tan entristecida- ¿hice algo que no debí?-

-¿Sabes? Aún me siento muy culpable por esa noche- dijo Ladybug, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico, quien no sonrió ni le quitó los ojos de encima de lo preocupada que estaba- ese día te lastimé, cuando te dije que estaba enamorada de otro chico…-

-Que resulté ser yo mismo- dijo él, acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, y respiró hondo, percibiendo su aroma- estoy feliz porque estamos finalmente juntos. Todo eso… todo lo que pasó entre nosotros y este tiempo valió la pena para mí, porque finalmente estoy contigo-

Ladybug sonrió levemente sin dejar de abrazarlo y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, sobre los cojines que Chat Noir había preparado.

-¿De qué querías hablar, _chaton_?- dijo ella sonriendo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Quería pasar tiempo contigo. Hacer algo que normalmente no hacemos- dijo Chat Noir volviendo a sonreír- además, tengo algo importante que decirte, pero quisiera que estuviéramos solos. Detransformación-

-Detransformación- susurró ella también, y ambos volvieron a ser ellos mismos mientras que los kwamis salían de sus Miraculous y flotaban al lado de ellos.

-Tikki, Plagg, ¿nos podrían dar un momento?- dijo Adrien, entregándoles un trozo de queso y una galleta de chocolate.

Los kwamis asintieron y, tras tomar los alimentos que Adrien les ofreción, desaparecieron de la vista, Plagg se fue riendo en voz alta. Marinette alzó las cejas al verlo alejarse, pero se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el chico.

-¿Acaso estoy en problemas?- dijo Marinette en tono de broma.

-Estás en serios problemas, _ma lady_\- dijo Adrien, metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón- estás en problemas porque este gato estúpido está perdidamente enamorado y no quiere separarse nunca de ti-

Mientras hablaba, el chico sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja. Puso una rodilla en el suelo y la abrió, revelando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante negro.

-Adrien…-

-¿Aceptarías hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y convertirte en mi esposa?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Marinette lo miró alternadamente al chico y el anillo que tenía en la caja entre sus manos, segura de que había escuchado mal. No había ninguna manera en la que Adrien le diría que se casara con ella, ¿verdad? Porque después de todas sus metidas de pata, una cosa era haberlo perdonado, pero otra era… eso.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al brazo y se pinchó.

-Ouch…-

-¿_Ma lady_?- dijo Adrien confundido, borrando su sonrisa y extendiendo su mano hacia su brazo, frotándolo suavemente- ¿porqué hiciste eso?-

-Es que… estoy soñando, ¿verdad?- dijo Marinette, dando un paso hacia él y poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del chico mientras que éste volvía a sonreír- tengo que estar soñando, porque siempre he…- lo miró boquiabierta al ver que Adrien volvía a sonreír- siempre he soñado en casarme contigo y tener una casa…-

-…y tres hijos…- continuó Adrien.

-… y un hamster que se llamará…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se interrumpieron. Los ojos verdes de Adrien se fijaron en los azules de ella, tomando el anillo de su caja.

-Quiero que lo hagamos realidad juntos. ¿Eso es un sí, _bugginette_?- dijo él, tomando a tientas su mano izquierda, y su sonrisa se amplio cuando ella se llevó la otra mano a la boca y asintió con una sonrisa.

-S…sí- dijo ella nerviosamente- sí, _chaton_. Quiero estar contigo para siempre-

El rostro de Adrien brilló impresionantemente mientras que deslizaba el anillo en el dedo anular de Marinette. Una vez que completó la tarea, ella se lanzó a abrazarlo, tumbándolo por el impulso y haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, con ella encima.

-_Ma lady_, yo… mmfff…- comenzó a decir Adrien, pero no alcanzó a terminar porque Marinette tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó.

Desde el techo junto a donde ellos estaban, Tikki y Plagg miraron la escena con expresiones muy diferentes.

-Awww, ¡qué romántico…!-

-Ugh… que asco- dijo Plagg gruñendo - ¿qué tiene de romántico intercambiar saliva así? ¡Me arruinan el apetito!- se tragó el trozo de queso de un bocado- bueno, casi-

X-x-x

_Edificio en los Champs-Elysées_

_Tres días después_

Lila Rossi subía las escaleras hacia el apartamento cuya dirección estaba a apuntada en la hoja de papel que llevaba en la mano mientras que apretaba los puños con una expresión furiosa. Nunca habría imaginado que su visita a París después de tantos años pudiera ser tan productiva.

Después del fiasco durante la boda de Nino y Alya en la que Marinette la ignoró y Adrien la puso en su sitio, Lila había jurado que las cosas no se quedarían así, y que haría lo posible para ponerlos en su sitio.

_FLASHBACK_

_Prisión a las afueras de París_

_Un día antes_

_-La verdadera identidad de Ladybug es Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Y la de Chat Noir es mi hijo, Adrien Agreste-_

_Lila escuchó boquiabierta al hombre que estaba del otro lado del cristal. Con una expresión cansada y demacrada, vestido de color naranja, Gabriel Agreste no había perdido esa fría mirada en sus ojos azules. La chica tardó unos minutos en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. _

_-No puede ser…- gruñó Lila finalmente, apretando los puños y haciendo un gesto de desprecio al caer en cuenta de lo que significaba esa revelación. ¡Esa maldita panadera! ¿Cómo se había atrevido?-_

_-Lo es- dijo Gabriel Agreste seriamente- esos dos lograron vencerme a pesar de mis planes cuidadosos-_

_Lila entrecerró los ojos. Por eso ellos dos eran los únicos que no creían en sus mentiras: porque ellos la habían visto mentir antes. Por eso Marinette nunca estuvo impresionada cuando decía que era amiga de Ladybug: era porque ella era Ladybug. Y recordó que Marinette amaba a Adrien, y que Chat Noir amaba a Ladybug. Entonces, eso significaba que…_

_-Ugh…- dijo Lila con una expresión de furia mucho más desesperada de lo que Gabriel la había visto- entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que esos dos están juntos ahora?-_

_-Eso lo dudo- dijo Gabriel fríamente, ajustándose sus gafas- engañé a Marinette para que traicionara a Chat Noir, y estoy seguro de que él no la perdonará. Yo mismo vi a Adrien dándole la espalda antes de que me entregara a la policía-_

_Lila sonrió maliciosamente. Ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Era sencillo, arreglar todas las malas pasadas que Ladybug/Marinette le había hecho en el pasado, castigarla por ello, y finalmente Adrien sería suyo. _

_-Cometiste un grave error, anciano, al haber incluido a la inútil de la panadera y no a mí en tus planes. Si me hubieras dicho que tú eras Hawkmoth, yo te habría ayudado a vencer a Ladybug- dijo la chica castaña- pero afortunadamente para ti, aún hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudarte-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Ahora que sé sus identidades, entraré a sus casas mientras duermen y tomaré los Miraculous para traerlos a ti- dijo la castaña, y frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a Gabriel abrir los ojos desmesuradamente._

_Gabriel comentó a sentir esperanzas de nuevo. Lila podía hacerlo. Podía cazar a Marinette y Adrien por separado, robarles sus Miraculous mientras ellos y sus kwamis dormían. No se darían cuenta de ello hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. _

_-Pero tengo una condición- completó Lila. El hombre frunció el entrecejo a través del cristal. _

_-Lo que sea-_

_-Que dentro de tu deseo, hagas que Adrien se enamore de mí- dijo Lila._

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-Lo que escuchaste, Gabriel- dijo la chica sonriendo maliciosamente- si quieres a tu esposa de vuelta, Adrien es mío-_

_El hombre la evaluó con la mirada. Finalmente iba a utilizar a Adrien para pedir el deseo, así que no sería tan terrible para él cumplir con la demanda de Lila. El único detalle era que tendría que pensar a quien utilizar para el deseo, pero pronto encontró la solución: Marinette. Una vida por una vida, y la chica ya no tenía ninguna utilidad para él. Esa sería la tercera vez que intentaría asesinarla. _

_-Hecho- dijo Gabriel mientras que Lila sacaba de su bolso un trozo de papel para escribir- esta es la dirección del apartamento de Adrien en los Champs-Elysées…- _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La chica castaña se detuvo frente a la puerta y sonrió maliciosamente. Quitarle el anillo de Chat Noir a Adrien iba a ser sumamente sencillo ahora que sabía su identidad: lo tomaría mientras estuviera dormido. Y si llegaba a descubrirla y resistirse, siempre podía extorsionarlo diciendo que llamaría a la policía y diría que la había llevado ahí con engaños y que había intentado abusar de ella. No habría ningún testigo que pudiera decir lo contrario.

No había sido difícil entrar al edificio tampoco. Le había dicho al guardia nocturno del edificio, que era nuevo, que era la novia del dueño den penthouse y que había olvidado algo cuando lo visitó más temprano.

Llegó al apartamento indicado y deslizó la tarjeta que el guardia le había dado para abrirlo. Cuando abrió la puerta, Lila miró a su alrededor boquiabierta con envidia. El apartamento era grande y hermoso. La chica sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en ello: cuando Adrien fuera suyo, todo eso también le pertenecería.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de una habitación, y frunció el entrecejo al verla vacía. Volvió a cerrarla y caminó hacia la otra habitación. Al abrir la puerta y asomarse, vio desde ahí un bulto en la cama y sonrió maliciosamente. Ahí estaba.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de ella, y caminó cuidadosamente hacia la cama. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar por lo que vio.

Apenas se podía ver en la penumbra de la habitación. Adrien estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo, con su torso desnudo, un pantalón corto color azul y sus piernas cubiertas por una sábana, pero eso no era lo que la había sorprendido, sino el hecho de que no estuviera solo. Marinette estaba acostada a su lado, usando una pijama ligera, tendida boca arriba y cubierta hasta la cintura por la sábana, con sus manos sobre la almohada a los lados de su cabeza. El brazo derecho de Adrien cruzaba el pecho de Marinette y su mano derecha estaba entrelazada con la mano izquierda de ella, lo que significaba que no iba a ser fácil sacarle el anillo.

Y fue cuando vio el otro anillo, éste en la mano de la chica. Frunció el entrecejo furiosa y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que seguramente no era lo que pensaba, y que si lo era no importaría por mucho tiempo.

"Tranquilízate", dijo Lila sacudiendo la cabeza " si quieres ganar y destruir a Ladybug, tienes que mantener la cabeza fría"

La solución era sencilla. Los aretes de Ladybug estaban a la mano en los oídos de Marinette. Sonrió maliciosamente y extendió su mano hacia ella, retirando un mechón de cabello que cubría sus oídos, cuando…

_CLASH_

El florero que estaba en el escritorio, del otro lado de la habitación, cayó pesadamente en el suelo, quebrándose y haciendo un gran estruendo. Para fortuna de Lila, Marinette no apreció inmutarse a pesar del ruido, y cuando estuvo a punto de poner sus manos en los aretes, un súbito empujón la lanzó lejos de la chica y la hizo caer al suelo de espaldas.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- siseó Adrien, bastante despierto y causando que Marinette despertara también con una expresión alarmada al ver que había alguien en la habitación.

-¿Quién es?- dijo la pelinegra en un tono alarmado, sin poder ver qué era lo que estaba pasando mientras intentaba aclarar su vista- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Lila abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, visiblemente presa del pánico mientras que se levantaba. Sus víctimas la habían descubierto con las manos en la masa. Marinette se deslizó hacia atrás, intentando alejarse del intruso y chocando contra el cuerpo del chico mientras que Adrien extendía el brazo hacia la mesita de noche para encender la luz.

Lila sonrió pensando que esa era su oportunidad.

Mientras que Adrien se volvía para intentar encender la lámpara en la mesita de noche, Lila se lanzó contra Marinette, evidentemente intentando arrancarle los aretes. La pelinegra se cubrió los oídos para evitarlo, haciendo que las manos de Lila cayeran sobre las suyas. Ambas forcejearon y como resultado las dos chicas cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

Cuando el chico encendió la luz, vio con horror que Marinette estaba tumbada en el suelo con sus brazos forzados sobre su cabeza, y Lila estaba sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse e intentando quitarle su Miraculous.

-¡No!- gritó Adrien, volviendo a empujarla y quitándola de encima de su chica, para interponerse entre ella y Lila- ¡déjala en paz!-

Mientras eso sucedía, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y entraron dos agentes de policía con sus armas apuntando a los tres. Habían escuchado todo, y habían visto a Lila sobre Marinette y a Adrien quitándola de encima de la pelinegra.

-¡Manos arriba, todos!- dijeron los agentes.

Lila palideció mortalmente al ver el problema en el que estaba.

-Así que tú eres la ladrona que nos reportaron que había entrado con engaños al edificio- dijo uno de los policías, acercándose a Lila y colocándole las esposas. Los otros dos chicos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a la policía, que había llegado demasiado rápido a la escena.

-¿Cómo…?- dijo Adrien.

-Recibimos una llamada de una _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo el otro agente- para reportar una ladrona entrando en el apartamento de _monsieur_ Adrien Agreste-

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Lila llena de pánico- ¿no lo ven? ¡Ella es la ladrona!-

Los policías se miraron entre sí, sin reaccionar a ella. Nada de lo que dijera podía ayudarla, porque ellos habían visto cómo atacó a Marinette y como Adrien, el dueño del lugar, la estaba protegiendo. Además, Lila era la única que no estaba en pijama y despeinada por haber estado dormida.

Mientras veían a Lila siendo prácticamente arrastrada por la policía fuera del apartamento y tras una breve declaración de parte de Adrien diciéndoles lo que había pasado antes de que llegaran, la policía se fue diciendo que, además de ese intento de robo, también había una orden de prisión para Lila Rossi por fraude y evasión fiscal hacía cuatro años.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Adrien abrazó a Marinette mientras que vía molesto hacia la puerta. Tikki y Plagg flotaron hacia ellos.

-¿Están bien?- dijo la kwami, flotando al lado de ambos con una expresión alarmada en sus ojos.

-Fue buena idea de Sucrette, eso de llamar a la policía desde el celular de Marinette cuando vio que Lila entró al apartamento- dijo Plagg aliviado. La kwami asintió, habiendo despertado tan pronto como escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal y se había escondido con Plagg debajo de un mueble para llamar a la policía.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Tikki- dijo Marinette mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Adrien, pero el chico no parecía estar aliviado a pesar de que Lila había sido arrestada. Ella frunció el entrecejo- ¿qué sucede?-

-Fue mi padre- dijo Adrien finalmente, entrecerrando los ojos y cayendo en cuenta cómo la chica había sabido quienes eran y donde encontrarlos- por supuesto que tuvo que ser mi padre. No hay otra manera en la que Lila pudo saber que tú y yo somos…-

Marinette lo hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhh…- dijo ella- sí, seguramente fue él, pero estamos a salvo. Podemos solucionarlo, _chaton_. Después de lo que sucedió hoy, Ladybug y Chat Noir pueden aparecer en público y pedir que restrinjan las visitas a tu… quiero decir, a Hawkmoth-

El chico asintió con una expresión frustrada y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Marinette lo miró sonriendo, y se ovilló a su lado, haciendo que Adrien pusiera su cabeza sobre su abdomen y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, de modo que poco a poco el cuerpo del chico comenzó a relajarse.

-Mmmm…- dijo con un ronroneo satisfecho- tú sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, _bugginette_-

-Por supuesto, _minou_\- susurró ella mientras extendía su brazo para volver a apagar la luz.

x-x-x

_Basílica Sacré-Coeur_

_Seis meses después_

Adrien sentía que sus manos sudaban profusamente, incluso mucho peor que el año pasado durante la boda de Nino y Alya mientras que esperaban a que llegara la novia y sus damas de honor. Por fin comprendió porqué Nino parecía querer comerse sus manos durante su propia boda. Tragó saliva al tiempo que su mejor amigo le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Hay, tranquilo, _mon pote_\- dijo Nino- no te muerdas las uñas o tu futura esposa me dejará colgando de cabeza de la cima de la torre Eiffel-

-Irónico que seas tú quien me dice esto- dijo Adrien.

-Nino tiene razón- dijo Luka- Marinette te ama, no tienes de qué estar nervioso-

Adrien entrecerró los ojos, pero Nino rió en voz baja. Ya le tocaría su turno a Luka, y ellos estarían ahí para burlarse de él. Pero por el momento, disfrutaría con el de su mejor amigo.

-¿Porqué tardan tanto en traerla?- dijo Chloé, poniendo sus manos en la cintura con una expresión impaciente- es ridículo, totalmente ridículo-

El chico rubio sonrió levemente recordando que, unos días después de que Marinette y él anunciaron su compromiso, Chloé había ido a verlos. A pesar de que por dos días la pareja se resistió a hablar con ella, finalmente un día los acorraló en la oficina de Marinette.

_FLASHBACK_

_Oficina de Marinette_

_Seis meses antes_

_-¡Esta vez no escaparás de mí, Dupain-Cheng!- gritó Chloé mientras habría la puerta de la oficina de golpe, habiendo amenazado a la recepcionista y empujado a Laurent cuando intentó detenerla diciéndole que su jefa estaba ocupada en esos momentos. _

_Adrien y Marinette estaban sentados frente al escritorio y levantaron su cabeza, sorprendidos ante la súbita interrupción._

_-¡Chloé!- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo y levantándose, harto de que la rubia hubiera pasado los últimos dos días persiguiéndolos- ¡esto es el colmo! Vas a dejar a Marinette de una vez por todas- _

_La recién llegada no parecía haberlo escuchado, sino que caminó a paso seguro hasta el escritorio y golpeó el mismo._

_-No hasta que Dupain-Cheng escuche lo que tengo que decir- dijo Chloé._

_-Esto es el colmo- repitió Adrien, volviendo la vista hacia donde estaba Laurent levantándose del empujón que la rubia le había dado- llama a seguridad para…-_

_-No, está bien, Adrien- dijo Marinette poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico- escuchemos lo que Chloé tiene que decir y terminemos con esto-_

_Adrien no estaba muy convencido, pero Chloé no se iría a ningún lado, así que no atinó más que a tomar la mano de Marinette mientras esperaba lo que él creía que sería un golpe de palabras._

_-Bien- dijo la rubia, cruzándose los brazos- aquí va. Sé que me he comportado horrible con ustedes dos, y quizá algo que ver en la akumatización de la pan… de Marinette, pero aprendí mi lección en estos años, y lo… lo s… lo sss…- _

_La pareja alzó las cejas, confundidos sobre qué era lo que la rubia quería decirles._

_-Aaaaarggg…- dijo Chloé en un tono frustrado- lo que quiero decir es que… argg… lo siento-_

_Tanto Adrien como Marinette la miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. _

_-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Adrien boquiabierto._

_-Que yo… aaarggg, no me hagan decirlo otra vez- dijo Chloé, tensando los hombros con una expresión molesta- ya lo dije, y no me harán repetirlo. Solo agregaré que… ya no soy la persona que era en el lycée, y espero que me den otra oportunidad de que…-_

_-¿Seamos amigos?- completó Marientte, y la rubia asintió._

_-Ugh, suena demasiado cursi- se quejó Chloé- pero sí, básicamente eso- _

_Los otros dos chicos se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír mientras que caminaban a ella para abrazarla. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Adrien había estado especialmente feliz de haberse reconciliado finalmente con su amiga de la infancia, y de que ésta hubiera reconocido sus errores. A diferencia de Lila, quien pasaría los próximos veinte años en prisión por sus crímenes. No necesariamente por haber entrado a casa de Adrien a robar los Miraculuos, sino por otras ofensas que se descubrieron mientras que se investigaban sus antecedentes.

El chico respiró hondo nerviosamente al ver a Chloé entrar a la iglesia seguida de Nathaniel. Sus compañeras del colegio y las hermanas de Alya acababan de llegar también a la ceremonia. Se sintió tentado a pasarse las manos por los cabellos perfectamente peinados, pero la chica

-Ejem…-

Los tres chicos se volvieron, y miraron boquiabiertos a Marinette, vistiendo un hermoso vestido de novia, acompañada de una muy embarazada Alya y de Kagami. Las mejillas de Adrien se volvieron completamente rojas que todos estuvieron seguros de que brillarían en la oscuridad. Marinette también tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, pero ni de cerca al estado de Adrien.

-_Salut_\- dijo Marinette en voz baja, sacando a Adrien de su estupor.

-_Ma lady_\- dijo el chico, tomando su mano y presionando sus labios contra los nudillos de ella.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa sin que Adrien soltara su mano.

-Bueno, bueno, chicos. ¡Cada quien a sus puestos!- dijo Tom Dupain mientras que los novios se miraban entre sí sin decir nada y sin moverse. Con sus enormes manos empujó a su hija y a su futuro yerno a la entrada de la iglesia, haciéndolos reaccionar.

Tras mostrarles los pulgares, Nino caminó junto con Alya al interior de la iglesia para que pudiera tomar asiento, y al mismo tiempo Kagami y Luka se posicionaron detrás de los novios, como ellos mismos habían hecho hacía casi un año en la boda de sus amigos.

Adrien volvió sus ojos a Marinette y guiñó un ojo antes de ofrecerle su brazo.

-¿Estás lista para hacer esto, _bugginette_?- dijo él en voz baja.

-Hagamos esto, _chaton_\- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo mientras que tomaba su brazo.

La música comenzó a sonar, y los dos chicos comenzaron hacia caminar al interior. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral, ambos se miraron entre sí.

-Tú y yo contra el mundo entero- susurraron al mismo tiempo

X-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Ufff, por fin esta historia terminó. Espero que les haya gustado, porque ese era el objetivo (además de hacerlos sufrir un poco). Las cosas están finalmente en orden, el último intento desesperado de Gabriel por obtener los Miraculous falló, Lila recibió su merecido y Chloé se reconcilió con ellos.

Para quienes preguntaron, el resumen de la próxima historia está en mi perfil, si quieren ir leyéndolo. No sé exactamente cuántos capítulos van a ser, pero llevo escrito aproximadamente el 60% del progreso de la historia, así que voy a tardar un poco en empezar a subirlo, además de que tengo dos viajes el próximo mes. Nuevamente, en mi perfil pongo cómo va el progreso y la fecha la que lo empezaré a subir. Yo ya nunca subo una historia si no he terminado de escribirla, para asegurarme de que no pierda la inspiración en el camino y deje a mis lectores a medias.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia, a los que dejaron reviews anónimos, sobre todo a **Zara**. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	29. EXTRA

Resumen: Después de que el maestro Fu se viera forzado a recolectar el Miraculous de Ladybug y de la ruptura entre ella y su partenaire, Marinette se convierte en la nueva CEO de Gabriel y hereda algo más que su compañía. Y Chat Noir tendrá que enfrentar solo a Hawkmoth con una grave desventaja.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

DISCORDIA

CAPÍTULO 29: EXTRA

_Apartamento cerca de Trocadéro_

_Cinco años después_

El delicioso aroma de la comida cocinándose se mezclaba con el olor del pan recién horneado, mientras que entraba una brisa fresca por la ventana de la cocina. El televisor estaba apagado, pero el sonido de una canción de Michel Sardou sonaba en la bocina que habían colocado en la cocina para escuchar música mientras estaban en la cocina.

_Quand j'étais petit garçon je repassais mes leçons en chantant_

-Mmm…-

Adrien sonrió al destapar uno de los sartenes y probar el contenido del mismo: su famosa sopa de verduras. Asintió satisfecho del sabor y volvió a taparla, bajando el fuego del sartén. Se volvió hacia el otro sartén y revolvió la salsa con una cuchara de madera.

_Tap tap tap_

_La première fille de ma vie dans la rue je l'ai suivi en chantant_

El rubio sonrió mientras que escuchaba la música. Dejó por un momento la estufa y se giró hacia el lado contrario, hacia el horno, y tras colocarse los guantes protectores sacó una bandeja con dos baguettes con cuidado, para cortarla en rodajas y colocarlas en una pequeña canasta, cubierta para que no perdiera el calor.

_Tap tap_

_J'étais si content de moi que j'ai fait l'amour dix fois en chantant_

Adrien suspiró y se volvió de nuevo hacia la estufa, mirando satisfecho de su trabajo, y apagó las hornillas de la estufa. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se volvió hacia la puerta de la terraza, pensando en abrirla para dejar correr un poco más de aire fresco. Suspiró mientras que se quitaba el delantal y lo colgaba en la pared de la cocina, preguntándose porqué no había pensado antes en abrir la puerta de la terraza.

_L'amour c'est plus marrant, c'est moins désespérant en chantant_

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

Mientras que Adrien se volvió hacia el antecomedor para caminar a la sala para obtener el deseado aire fresco, sintió algo chocar contra sus piernas y detener su loca carrera. El rubio bajó los ojos e inmediatamente vio la maraña de cabellos negros, recordando que sí había pensado en abrir la puerta de la terraza, pero había desistido por la pequeña razón que estaba a sus pies.

Enormes ojos verdes se volvieron hacia él.

-_Papa_\- dijo la vocecita aguda- ¿porqué aún no ha llegado _maman_?-

Adrien sonrió y se puso en cuclillas para mirar a su hijo. Igual que Marinette, Hugo tenía cabellos negros y una constelación de pecas en sus pómulos, a pesar de que sus ojos eran de color verde brillante, como los de Adrien.

-No debe tardar en llegar, _mon_ _chéri_\- dijo en voz baja mientras que tomaba a Hugo de sus brazos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-Pero _maman_ siempre llega a las dos- dijo el pequeño de cuatro años sin dejar de mirarlo, poniendo sus pequeñas manitas en los hombros de Adrien para que no se incorporara.

-Bueno, recuerda que es su último día en el trabajo- dijo el rubio, rodeando al pequeño con sus brazos y alzándolo- supongo que todos quieren despedirse de ella, porque no van a verla en varios meses-

-¿Porqué es su último día del trabajo, _papa_?- dijo el pequeño de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza mientras que sus ojos seguían mirándolo con curiosidad- ¿_maman_ tiene vacaciones?-

Adrien sonrió levemente mientras que Hugo seguía mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Algo así- dijo el chico, estrechando al pequeño en sus brazos antes de volver a ponerlo en el suelo- vamos, ayúdame a poner la mesa mientras que la esperamos-

El pequeño asintió y tomó los tres platos que su padre le dio, y Hugo inmediatamente los llevó a la mesa, colocándolos cuidadosamente en los sitios donde estaban las tres sillas. El procedimiento se repitió con los vasos y los cubiertos, que fueron entregados a Hugo por Adrien, y el pequeño los colocaba en su sitio.

-Muy bien, _chéri_\- dijo Adrien en voz baja, revolviéndole el cabello.

Hugo iba a decir algo cuando ambos escucharon el inequívoco sonido del cerrojo en la entrada del apartamento. Tanto el pequeño como Adrien se volvieron hacia la puerta, y luego se miraron entre los dos.

-¿Es _maman_?- preguntó Hugo.

-Es _maman_\- confirmó Adrien, asintiendo con una sonrisa para que fuera a recibir a su madre de la misma manera en que se lo había topado hacía unos momentos.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Los pasitos del pequeño resonaron en el apartamento mientras que la puerta del mismo se abría y aparecía la mujer que los dos hombres de ese hogar habían estado esperando tan ansiosamente.

Marinette abrió la puerta del apartamento, respirando un poco agitadamente y llevando consigo un portafolio con una computadora. Sin percatarse que sus dos chicos estaban a punto de lanzarse hacia ella, la mujer cerró la puerta distraídamente y se volvió.

-Chicos, ya lleg…-

-¡_Maman_!-

En su loca carrera hacia recién llegada mamá, Hugo resbaló con la duela y cayó sobre las rodillas de Marinette, haciéndola caer sentada sobre el sillón individual junto a la puerta, con todo y portafolio, y Hugo cayó sobre su regazo.

-Ouch…-

-Ma…-

-¡_Ma lady_!- exclamó Adrien, dejando de sonreír y apresurándose al lado de Marinette con una expresión preocupada, a pesar de que ella había abrazado a Hugo y se había echado a reír tan pronto como salió de su sorpresa- ¿estás bien?-

-Jajaja- continuó riendo ella mientras que acariciaba los cabellos de Hugo y se acomodaba un poco mejor en el sillón, haciendo que el pequeño se sentara en su regazo. Hugo no se hizo del rogar y aprovechó para echar sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de su _maman_, extendiendo su cuello para darle un gran y mojado beso en la mejilla- por supuesto que estoy bien, _chaton_. No te preocupes. Caímos en un sillón-

Adrien la miró con una expresión no muy convencida, sin resistir la tentación de poner una mano en el abdomen de su esposa y respirar hondo. La chica notó eso, y extendió uno de sus brazos hacia él, acariciando sus cabellos dorados mientras que con su otro brazo seguía abrazando a Hugo.

-No temas. Todo está bien- sonrió Marinette antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, abrazando a sus dos chicos- mmm… ¿qué huele tan bien?-

El rubio la miró sospechosamente, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Vamos, Hugo, _maman_ tiene hambre- dijo Adrien, tomando al pequeño del regazo de Marinette y echándoselo al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas, arrancándole un repertorio de risas, al mismo tiempo que ofrecía su mano libre a Marinette para ayudarla a levantarse- _ma lady_-

La chica aceptó la mano de Adrien mientras que ponía su otra mano sobre su crecido abdomen y se ponía de pie.

Una vez en la cocina, Adrien puso a Hugo en su silla y Marinette se dejó caer en la suya, nuevamente respirando hondo y poniendo sus manos sobre su crecido abdomen. El rubio sonrió mientras que caminaba a la estufa para traer la comida a la mesa.

-Mmm… esto está tan delicioso como siempre- dijo Marinette, provocando una enorme sonrisa en los labios de Adrien. No importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado, le encantaba que su mujer lo llenara de cumplidos. Era todo lo contrario de lo que había pasado en su infancia.

Un año después de casarse, Adrien y Marinette decidieron buscar un apartamento más grande al descubrir que estaban esperando un hijo. Adrien ya había terminado la universidad y había conseguido trabajo en una empresa de programación que tenía la facilidad de cambiar a modo de trabajo desde casa. El chico había decidido que no quería que sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo que él: tener un padre ausente que estaba más preocupado por el trabajo que por ellos. Tras varias discusiones, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo. Marinette seguiría trabajando en la compañía que había trabajado tanto por reconstruir, y Adrien trabajaría desde la casa. Los dos consiguieron un apartamento cerca de Trocadéro con cuatro habitaciones y vendieron los suyos.

Cuando ambos se mudaron, decidieron que la recamara principal sería la de ellos, y las otras serían el estudio de Adrien, una habitación de costura para Marinette, y la habitación de su futuro hijo. También por el futuro de sus hijos, Adrien había decidido dejar atrás su apellido y tomar el de su esposa, para que nadie jamás los asociara con el hombre que había aterrorizado París por nueve años y casi había destruido el futuro de ambos, a pesar de que Marinette le había dicho que no era necesario.

Ahora, con la llegada de su segundo hijo, Marinette desalojaría la habitación de costura para adecuarla como otra habitación.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el jardín, _chéri_?- dijo la chica mientras que comían.

-Hice un dibujo para llevarle a _papi_ Tom- dijo Hugo, sacando orgulloso el pecho- _mademoiselle_ Mylène dijo que era el dibujo más bonito de toda la clase-

-Y dijo que tenía tanto talento como su _maman_\- añadió Adrien.

-¿En serio? Tienes que mostrármelo, Hugo-

El pequeño asintió emocionado y, olvidando su comida, saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia su habitación, seguramente para traer el dibujo para mostrárselo a su madre. Mientras esperaban, Adrien se volvió a Marinette.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo él dejando de sonreír.

-Estoy bien, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette, poniendo su mano sobre la de él- y estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien cuando llegue Emma. No va a pasar lo mismo que con Hugo-

El chico no pareció muy convencido. El nacimiento de Hugo había sido complicado, y a pesar de que el pequeño había nacido sano, Marinette había tenido que recibir una transfusión de sangre después del parto, lo que había preocupado a su esposo. Durante ese último embarazo, la chica había tomado precauciones, tomando suplementos y siguiendo una dieta completa, y estaba segura de que no pasaría lo mismo. Pero Adrien no estaba convencido.

Los dedos de Marinette se entrelazaron con los suyos, y Adrien levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Al menos… ¿vas a descansar?-

-Sí, ese fue el trato, ¿no?- dijo Marinette borrando su sonrisa.

_FLASHBACK_

_Un año antes_

_Tras poner a Hugo a dormir y mirar con una sonrisa a su esposo besando la frente del pequeño al terminar de leerle un cuento, Marinette se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió a su pijama. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras que miraba a Adrien entrar al baño para lavarse los dientes. Abrió la mesita de noche y tomó la caja de pastillas anticonceptivas. La miró y suspiró. Estaba feliz con su esposo y su hijo, pero su sueño siempre había sido tener tres._

_Miró de reojo a Adrien, quien se secaba las manos, y frunció el entrecejo al guardar las pastillas intactas en la mesita a de noche._

_-Adrien- dijo Marinette cuando éste se acercó- tenemos que hablar-_

_La sonrisa del chico desapareció._

_-¿Qué hice ahora, ma lady?- dijo él._

_-No hiciste nada, solo…- dijo la chica, poniendo su mano sobre la cama a su lado para que el chico se sentara- hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-_

_Adrien la miró con una expresión interrogante y se sentó a su lado, dejando que ella tomara su mano._

_-Ambos estamos muy bien, ¿no es así?- comenzó Marinette- nuestros trabajos están estables, y Hugo ya tiene tres años y comenzó a ir al jardín- su esposo asintió sin entender- Adrien, yo creo que es momento de tener otro hijo-_

_Adrien palideció._

_-No, Marinette-_

_-¿Porqué no?- dijo ella haciendo un puchero- ¿no quieres otro hijo?¿Te arrepientes de…?-_

_El chico tomó sus dos manos._

_-Ma lady, por supuesto que no me arrepiento de nada. Hugo y tú son mi vida, y los amo a ambos. Pero no quiero volver a pasar por eso. No quiero volver a estar a punto de perderte-_

_-No lo harás, esta vez será diferente-_

_-¿Cómo?- dijo Adrien- tú y yo sabemos que jamás dejarás de trabajar. Amas demasiado tu trabajo, y yo tampoco de pediría que lo hicieras-_

_Marinette se mordió el labio. Era cierto lo que decía Adrien. En su embarazo se había descuidado mucho, trayendo trabajo de regreso a casa y saltándose comidas, y trabajando hasta el día antes de dar a luz, lo cual el médico le había dicho que era la causa de sus complicaciones cuando nació Hugo._

_-Esta vez será diferente- repitió Marinette con decisión- esta vez dejaré de trabajar el último mes antes del nacimiento-_

_-Tres- dijo él._

_-Dos- respondió ella._

_Adrien la evaluó con la mirada. Realmente debía quererlo si se estaba ofreciendo a dejar dos meses su trabajo, que era mucho más de lo que ellos habían descansado o tomado vacaciones en los cuatro años que llevaban casados. _

_-Bien, pero si vamos a hacer esto, tengo algunas condiciones-_

_Los ojos de Marinette brillaron de emoción al curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, y Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír. _

_-Primero- dijo Adrien- además de dejar el trabajo por dos meses, será dejarlo completamente. Solamente dedicado a descansar-_

_-Bien- dijo Marinette._

_-Irás al médico todos los meses y te tomarás los exámenes que te pida- continuó el chico- y te harás todo lo que diga, sobre tomar vitaminas-_

_-De acuerdo- dijo su esposa- ¿entonces está decidido?-_

_Adrien sonrió aliviado. Bien, al menos su esposa iba a cuidar su salud en esta ocasión. Como respuesta a la pregunta de Marinette, su esposo se quitó la parte superior de su pijama y la abrazó por la espalda, arrastrándola para subirla a la cama._

_-¿A…Adrien, qué haces?- dijo ella, encontrándose con la expresión traviesa de él._

_-Si vamos a darle un hermanito a Hugo, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar- dijo él, haciendo reír a Marinette. _

_-Bien, pero no olvides cerrar la puerta primero, chaton- _

_-Estoy en eso, ma lady- _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Sí. Ese fue el trato, ¿no?- dijo Marinette borrando su sonrisa. Después de todo, había prometido a Adrien que al comenzar el séptimo mes de su embarazo dejaría de trabajar, ya sea en la compañía o en casa, y se dedicaría a descansar y reponer fuerzas para cuando naciera Emma. Y por fin, la fecha había llegado- espero que la compañía no caiga durante mi ausencia-

Adrien rió en voz baja.

-Estoy seguro que el vicepresidente podrá mantenerla a flote-

-Lo sé, pero Laurent puede tener preguntas y…- comenzó a decir Marinette.

-Laurent ha tenido cinco años para convertirse en un experto, _bugginette_\- dijo él- estoy seguro de que lo puede manejar a la perfección-

Marinette lo miró. A pesar de que sonreía, no podía ignorar el hecho de que siempre que sucedía algo como cuando Hugo la hizo caer sobre el sillón hacía un momento, Adrien palidecía y parecía sumamente asustado. Ella no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado cuando Hugo nació, pero para Adrien debió haber sido una pesadilla para haberlo dejado tan aprensivo.

-Tienes razón- dijo Marinette finalmente, haciendo sonreír al chico y apagando su teléfono celular- dejaré que Laurent se haga cargo durante estos meses. Un trato es un trato-

Los ojos de su esposo brillaron.

-_Merci, ma lady_-

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

-_Maman_\- dijo Hugo, corriendo hacia su madre con un dibujo en una mano y un hámster en la otra. Ambos padres alzaron las cejas al ver el puchero en la expresión de su hijo- ¡Henri mordió mi dibujo!-

Adrien y Marinette pasaron su mirada del pequeño al hámster que tenía en sus manos, con sus mejillas infladas y un trozo de papel en la boca. El dibujo no estaba arruinado, pues el hámster solo había mordisqueado una orilla, pero Hugo estaba molesto porque no estaba perfecto.

-No te preocupes, Hugo, a mí me gusta así- dijo Adrien mientras tomaba al hámster de sus manos, pero el pequeño no estaba convencido.

-No, Hugo tiene razón- dijo Marinette, comprendiendo la frustración de su hijo- pero no es tan malo. ¿Cómo lo arreglarías?- Hugo miró a su mamá y luego el papel donde estaba su dibujo, su rostro cambiando de confundido a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿necesitas las tijeras?-

Hugo asintió agitando sus cabellos negros, y Marinette se levantó a abrir el cajón donde resguardaba las tijeras del pequeño para pasárselas. Hugo se sentó en el suelo y recortó las orillas de la hoja de papel, disimulando la mordida que el hámster le había dado a su proyecto. Cuando la chica se volvió a sentar a la mesa, Adrien tomó la mano de su esposa.

-Supongo que Hugo no va a seguir comiendo- observó Marinette en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, recalentaré el plato cuando tenga hambre- sonrió él.

x-x-x

_Esa noche_

Adrien estaba agradecido con Laurent y con Alya, porque entre ambos se habían asegurado de que nadie molestara a Marinette. El ahora vicepresidente de la compañía DC había desviado todas las llamadas del celular de trabajo de Marinette hacia el suyo, y Alya quizá había amenazado de muerte a un par de empleados que amenazaban con buscar a la presidenta en su casa.

Tras poner a dormir a Hugo como todas las noches, Marinette se recostó en su cama sobre su lado izquierdo, encogiendo las piernas sobre su abdomen y los dedos de sus pies. No lo admitiría, pero estaba agotada. Una parte de ella agradecía a Adrien por haberla convencido de dejar su trabajo los últimos meses.

Adrien se sentó al pie de la cama y extendió su mano a una de las piernas descubiertas de su esposa, deslizándola hacia uno de sus pies y tomándolo. En silencio, comenzó a pasar sus dedos en círculos sobre el dorso y la planta de su pie antes de pasar al otro.

-Mmm…- dijo ella en tono de aprobación- eso se siente muy bien, _mon minou_-

-Encantado de ser de ayuda, _bugginette_\- sonrió Adrien mientras continuaba masajeando los pies de su esposa mientras que ella intentaba encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir.

-Me alegra que me convencieras de esto- dijo ella.

-¿De qué?-

-De esto- dijo Marinette- quedarme en casa contigo los últimos meses-

Adrien sonrió, dejando sus pies y subiendo sobre la cama, dejándose caer a su lado apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de ella e intentando rodear su cintura, pero solo atinó a poner sus manos en su abdomen. Casi de inmediato sintió un golpecito bajo sus manos.

-Mmm…- dijo Adrien pensativo al tiempo que extendía su cuello para alcanzar la mejilla de Marinette y la besaba- parece que Emma está un poco inquieta esta noche-

-Sí- dijo Marinette, volviéndose sobre su espalda- parece que le gusta patear mis costillas-

El chico se incorporó, sentándose a su lado y tomando el abdomen de Marinette con sus dos manos, acariciándolo. Acercó su rostro hacia él mientras sentía los golpecitos de la pequeña dentro.

-Emma, también nosotros estamos impacientes por verte- dijo Adrien en voz baja- pero patear a _maman_ no hará que el tiempo pase más rápido, _ma chérie_-

Las patadas continuaron, al parecer más animadas por la voz de Adrien, cosa que le causó gracia a Marinette. Ella podía sentir que la voz de su esposo era lo que provocaba su movimiento. Mientras él hablaba para que la pequeña se tranquilizara, Marinette acariciaba sus cabellos dorados. Por fin, después de unos minutos, los movimientos frenéticos de la pequeña se calmaron, al parecer había vuelto a dormir. Satisfecho, Adrien besó el abdomen de Marinette.

-Buenas noches, Emma- susurró en voz baja antes de volverse a su esposa, quien se había quedado dormida también. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la cubrió con la manta y apagó la luz- buenas noches, _ma lady_-

X-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Estaba escribiendo el siguiente fue cuando se me ocurrió darles un pequeño vistazo a la vida de nuestros héroes favoritos. Espero que les haya gustado. Abrazos.

Abby L.


End file.
